Un autre univers
by scorpion771
Summary: Civil War 2 : Le BTS est fini, voila la suite, je suis très fier de ce chapitre. Merci a Nina pour la correction.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Tous les persos sont de Kishi, certains sont de moi et il y en a un qui vien d'un autre fanfic ( j'ai demander a l'auteur, elle est d'ac )

**Couples:** je c'est pas

**Genre:** un peu de tout

**Ratings:** je c'est pas se que ca veus dire.

Voilà bonne lecture !

* * *

_Kakashi est mort jeune, il a donné son chidori a son ami obito. __  
__Itachi n'a pas exterminé tout son clan, obito et sasuke ont survécu, obito est devenu le tuteur de sasuke. __  
__Les teams sont différentes, sasuke, sakura et kiba forment l'équipe 7 et naruto, hinata et shino forment l'équipe 8, sasuke et naruto sont tout de même rivaux. __  
__Le résultat de ces différences sera-t-il t'es extrêmement différent de l'origine, qui sait ?_

**Prologue: "Chidori Obito"**  
**  
ninja00: **... ils auraient pu être une source d'information ... mais je n'avais pas le choix ...

_sous terre _  
**kakashi: **... vous allez bien ...? rin ... obito ...  
**obito: **KAKASHI, MERDE !  
**kakashi: **ça suffit ... ça ira ... obito ... on dirait que c'est la fin pour moi ... le bas de mon corps est broyé ... je ne sens plus rien ...  
**rin:** ...non ... c'est ... pourquoi ...  
**kakashi: **_crache du sang_  
**rin: **kakashi ...  
**obito:** MERDE , depuis le début, si j'avais étais plus attentif ... un truc comme ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! Quel genre de coéquipier! quel genre d'ami... !  
**kakashi: **...hé ... non ... oublie ça ... tu m'as ouvert les yeux ... je te suis très reconnaissant ... nous sommes amis ... et même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit je t'admire ... avec ton sharingan je vais te l'offrir ... mon chidori ... les gens du village ... malgré ce qu'ils ont pu dire ... tu es un grand ninja ... c'est ... ce que je ressens ... s'il te plait, accepte le ... avec ton sharingan regarde ... _avec des gestes rapide il effectua son jutsu_ ... c'est comme si ... j'étais déjà mort ... mais à partir de maintenant, je t'aiderai toujours.

**BOOM **

**ninja00: **tu es têtu pas vrai ... ? tu es encore en vie ... mais tu restes un gosse ... un ninja ne pleure pas ... amène-toi, pleurnichard! je vais te massacrer!  
**kakashi:** obito ... je ... je te confie rin   
**obito: **compte sur moi ... _je réaliserai ton souhait kakashi d'un bond obito se dirige vers l'ennemi un kunai a la main d'un geste l'ennemi le brise et à genou devant l'ennemi obito forme le geste du jutsu de son ami _  
**kakashi: **t'inquiète pas ... rin  
_ obito réapparu au dessus de la grotte en sueur _  
**kakashi: **obito ... prends rin avec toi et sauvez vous ... d'autres ennemis approchent ...  
**rin: **... kakashi ...  
**kakashi: **VA T'EN !   
**obito:** rin .

** DOTON! RETSUDO TENSHUYOU **

**obito: **RIN ! PRENDS MA MAIN !  
**kakashi: **RIN.  
**rin: **KAKASHI  
**kakashi: **_j'aurais finalement accepté l'amitié d'obito ... rin j'ai toujours su ... j'aurais aimé rester un peu avec vous ... mes amis ... _  
**obito : **_kakashi ... merde ... kakashi ... maintenant ce jutsu ... sera pour toi_ CHIDORI.  
**ninja01: **ho ho ... dans un moment pareil tu as encore envie de te battre ? je comprends pourquoi tu a réussi a venir jusqu'ici ... tu as un fort caractère ...  
**obito: **rin ... je m'occupe d'eux ... sauve toi !  
_obito tend le kunai spécial de kakashi à rin. _  
**rin: **mais ...  
**obito: **kakashi t'as confié à moi ... donc tu ne dois pas mourir.  
**rin: **obito ...  
**obito: **rin ... kakashi ... je sais que tu l'aimais ... plus que tout au monde ... c'est pour ça que je dois te protéger ... pour lui je te protégerai soudain 6 ninja fondirent sur eux VAS T'EN RIN !  
_puis tout devint noir. _  
**obito: **_suis-je mort ? où suis-je ? _  
**4eme: **tu te réveilles enfin ...  
**obito:** sensei ... comment est-ce possible ?   
**4eme: **ce kunai spécial ... c'est une sorte de signal pour mon jutsu de téléportation  
**obito: **alors ... nos ennemis ...  
**4eme: **je m'en suis débarrassé ...  
**obito: **ET RIN ! OU EST-ELLE ?  
**4eme: **excuse moi de ne pas être arrivé a temps obito ... rin m'a tout raconté ...

_après de longues années de combat, la troisième guerre mondiale des ninja est terminée en laissant pour mort de nombreux ninjas ... et en emportant aussi avec elle nombre de héros dont les légendes survivent encore aujourd'hui ... ce jour là, dans la bataille du pont de kannabi ... deux héros utilisateurs du chidori sont nés pour le village de konoha ... l'un des deux a son nom sculpté sur la stèle des héros ... l'autre fut plus tard appelé "chidori obito" et devint un héros dont la réputation fit le tour du monde ..._

_

* * *

_  
_Il existait jadis un démon-renard à neuf queues. __  
__D'un seul battement, elles pouvaient détruire une montagne. __  
__Un ninja réussit grâce à sa bravoure à neutraliser la bête, mais son exploit lui coûta la vie ... ce valeureux ninja était le 4eme hokage, et pour être certain que le démon ne revienne pas, il l'enfermât dans le corps d'un nouveau né, Usumaki Naruto, malheureusement pour cet enfant, les habitants de son village eurent peur de lui, et commencèrent à le hair. __  
__il se retrouva rejeté par les adultes et hait par les enfants, heureusement pour lui, il trouva un ami qui le comprit car lui aussi était seul, Uchiwa Sasuke, qui était, avec son tuteur, le seul survivant du massacre des siens par son propre frère._

**Partie1: Les meilleurs amis de Konoha**  
_chambre de naruto  
_  
**naruto:** _baille_ , enfin le 15, aujourd'hui c'est ma premiere journée en tant que ninja.   
_rue _  
**konohamaru: **A L'ATTAQUE _surgissent de derrière un poteau, konohamaru, le petit-fils du 3eme hokage,court vers naruto avant de marcher sur son écharpe et de tomber, tête la première aux pieds de naruto_  
**naruto: **qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, konohamaru?  
**konohamaru:** je n'en attendais pas moins de la part de celui que je respecte  
**naruto: **qu'est ce que tu fais?  
**konohamaru:** _se relevant _ bats toi avec honneur.  
**naruto:** désole, j'ai pas le temps de jouer, je dois aller a l'académie, j'ai une réunion d'information.  
**konohamaru:** une "réunion d'information" ?  
**naruto:** a partir d'aujourd'hui je suis un ninja, et je dois me dépêcher sasuke m'attend, a plus konohamaru.

_salle de cours, académie de konoha _  
**naruto: **t'as vu ça, un, t'as vu ça ? iruka-sensei, m'a fait passer ninja.  
**sasuke:** comment t'as fait, t'avais foiré l'examen _sur un ton extrêmement calme comme à son habitude _  
**naruto: **j'ai pas le droit de le dire, c'est un secret, en plus j'ai appris une nouvelle technique super puissante, je suis sur de te battre maintenant.  
**sasuke:** c'est ça en 6ans t'as jamais réussi à me battre, alors continue a rêver.  
**naruto:** _se levant bruyamment et en pointant du doigt sasuke _ CETTE FOIS C'EST DIFFERENT.  
**sasuke:** c'est ça, c'est ça, rassieds toi idiot tout le monde te regarde.

_la porte de la salle s'ouvre violamment _  
**sakura-ino: **ARRIVEE.   
**ino:** je t'ai battu sakura.  
**sakura: **tu rêves mon pied est rentré avant le tien d'un centimètre.   
**ino:** t'es aveugle ou quoi ...

**naruto: **sasuke y a sakura.  
**sasuke:** m'en fous.  
**naruto:** qu'est ce que tu racontes, sakura est la plus belle, et sakura _en faisant de grands signes dans la direction de la jeune fille, qui se mit a se diriger vers lui _, salut sakura, ça va?  
**sakura:** dégage de mon chemin _en poussant violamment naruto _, coucou sasuke, je peux m'assoir à coté de toi?  
**ino:** hé attends c'est moi qui m'assieds à coté de sasuke.  
**sakura:** tu rêves ma vieille.   
_bureau de l'hokage _  
**asuma: **c'est lui? le premier des diplômés, Uchiwa Sasuke. _en voyant l'image du garçon sur un écran _  
**3eme:** c'est lui.  
**kurenai: **celui qui a été épargné …  
**obito: **et lui, c'est Usumaki Naruto ...  
_salle de cours, académie de konoha _  
**naruto:** j'en ai marre, _le garçon était nez a nez avec son ami _ y en a toujours que pour toi.  
**sasuke:** et alors, je le fais pas exprès.  
**naruto:** je te crois pas _les deux amis se regardèrent avec un regard électrique _  
**sakura:** QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS NARUTO _pris de surprise naruto trébucha et finit sur sasuke en l'embrassant AAAAAA enfoiré ça devait être moi la première a embrasser sasuke_  
**naruto-sasuke:** beurk, beurk _en toussant et crachant_  
**sakura:** naruto ... JE VAIS TE TUER et elle bondit sur naruto, en le frappant violamment /i   
_bureau de l'hokage _  
**3eme:** comme d'habitude, naruto anime la classe malgré lui.

_salle de cours, académie de konoha _  
**iruka-sensei:** a compter de ce jour, vous étes tous des ninjas, mais ... vous restez seulement des genins, nous allons procéder a la repartion des équipes de trois.  
**naruto:** _des équipes de trois, j'espère être avec sakura et sasuke _  
**sakura: ** _des équipes de trois, j'espère être avec sasuke, mais surtout pas avec naruto _  
**sasuke: **_des équipes de trois, j'espère ne pas être avec des boulets _  
**iruka-sensei: **afin de bien les équilibrer, le conseil a déjà formé les groupes, je vais les annoncer ... _ trois minutes après avoir commencé _ensuite, 7eme équipe: haruno sakura, uchiwa sasuke et inukuka kiba.  
**sakura: **_HOURRA J'AI GAGNE _  
**naruto: **_oh non je suis ni avec sakura, ni avec sasuke _  
**iruka-sensei:** ensuite équipe 8, hyuga hinata, aburame shino et uzumaki naruto.  
**hinata: **_ génial, je suis avec naruto _  
**naruto:** _ça va j'aurais pu tomber plus mal _  
**iruka-sensei**: ensuite équipe 9 ... puis pour finir équipe 10, yamanaka ino,nara shikamaru et akimichi chouji.  
**ino: **_NON je me retrouve avec un flémard et un porc _  
**shikamaru: **_merde, notre pourcentage de chance d'être une bonne équipe est proche des zéro _  
**chouji: **_je mange quoi après ce paquet de chips _  
**iruka-sensei:** voila c'est fini, bon je vous présenterai vos nouveaux professeurs cet après-midi. La réunion est terminée.   
_devant l'académie _  
**naruto:** aa, je voulais être avec toi et sakura.  
**sasuke:** tu n'aurais fait que me ralentir.  
**naruto:** qu'est ce que tu dis enfoiré.   
**hinata: **dit naruto, vu que l'on est dans la même équipe on pourrait manger ensemble ... avec shino bien sur.   
**naruto:** j'allais manger avec sasuke, mais je risque de le ralentir, alors ok.  
**sasuke:** idiot, de tout façon, je vais manger avec sakura et kiba _avec un petit sourire_ , à plus.  
**naruto: **ENFOIRE, TU ME LE PAIERAS, ET N'OUBLIES PAS QUE JE DOIS TE BATTRE AVEC MA NOUVELLE TECHNIQUE ...  
**sasuke:** C'EST CA PLUS TARD.  
**naruto: **A PLUS TARD ENFOIRE.

_et les deux amis se séparèrent, naruto et hinata se dirigèrent vers shino et sasuke se dirigea vers sakura et kiba_

**

* * *

**

**Partie2: parcours du combattant.**  
_salle de cours, académie de konoha _

**iruka-sensei: **bon maintenant je vais vous présenter à vos nouveaux professeurs, ce sont tous des junins, allez commençons équipe 1 ... ensuite équipe 7 votre professeur sera Obito Uchiwa, il n'est pas encore là, mais il ne devrait pas tarder, pour l'équipe 8 votre professeur sera Yuushi Kurenai _une femme habillée de rouge avança_, vous pouvez sortir, equipe 9 ...  
_l'équipe 8 accompagnée de Kurenai sortit de la salle de cours_  
**Kurenai-sensei: **bon les jeunes on va se rendre dans un endroit tranquille pour se présener et discuer.   
_lisière de la forêt de la mort _

**Kurenai-sensei: **bon je pense que c'est un bon endroit _en se posant tranquillement sous un arbre_, bon pour commencer je me présente, je m'appelle Yuushi Kurenai, je suis une junin de konoha, je suis spécialiste en genjutsu, j'ai été nommée récemment, vous êtes la première équipe dont j'ai la charge et je n'ai pas de loisirs particuliers ... à vous.  
**naruto: **je suis uzumaki naruto, j'aime les râmens surtout ceux du resto où m'emmène iruka-sensei, je déteste attendre que l'eau refroidisse avant de commencer à manger, mes loisirs, c'est de comparer les râmens. Et mon rêve, c'est de surpasser les hokages. Comme ça, le village entier reconnaîtra mon existence.  
**Kurenai-sensei: **bien, ensuite ...  
**hinata: **je ... je m'appelle Hyuuga Hinata ... j'aime ... euh ... des choses ... je déteste ... rien de spécial ... je n'ai pas de loisirs particuliers ... et mon rêve ... c'est ... _parlant tellement doucement que personne n'entendit_ ... c'est tout.  
**Kurenai-sensei: **euh bien, et toi.  
**Shino: **je m'appelle Aburame Shino, je n'aime pas grand chose, je ne déteste rien de particulier, je n'ai pas de loisirs ni de rêves en vue.  
**Kurenai-sensei: **bien et ben ça promet, bon à partir de demain on commence à s'entraîner, pour voir un peu votre niveau.  
**naruto: **COOL et on devra faire quoi?  
**Kurenai-sensei: **rien de spécial, me montrer les techniques que vous connaissez pour évaluer votre niveau.  
**naruto: **trop cool et vous sensei vous nous montrerez vos technique de genjutsu ?  
**Kurenai-sensei: **si tu veux, bon alors apportez votre équipement de ninja et retrouvez moi ici à 6h00 demain.   
_au bord d'un lac près de la maison de sasuke_

**naruto: **alors, alors, dis moi, comment ça s'est passé avec obito?   
**sasuke: **y a rien de spécial a dire, tu le connais, il est arrivé en retard puis on a discuté, rien de spécial, demain on a une épreuve pour voir si on va faire partie des 9 aspirants à devenir genin.  
**naruto: **comment ça "une épreuve pour voir si on va faire partie des 9 aspirants à devenir genin" ?  
**sasuke: **ton sensei te l'a pas dit, ils n'y a que 9 aspirants qui deviendront genin, les autres retourneront a l'académie.   
**naruto: **QUOI ... c'est pas vrai, AAAAAAA c'est pour ça que Kurenai-sensei veut voir notre niveau demain, AAAAAA j'y crois pas si je rate l'épreuve je vais retourner a l'académie.   
**sasuke: **ba oui.  
**naruto: **quoi et ça te fait que ça.  
**sasuke: **oui, je suis sûr de devenir genin.  
**naruto: **c'est facile pour toi, ton sensei c'est obito, zut pourquoi je suis pas dans ton équipe.   
**sasuke: **ne t'en fait pas tu vas la réussir, tu m'as pas dit que tu avais une nouvelle technique.  
**naruto: **t'as raison, je vais réussir à coup sûr ... enfin j'y arriverai si j'utilise la technique que tu m'as apprise ... je peux l'utiliser, s'il te plait c'est une question de vie ou de mort ?   
**sasuke: **je sais pas, évite mais si t'as vraiment pas le choix alors va s'y.  
**naruto: **t'es super, merci, allez pour te remercier je vais te montrer ma nouvelle technique.   
**sasuke: **c'est quoi ?  
**naruto: **tu vas voir.   
_naruto se met en position_

**Kage bunshin no jutsu **

_tout à coup trois clones de naruto apparurent à ses côtés_  
**sasuke: **c'est rien de spécial, c'est comme un Bunshin no jutsu ...  
non sasuke un Bunshin no jutsu et un Kage bunshin no jutsu, c'est différent, _obito venait d'apparaître derrière naruto_ un Kage bunshin donne aux clones une réelle consistance, en plus c'est un jutsu de niveau junin, mais naruto cette technique fait partie des interdits du village, je sais pas si tu devrais l'utiliser.  
**naruto: **ne t'en fais pas obito, iruka-sensei m'a dit que je pouvais.  
**obito: **dans ce cas ... tu viens manger avec sasuke et moi se soir?  
**naruto: **non, j'ai une chose à dire a hinata et à shino, j'ai pas le temps de rester, merci quand même, j'y vais à plus sasuke, à plus obito.  
**sasuke: **salut.   
_le lendemain à la lisière de la forêt de la mort_

**Kurenai-sensei: **bon, c'est pas une épreuve bien compliquée, c'est juste un parcours du combattant basique, il y aura quelque pièges rien de bien compliqué, mais attention cette épreuve doit se faire en solitaire, en plus vous avez une limite de temps, vous aurez 10 minutes, vous partirez chacun de chaque côté, ok?  
**naruto: **ok, mais pourquoi le faire chacun pour soi on n'est pas une équipe?   
**Kurenai-sensei: **c'est comme ça, bon on commence, go.  
_et les trois coéquipiers se séparèrent _  
**naruto: **_ on doit pouvoir faire le parcours en 10minutes mais ça va être juste, heureusement que sasuke m'a prévenu hier, j'aurais pris mon temps sinon_  
_5 minutes plus tard, naruto, qui était à mi chemin entendit un cri_  
**naruto: ** _merde ça vient de droite et c'est la voix d'hinata, j'ai pas le temps mais je dois voir ce qui ce passe _  
_se dirigeant vers le cri, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour voir hinata à terre, elle était évanouie et une bête étrange lui fonçait dessus _  
**naruto: ** _merde , faut que je l'aide, j'ai pas le choix je vais effrayer ce truc avec la technique que sasuke, m'a apprise il commença à former les signes: serpent, chèvre, singe, cocon, cheval et tigre _

**Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu **

_une boule de feu sortit de la bouche de naruto et se dirigea vers la bête qui s'enfuit presque aussitôt _  
**naruto: **hinata, hey hinata, ça va ...  
**hinata: **naruto ... oui ça va ... je me suis faite attaquer ... merci ...  
**naruto: **de rien, tu peux te lever?  
**hinata: **non, j'ai mal à la cheville, tu devrais partir, tu vas arriver en retard.  
**naruto: **c'est pas grave je suis déjà en retard, je crois qu'on a raté l'épreuve, on n'a plus qu'à retourner a l'académie, _hinata le regarda avec un regard mi surpris mi intrigué_, allez je vais te porter.  
**hinata: **merci.  
_naruto qui portait hinata, arriva 10 minutes plus tard au point de rendez vous, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit arriver de deux autres chemins différents, hinata et shino qui portaient respectivement shino et naruto sur leurs dos _  
**naruto: **HE C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ...  
**Kurenai-sensei: **c'est votre épreuve _dit Kurenai-sensei qui venait d'apparaître_ et vous l'avez réussie.  
**naruto: **quoi mais je croyais qu'il fallait faire le parcours en 10 minutes ... et si hinata est là et si moi je suis là, c'est qui que j'ai sur le dos et c'est qui qui est sur le dos à shino.  
_la hinata que portait naruto descendit et se changea en Kurenai-sensei _  
**Kurenai-sensei: **ce sont des clones ... je m'en suis servis pour voir si vous sauveriez vos compagnons au lieu de réussir la mission, chose que vous avez tous faite … mais y a un truc qu'il faut que vous m'expliquiez, comment vous saviez que si vous ratiez cette épreuve vous retourneriez à l'académie.  
**shino: **c'est naruto qui nous a prévenu hier.  
**naruto: **sasuke me l'a dit, obito fait passer une épreuve de survie à l'équipe de sasuke, et s'ils la ratent ils retourneront a l'académie, j'ai fait le rapprochement avec l'exercice de ce matin, alors on a réussi?   
**Kurenai-sensei: **oui, vous avez réussi.  
**naruto: **HOURRA, on retourne pas à l'académie .  
une expression de joie se dessina sur le visage d'hinata et de shino, qui ne sautèrent pas partout comme naruto  
**Kurenai-sensei: **bon à partir de maintenant, vous formez officiellement l'équipe 8, en tant que genin de konoha vous accomplirez des misions à partir de demain, alors rendez vous demain devant le bâtiment administratif des ninja, où l'on recevra votre première mission … vous pouvez y aller … à demain.

_la team 8 victorieuse se dirigea vers la sortie des bois, naruto fremit à l'idée d'être pour de bon un ninja, et commenca à rêver à ses futures missions avec ses coequipiers  
_

**

* * *

**

**Partie3: rencontre choc et mission de rang C.**  
_bâtiment administratif des ninjas _

**naruto : **et merde, je suis en retard, _le garçon venait d'entrer en courant dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers le bureau où étaient attribuées les missions cela faisait déjà deux semaines que la team 8 avait commencé à faire des missions_ j'espère qu'on va avoir une bonne mission, j'en ai marre de faire des courses et de jardiner. _dans sa précipitation le garçon-renard ne vit pas la pancarte, où était inscrit « attention sol glissant » _AAAAAH _tombant tête la première sur le sol propre, il continua son avancée, tête face contre terre, jusqu'à sa collision avec une personne un peu plus loin quand naruto rouvrit ses yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune fille qu'il venait de bousculer _  
**naruto : **désolé, désolé, _en se relevant très vite _ j'ai glissé et j'ai pas pu m'arrêter _le garçon était rouge la jeune fille était plus grande que lui, elle devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus _  
**jeune fille : **c'est pas grave, _avec l'aide de naruto, elle se releva _, t'es pressé ?   
**naruto : **oui, je dois rejoindre mon équipe, pour chercher la mission du jour.  
**jeune fille : **t'es un ninja, je ne t'ai jamais vu avant.  
**naruto : **c'est normal ça ne fait que deux semaines que j'ai été diplômé.  
_deux garçons apparurent, l'un était grand avec de gros sourcils et l'autre plus petit avec des yeux blancs , comme ceux d'hinata et un regard de glace_  
**garçon01 : **dépêche toi tenten, gai-sensei nous attend dehors.  
**tenten : **j'arrive lee, bon salut, _elle se dirigea vers les deux garçons puis se retourna _ au fait tu t'appelles comment ?  
**naruto : **je m'appelle uzumaki naruto.  
**tenten : **salut naruto, on se reverra peut être plus tard.  
**naruto : **bey, _il se retourna et vit sur une pendule accrochée, qu'il était très en retard _, MERDE _ et il repartit en courant, arriva finalement devant la salle _.   
_ salle de remise des missions _

**3eme : **bon, votre mission du jour sera de …  
**naruto : **DESOLE, je suis en retard.  
_son équipe se retourna _  
**shino : **t'es encore en retard, il faut être à l'heure pour recevoir les missions, c'est la regle.  
**naruto : **désolé, j'ai glissé en venant  
**shino : **c'est pas une excuse, tu dois …  
**Kurenai-sensei : **c'est pas grave, soit à l'heure la prochaine fois.  
**3eme : **bon, je continue, votre mission sera de distribuer des prospectus, dans tout konoha …  
**naruto : **AAAAH, c'est nul comme mission, on peut pas avoir quelque chose de mieux.  
**iruka-sensei : **NARUTO, t'es déjà arrivé en retard, tu vas pas te plaindre en plus.  
**naruto : **mais, ont en a marre des missions comme ça.  
_ il regarda shino et hinata, qui rougit et ne dit rien pour contredire naruto _  
**Kurenai-sensei : **vous pourriez peut être leur donner une petite mission de rang C.  
**3eme : **bien _ il chercha dans ses papier_ votre mission sera de vous rendre au pays du thé, pour chercher un document au près d'un des seigneurs locaux.   
**naruto : **cool, c'est quoi un document secret ou un plan de bataille ou ...  
**3eme : **c'est juste une lettre.  
**naruto : **on va jouer au facteur ?  
**iruka-sensei : **sa suffit naruto, c'est votre mission un point c'est tout.  
**naruto : **ça va iruka-sensei, c'est bien comme mission.  
**Kurenai-sensei : **bon, on part dans 30 minutes, le temps que vous prépariez vos affaires, on se retrouve devant l'entrée de konoha.   
_entrée de konoha, 30 minutes plus tard _

**naruto : **ALLEZ, en route pour le pays du thé.  
**shino : **pourquoi t'es si excité naruto?  
**naruto : **c'est la première fois que je sors de konoha.  
**Kurenai-sensei : **bon, on y va.   
_ ils commencent leur voyage vers le pays du thé _  
**naruto : **au fait hinata, t'as pas un frère?   
**hinata : **n ... non ... pourquoi ?  
**naruto : **parce que j'ai vu un gars tout à l'heure et il avait les même yeux que toi.  
**hinata : **t'as ... du voir mon cousin neji.   
**naruto: **c'est pour ça, il m'a fait froid dans le dos.  
_hinata eut un petit sourire _  
**hinata : **oui ... il fait cet effet à plein de personnes.  
**naruto : **mais si c'est ton cousin, il doit être simpa ?  
_hinata perdit son sourire et ne dit rien _  
**shino: **dites sensei le voyage va être long ?  
**Kurenai-sensei : **trois jours de voyage à pied, puis on reste deux jours sur place et on repart vers konoha, c'est une mission de 8 jours.  
**naruto: **on verra des ninjas d'autres pays?  
**Kurenai-sensei : **le pays du thé est petit, alors ça m'étonnerait.

_et le voyage vers le pays du thé commença  
_

**

* * *

**

**Partie4: Serenity et Destiny**  
_chemin vers le village de Degarashi _

**naruto : **alors, alors, on arrive quand, on arrive quand?  
**Kurenai-sensei : **tu ne peux pas te retenir, on n'est plus qu'à 5 minutes du village de Degarashi où l'on doit récupérer la lettre.  
**naruto : **je peux pas, bon sensei, continuez, je vais dans les bois et je vous rejoindrai au village.  
**Kurenai-sensei : **d'accord, mais ne va pas trop loin et dépêche toi de nous rejoindre.  
**naruto : **OK _et il courut vers les bois où il marcha un peu avant de se soulager sur un arbre _ AAAAH, ça fait du bien _ puis il entendit des rires provenant de derrière lui_ c'est quoi ces bruits _ il se dirigea donc vers le son, puis a une vingtaine de mètres , il trouva une petite rivière où cinq jeunes femmes se baignaient _  
ooooo, elles sont vraiment mignonnes, ooooo ...  
_ naruto leva les yeux et vit un vieil homme, assis sur l'arbre au dessus de lui, en train de regarder les jeunes femmes avec des jumelles _  
**naruto : **HE, SALE PERVERS !  
aaaaah _ et l'homme tomba tête la première à côté de naruto_ ooooo, sale gamin, tu m'as fait tomber.  
**naruto : **c'est bien fait, sale pervers.  
parle pas si fort, elles vont entendre .  
**naruto : **tant mieux, je vais même alle leurs dire que vous êtes la.  
attends gamin, tu vas gâcher ma collecte d'informations.  
**naruto : **"collecte d'informations" ?  
oui, je suis écrivain, et je me ballade à la recherche d'idées.  
**naruto : **vous êtes juste un gros pervers.  
non, je suis le roi des pervers, et l'on m'appelle l'ermite aux grenouilles.   
**naruto: **non, vous êtes juste un ermite pervers, et je vais aller leur dire que vous les matez. _ puis il se dirigea vers la rivière . _  
**ermite pervers : **attends gamin, tiens je te donne un de mes livres _ il tendit un livre, le titre était "le paradis de la drague" . _  
**naruto : **c'est un livre de pervers et en plus je suis mineur.  
**ermite pervers : **alors tiens, je te le dédicace.  
**naruto : **non, je suis un ninja et j'ai pas besoin de votre livre de pervers.  
**ermite pervers : **un ninja ? dans ce cas j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser _ il chercha dans son sac et en sortit un katana_ c'est une arme ancienne, elle coûte chère et est très maniable.  
**naruto : **je ne sais pas l'utiliser.  
**ermite pervers : **et ben tu apprendras, tiens _ il envoya l'arme à naruto, qui l'attrapa, c'était une belle arme, le fourreau était en cuir noir et le manche d'un bleu assez foncé _ maintenant dégage de là, je dois continuer ma collecte d'informations.  
_naruto quitta le vieux pervers, et se dirigea vers le village, en chemin il s'arrêta pour tester son arme _  
**naruto : **bon, on va essayer le katana sur cet arbre _ et fit un mouvement rapide au niveau de l'arbre_ bah elle coupe pas cette arme, elle a traversé le tronc sans rien lui faire.  
_ il continua donc son chemin vers le village une minute, puis le bruit d'un gros objet s'écrasant sur le sol retentit _  
**naruto : **merde, c'est quoi ce bruit _ il retourna vers l'arbre pour finalement constater qu'il était tombé par terre _ ouah, elle coupe trop bien cette arme, c'est sasuke qui va être jaloux, allez il faut que je retourne au village, je vais encore me faire engueler par shino moi.   
_ en ville, hôtel _

**hinata : **on ne devrait pas attendre naruto?  
**Kurenai-sensei : **ne t'en fais pas, il nous retrouvera facilement.  
**shino : **de toutes façons c'est sa faute.  
**hinata : **mais il risque de se perdre.   
**Kurenai-sensei : **on ira le chercher s'il n'est pas de retour ici dans une heure, d'accord ?  
_ hinata hocha la tête en signe d'approbation _  
**Kurenai-sensei : **bon, on va prendre deux chambres, shino tu en auras une avec naruto et hinata et moi on prendra l'autre, et demain on ira tous chercher la lettre .   
_ à l'entrée du village _

**naruto : **ha! enfin arrivé, j'ai mis une heure pour retrouver mon chemin dans les bois, allez il faut que je retrouve les autres _ puis son ventre gargouilla _ aaaaah, j'ai faim, bon je vais manger et après j'irai rejoindre les autres.  
_naruto commença à courir vers le centre ville _ il doit y avoir un vendeur de ramens dans le coin, pensa-t-il _arrivé sur la place centrale, il constata qu'une foule compacte s'était regroupée, il y avait de nombreux vendeurs en tout genre, naruto trouva son bonheur au centre de la place où un petit magasin de ramen était installé, il prit place sur la dernière place inoccupée, à ses côtés, il y avait un vieil homme d'un côté et de l'autre une jeune fille, qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. _  
**naruto : **bonjour, qu'est ce que vous proposez comme ramen ici ?  
**vendeur : **tiens la carte, on fait plein de sortes différentes.   
**naruto : ** _prend la carte _ ooooo y a plein de bonnes choses, qu'est ce que je vais prendre ?  
**jeune fille : **tu devrais goûter leur spécialité : le ramen au thé rouge.  
**naruto : **d'ac, monsieur un ramen au thé rouge, _ il regarda plus attentivement la jeune fille, elle portait une robe bleu, qui ressemblait à celle de sakura, elle avait les cheveux d'un noir bleuté qui lui tombait jusqu' aux épaules, elle portait un sac à dos semblable à celui de naruto, si ce n'est qu'il était de couleur bleu foncé et chose que naruto constata avec surprise, elle portait autour de la taille, un bandeau de ninja _, dit t'es une ninja?  
**jeune fille : **_se retournant pour mieux voir naruto_ oui _ elle parut un peu surprise _ toi aussi ?  
**naruto : **oui, je m'appelle uzumaki naruto et je suis un genin de konoha.  
**jeune fille : **moi, c'est mizumaru rei, je suis une genin du village de kiri (eau), t'es ici pour une mission ?  
**naruto: **oui _ il prit le bol chaud que le vendeur lui tendit _ c'est une mission de rang C.  
**rei : **ça doit être une mission facile, mon équipe et moi on est sur une mission de rang B.  
**naruto : **quoiii _ la bouche pleine de ramen _ je croyais que les genins ne pouvaient pas faire de missions au dessus du rang C.  
**rei : **oui, mais mon équipe et moi on est super balèses, alors on nous a donné cette mission.  
**naruto : **cool, et c'est quel genre de mission ?   
**rei : **c'est de la recherche, on doit trouver un vieil homme qui possède un truc qu'on doit récupérer.   
**naruto : **cool, moi je dois juste ramener une lettre à konoha, _ en mangeant d'un coup une grande quantité de pâtes et en s'étouffant presque avec_  
**rei : ** _rire _ t'as vraiment faim, dis donc.  
_vingt minutes plus tard _  
**Kurenai-sensei : **hé naruto !  
**naruto : **Kurenai-sensei, j'allais partir à votre recherche.  
**Kurenai-sensei : **viens, ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche.  
**naruto : **j'arrive _se lève _ bon rei, j'y vais, j'espère que l'on se reverra._ il remit son sac et prit sa nouvelle arme, qu'il avait posé à côté du vieil homme et se dirigea vers Kurenai-sensei. _  
**rei : **attends naruto, _ elle le regardait avec un regard surpris_ où t'as eu ce katana ?  
**naruto : **ha ça, c'est un pervers qui me la donné pour que je le laisse tranquille, bon salut.  
_ rei continua de regarder naruto partir _  
**rei : ** _j'y crois pas, Serenity était à côté de moi et je l'ai même pas vu, je vais me faire engeuler pas Katsumi-sensei, mais au moins je sais où elle se trouve maintenant puis elle se leva, ramassa son sac et prit une arme semblable à celle de naruto, si ce n'est que le manche était violet clair _ j'ai retrouvé ta soeur, Destiny .

_puis rei disparut dans la foule _


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse aux reviews** :

Arminas : merci, la suite est la.

renia : alors, pour itachi, et bien il les a tous tuer a par obito et sasuke, pour l'entainement des autres equipes c'est pas prevu desole et niveau couples, et ba y pas vraiment de couple, enfin a par un qui est t'es visible dans les prochains chapittes .

ln.lfz : merci, je suis contant que ca te plaise

Redblesskid : merci 

Uzumaki Raymond : aaaaaaaaaah toi vas ecrir la suite de ton histoir je ne tien plus.

bl bl : ne t'en fais pas ca s'arretera pas.

Goudou : pour les couple et ba tu vera, ( ahahahahah que je suis drole rire sadique

* * *

**Partie5 : Affrontement (1/2) **

**naruto : **dit vous pouvez me dire pourquoi on est obligé de partir maintenant avec le temps qu'il fait ?  
_ il pleuvait abondamment, elle avait commencé soudainement avant que la team 8 ne parte du village _  
**shino : **parce que notre mission est d'une durée de 8 jours, et si on ne part pas maintenant on arrivera en retard.  
**Kurenai-sensei : **shino a raison, un ninja doit toujours finir ses missions dans le temps imparti, si au lieu d'une lettre ça aurait été un plan de bataille rien n'aurait du nous arrêter, pas même la pluie.  
**naruto : **je comprends, mais là ce n'est qu' une lettre.  
**shino : **peu importe que ce soit une lettre, la mission doit être respectée.  
**naruto : **la mission, la mission, t'as que ces mots à la bouche.   
**shino : **c'est ...  
**Kurenai-sensei : **chut !

**Suiton Kirigakure no jutsu **

_ tout à coup une brume épaisse apparut autour de la team _

vous ninjas de konoha, vous possédez quelque chose que nous désirons, donnez le nous.  
**naruto : **ils veulent la lettre ?  
**Kurenai-sensei : **chut, et que désirez vous ?  
nous voulons Serenity.  
**Kurenai-sensei : **désolé mais je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire par là, mais nous ne l'avons pas.  
uzumaki naruto la possède.  
**naruto : **quoi moi, mais j'ai rien, _ cette voix me dit quelque chose _  
mais si, tu la portes sur ton dos.  
_ naruto porta sa main sur son dos, et il sentit son katana _  
**naruto : **vous voulez mon katana pourquoi ?  
pas de question, donne nous Serenity, un point c'est tout.  
**naruto : **vous pouvez toujours courir, je vois pas pourquoi je vous la donnerai.  
tant pis pour vous.

**Suiton Mizu Tatsumaki no jutsu **

_ un énorme dragon d'eau dissipa la brume un instant, pour éviter le dragon naruto et hinata durent courir loin sur leur droite, Kurenai-sensei et shino durent eux courir loin sur leur gauche, mais naruto put voir le visage du ninja qui avait lancé cette technique, une femme, et à ses côtés il put voir la personne qui venait de lui parler _  
**naruto : **rei, c'est rei.

_naruto et hinata _

**hinata : **quoi? c'est qui rei?  
**naruto : **c'est une ninja du pays de kiri que j'ai rencontré hier.  
_ les deux coéquipiers continuaient de courir à travers les bois, le dragon d'eau qu'avaient fait apparaître les ninjas de kiri avait séparé la team 8 en deux, soudain devant eux apparurent deux formes _  
**naruto : **rei qu'est ce qu'il te prend de nous attaquer ?  
**rei : **tu as quelque chose que je veux et comme tu ne veux pas me la donner, alors je vais la prendre par la force, gaétan tu te charges de la fille moi je prends le gars.  
**gaétan : **Ok _le garçon commença à courir vers hinata, il etait un peu plus grand que rei, il portait un haut noir sans manche gauche, mais avec une manche droite longue et large qui recouvrait son bras, il portait un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux étaient gris clair et ses yeux étaient noir, rei elle fondit sur naruto un kunai à la main _  
**naruto : **hinata fais attention  
**hinata : **ne t'en fais pas pour moi, _elle commença à former des signes _je vais le combattre.

**Byakugan **

**naruto : ** _regardant hinata _ouah, trop puissant, allez on se les fait  
**hinata : **OK.  
**rei : **n'oublie pas qui vous combattez.  
_ rei qui n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de naruto lança son kunai, que naruto évita en plongeant sur sa gauche, à peine relevé il commença à former des signes, rei fit de même _

_hinata _

**gaétan : **c'est l'heure de la fête.  
_ le garçon qui foncait sur hinata releva sa manche droite qui laissa apparaître un gantelet pourvu de griffes, il plongea sur la jeune fille, qui l'évita de justesse, et lui donna un coup en plein ventre qui le propulsa un peu plus long _  
**gaétan : **tu te défends bien au corps à corps, mais je n'ai aucune blessure _ tombe brutalement par terre _quoi mais j'ai rien pourtant.  
**hinata : **mon style de combat au corps à corps, n'endommage pas l'extérieur de ton corps mais l'intérieur.  
**gaétan : **ça a l'air plutôt efficace, mais c'est pas si douloureux, tes coups sont plutôt faibles.  
**hinata : **alors viens me voir de plus près.  
_ le garçon fonça sur elle, tenta de lui donner un coup de griffe mais elle esquiva encore et tenta de lui redonner un coup au même niveau que la première fois. _  
**gaétan : **tu ne m'auras pas deux fois, _ avec une rapidité prodigieuse, il frappa la jeune fille avec le dos de son gantelet, qui fut propulsé avec force en arrière _ bon les choses sérieuses commencent.

_naruto _

_naruto commença à former des signes, rei fit de même _

**naruto : Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu **  
**rei : Suiton Teppoudama no jutsu **

_une puissante boule de feu sortit de la bouche de naruto qui entra presque aussitôt en contact avec une puissante boule d'eau que la jeune fille venait d'envoyer par la bouche, ce qui envoya valser les deux adversaires, à peine relevé naruto commença à former de nouveau des signes _

**Kage bunshin no jutsu **

_ trois clones apparurent et commençèrent à courir vers rei, naruto fut assez surpris de constater que ses clones étaient parfaits à une exception près, aucun d'eux ne portait le katana que rei avait appelé Serenity _  
**rei : **tu crois m'avoir avec ça _ les trois clones sautèrent sur la fille mais aucune ne l'atteignit car elle les avait tous détruit grâce à son katana qu'elle venait de sortir de son fourreau _ t'es prêt à combattre sérieusement, ça fait longtemps que Destiny n'a pas servi à fond ?  
**naruto : **je me bats toujours sérieusement, _ il dégaina son katana _ alors comme ça tu t'appelles Serenity _ dit-il en regardant son arme _ dans ce cas combattons nous, Serenity .  
_les deux adversaires se foncèrent dessus, leur course fut rapide, ils donnèrent en même temps un coup qui fit s'entrechoquer les deux lames, ce contact provoqua de grandes étincelles, naruto fit un bond en arrière, puis sauta haut pour frapper son adversaire, rei réussit à arrêter l'attaque, mais le coup fut si violent qu'elle dut reculer prématurément _  
**rei : **tu frappes fort, mais tu n'as aucune technique au sabre _ elle courut de nouveau en direction de naruto _

**Kiri ryu mizu no mai **

_ la pluie qui tombait abondamment devenait d'un coup rouge _

**naruto : **merde je vois plus rien, _puis il entendit un léger bruit venant de derrière lui et sans réfléchir plongea en avant _  
**rei : **t'as un sacré instinct, tu m'as esquivé sans même savoir où j'étais.  
_ la pluie cessa d'être rouge _  
**naruto : **t'es forte, je vais mettre tout ce que j'ai dans la prochaine attaque.

_hinata _

**gaétan : **bon les choses sérieuses commencent.  
_ il se mit à courir vite vers hinata _  
**hinata : **tu ne m'auras pas comme ça _ elle commença à former des signes . _

**Bunshin no jutsu **

_ cinq autres hinata apparurent à ses côtés _  
**gaétan : **zut, laquelle attaquer, je sais … toutes _ il s'arrêta à 30 centimètres des hinata et tendit son gantelet _

**Nimpo dosu han shoah **

_un gaz vert sortit instantanément de son gantelet et recouvrit toutes les hinata, puis les clones disparurent en même temps que le gaz _  
**hinata : **que ... qu'est ce qu'il … m'arrive.  
**gaétan : **bonne nuit _ dit il avec un petit sourire, puis hinata s'effondra par terre_ , bon je l'emmène pour couvrir nos arrières.

_naruto _

**naruto : **t'es forte, je vais mettre tout ce que j'ai dans la prochaine attaque.  
_ aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, naruto sauta sur rei en concentrant toute sa puissance dans la lame de son katana _  
**rei : **et merde, ça va être dur.  
_ quand le garçon l'atteignit elle para avec son arme l'attaque, mais elle était si puissante qu'elle ne put résister longtemps, et tout comme la pluie, rei fut repoussée par le souffle de l'attaque. elle atterrit un peu plus loin, puis se releva mais tomba à genoux presque aussitôt, naruto était à genoux lui aussi _  
**gaétan : **hé, tu fais quoi _ le garçon venait juste d'apparaître derrière rei, il portait sur son épaule hinata _grouille on y va.   
**naruto : **HINATA _ il se releva avec beaucoup de difficulté _  
**rei : ** _se relève _ naruto si tu veux revoir ton amie vivante rejoins moi au port de tegarashi avec Serenity, et vien seul.  
_ puis elle sortit une fusée qu'elle envoya dans le ciel, à une hauteur basse elle explosa en faisant virer le ciel du noir au rouge, puis avec l'aide de son coéquipier partit _  
**naruto : **NON, attends _ il tomba à terre _ATTENDS

_ mais il était trop tard elle avait disparu._

_

* * *

_  
**Partie5 : Affrontement (partie 2/2) **

_ un énorme dragon d'eau dissipa la brume un instant, pour éviter le dragon naruto et hinata durent courir loin sur leur droite, Kurenai-sensei et shino durent eux courir loin sur leur gauche _

**Kurenai-sensei : **ce sont des ninjas de kiri.

_kurenai - shino _

**shino : **mais pourquoi ils nous attaquent?  
**Kurenai-sensei : **ils ont l'air de vouloir le katana de naruto.  
**shino : **je vous l'avais dit, qu'elle était louche cette arme.  
_ soudain deux silhouettes apparurent devant leurs yeux _  
**shino : **qui êtes vous?  
_une des silhouettes s'avança, c'était une femme, elle portait un haut grillagé avec un gilet pareballe gris foncé et un pantalon noir, ses cheveux roux en crête lui donnaient un air punk, elle regardait Kurenai de ses grands yeux vert, elle avait aussi plusieurs piercings, dont un sous la lèvre inférieure, un sur l'arcade gauche et un dans le nez _ je suis katsumi oreri, junin de kiri et nous voulons récuperer l'un des trois katanas du clan mizumaru que vous avez en votre possession.  
**Kurenai-sensei : **désolée, mais malheureusement pour vous, c'est un de mes élèves qui la possède et ce n'est pas lui _ en désignant shino _  
**katsumi : **nous le voyons bien, deux de mes élèves se chargent de la récupérer, mais en attendant nous allons nous occuper de vous. mikoto occupe-toi du petit ténébreux,je prends la prof.  
**mikoto : ** _la seconde silhouette s'avance, c'était une jeune fille d'à peu près l'âge de shino, elle portait un haut noir sans manche droite, mais avec une manche gauche longue et large qui empêchait shino de voir le bras de la fille, elle portait un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux étaient noir et plus courts que ceux de shino, une longue tresse lui dscendait à l'arrière du dos jusqu'à la taille, ses yeux jaune qui fixaient intensément shino rappelaient ceux d'un chat _avec plaisir, en plus il est mignon, je vais m'amuser avec lui, en plus cette prof est pile votre genre, sensei.  
**shino : **sensei, je crois que ça va être chaud.   
**Kurenai-sensei : **ne t'en fais pas, on va vite les refroidir ces deux là.  
**katsumi : **allez, go.  
_et sur ces mots les deux filles coururent vers les deux membres de la team 8, mikoto, qui continuait de fixer shino, releva sa manche qui fit apparaître un gantelet métallique, il était plutôt basique il ne portait qu'un petit trou sur le dos de la main _

**Mizu no Kunaï **

_aussitôt plusieurs Kunaïs d'eau sortirent du gantelet, et se dirigèrent vers shino qui bondit sur sa droite et commença a s'enfoncer dans les bois, suivi de près par la jeune fille _  
**katsumi : **ha les jeunes, sont toujours plein d'énergie.

_Kurenai _

**katsumi : **ha les jeunes, sont toujours plein d'énergie. _ la femme ninja de kiri qui courait toujours en direction de Kurenai-sensei, ce stoppa brutalement puis disparut _, dis moi, quelle est ta spécialité ma belle ?   
**Kurenai-sensei : **approche-toi plus près pour voir.   
**katsumi : **c'est une proposition ? dans ce cas j'arrive.  
_ katsumi réapparut à moins d'un mètre de Kurenai, un kunai a la main près à frapper, elle fit un large mouvement au niveau du cou de kurenai, prête à lui trancher la gorge, mais Kurenai-sensei l'évita et tout en sautant en arrière commença à former des signes _

**Kokohi No Jutsu **

_ soudain aux yeux de katsumi, la fôret disparut pour faire place au désert à perte de vue et pas de kurenai _  
**katsumi : **tu es donc une utilisatrice de genjutsu, mais tu me sous estimes beaucoup trop. _ elle forma des signes _

**Kage Juusha no jutsu **

_ aussitôt une brume noir apparut et fit disparaître l'illusion, katsumi revit kurenai former à nouveau des signes _

**Kasumi Juusha no Jutsu **

_ une douzaines de clones apparurent _  
**katsumi : **je connais ça, si j'en tue un, alors deux le remplacent mais si je touche la vraie alors ce sera fini, prenons de la distance ma belle mais ne t'en fais pas je reste tout près _ puis elle disparut dans une petite explosion _

_shino _

_shino qui continuait d'éviter avec de plus en plus de mal les Kunaïs d'eau de la jeune fille s'arrêta brutalement et se retourna en direction de la fille _  
**mikoto : **quoi tu veux plus jouer au chat et à la souris _ son visage semblait triste _ t'es méchant _ puis elle brandit son gantelet _

**Mizu no Kunaï **

_de nouveau plusieurs Kunaïs d'eau s'échappèrent du gantelet, shino sauta sur sa droite pour les éviter, mais il ne put éviter mikoto qui lui sauta dessus tel un chat sur sa proie, shino se retrouva à terre, la jeune fille assise sur lui pointait son gantelet sur son torse _  
**mikoto : **dommage ça aurait pu durer plus longtemps.

**Mizu no Kunaï **

_ un kunai sortit du gantelet et transperça le garçon qui se désagrégea en une multitude d'insectes _  
**shino : **mais qui t'as dit que c'était fini  
_ mikoto se retourna, un grand sourire marqué son visage, puis le jeune garçon sortit ses mains de ses poches et une centaine d'insectes en sortit _  
**mikoto : **on inverse les rôles, tu fais le chat et moi je fais la souris.  
_sur ces mots la centaine d'insectes lui fondit dessus, mikoto bondit de tronc d'arbre en tronc pour les éviter avec une agilité surprenante, elle se déplacait si vite qu'elle finit même par contourner complètement shino _

**Mizu no Kunaï **

_une multitude de kunai se plantèrent dans le dos du garçon qui se désagrégea à nouveau en une multitude d'insectes _  
**mikoto : **t'es de plus en plus divertissant.

_Kurenai _

**katsumi : **je connais ça, si j'en tue un, alors deux le remplacent mais si je touche la vraie alors ce sera fini, prenons de la distance ma belle mais ne t'en fais pas je reste tout près _ puis elle disparut dans une petite explosion, elle réapparut dans un arbre qui surplombait les clones _ bon où es tu ma chère _elle chercha un moment avant de comprendre, katsumi sortit un parchemin de son gilet et fit apparaître une masse d'arme, puis elle bondit _ je t'ai trouvé.  
_ fracassant le sol avec un coup très violent, elle obligea Kurenai à sortir de sa cachette souterraine _  
**Kurenai-sensei : **tu m'as trouvé, mais pas vaincu.  
**katsumi : **ma belle si on s'arrêtait, faisons l'amour pas la guerre.  
**Kurenai-sensei : **c'est toi qui m'as agressé.  
**katsumi : **c'est vrai, alors attaque _ puis soudain le ciel devint d'une couleur rouge _, désolé il semble que notre mission soit fini, on se reverra peut être, enfin j'espère _ puis elle fit un clin d'oeil à son adversaire, et disparut _  
**Kurenai-sensei : **merde, il faut que je retrouve les autres.

_shino _

**mikoto : **t'es de plus en plus divertissant.  
**shino : **ravie de t'amuser _ il venait de réapparaître derrière la jeune fille_ c'est fini.  
**mikoto : **tu ne vas tout de même pas abuser d'une jeune fille sans défense _ elle se baissa et donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de shino, qui recula le souffle coupé_ mais si tu le demandes gentiment alors j'y réfléchirai _ puis le ciel devint rouge _ dommage pour toi je dois partir, à plus ma petite souris _ elle se retourna et se mit à s'éloigner en bondissant d'arbre en arbre_  
**shino : **elle est vraiment bizarre, bon il faut rejoindre le reste de la team.

_ puis il retourna vers l'endroit ou il avait été séparé de Kurenai-sensei_

_

* * *

_

**Partie6 : Serenity l'a choisi. **

**shino : **comment ça enlevée?  
**naruto : **tu comprend pas ce mot, ça veut dire qu'ils l'ont avec eux et qu'ils ne la libéreront que si je leur remet le katana.   
**shino : **je te l'avais dit qu'elle était louche cette arme, t'as quand même l'intention de leur donner ?   
**naruto : **bien sur, tu me prends pour qui, bon il faut se mettre en route ...  
**Kurenai-sensei : **vous n'allez nul part vous deux.  
**naruto : **quoi mais on va pas abandonner hinata.   
**Kurenai-sensei : **qui t'as dit ça, mais vous êtes des genins et ce n'est pas à vous de vous en charger ...   
**naruto : **mais ...  
**Kurenai-sensei : **il n'y a pas de mais, vous deux vous retournez au village de Degarashi, et vous m'y attendrez, moi je vais le plus vite possible à l'avant poste de konoha, à la frontière et je réclame une équipe d'anbus pour secourir hinata.  
**naruto : **mais on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, il faut faire vite.  
**Kurenai-sensei : **ça suffit naruto, obéit aux ordres, et retournez au village tout de suite, un point c'est tout.  
_ et Kurenai-sensei disparut dans les bois _  
**naruto : **allez viens shino on va secourir hinata.  
**shino : **t'as pas entendu ce quelle a dit.  
**naruto : **tu veux abandonner hinata ?  
**shino : **non, mais on n'est pas de taille contre eux, c'est aux anbus de libérer hinata pas à nous.   
**naruto : **qui te parle de la libérer on va faire l'échange un point c'est tout.  
**shino : **qui te dis qu'ils te laisseront repartir?  
**naruto : **je sais pas _ la tête basse _  
**shino : **bon on retourne au village ...  
**naruto : **NON ON VA SAUVER HINATA.  
**shino : **ABRUTI, TU CROIS PAS QUE T' AS FAIT SUFFISAMMENT DE CONNERIES.   
**naruto : **mais et hinata ...  
**shino : **c'est pas à nous de nous occuper de ce problème.  
**naruto : **c'est ça, t'as peur ...  
_ shino donna un coup de poing à naruto qui tomba au sol _  
**shino : **abruti, hinata compte autant pour moi que pour toi et je ne l'abandonnerai pas, mais cet ennemi est trop fort pour nous.  
_ naruto se relève _  
**naruto : **rien à foutre, j' y vais quand même.   
_ puis il se retourna et partit en courant v __  
__**shino : **ABRUTI TU VAS FAIRE QUOI TOUT SEUL iputain quel emmerdeur, s'il y va seul, il va se faire tuer _ ATTENDS J'ARRIVE.

_ port de tegarashi, sur un ponton _

**mikoto : **on est obligés d'être aussi près de l'eau.  
**gaétan : **idiote, t'es une ninja de kiri et t'as peur de l'eau, t'es trop conne.  
**mikoto : **qu'est ce que t'as dit ?  
**katsumi : **ça suffit vous deux, bon rei t'es sure qu'ils vont venir.   
**rei : **oui, il est pas du genre à abandonner un camarade.  
**katsumi : **tu connais ce uzumaki depuis deux jours et tu en es sure.  
**rei : **certaine _ elle regarda derrière elle, hinata était assise les poings liés . _  
_ deux minutes plus tard _  
**katsumi : **tiens le voila _ naruto et shino venaient d'apparaître non loin d'eux _ et il n'est pas venu seul, hé mikoto tu vas être contente.  
**mikoto : **quoi ? _ se leva brutalement _ haaa, y a ma petite souris qui est venue aussi.  
**naruto : **HE, je suis là, libérez hinata.  
**rei : **je t'avais dit de venir seul.  
**naruto : **ce n'est que shino et ce que tu veux c'est ça _ il brandit le katana _alors amenez hinata.  
**rei : **très bien.  
_ elle aida hinata à se lever et se dirigèrent accompagnées de mikoto, vers naruto et shino, eux aussi s'avancaient vers elles, quand ils furent à un mètre les uns des autres, ils s'arrêtèrent _  
**rei : **tiens _ et elle poussa hinata vers naruto, qui la rattrapa pour qu'elle ne tombe pas . _  
**naruto : **tu vas bien?  
**hinata : **oui ne ...  
**rei : **bon les blablatages c'est plus tard, naruto donne moi Serenity.  
_ naruto s'approcha et donna le katana à rei, elle le prit et le contempla avec un regard de joie _  
**naruto : **pourquoi tu la veux tellement cette arme ?  
**rei : **parce que ce n'est pas qu'une simple arme, sensei c'est la bonne.  
_ naruto fit demi tour et libéra hinata _  
**katsumi : **c'est bien, maintenant tues les.  
_ aussitôt naruto, rei et mikoto se retournèrent presque en même temps _  
**rei : **quoi, mais sensei ça y est on a Serenity, on peut les laisser partir.  
**katsumi : **idiote, il ne faut pas laisser de témoins, ça risquerait d'être dangereux pour toi si le mizukage apprenait que t'essaies de réunir les trois katana de ton clan, déjà que je me demande comment il fait pour te permettre d'en avoir un, alors si il apprend que t'en as deux alors c'est comme si on était déjà morts.  
**rei : **mais je ne vois pas comment il pourrait le savoir ...  
**katsumi : **ça suffit, tues les un point c'est tout.  
**rei : **mais ...  
**katsumi : **FAIS LE.   
_ rei se retourna vers naruto, elle tremblait _  
**rei : **désolé ... naruto je n'ai pas ... le choix.   
**naruto : **on a toujours le choix.  
_ puis la jeune fille leva l'arme de naruto pour le frapper avec, mais soudain la lame se mit à vibrer _  
**rei : **quoi, mais pourquoi elle refuse.  
**katsumi : **rei qu'est ce que tu fais, tues les.  
**rei : **sensei, Serenity refuse de le tuer.   
**katsumi : **alors utilise Destiny.  
**rei : **mais si Serenity refuse, c'est qu'elle l'a choisi, j'ai besoin de lui pour ...  
**katsumi : **SUFFIT on trouvera une autre personne que se gamin.  
**rei : **désolé, désolé sensei, je l'ai promis, je ne peux pas le tuer _ puis elle lâcha Serenity et tomba à genoux _, je lui ai promis, je ne peux pas le tuer.  
**katsumi : **idiote il est mort maintenant, tu ne lui dois plus rien _ mais rei ne bougeait plus, elle fixait son propre katana _ très bien, je m'occuperai moi même de ce gamin, mikoto occupe toi du garçon et toi gaétan de la fille.

_ puis elle sortit sa masse d'arme et fonça sur naruto, mikoto avait déjà braqué son gantelet sur shino, et gaétan commença à les rejoindre_

_

* * *

_  
**Partie7 : puis tout devint noir **

_ puis elle sortit sa masse d'arme et fonça sur naruto, mikoto avait déjà braqué son gantelet sur shino, et gaétan commença à les rejoindre,sans plus de réflexion naruto bondit vers rei, ramassa serenity et se positionna pour parer l'attaque de katsumi, elle frappa tellement fort, que naruto crut se faire littéralement écraser sous le poids, les autres genins eux furent projetés par le souffle du coup plus loin _

_naruto _

**katsumi : **incroyable, t'as réussi à arrêter mon attaque, mais t'as l'air dans un piteux état.  
**naruto : ** _respirant profondément _ vous êtes très forte, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre.  
**katsumi : **t'as du cran sale gamin, tu aurais peut être eu un avenir en tant que ninja, c'est dommage que tu meures aussi jeune.  
**naruto : **désolé de vous décevoir mais je ne peux pas mourir, car je ne suis pas encore hokage.  
**katsumi : **tu veux devenir hokage ? c'est drôle mais je crains fort que ce soit un rêve inaccessible pour toi maintenant.

_ puis elle recourut en direction de naruto et donna à nouveau un coup très puissant, que naruto para de nouveau _  
**naruto : ** _merde elle est trop forte pour moi, je vais pas tenir longtemps puis il repoussa un peu la sensei et tenta de lui donner un coup qu'elle esquiva très facilement avant de donner à naruto un violent coup de poing qui le fit valser à trois mètres je suis vraiment nul couché sur le sol, ne pouvant plus bouger, il vit katsumi au dessus de lui prête à lui donner un violent coup de masse et merde je suis mort, désolé tout le monde _  
**shino : **NARUTO, ATTENTION.  
_ puis tout devint noir _

_shino _

_ les autres genins eux furent projetés par le souffle du coup plus loin, shino se releva il avait atterri à quelques centimètres de l'eau _  
**shino : **et merde, j'espère que naruto a résisté à l'attaque.  
**mikoto : **tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour lui, mais pour toi ma petite souris _ elle avait atterri non loin de shino et elle fonçait déjà sur lui _

**Mizu no Kunaï **

_ un kunai d'eau sortit du gantelet de la jeune fille, mais un mur d'insectes se dressa et il arrêta le kunai _  
**mikoto : **il semble que je doive me rapprocher pour te toucher, _ avec une vitesse prodigieuse elle passa le mur d'insectes et s'apprêtait à tirer, mais shino parvint à la faire trébucher et elle tomba à l'eau _ aaaaaaaaaah, je me noie _ la jeune fille faisait de grands gestes pour tenter de rester à la surface mais elle coula a pic _  
**shino : **j'y crois pas, elle sait pas nager, est ce qu'elle vient vraiment du village de kiri _ il regarda l'eau mais elle ne remontait toujours pas_ je vais pas la regarder mourir _sur ces mots il plongea tête la première dans l'eau, nagea un peu, la rattrapa et la ramena à la surface _  
**mikoto : **haaaaaaaa, de l'air, de l'air ...  
**shino : **arrête de bouger et accroche toi _ il regagna la berge, mikoto accrochée solidement à son dos _allez on grimpe _ puis il se hissa sur terre _ bon t'es sauvée, tu peux me lâcher maintenant.  
**mikoto : ** _la jeune fille tremblait de tout son corps _ je peux pas, je suis bloquée.  
**shino : **tu vas rester là éternellement ?  
**mikoto : **je peux ?  
**shino : **non _ il se releva, mikoto toujours accrochée à son dos, il tenta de se libérer de son étreinte mais elle tremblait tellement et serrait si fort qu'il ne put rien faire _ bon quand tu seras calmée tu descendras.  
**mikoto : **merci _ puis elle frotta sa tête sur celle de shino, ce qui sembla l'exaspérer au plus haut point _ho regarde ton ami est dans une sale situation.  
**shino : ** _regardant vers naruto, il constata que celui ci était au sol, il ne bougeait pas et katsumi allait le frapper avec sa masse de toutes ses forces _ NARUTO, ATTENTION.

_hinata _

_ les autres genins eux furent projetés par le souffle du coup plus loin, hinata elle avait atterri sur gaétan qui poussa un cri de douleur _  
**hinata : ** _se relevant _désolée..., mais qu'est ce que je dis moi je suis pas du tout désolée.   
**gaétan : **salope _ il se releva avec difficulté _ je vais te creuv...  
_ il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que hinata venait de lui donner un coup de poing qui le fit retomber _  
**hinata : **ça c'est pour le gaz.   
**gaétan : ** _le garçon tenta à nouveau de se relever _ et merde t'es une salope de m'attaquer comme ça ...  
_ il se réécroula, un peu plus loin, hinata venait de lui donner un violent coup de pied en pleine tête _  
**hinata : **t'as fini de m'insulter , bon allez.

**Byakugan **

**gaétan : **_se relevant complètement cette fois _ ouais, maintenant je t'éclate la tête _ puis il fonça sur hinata pour lui donner un coup de griffe qu'elle para facilement avant de lui donner un coup de poing en plein ventre, mais il ne bougea pas, il contre attaqua avec une série de coups de poing rapides mais faibles qu'hinata encaissa sans difficulté _ cette fois je vais vraiment te crever _ il bondit pour lui donner un violent coup, mais hinata l'esquiva et le frappa en pleine tête, ce qui le fit reculer_ aaaaaaah, ça fait trop mal _ soudain il releva la tête un instant mais il ne vit qu'un poing qui lui écrasa le visage _  
**hinata : **bonne nuit _ gaétan s'effondra Ko, la fille se rapprocha pour vérifier, il était vivant mais évanoui _ tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de m'attaquer la prochaine fois _ elle se retourna et vit naruto au sol ne bougeant plus, katsumi prête à le frapper de toutes ses forces _  
**shino : **NARUTO, ATTENTION.

_lieu inconnu _

**naruto : **où suis-je _ naruto venait d'ouvrir le yeux, il était dans un couloir humide et lugubre, il se leva et marcha en direction de la première intersection en vue _ cette sensation, c'est comme quand j'ai sauvé iruka-sensei _ il continua de marcher et déboucha dans une grande salle, devant lui se dressait une gigantesque porte avec des barreaux, puis deux grands yeux rouges apparurent. _  
gamin approche _ naruto s'approcha mais plusieurs griffes surgirent de derrière les barreaux, ce qui fit reculer de peur naruto_ j'aimerais te dévorer, mais cette barrière ne s'ouvrira pas, à cause de ce maudit sceau.  
**naruto : **tu es ... kyubi, alors ce chakra ...  
**kiubi : **que fais tu là ?  
**naruto : **j'ai besoin de toi, je veux ton chakra.  
**kiubi : **et pourquoi je te le donnerais.  
**naruto : **car sinon je vais mourir _ avec un petit sourire _  
**kiubi : **tu veux dire que si tu meures, je meure aussi, ahahahah, tu as du cran _ puis un liquide rouge s'échappa de la cage et vint entourer naruto _ très bien voilà pour te récompenser d'être venu, je te le donne!

_naruto _

**katsumi : **c'est … c'est impossible … comment as tu pu arrêter mon attaque avec une main.  
_ naruto rouvrit les yeux, il tenait dans sa main droite l'extrémité de l'arme _  
**naruto : **_ se relève _ t'es prête à souffrir _ il fit au sensei un regard de glace, puis serra son poing, ce qui brisa l'extrémité de la masse _  
**katsumi : **c'est … impossible …  
_ naruto se baissa et ramassa son katana _  
**naruto : **êtes-vous prête ?

_katsumi recula d'un pas, regardant le garçon, elle vit une aura orange l'entourer, sa seule pensée sur l'instant fut mais qui est ce gars _


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Partie8 : la petite fille aux cheveux noirs **

**naruto : **êtes-tu prête ?  
**katsumi : **_ mais qui est ce gars _  
**naruto : **alors ? _ et d'un mouvement rapide, détruisit avec Serenity le reste de la masse, les seuls morceaux qui restaient étaient dans la main de katsumi _  
**katsumi : **mais qui t'es ?  
**naruto : **pourquoi répondre à une personne morte.  
_ katsumi prudente bondit en arrière d'une dizaine de mètres, pour atterrir à un mètre de l'eau _  
**katsumi : **je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais t'es pas un gosse normal _ naruto lui sourit _ je vais tout mettre dans ma prochaine attaque et en finir avec toi.  
**naruto : **c'est marrant j'allais dire la même chose, à part que si je t'attaque avec toute ma puissance, il ne restera pas grand chose de toi.  
_ katsumi commença à former des signes, naruto ne bougea pas et regarda la sensei avec un regard amusé, comme si ce qu'elle fesait lui semblait ridicule _  
**mikoto : ** _regardant katsumi _ vous n'allez pas utiliser ça _ katsumi ne répondit pas _ on ferait mieux de fuir "petite souris" on va avoir des soucis.  
**shino : **très bien, HINATA on recule.  
_ shino, mikoto et hinata (qui portait gaétan) commencaient à partir plus loin _  
**naruto : **c'est long.  
**katsumi : **petit inconscient, tu vas ... _ elle s'arrêta_ qu'est ce que c'est que ça _ à côté de naruto une forme commençait à apparaître, puis une silhouette, puis c'est toute une personne qui apparut, c'était une petite fille d'environ 8 ans, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux vert pomme et elle portait une robe bleu ciel impossible ce ne peut pas être elle, même rei, elle est avec Destiny depuis 2ans et elle n'est apparu à elle que dans ses rêves, ce garçon doit être d'une puissance inimaginable pour qu'elle puisse apparaître comme ça _  
**naruto : ** _regarda la petite fille _ vas tu m'aider, Serenity ?  
**Serenity : **bien sur, grand frère naruto.  
**katsumi : ** _ce gosse n'est pas normal, je vais en finir elle finit de former les signes _

**Oodama suiryuudan no jutsu **

_ soudain la mer commença à tourbillonner, et un gigantesque dragon d'eau, faisant plus de quarante mètres de haut émergea _  
**katsumi : **c'est fini pour toi.  
**naruto : **très impressionnant, _ regarde la petite fille _ on y va ?   
**Serenity : **oui .  
_ puis elle posa sa main sur celle de naruto qui tenait le katana, aussitôt la petite fille disparut et l'arme commença à vibrer, le dragon lui foncait sur naruto _  
**naruto : **_ il bondit vers le dragon, son arme avait commencé à s'illuminer _ allez on met toute la gomme _ et quand il fut face au dragon, il abatit son arme sur lui, aussitôt une lumière aveuglante transforma la nuit en jour, le dragon qui fut coupé en deux par l'attaque, retomba au sol dans un fracas, toute la berge fut inondée, shino et les autres qui s'étaient suffisamment éloignés n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. L'eau commença à retourner vers la mer, katsumi qui avait été ébranlée par l'eau remonta à la surface, elle était à bout de force, elle se hissa sur ce qu'il restait de la berge _  
**katsumi : **incroyable, j'ai plus aucune force, et lui il a détruit mon attaque avec une telle facilité _ elle tomba à genoux _.  
**naruto : **alors ? _ il venait de réapparaître devant elle et il ne portait aucune blessure_ êtes-tu prête ?   
**katsumi : ** _la tête basse _ finis en avec moi.  
**naruto : **très bien.  
_ il leva son arme et l'abatit sur la sensei, mais quelque chose para l'attaque _  
**naruto : **rei, tu vas bien ?  
_ la jeune fille se tenait devant lui, elle avait stoppé l'attaque _  
**rei : **et si on s'arrêtait là.  
**naruto : **_ rengaina Serenity _ je n'ai rien contre vous alors très bien, si vous partez.  
**rei : **_ aidant son sensei à se relever_ on va partir.  
**shino : **HE _ il venait d'arriver au niveau de naruto _ c'était quoi ce bordel.   
**naruto : **ils partent _ regarde mikoto toujours accrochée à shino _ t'es blessée ?  
**mikoto : **non _ elle descendit et se dirigea vers hinata _ je vais le prendre lui _ et elle prit gaétan toujours évanoui _  
**naruto : **rei avant de partir, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu voulais tellement Serenity ?  
**rei : **j'ai fait une promesse à quelqu'un.  
**naruto : **quel genre de promesse?  
**rei : **j'ai promis a mon grand père sur son lit de mort, de finir ce qu'il avait commencé en créant ces armes.  
**naruto : **j'ai pas tout compris.  
**rei : **demande à Serenity, elle te montrera.  
**shino : **hein, quoi, demander à qui et quoi ?  
**naruto : **ce ne sont pas de simples katanas, ils ont une âme à l'intérieur, pas la peine de me demander comment je le sais, j'en sais rien.  
**rei : **c'est parce que Serenity t'as choisi, maintenant elle va commencer à envahir tes rêves, et elle t'expliquera tout.  
**shino : **je comprends plus rien là.  
**naruto : **t'en fais pas, moi j'ai compris.  
**rei : **_ se retournant_ bon on y va, mikoto tu viens ?  
**mikoto : **j'arrive _ elle regarda shino, les yeux plein de larmes _ salut ma petit souris.  
**shino : **salut, mikoto.  
_ puis elle se retourne et partit avec gaétan sur son dos _  
**naruto : **" ma petit souris " ? faut que tu nous expliques.  
**shino : **toi aussi t'as plein de trucs à nous expliquer.  
**naruto : **ouais, je vais tout vous dire, de toute façon il fallait bien que vous le sachiez, mais avant on ferait mieux de retourner au village, je sens que kurerai-sensei va nous tordre le cou ...

**Konoha Senpuu **

_ à ce moment là, naruto reçut un coup de pied en pleine tête _  
libérez tout de suite hyuuga hinata.  
**tenten : **lee abruti, tu vois pas que c'est pas un ennemi?  
**lee : **hein ? ha oui, j'ai pas fait attention, désolé.

_ naruto se releva, les « secours » venaient d'arriver  
_

_

* * *

_**Partie 9 : étrange équipe. **

libérez tout de suite hyuuga hinata.  
**tenten : **lee abruti, tu vois pas que c'est pas un ennemi?  
**lee : **hein ? ha oui, j'ai pas fait attention, désolé.  
**naruto : ** _naruto se releva _ hein quoi, tenten ? qu'est ce que tu fais là avec eux ? _ il désigna le reste de l'équipe de la jeune fille, le dénommé lee, le cousin d'hinata, neji et un homme qui devait être leur sensei, il était grand avec la même coupe de cheveux que lee et des sourcils encore plus épais _  
**sensei : **c'est plutôt à nous de vous demander ça, vous deux _ désignant naruto et shino _ vous devriez être au village Degarashi, enfin c'est ce que kurenai m'a dit.  
**naruto : **bah ... enfin oui ... mais non en fait ... ont est venu délivrer hinata.  
**tenten : **seulement vous deux, et vous avez réussi, mais kurenai-sensei nous a dit que ceux qui avaient enlevé hyuuga hinata étaient trop forts, comment vous avez fait?  
**shino : **et vous comment alliez-vous faire, vous n'êtes que des genins comme nous.  
**lee : **ce n'est pas nous qui allions intervenir, mais gai-sensei.   
**gai-sensei : **oui, ce n'est pas une mission pour des genins, ça devait être une extraction rapide et sans combat, mais vu l'état du lieu, ça n'a pas du être le cas.  
**naruto : ** _avec un grand sourire _ non, on les a défoncé.  
**gai-sensei : **tu ne devrais pas en être fier, c'est très dangereux ce que vous avez fait et vous auriez pu en mourir.  
**naruto : ** _arrête de sourire _ désolé, mais on ne pouvait pas laisser hinata avec eux, elle était en danger.  
**gai-sensei : **c'est pour ça que kurenai, m'a dit de la sauver, ça devait être une mission dangereuse, trop pour vous, de plus kurenai m'a précisé que les ravisseurs étaient dirigés pas une puissante ninja, et qu'il ne fallait pas la prendre à la légère.  
**naruto : **c'est vrai que l'on a un peu foncé tête baissée, on aurait pas du intervenir, mais on ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à hinata.  
**gai-sensei : **bon, de toute façon ce qui est fait est fait, c'est kurenai qui réglera votre cas _ regarde autour de lui_ vous avez fait un beau bordel, bon on retourne au village retrouver kurenai, elle doit vous chercher.  
_ puis ils partirent tous en direction du village _  
**lee : **_ à naruto _ dit vous avez vraiment combattu les ninjas?  
**naruto : **oui.  
**lee : **et leur chef c'est qui qui l'a combattu ?  
**naruto : **c'est moi, pourquoi?  
**lee : **tu dois être très fort, si kurenai-sensei a demandé son aide à gai-sensei c'est parce qu'on était à l'avant poste, et qu'elle pensait que gai-sensei était aussi fort que ce ninja.  
**naruto : **il doit être très fort ton sensei.  
**lee : **plus que ça même, mais toi tu n'es qu'un genin et tu ne peux pas être aussi fort que ce ninja.  
**naruto : **t'as raison ,je suis beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.  
**neji : **mais tu n'en as pas l'air, tu ressembles à un nabot.  
**naruto : **_bas à lee _ c'est quoi son problème a lui.  
**lee : **c'est rien, il est toujours comme ça.  
**naruto : **il est fort?  
**lee : **oui très, c'est un génie _ avec un regard de défi en direction de neji _ mais je le battrai.  
**naruto : **tu veux te battre contre lui, pourquoi?   
**lee : **parce que c'est un génie, il répète tout le temps que l'avenir est déjà écrit et que rien ne change, car tu vois naruto, je ne suis pas un ninja ordinaire.  
**naruto : **comment ça?  
**lee : **je ne peux pas utiliser mon chakra comme il faut, je ne peux donc pas utiliser de techniques ninja, je ne peux faire que des combinaisons au corps à corps, alors neji me considère comme un idiot, pour lui ça ne sert à rien que je m'entraîne pour devenir ninja, c'est pour ça, si je le bats je lui prouverai une bonne foi pour toute que le destin n'existe pas et que l'avenir ne dépend que de nous.  
**naruto : **j'espère que tu y arriveras.  
**lee : **_ regardant naruto avec un large sourire _ ne t'en fais pas j'y arriverai, je le battrai lors de l'examen chunin.  
**naruto : **un examen ? quel examen.   
**lee : **quoi t'es pas au courant et ben y va bientôt avoir ...  
**gai-sensei : **lee tu peux venir un instant.  
**lee : **tout de suite gai-sensei.  
_ et lee se dirigea vers son sensei _  
**shino : **hé naruto, viens.  
**naruto : ** _se retourna, shino et hinata étaient plus en arrière, seuls, naruto se dirigea vers eux _ oui ?  
**shino : **n'oublie pas ce que t'as dit, tu dois nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé.  
**naruto : **ouais, je vais vous dire ... enfin c'est que c'est compliqué ... vous est il déjà arrivé de vous sentir seul, même en étant entouré par beaucoup de personnes ... et ben moi ça a toujours été comme ça, avant je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais il y a quelques mois on me l'a dit ... il y a 12 ans vous savez qu'un démon a attaqué konoha ?  
**shino : **oui, kyubi, mais je vois pas trop le rapport.  
**naruto : **kyubi est en moi, scellé.   
_ les paroles de naruto jetèrent un froid parmi ses deux coéquipiers _  
**hinata : **que ... que veux tu dire par là ?  
**naruto : **il y a 12 ans quand kyubi a attaqué konoha, le 4eme l'a stoppé mais il n'a pas pu le détruire, il a donc décidé de l'enfermer dans le corps d'une personne et cette personne c'était moi.  
**shino : **mais pourquoi il a fait ça, je veux dire qu'il aurait pu l'enfermer n'importe où, j'ai déjà entendu parler de choses que l'on scelle dans des objets.  
**naruto **: je sais pas pourquoi c'est moi qui ait été choisi, peut être que c'est parce que c'est le jour de ma naissance ou je ne sais quoi, mais depuis ce jour je me suis retrouvé seul, jusqu'a mes 6 ans où j'ai rencontré sasuke, lui aussi a subi beaucoup de choses horribles peut être plus horribles que moi même, mais même si je n'étais plus seul, les autres continuaient de me regarder bizarrement, des fois je les entendais m'appeler "le garçon-renard" maintenant je comprends pourquoi ...  
**shino : **c'est vraiment horrible ce que t'a fait le 4eme.  
**naruto : **ouais, mais il devait avoir ses raisons, au fond je ne lui en veux pas tant que ça, cette chose m'a permi de survivre contre katsumi, mais cette créature est maléfique, je le sens au plus profond de moi, je peux l'utiliser car si je meure, il meurt avec moi _ puis le silence se fit, shino et hinata se turent _ alors je vous fait peur, maintenant, vous savez je ne vous en veux pas ...  
**hinata : **non ... je ... je n'ai pas peur de toi ... tu n'es pas kyubi ... tu es juste naruto, tu ne changes pas à mes yeux.  
**naruto : **_regardant hinata avec un petit sourire _ merci.  
**shino : **tu ne me fais pas peur non plus, en fait je te plains un peu, ça n'a pas du être facile.  
**naruto : **oui, je pence que si je n'aurais pas eu sasuke, je serais devenu fou.  
**hinata : **maintenant tu nous as aussi.  
**shino : **c'est vrai, on est une équipe, et c'est pas cette chose qui change quoi que ce soit .  
**naruto : ** _des larmes aparurent dans ses yeux _ merci.  
**shino : ** _pose sa main sur l'épaule de naruto _ allez on ferait mieux de se dépêcher les quatre devant sont rapides.

_ et ils se mirent à courir en direction des quatre autres pour les rattraper, le visage de naruto était rempli de larmes, mais son sourire montre qu'il était heureux  
_

_

* * *

_**Partie10 : Sharingan. **  
_ bureau administratif des ninjas _

**shino : **NARUTO ABRUTI, TU VAS BOSSER OU JE T'ECLATE.  
**naruto : **ça va, ça va, pas la peine de t'énerver, en plus ça commence à me saouler de nettoyer ce vieux bâtiment pourri.  
**shino : **tais toi naruto, c'est notre punition pour avoir désobéi, tu devrais être content que ce soit pas pire.  
**naruto : **je sais mais ça fait 3 jours qu'on nettoie.  
**hinata : **on a bientôt fini ne t'en fais pas, ce soir ce sera terminé.  
**shino : **écoute hinata, en plus elle est même pas obligée d'être là elle, mais elle nous aide quand même.  
**naruto : **je sais, merci hinata _ dit-il avec un grand sourire qui fit rougir hinata_ mais j'en ai marre _ il se mit en position _

**Kage bunshin no jutsu **

_ trois autres naruto apparurent _  
**vrai naruto : **ALLEZ LES GARS, BOSSEZ  
**faux naruto : **... tu rêves nous on bosse pas.   
**vrai naruto : **BANDE DE BATARDS.  
**faux naruto : **bon les gars on va manger _ tous les faux naruto firent oui de la tête, et partirent _  
**naruto : **j'en ai marre c'est la troisième fois que ça se passe comme ça.   
**shino : **c'est normal déjà que toi tu veux pas bosser, alors pourquoi tes clones eux voudraient.  
**naruto : ** _la tête basse_ je sais, bon on finit avant ce soir.  
**hinata : **sasuke est revenu?  
**naruto : **oui, je vais chez lui manger ce soir, il me racontera comment ça s'est passé sa mission au pays des vagues, ALLEZ C'EST PARTI ...  
**shino : **ARRETE DE GEULER ET BOSSE.

_ maison de sasuke _

**naruto : **obito n'est pas là ?   
**sasuke : **non, il arrive plus tard.  
**naruto : **alors, alors, ta mission, c'était comment ?  
**sasuke : **rien de spécial, on a protégé un vieux gars pour qu'il finisse un pont, mais en chemin on s'est fait attaquer ...   
**naruto : **par qui, par qui?  
**sasuke : **des ninjas de kiri, au début je les ai maîtrisé, après obito les a fini.  
**naruto : **_ les yeux émerveillés_ trop fort obito, et après ?  
**sasuke : **avant d'arriver au pont on s'est refait attaquer ...  
**naruto : **par qui, par qui?  
**sasuke : **encore un ninja de kiri, un déserteur, et ...  
**naruto : **obito et toi les avait défoncé ?  
**sasuke : **non, obito s'est fais pièger et sakura nous a tous sauvé.  
**naruto : **_les yeux encore plus émerveillés _ c'est vrai ?   
**sasuke : ** _avec une crise de rire _ non ... t'es fou ou quoi ... elle sert à rien cette fille ... c'est kiba et akamaru qui ont réussi à faire une diversion ... _ toujours mort de rire _ et obito une fois libre ... a réussi à le repousser ... _ redevenant un peu sérieux _ mais obito a été un peu blessé, nous on croyait que le déserteur était mort, mais c'est un de ses amis qui l'a sauvé, après pendant que obito se reposait un peu, deux petits jour quand même, nous on s'est entraînés à grimper aux arbres avec notre chakra, ta prof t'a appris à le faire ?  
**naruto : **pas encore, bientôt elle a dit, allez la suite, la suite.  
**sasuke : **ba quand obito s'est senti mieux on a continué la mission de protection, et là le déserteur et son ami nous ont attaqués de nouveau, mais on a eu plus de mal, mais grâce à ça j'ai pu développer mon Sharingan ...  
**naruto : **montre, montre.  
**sasuke : **d'ac regarde mes yeux _ naruto fixa les yeux de sasuke, et soudain un changement apparut, car ils devinrent rouge avec deux sortes de virgule autour de la pupille _  
**naruto : **trop fort, et tu peux faire quoi avec ?   
**sasuke : **fais ta technique de clones bizarre.  
_ naruto se leva et se concentra _

**Kage bunshin no jutsu **

_ puis quatre naruto apparurent _  
**sasuke : **maintenant regarde _ il se mit dans la même position que naruto _

**Kage bunshin no jutsu **

_ et six sasuke apparurent _  
**naruto : **trop fort, mais attends tu m'as volé ma technique, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ma technique, voleur, voleur ...  
**sasuke : **je te l'ai pas volé, juste copié, bon ça fait du monde quand même, tout ceux qui n'ont pas été invités partez.  
_ puis tous les clones disparurent _  
**naruto : **mais attend comment ça ce fait que ton Sharingan soit comme ça, je croyais qu'il y avait d'abord une virgule.  
**sasuke : **oui normalement il commence avec une, mais quand j'ai cru que kiba étai mort je ...  
**naruto : **quoi kiba est mort ?  
**sasuke : **TU VAS ME LAISSER FINIR, bon j'ai cru, parce que l'autre ninja pendant le combat avait transpercé kiba de plein de senbon, ça m'a énervé et paf direct deux virgules, mais il étais pas mort, le ninja l'a épargné.  
**naruto : **ba pourquoi?  
**sasuke : **je sais pas.  
**naruto : **et comment ça s'est fini?  
**sasuke : **en fait mon combat a été écourté, obito était sur le point de tuer le déserteur quand son ami s'est sacrifié pour le sauver, puis des hommes sont arrivés et ont dit au déserteur que son contrat était terminé, obito et lui ont arrêté de se battre et il est parti avec le corps de son ami, puis les gars qui étaient arrivés ont voulu tuer le vieux gars que l'on protégait et obito les a éclaté, la plupart ont fui, c'est tout.  
**naruto : **trop bien ta mission.  
**sasuke : **la tienne aussi, à ce que j'ai entendu dire.  
**obito : **oui, gaï m'en a parleé, t'as fait des prodiges naruto.  
_ obito venait d'entrer dans la pièce _  
**sasuke : **raconte, allez te fais pas désirer.  
**naruto : **d'ac mais pendant qu'on mange.  
**obito : **ok.  
_ et naruto raconta toute l'histoire, sa rencontre avec rei, son combat contre elle, l'enlèvement, et tout, sauf la partie sur kyubi qu'il préféra ne pas raconter, son récit se termina en même temps que le repas _  
**obito : **dis donc, tu t'es beaucoup amélioré.  
**sasuke : **c'est sur, naruto, c'est quand qu'on se combat je suis sur que cette fois j'aurai un peu plus de mal à te battre.  
**naruto : **quand tu veux, mon vieux, mais là il est tard je vais rentrer.   
**obito : **tu peux rester cette nuit, comme quand tu étais plus jeune, on a toujours la chambre d'amis.  
**naruto : **_ hésitant _ c'est vrai que c'est loin chez moi, en plus demain je dois aller chercher hinata et c'est plus près d'ici.   
**sasuke : **alors c'est décidé tu restes.

_ la soirée continua un peu puis ils allèrent tous se coucher, naruto s'endormit vite, il savait de quoi il allait rêver, car depuis quelque temps il ne rêvait que de batailles de plus de 14 ans, mais cette nuit ce fut légèrement différent_

_

* * *

_**Partie11 : Révélation et trahison (1/2)**

_ naruto s'endormit vite, il savait de quoi il allait rêver, car depuis quelques temps il ne rêvait que de batailles de plus de 14 ans, soudain il ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus dans la chambre d'amis, chez sasuke, mais à 20 mètres du sol, lévitant, en bas une bataille sous la pluie _  
**naruto : **ouah, elle est violente celle-là.  
**Serenity : **oui et c'est la dernière que va perdre kiri avant un bon moment _ l'esprit du katana de naruto était apparue à ses côtés _  
**naruto : **comment ça ?  
**Serenity: **je vais te montrer, la naissance de mes soeurs et la mienne.  
**naruto : **allons y.

_ bureau _

_ naruto venait d'apparaître au milieu d'une pièce, elle était grande et bleu, au fond de cela se trouvait un bureau composé de cinq sièges, au milieu naruto reconnut un kage _  
**naruto : **ça doit être le mizukage.  
_ à la droite du kage se trouvait un homme à l'allure squelettique, et à la droite de l'homme se trouvait une très vieille femme a moitié endormie, à la gauche du kage était assis un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et à la gauche de celui-ci une jeune femme blonde, d'une vingtaine d'années, derrière naruto une porte s'ouvrit et un homme d'une carrure impressionnante entra _  
**mizukage : **bon, la séance d'aujourd'hui est finie, vous pouvez partir _ les 4 hommes et femmes assis à la table partirent et laissèrent seuls le kage et l'homme _ saga, tu es un peu en avance.  
**saga : **désolé, mizukage mais je suis assez pressé, avec la grande quantité d'armes que doit produire mon clan je n'ai pas trop de temps.  
**mizukage : **je le sais, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai fait appeler saga, tu es au courant que la bataille de Deriot a été un désastre.  
**saga : **oui j'en ai été informé.  
**mizukage : **de plus le stock d'armes envoyé la semaine dernière sur le front a été intercepté par des ninjas ennemis.  
**saga : **c'est vraiment une grosse perte, je ferai en sorte que nous produisions deux fois plus cette semaine pour combler le manque ...  
**mizukage : **non, il y a une autre chose que je voudrais que tu produises.  
**saga : **et que voulez-vous ?  
**mizukage : **je veux que tu utilises, la technique secrète de ton clan, pour forger des armes plus puissantes encore.  
**saga : ** _ses yeux étaient surpris _ mais ... vous voulez quoi ? non, c'est impossible, je ne ferai jamais ça la technique maudite du clan mizumaru ... jamais.  
**mizukage : **tu n'as pas à discuter, c'est un ordre.  
**saga : **non, le conseil est-il d'accord, ou me demandez vous ça en secret?  
**mizukage : **le conseil n'en sait rien.  
**saga : **alors je vais les en informer, c'est tout simplement criminel ce que vous me demandez.  
**mizukage : **et bien tant pis, j'avais gardeé un espoir, mais ... _ il fit un signe de main et cinq ninjas surgirent de nul part et attrapèrent saga _ saga, aujourd'hui je te déclare coupable de trahison envers ton village, je te retire par là tous tes droits.  
**saga : **faites donc, cela ne change rien, vous n'aurez pas les armes comme ça.  
**mizukage : **détrompe toi, mon vieil ami, regarde plutôt derrière toi.  
_ saga se retourna _  
**saga : **reari mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _ sa voix était pleine de doutes _  
**mizukage : **par la présente, ton fils devient le nouveau chef du clan mizumaru.  
**saga : **quoi, reari mais que fais tu?  
**reari : **je protège mon village, père.  
**mizukage : **maintenant emmenez le dans une cellule, qu'il soit seul et que personne ne puisse l'entendre _ saga et les cinq ninjas disparurent _ et maintenant reari retourne dans ton nouveau domaine et créé moi ce que je t'ai demandé.  
**reari : **bien _ puis il partit _  
**naruto : **putain c'était quoi ce bordel.  
**Serenity: **le début de la fin.

_ forge du clan mizumaru _

_ naruto venait d'atterrir au milieu d'une gigantesque forge _  
**reari : **... maintenant, le mizukage nous a ordonné d'utiliser la technique ancestrale des vingt sacrifices, et de créer de nouvelle armes légendaires, pour que le village puisse résister dans cette dure période, que qui que ce soit s'oppose à la volonté du mizukage parle.  
_ la foule compacte ne bougea pas, naruto put voir des visages horrifiés, d'autres surpris, d'autres résignés _  
**reari : **bien alors comme tout le monde est d'accord, que soit retirée la barrière.  
_ quelques personnes se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvait naruto, au centre de la grande forge, ils posèrent leurs mains sur le sol, puis murmurèrent quelque chose et le sol se mit à trembler, soudain des colones sortirent du sol en formant un cercle, naruto les compta, il y en avait vingt, puis une autre colonne sortit du sol pile où était placé naruto, au centre des vingts autres _  
**naruto : **c'est quoi cette merde.  
**Serenity : **ça c'est ce qui m'a créé.  
**naruto : **comment ?   
**Serenity : **regarde.  
_ reari prit un katana posé à ses côtés, grimpa au pilier sur lequel était naruto et le posa en son centre, l'arme était identique à celle de naruto si ce n'est que la poignée était rouge _  
**reari : **et maintenant, metez les en position.  
_ vingt personnes enchaînées que naruto n'avait pas vues furent hissées sur chacun des vingts autres colonnes, ils criaient tous, suppliant _  
**reari : **vous n'êtes que de sales criminels destinés à mourir de toute façon _ il descendit du pilier et se plaça derrière l'un des autres piliers _ et maintenant tout le monde en position.  
_ les autres personnes se positionnèrent derrière tous les piliers et commencaient à murmurer, soudain une lumière commença à apparaître sur les vingts personnes sur les piliers, ils hurlaient et se tordirent de douleur, cela dura plus de dix minutes _  
**naruto : **ARRETEZ CA, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ BANDE DE BATARDS, ARRETEZ CA TOUT DE SUITE.  
**Serenity : **ils ne t'entendent pas, et de toute façon c'est fini.  
_ c'était vrai, les vingts criminels avaient arrêter de crier, ils étaient couchés sur leurs piliers _  
**naruto : **ils ... ils sont morts ?  
**Serenity : **oui.  
_ des larmes de rage coulèrent sur les joues de naruto, puis une lumière puissante s'échappa du katana derrière naruto _  
**reari : **_ grimpant au pilier où était le katana et le prenant _ je vais l'amener personnellement au mizukage _et il partit _  
**naruto : **c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi.  
**Serenity : **et c'est pas fini.

_ bureau _

_ la salle réapparut, elle était un peu différente comme si plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés _  
**mizukage : **Violence est prodigieuse, tu vas m'en concevoir d'autres, cependant Reito m'a fait remarquer quelle était assez instable.  
**reari : **quoi vous avez confié Violence à cet homme, mais il fait partie du conseil, c'est risqué.   
**mizumaru : **bien sur que non, d'ailleurs toutes les armes que tu vas concevoir vont être confiées d'abord aux membres du conseil, puis aux plus forts junins sur le front.  
**reari : **mais sont ils au courant de ce dont il s'agit.  
**mizukage : **bien sur que non, bon et pour cette histoire d'instabilité.   
**reari : **et bien je ne peux rien faire pour Violence mais pour les autres il faudrait des personnes moins tourmentées que des criminels, des soldats peut être ou des civiles.   
**mizukage : **bien, demain tu sacrifieras vingt ninjas volontaires, pour la survie de leur village _ un sourire marquait son visage _ maintenant part.  
_ reari partit _  
**Serenity : **allez, on va assister à la naissance de ma soeur Destiny et naruto et elle redisparurent

_ forge du clan mizumaru _

_ la scène était la même que la dernière fois, si ce n'est que les vingt personnes ne criaient pas, ils étaient tous volontaires _  
**naruto : **j'y crois pas, ils se laissent mourir sans rien dire.  
**Serenity : **ils pensent sauver kiri comme ça, ce ne sont pas de puissants ninjas, quelques chunins, rien de bien important au yeux du mizukage.  
**naruto : **mais ça reste horrible.   
**Serenity : **non ce n'est rien à tes yeux comparé à moi.  
**naruto : **comment ça ?  
**Serenity : **tu vas voir _ et il redisparut _

_ bureau _

**mizukage : **je ne suis pas satisfait, Jin est formel, elle est bien plus stable mais est plus faible que Violence.   
**reari : **cela est dû aux âmes sacrifiées, elles n'étaient pas ce qu'il fallait pour avoir puissance et stabilité.  
**mizukage : **et que faut-il pour avoir ces deux choses.  
**reari : **_ avec un sourire _ les écrits de mon clan sont formels, pour avoir force et stabilité, il nous faut ...

_ forge du clan mizumaru _

_ naruto n'avait pas eu le temps d'entendre ce qu'il fallait, mais cela ne fut pas utile, quand il reparut dans la forge, il tomba à genoux prêt à vomir _  
**naruto : **_ relevant les yeux en direction des piliers pour les rabaisser aussi tôt _ impossible, comment ont-ils pu faire ça, je vais les tuer, tous, les tuer tous.  
**Serenity : **c'est inutile de nos jours ils sont déjà tous morts.  
_ naruto se releva et contempla la scène, reari tenait Serenity entre ses mains, visiblement au comble de la joie, à ses côtés étaient entassés comme de vulgaires vêtements des corps d'enfants, leurs visages montraient qu'ils avaient souffert, naruto ne put en supporter plus il tomba par terre et se réveilla _

_ à peine réveillé il courut vers les wc et vomit, puis il se regarda dans une glace, il était dans une colère extrême, pire il était complètement terrorisé par l'image des visages des enfants qui ne cessait de lui apparaître  
_

_

* * *

_**Partie 11 : Révélation et trahison (2/2) **

_ à peine réveillé il courut vers les wc et vomit, puis il se regarda dans une glace, il était dans une colère extrême, pire il était complètement terrorisé par l'image des visages des enfants qui ne cessait de lui apparaître _  
**Serenity : **ça va ?  
**naruto : **oui, montre moi la suite.  
**Serenity : **plus tard, tu dois te reposer, c'est dangereux pour toi si je t'en montre trop, ton cerveau pourrait ne pas le supporter.  
**naruto : **rien à foutre, montre moi la suite c'est tout.  
**Serenity : **_ le regard triste _ très bien.  
_ elle posa sa main sur le front de naruto, une lumière apparut et il poussa un cri de douleur, puis il s'évanouit _

_ rue _

**naruto : **_ il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans une petit rue, il y avait quelques personnes qui se déplacaient _ et merde, où je suis.  
**Serenity : **_ elle apparut aux côtés de naruto _ je ferais mieux de te réveiller, il y a quelques complications.  
**naruto : **non, je veux savoir.  
**Serenity : **très bien, regarde là _ elle lui montra l'entrée de la rue, une personne venait d'apparaître _  
**naruto : **c'est la fille qui est au conseil de kiri _ il regarda plus attentivement _ c'est elle qui te possède.  
**Serenity : **oui, c'est la première qui m'a utilisée, Alinea Desoto, membre du conseil, commandante des forces d'infiltration et d'exécution, autrement dit les assassins de kiri.  
**naruto : **elle est forte ?  
**Serenity : **elle est considérée comme la 2eme personne la plus forte de ce village.  
_ puis Alinea entra dans une maison _  
**Serenity : **bon la suite

_ maison _

_ ils réapparurent à l'intérieur de la maison, elle était assez simple _  
**alinea : **nagi, je suis là.  
**nagi : **j'arrive _ puis un garçon d'environ 15 ans sortit d'une des pièces _ tu te décides enfin à venir me voir grande soeur.  
**alinea : **oui, désolé de pas être passée plus tôt mais j'avais à faire.  
**nagi : **ne t'en fais pas moi aussi j'avais beaucoup de travail, maître Jin ne me laisse pas respirer.  
**alinea : **quand il était mon sensei, il était pareil.  
**nagi : **_ regardant Serenity _ t'as un nouveau katana, il ressemble à celui de jin-sensei  
**alinea : **oui, c'est une arme spéciale créée par le clan Mizumaru, elle s'appelle Serenity.  
**nagi : **trop cool, tu crois que j'en aurai une comme la tienne ?  
**alinea : **_ avec le sourire _ qui sait, t'es passé junin, alors peut être, en fait je suis venu pour te dire au revoir, je pars pour une mission de deux jours tout à l'heure, alors je serai pas là quand tu partiras avec jin sur le front.  
**nagi : **_ avec un petit sourire _ c'est jin-sensei qui va être déçu.   
**alinea : **arrête de dire des bêtises, idiot.   
**nagi : **ouais, c'est ça va, tout le monde le sait de toute façon.  
**alinea : **_ rougissant _ t'as fini, bon allez j'y vais on m'attend.  
**nagi : **toujours à fuir face à la vérité.  
**alinea : **ok ok bon salut tête de noeud.  
_ puis elle partit _  
**naruto : **elle a l'air sympa .  
**Serenity : **elle est comme toi .  
**naruto : **qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
**Serenity : **vous avez les même principes, le même désir de protéger ceux que vous aimez, mais surtout elle est aussi fragile que toi.  
**naruto : **qu'est ce que tu entends par " fragile " ?  
**Serenity : **tu vas voir.  
_ il disparut de nouveau _

_ bureau du conseil _

**naruto : **qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?  
**Serenity : **arrête de poser des questions et regarde.  
_ la pièce était vide, si ce n'est le mizukage qui lisait des papiers, puis la porte s'ouvrit brutalement _  
**mizukage : **mais qu'est ce que ... Alinea que fais-tu là ? t'as déjà fini ta mission .  
**alinea : **_ ses yeux étaient plein de colère _ non, je suis rentrée pour vous tuer.   
**mizukage : **qu'est ce qu'il te prend voyons ?  
**alinéa : **je sais tout, Serenity m'a tout montré .  
**mizukage : **_ ses yeux devinrent troubles _ alors comme ça, cette arme t'a montré ce qui s'est passé, étrange, surtout dommage, je vais devoir t'éliminer.  
**alinea : **c'est toi qui vas crever, ici et maintenant.  
_ le mizukage leva la main et les cinq ninjas que naruto avait vu arrêter saga apparurent _  
**mizukage : **occupez vous de cette traîtresse.  
_ aussitôt, les cinq ninjas sautèrent vers alinéa, mais aucun ne l'atteignit, car sans que naruto ne puisse voir, Alinea les avait déjà tous tués. _  
**alinéa : **arrête de me sous estimer vieux fou.   
**mizukage : **très bien, je vais m'occuper de ...  
_ il ne put finir sa phrase, alinea venait de disparaître et elle était réapparue derrière lui, elle tenait Serenity dans la main, elle était tachée de sang, puis la tête du kage tomba au sol _  
**alinea : **maintenant au tour du clan Mizumaru.  
_ elle disparut, naruto était bouche bée _  
**naruto : **elle l'a tué, j'y crois pas, il a même pas réagi.  
**Serenity : **oui, alinea n'était pas appelée la déesse de la vitesse pour rien.  
**naruto : **et elle va faire quoi maintenant.  
**Serenity : **je vais te montrer.

_ forge du clan mizumaru _

_ naruto et Serenity réapparurent dans la forge, il n'en crut pas ses yeux, partout autour de lui se trouvaient des cadavres _  
**naruto : **c'est un vrai massacre.  
**Serenity : **oui, elle est comme toi, beaucoup trop impulsive, maintenant que j'y pense, je regrette de lui avoir montré ma naissance.  
_ naruto porta les yeux sur les corps, il reconnut les personnes _  
**naruto : **elle n'aurait pas dû tous les tuer, certains ne fesaient qu'obéir aux ordres.  
**Serenity : **ne les aurais tu pas tué toi aussi.  
**naruto : **je sais pas.  
_ puis une grosse explosion retentit en direction des piliers, l'un s'effondra, on pouvait voir Alinea qui détruisait les piliers un à un _  
**naruto : **et maintenant que va t'elle faire, dévoiler à tout son village ce qu'a fait le mizukage.  
**Serenity : **non, elle va fuir son village.  
**naruto : **pourquoi, elle peut expliquer aux gens ce qui c'est passé.  
**Serenity :** oui, elle le pourrait, mais comme je te l'ai dit elle est faible, et elle m'a demandé de revoir encore et encore ce qui c'est passé, son cerveau n'a pas supporté.  
**naruto : **que veux-tu dire ?  
**Serenity : **regarde la bien et tu comprendras.  
_ naruto la regarda avec attention, quand il vit ses yeux il comprit _  
**naruto : **elle est devenue folle .  
**Serenity : **oui.

_ plaine _

**naruto : **_ venant de réapparaître _ on est où et quand là ?  
**Serenity : **on se trouve dans le pays du feu et on est deux jours après le meurtre du mizukage.   
**naruto : **on fait quoi là ?  
**Serenity : **on assiste à la fin des trois porteurs.  
**naruto : **quoi ?  
**Serenity : **regarde, plus attentivement.  
_ naruto scruta l'horizon, il vit des explosions _  
**naruto : **c'est quoi.  
**Serenity: **tu vas voir.  
_ ils réapparurent à cinq mètres du sol, en bas naruto put voir Alinea. En face d'elle se trouvaient les deux hommes qui fesaient partie du conseil, ils tenaient Destiny et Violence _  
**Serenity : **je te présente Jin _ elle pointa du doigt l'homme qui tenait Destiny _, il est l'ancien sensei d'Alinea et est considéré comme la personne la plus forte du village de kiri, et lui _ elle désigna l'autre homme _ c'est Reito le bras droit du mizukage, ils sont tous les deux venus pour arrêter Alinea.  
_ naruto observa les deux hommes _  
**jin : **maintenant ça suffit Alinea, rend toi.  
_ Alinea le dévisagea avec un regard vide _  
**Reito : **j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit devenu vraiment folle.  
**jin : **oui _ sa voix était tremblante _  
**Reito : **plus de temps pour le doute, il faut l'éliminer et tu le sais, ce n'est plus l'Alinea que tu as formée.  
**jin : **tu as raison.  
**alinéa : **je vais pas vous laisser me tuer _ elle brandit Serenity qui commença à s'illuminer comme lors du combat de naruto contre katsumi _.  
**Reito : **on n'a plus le choix _ Violence commença elle aussi à s'illuminer _  
**jin : **oui _ des larmes apparurent sur son visage _ on va en finir _ et Destiny s'illumina elle aussi _  
_ puis les trois membres du conseil bondirent, quand leur trois katanas entrèrent en collision, une gigantesque explosion se produit, balayant tout sur son passage _

_ pièce noire _

**naruto : **on est où là, qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?  
**Serenity: **la fin, en attaquant avec le maximum de puissance, ils ont tout détruit sur dix kilomètres de diamètre, tuant toutes les personnes dans cette zone.  
**naruto : **et Alinea ?  
**Serenity: **reito, jin et Alinea ont été les premiers à mourir, les seules choses à avoir résisté à l'explosion sont mes soeurs et moi, puis un ninja de kiri, qui a vu l'explosion nous a récupéré et ramené à kiri.

_ bureau du conseil _

_ la pièce n'avait pas changé, la table du conseil ne comptait plus qu'un membre, sur la table naruto put voir les trois katanas, et en face de la vieille dame se tenait Nagi _  
**vieille : **je suis désolée de devoir te demander ça, mais je suis bien trop vieille pour assumer ce rôle, étant l'élève le plus prometteur de jin depuis ta propre soeur, il est de ton devoir d'en assumer la charge.  
**nagi : **je comprends ça_ il était habillé de noir _ je vous remercie pour ma soeur.  
**vieille : **ce n'est pas pour ta soeur, mais pour le village que j'ai fait ça, s' ils apprenaient qu'elle a tué le mizukage, la presque totalité du clan Mizumaru, reito et jin, tu ne pourrais pas devenir mizukage, maintenant tout le monde pense que ce sont des ninjas ennemis qui ont tué le mizukage et que c'est en voulant les arrêter que ta soeur, jin et reito sont morts, elle passera pour un héros aux yeux de tout le monde, mais toi tu sais ce qui c'est passer.  
**nagi : **oui, mais je sais aussi qu'elle n'aurait jamais tué jin, je suis sur que c'est ces arme qui l'ont changé.  
**vieille : **sans aucun doute, que vas tu faire maintenant ?  
**nagi : **d'abord détruire ces armes, puis nommer de nouveaux membres pour le conseil.  
**vieille : **et pour la guerre ?  
**nagi : **cette guerre est déjà perdue, je vais demander un retrait de nos troupes et demander l'armistice, cette guerre se finira sans nous.  
**vieille : **oui, cela semble être la meilleure solution.  
_ puis la scène changea, naruto se trouvait toujours dans le bureau du conseil mais il n'y avait que Nagi, en habit de kage, et saga _  
**nagi : **saga, je voudrais d'abord m'excuser pour ton enfermement.  
**saga : **ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez enfermé, mizukage.  
**nagi : **ensuite, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.  
**saga : **bien sur mizukage.  
**nagi : **je veux que tu trouves un moyen de détruire les armes que ton clan a créé, j'ai fait revenir ta fille, Yukariko, du front, elle t'aidera dans cette tache _ puis il lui tendit Destiny _ je te confie cette arme pour t'aider, c'est la plus sure des trois, les autres seront entreposées en attendant que tu trouves.  
**saga : **bien _ il prit Destiny _ j'accomplirai cette tache même si cela me prend le reste de ma vie _ puis il partit _

_ pièce noire _

_ Serenity et naruto réapparurent _  
**Serenity : **maintenant tu sais tout.  
**naruto : **oui, donc si je comprends bien Nagi a demandé à Saga de vous détruire, vu son âge ce doit être le grand père de rei et Yukariko doit être sa mère.   
**Serenity: **sûrement.  
**naruto : **mais ça veut dire aussi qu'il a fini par trouver le moyen de vous détruire, sinon rei n'aurait pas tenté de te récupérer.   
**Serenity: **peut être.  
**naruto : **il faut que je revoie rei pour quelle me donne des précisions.  
**Serenity: **pour l'instant tu dois surtout te réveiller _ puis elle posa sa main sur le front de naruto _

_ hôpital _

_ quand naruto rouvrit les yeux il ne se trouvait plus chez Sasuke, mais dans une chambre d'hôpital, il regarda autour de lui, Hinata était à ses côtés elle dormait en tenant la main de naruto _  
**naruto : **hé hinata, hinata réveille toi _ hinata rouvrant les yeux, et regardant naruto avant de l'enlacer _ hinata qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?  
**hinata : **_ le lâchant, elle était rouge _ il faut que j'appelle le médecin _ puis elle sortit de la pièce en courant _  
_ quelques minutes plus tard un jeune homme apparut à l'entrée, il était habillé de bleu et portait des lunettes _  
**kabuto : **ah tu t'es enfin réveillé, on avait peur que ça n'arrive jamais, je m'appelle Yakushi Kabuto je suis médecin.   
**naruto : **qu'est ce que je fais là docteur ?  
**kabuto : **ça fait plus de deux jours que tu es là, il semble que tu te sois évanoui, tu étais dans une sorte de coma bizarre, tu as eu beaucoup de chance, tu aurais pu rester comme ça tout ta vie, tu pourras peut être m'aider sur ce qui t'es arrivé.  
**naruto : **non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé.  
**kabuto : **et bien c'est dommage, mais l'essentiel est que tu ailles mieux, bon je vais te laisser, je repasserai plus tard pour te faire des examens, je peux dire à ta petite amie d'entrer ?  
**naruto : **quelle petite amie, vous parlez d'hinata, c'est pas ma petite amie.  
**kabuto : **_ souriant _ ce que les jeunes sont aveugles.  
_ puis il sortit et hinata entra _  
**hinata : **tu vas bien alors.   
**naruto : **oui, il est bizarre ce médecin.  
**hinata : **_ avec un petit sourire _ oui, un peu, sasuke ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, il passe à cette heure normalement.  
**naruto : **tu es là depuis longtemps ?   
**hinata : **_ rougissant _ enfin ... pas longtemps ... enfin ...  
**naruto : **dit hinata, si une personne est amie avec une autre depuis longtemps, tu crois que l'on peut tout lui dire?  
**hinata : **tu parles de sasuke ?  
**naruto : **oui, quand j'étais avec lui, je voulais lui dire que "tu sais quoi" était en moi, mais j'ai eu peur.  
**hinata : **je pense que si tu as confiance en lui, tu ne dois pas avoir peur.   
**naruto : **_ souriant _ t'as raison.  
**sasuke : **_ venant d'apparaître à la porte _ dites les tourtereaux je vous dérange ?  
**hinata : **non, je dois aller prévenir kurenai sensei et shino que naruto est réveillé, je vous laisse _ puis elle sortit _  
**sasuke : **alors, mon vieux tu nous as fait peur à obito et moi ...  
**naruto : **sasuke j'ai quelque chose à te dire, tu peux fermer la porte .  
**sasuke : **si tu veux.

_ sasuke ferma la porte, naruto tremblant allait lui dévoiler son secret _


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

Partie 12 : retrouvailles et nouvelle rencontre **  
_ lisière de la forêt de la mort _

**Kurenai-sensei : **et bien, on peut dire que vous m'avez impressionnée, il semble que le travail d'équipe fonctionne bien_ devant elle étaient assis naruto, hinata et shino, tous trois en sueur _ vous avez appris a contrôler votre chakra pour grimper aux arbres beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'imaginais.  
**naruto : **ouais, on est les meilleurs.  
**Kurenai-sensei : ** _avec un sourire _ n'attrape pas la grosse tête non plus, tu pourrais avoir une autre crise et retourner à l'hôpital ... _ puis elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit un oiseau que se passe-t-il ? _ bon les jeunes c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui rentrez vous reposer, on se revoit demain _ elle disparut _  
**shino : **c'est pas normal, l'entraînement devait durer toute la journée.  
**naruto : **elle trouve peut être qu'on a bien avancé et que l'on peut se reposer.  
**shino : ** _levant les yeux au ciel et regardant l'oiseau _ je ne pense pas, mais de toute façon elle est partie donc ...  
**naruto : **C'EST L'HEURE DES RAMENS.  
**shino : **j'allais pas dire ça mais c'est vrai que je commence à avoir un peu faim.  
**hinata : **moi aussi, on a qu'à aller manger.  
**naruto : **ouais et après on revient s'entraîner.  
**shino : **d'ac, on va où ?  
**naruto : **AU RAMEN D'ICHIRAKU.  
**shino : **non, c'est saoulant, c'est toujours toi qui décide et on va toujours au même endroit.  
**naruto : **mais ...  
**shino : **hinata décide.  
**hinata : **mais ... enfin ... je sais pas ... peut être ... enfin non ...  
**shino : **bon d'accord on va au ramen, mais la prochaine fois, on va autre part.  
**naruto : **HOURRA, merci hinata.  
**hinata : **euh ... enfin ... de rien  
_ et il se levèrent direction le ramen d'ichiraku _

_ rue _

**shino : **hé naruto, tu nous fais faire le grand tour ou quoi, je suis crevé.   
**naruto : **c'est pas ça, mais depuis deux minutes j'ai l'impression que l'on nous observe.  
**shino : **t'es sur, hinata tu peux vérifier.  
**hinata : **oui, je regarde_ elle fit quelques signes _

**Byakugan **

**naruto : **alors ?  
**hinata : **non, c'est pas possible, c'est ...   
_ soudain une ombre bondit, pour atterrir en plein sur shino, qui tomba au sol _  
**shino : **et merde, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
_ il se releva, accroché a son bras se tenait une vieille connaissance _  
**mikoto : **t'es pas content de me voir là petite souris ?  
**rei : **mais si, il bondit de joie, ça se voit.  
_ naruto et hinata se retournèrent, à deux mètres de là se trouvaient rei et gaétan _  
**naruto : **tiens, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?  
**rei : **quoi t'es pas content de nous voir ?  
**naruto : **c'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.  
**rei : **c'est bon soit pas si froid, _ avec le sourire _ t'en fais pas on est pas là pour faire la guerre.  
**hinata : **pour faire quoi alors ?  
**gaétan : **_ avec un regard de glace _ça te regarde pas.   
**hinata : **tu reveux un somnifère ?  
**gaétan : **_ se met en position de combat _ viens me le donner pour voir.  
_ puis rei donna un gros coup de poing à gaétan qui valsa _  
**rei : **t'as fini tes connerie, on est pas là pour régler tes petites histoires, bon on est là car on passe l'examen.  
**shino : **_ mikoto toujours collée à lui _ quel examen ?  
**naruto : **l'examen chunin ?  
**rei : **y en a au moins un qui est informé ici, ça fait plaisir.  
**naruto : **quelqu'un m'en a parlé.   
**shino : **qui ?  
**naruto : **lee, quand on rentrait, juste avant que je vous parle, bon ok vous êtes là pour l'exam, mais pourquoi vous nous suiviez ?  
**gaétan : **c'est mikoto qui voulait, moi j'étais contre, mais à deux voix contre une j'ai perdu.  
**naruto : **_ regardant rei _ "deux voix contre une" ?  
**rei : **bah quoi ? moi aussi je voulais savoir comment ça allait pour vous, mais vu l'accueil j'aurais pas dû.  
**mikoto : **_ frottant sa tête sur le bras de shino _ moi j'aime bien cette accueil  
**rei : **_ avec un petit sourire _ oui je vois ça.  
**naruto : **ok on va bien, et je suis content de vous voir.  
**hinata : **_ fixant gaétan _ pas trop non plus.  
**rei : **et vous vous rendiez où ?   
**naruto : **ah c'est vrai, on allait manger, vous voulez venir ?  
**rei : **où ?  
**naruto : **au ramen d'ichiraku.  
**rei : **_ ses yeux s'illuminèrent _ ramen ? ok je viens.  
**mikoto : **_ toujours collée a shino _ moi aussi, gaétan deux voix contre une.  
**gaétan : **qui te dit que je suis contre, j'ai faim.  
**naruto : **bon ok on y va.  
_ et ils reprirent tous le même chemin, a mi chemin hinata s'arrêta _  
**rei : **qu'y a t-il ?   
**hinata : **regardez d'autres ninjas.  
_ elle désigna trois personnes, une fille et deux garçons, la fille était blonde et avait une sorte d'éventail sur le dos, le plus grand des deux garçons était habillé de noir, avait une chose étrange attachée dans le dos et le dernier était roux, avec une gourde et une marque sur le front _  
**gaétan : **surement des ninjas de suna vu leurs bandeaux.  
**shino : **ils doivent être là pour l'examen eux aussi.  
_ naruto fixa le garçon à la gourde qui se retourna et le fixa à son tour _  
**naruto : **il est bizarre ce type.  
**gaétan : **qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
**naruto : **je sais pas, il faut que j'aille voir.  
**rei : **je viens.  
**naruto : **ok, les autres continuez on vous rejoint.  
_ shino prit la tête du groupe avec mikoto et continua le chemin, naruto et rei se dirigèrent vers les ninjas de suna, cette fois ils regardaient tous naruto et rei _  
**rei : **bonjour, je m'appelle rei, je suis une ninja de kiri, vous êtes là pour l'examen chunin ?  
**fille : **effectivement, je m'appelle temari, ninja de suna, c'est étrange de voir des ninjas de konoha être avec des ninjas de kiri.  
_ naruto et le garçon à la gourde continuaient de se fixer _  
**naruto : **je m'appelle uzumaki naruto, est ce que je peux savoir ton nom.  
**garçon : **tu es le second à me le demander, est ce que j'ai l'air si étrange que ça pour que tout le monde me le demande ?  
**naruto : **pas étrange, mais tu as quelque chose de spécial que j'arrive pas à définir.  
**autre garçon : **t'as fini sale mioche avec tes questions.  
**rei : **qui t'as parlé à toi ?  
**autre garçon : **_ portant la main à la chose sur son dos _ tu me cherches gamine.  
**rei : **_ portant la main à Destiny _ je te cherche plus, t'es en face.  
**naruto : **rei, arrête tout de suite, tu vas pas déclencher une guerre dans mon village.  
**temari : **kankuro, toi aussi arrête.   
_ les deux se calmèrent _  
**garçon : **très bien, je m'appelle gaara du désert.  
**rei : **original, j'aime bien _ gaara la regarda avec un regard meurtrier _ en fait tout à coup, j'aime beaucoup moins.   
**kankuro : **bon, gaara on doit y aller.  
**gaara : **bien.   
_ et les trois ninjas de suna partirent _  
**rei : **au fait pourquoi on a été les voir ?  
**naruto : **je sais pas ce gaara a quelque chose.  
**rei : **quoi ?  
**naruto : **je sais pas encore.  
**rei : **on est bien avancés comme ça, allez viens il faut rejoindre les autres.

_ et ils partirent, naruto continuait à se poser des questions sur ce gaara " mais qu'est ce qu'il y a de différent en lui ?" _

**

* * *

Partie 13 : l'examen **

**kurenai : **bon, alors j'ai décidé de vous recommander pour l'examen chunin.  
**naruto : **oooooooooooh génial.   
**kurenai : **_ tend trois formulaires _ voilà pour l'inscription _ naruto commença à bondir sur place _, mais je ne vous y oblige pas, vous êtes libres de choisir d'y aller, bon si vous décidez d'y aller, signez ce formulaire et déposez-le avant demain 16h à l'académie, salle 301, allez je vous laisse _ puis elle disparut _  
**naruto : **trop puissant on va passer l'examen, vous êtes d'accord pour y aller ?  
**shino : **moi, c'est ok.  
**naruto : **et toi hinata.  
**hinata : **je suis d'accord.  
**naruto : **génial, on va voir plein de monde, ils doivent être forts.  
**shino : **on déposera les inscriptions demain à 13h, comme ça on sera pas en retard.

_ académie, 12h50 _

_ naruto arriva à l'académie, hinata et shino, étaient déjà là _  
**naruto : **et ba, moi qui croyait être un peu en avance c'est raté, bon on y va?  
**shino : **ouais.  
_ ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de l'académie, il y avait beaucoup de monde, puis ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers, au deuxième étage une foule compacte était rassemblée _  
**naruto : **ils font quoi tous, là ?  
**shino : **je sais pas, on va voir.  
_ se frayant un passage parmi les personnes, ils finirent par arriver devant une porte gardée par deux personnes, il y avait aussi la team de rei _  
**rei : **pourquoi vous bloquez la porte ?  
**ninja1 : **c'est pour pas vous faire passer, tu vois gamine c'est pas tout le monde qui peut devenir chunin, l'examen est dur, nous ça fait la 3eme année que l'ont se présente, c'est pour votre bien.   
**rei : **et moi c'est pour ton bien que je te dis de te casser de devant cette porte.  
**ninja1 : **c'est qu'ils ont du cran les candidats cette année, bon je vais te donner une petit correction et après tu verras que t'as pas le niveau _ puis il tenta de la frapper, mais elle bondit un peu en arrière pour l'éviter _  
**rei : **tu veux vraiment mourir toi _ elle dégaina Destiny _ c'est dommage tu n'auras pas l'occasion d'échouer une fois de plus à l'exam.   
**naruto : **hé rei, je t'ai déjà dit de pas déclencher de guerre dans ce village.  
**rei : **_ se retourne _ ah naruto, là c'est pas moi qui la déclenche, c'est lui qui refuse de me laisser entrer dans cette salle.  
**shino : **et pourquoi tu veux y entrer ?   
**gaétan : **t'es con ou quoi, c'est là qu'il faut s'inscrire.  
**shino : **c'est toi qui est stupide, on est au deuxième étage là, et la salle où on s'inscrit est au troisième.  
**rei : **mais au dessus de cette porte, il y a marqué 301.  
**hinata : **regarde mieux que ça, c'est juste une illusion que ces deux gars ont du mettre.  
**ninja2 : **ils sont futés les candidats.   
**ninja1 : **ouais, mais ils sont stupides.  
_ puis il disparut et réapparut à côté de rei prêt à la frapper, mais au même moment mikoto se trouvait devant lui, son gantelet braqué entre ses deux yeux. _  
**mikoto : **c'est normal que tu te sois fait recaler depuis trois ans, t'es vraiment trop nul.  
**ninja1 : **et merde _ je l'ai même pas vue bouger _.  
**gaétan : **mikoto, te fatigues pas avec lui, il est trop nul.  
**hinata : **bon, nous on y va ?  
_ et ils se dirigèrent vers le troisième étage, arrivés devant la porte de la salle 301, la team 8, se retrouva face à kurenai _  
**kurenai : **c'est bien vous êtes tous venus, bon la première épreuve est derrière cette porte, je voulais vous dire bonne chance avant qu'elle ne commence, vous allez devoir attendre un peu, enfin 3 heures c'est pas un peu mais bon.  
**shino : **merci kurenai sensei, on va réussir, ne vous en faites pas.  
**kurenai : **vous avez interêt de réussir, bon je vous laisse.   
_ elle partit, la team 8 entra dans la salle, il n'y avait pas grand monde, mais elle se remplissait de plus en plus que le temps se rapprochait de 16h, l'équipe de rei les avait rejoint, mikoto était comme à son habitude accrochée à shino, qui ne disait plus rien, visiblement résigné, désormais la salle était pleine de ninjas de divers pays _  
**rei : **ça devrait bientôt commencer, il n'y a plus beaucoup d'équipes qui arrivent.   
**hinata : **tiens, naruto, c'est pas l'équipe de sasuke là bas ?  
**naruto : **_ levant les yeux _ si, on va les voir ?  
**shino : **ok mais _ regardant mikoto _ tu veux pas me lâcher le temps qu'on aille les voir ?   
**mikoto : **_ avec un grand sourire _ non.  
**naruto : **c'est pas grave vous n'avez qu'à venir on vous présentera.  
_ et il se dirigea vers la team 7, naruto constata que la team 10 était aussi là _  
**naruto : **salut les gars, on dirait que tous les nouveaux genins de konoha sont réunis pour l'examen.  
**shikamaru : **tiens, vous êtes là vous aussi et ben ...  
**kiba : **ça risque d'être drôle, tu devrais pas être chez toi naruto ? je me rappelle que t'as toujours été le plus nul de l'académie.  
**naruto : **tu parles, je me suis bien entraîné.  
**kiba : **entraîné ou pas, tu restes nul.  
**rei : **t'as pas l'air d'avoir une bonne réputation, naruto.  
**naruto : **je sais, bon vous autres je vous présente rei, mikoto et gaétan, trois ninjas de kiri, ils sont sympas.  
**sasuke : **ce sont eux les fameux ninjas dont tu m'as parlé ?  
**naruto : **ouais.  
**ino : **dit shino, pourquoi elle est accrochée à ton bras elle ? c'est ta petite copine ?  
**mikoto : **je suis toujours avec ma petite souris.  
_ ino et sakura se regardèrent, et éclatèrent d'un fou rire _  
**sasuke : **calmez-vous, on va se faire remarquer.  
**choji : **trop tard.  
_ ino et sakura arrêtèrent de rire, tout le monde les regardait _  
**sakura : **on dirait qu'ils sont stressés.  
c'est normal, vous devez être les débutants, ça se voit à vos têtes, vous devriez vous calmer.  
_ toute la troupe se retourna pour faire face à une jeune fille, elle devait avoir un an de plus qu'eux, elle avait des cheveux rouges et courts avec des yeux noirs, elle portait un bandeau de konoha _  
**ino : **ah ouais ? et on peut savoir qui t'es, pour nous donner des ordres comme ça ?  
je m'appelle Honori Tashiya, mais tu devrais regarder autour de toi, il y a ici des ninjas sur les nerf qui ne sont pas réputés pour leur patience, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ... enfin c'est normal que vous soyez un peu excités, j'étais comme vous la première fois que j'ai participé.  
**sakura : **c'est votre deuxième participation ?  
**tashiya : **non, la troisième, l'exam a lieu deux fois par an.  
**sakura : **tu dois savoir plein de trucs.  
**tashiya : **ouais, je récolte quelques infos, rien de bien méchant.  
**sasuke : **tu pourrais peut être m'aider, j'ai quelques questions sur deux participants.  
**naruto : **moi aussi, j'ai quelques questions.   
**tashiya : **d'ac demande _ elle désigna sasuke _ qu'est ce que tu veux savoir.  
**sasuke : **d'abord, t'as des infos sur rock lee.  
**tashiya : **_ puis elle sortit des cartes _ pour lee, je n'ai même pas besoin de chercher dans les cartes infos que kabuto-sensei m'a donné, on a été diplômés au même moment, c'est un adepte du taijutsu, il était plutôt nul comme élevé, mais depuis qu'il est devenu ninja, ses capacité se sont beaucoup améliorées, il est dans l'équipe de tenten et de neji "le génie" hyuga, tout le monde pensait que son équipe aller passer l'exam plus tôt, mais ils ont préféré attendre, c'est leur première fois, qui d'autre ?  
**sasuke : **gaara du village de suna.  
**naruto : **moi aussi c'est sur lui que je veux des infos.  
**tashiya : **ça me facilite les chose_ puis elle prit une carte, la toucha et du texte apparut_ alors gaara du désert, il a fait 8 missions de niveau c et une de niveau b, c'est rare, c'est tout ce que j'ai sur lui, mais il y a un truc intéressant, il semble avoir toujours accompli ses missions sans recevoir la moindre égratignure.  
**naruto : **il a l'air fort.  
**tashiya : **ils le sont tous, ceux qui se présentent à l'exam sont les meilleurs de chaque pays, ils viennent montrer la puissance de leur village, et ils se donnent toujours à fond.  
_ naruto commença à trembler __  
__**naruto : **ahahah, de toute façon ... JE VAIS TOUS LES ECLATER, COMPRIS. __  
__**sakura : **MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL LUI PREND A CET ABRUTI DE CRIER COMME CA i puis elle étrangla naruto tu veux que l'on ait des ennuis, andouille. __  
__**kiba : **t'es lourd naruto, tout le monde nous regarde. __  
__**shikamaru : **naruto, espèce d'andouille tu peux pas te taire des fois? __  
__**naruto : **i toujours étranglé par sakura _ bah quoi, je dis juste la vérité.  
**sakura : **CRETIN, _ en direction de la foule _ ne l'écoutez pas, il est stupide.  
**tashiya : **après qu'on dise pas que je vous ai pas prévenus.  
_ soudain surgissant de nul part un ninja sauta en l'air et lança un kunai en direction de tashiya, qui bondit en arrière pour l'éviter, puis un autre ninja apparus devant elle et tenta de lui donner un coup de poing qu'elle évita facilement _  
**tashiya : ** des ninjas d'oro pas très rapide comme att... _ puis elle tomba au sol étourdie . _  
**sakura : **tashiya ? je croyais qu'elle l'avait évité.  
**ninjas d'oto : **si les ninjas de konoha sont comme cette fille on risque pas de s'amuser..  
_ puis une grosse explosion se produit, tout le monde se retourna, pour voir une dizaine de ninjas apparaître. _  
**examinateur : **bonjour à vous, je suis ibiki morino et c'est moi qui suis votre examinateur pour la première épreuve, bon vous là bas je vous conseille de vous calmer si vous ne voulez pas vous faire exclure de cet examen maintenant.  
**ninja d'oto : **je vous prie de nous excuser.   
**examinateur : **bien, on va commencer la première épreuve, en échange de votre inscription vous recevrez un jeton numéroté, vous irez vous asseoir à ce numéro, ensuite on vous distribuera un questionnaire ...   
**naruto : **_ après un moment _ UN ... UN EXAMEN ECRIT !.  
_ puis il prirent tous un numéro et allèrent s'asseoir à leur place, naruto regarda autour de lui, tout le monde était éparpillé, seul mikoto était à côté de lui, quand il reçu sa feuille, il comprit que ça allait être dur, il regarda à côté de lui, mikoto qui avait reçu sa feuille depuis deux secondes avait déjà tout rempli _  
**naruto : **_ les yeux révulsés _ t'as ... t'as déjà fini ?  
**mikoto : **hein ? ha, oui c'était facile.  
**naruto : **_ dévisageant la jeune fille _ t'es un monstre toi.  
**mikoto : **_ le regardant avec un regard vide _ ouais, ouais _ puis posa sa tête sur la table et s'endormit _  
**naruto : **tu vas pas dormir quand même ?  
_ mais mikoto ne lui répondit pas, elle semblait dormir _  
**naruto : **_ mais c'est qui cette fille, bon alors comment je vais faire moi pour répondre à ce satané questionnaire ? réfléchit, réfléchit ... et merde je sais pas, la vache, je suis foutu, ces questions sont trop difficiles ... que faire ! naruto regarda autour de lui, shino regardait son doigt, il put y voir un insecte, hinata, elle avait activé son byakugan, sasuke lui écrivait, mais bizarrement ne regardait pas sa feuille, comme s' il copiait les mouvements de quelqu' un d'autre, puis son regard se porta sur rei, elle écrivait tranquillement sur sa feuille, mais de temps en temps elle se touchait le front avec Destiny qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? puis naruto prit Serenity et se toucha le front avec . _  
**Serenity : **et ben dit donc y a du monde ici.  
**naruto : **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH _ tout le monde se retourna et le regarda _ qu'est ce que tu fais là ?   
**examinateur : **vous voulez bien ne pas parler tout seul ?   
**naruto : **ah oui désolé_ qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _  
**serenity : **j'ai senti que tu m'appelais, je me suis trompé ?  
**naruto : **_ non, je suis dans une galère monstre, je dois répondre à ce questionnaire mais je pige rien, tu peux m'aider ? _  
**serenity : **_ regardant sa feuille _ euh ... en fait ... non.   
**naruto : **QUOIIIIIIIIIII ! _ de nouveau tout le monde se retourna _ désolé, désolé _ comment ça tu sais rien ? _  
**serenity : **j'ai l'air de tout savoir ?  
**naruto : **_ bah, en fait, oui _  
**serenity : **ah, et bien je connais rien en analyse de l'énergie dynamique et en calcul de probabilité aléatoire.  
**naruto : **_ quoi _  
**serenity : **quoi, t'as pas remarqué que c'est ça la première question, mais ça m'a l'air d'être un peu dur pour de simples genins, c'est bizarre, bon je te laisser te démerder, bye.  
**naruto : **_ et tu sers à quoi déjà ? _  
**serenity : **_ avec un grand sourire _ a te sauver la vie si tu en as besoin et en plus je connais plein d'histoires drôles.  
**naruto : **_ tu connaîtrais pas plutôt des techniques de triche ? _  
**serenity : **non désolé, si tu veux je t'apprendrai une technique au sabre, mais pour l'instant je pars, à plus   
**naruto : **_ c'est ça, amuse toi bien puis serenity disparut, naruto de plus en plus stressé, commença à paniquer et merde, et merde le temps passa vite, très vite, trop vite _  
**examinateur : **ATTENTION ! nous allons passer a la dixième et dernière question ... mais avant je vais vous expliquer une règle spéciale ... _ kankuro rentra dans la pièce _ tu as de la chance, tu es revenu juste à temps, c'était bien avec ton pantin, enfin bref regagne ta place, voilà cette règle est un peu spéciale, vous avez le choix de répondre à cette dixième question ou pas, car si vous décidez d'y répondre, mais que vous la ratez vous serez éliminés à tout jamais de l'examen chunin et donc serez genins tout le reste de votre vie.  
**kiba : **c'est quoi cette règle à la con, c'est stupide.  
**examinateur : **ici, c'est moi qui fait les règles, bon si tout le monde a compris ... allons-y ... que ceux qui abandonnent, lèvent la main et quittent cette salle.  
**naruto : **_ et merde c'est quoi cette merde _  
**serenity : **tu devrais abandonner _ elle venait de réapparaître _  
**naruto : **_ non, je suis là pour devenir chunin, je n'abandonnerai pas _  
**serenity : **tu sais, tu pourras le devenir plus tard, abandonne ça serait mieux.  
**naruto : **_ non; non, non et non, je refuse _  
**serenity : **naruto pour ton bien abandonne tout de suite.  
**naruto : **_ se leva brutalement _ NOOON, je n'abandonnerai pas comme un lâche, je suis là pour devenir chunin, c'est pas votre question à la con qui me fera abandonner, posez la, allez, je n'ai pas peur, je veux devenir hokage et c'est par la force de ma volonté que je le deviendrai, même si je dois rester genin toute ma vie, je m'en fous.  
**examinateur : **réfléchis bien gamin, c'est ta vie que tu mets en péril, après il sera trop tard.  
**naruto : **je reste sur ma parole, c'est comme ça que je conçois la vie de ninja.  
**examinateur : **_ amusant, il a réussi à dissiper en un instant le doute chez tout le monde, et merde y reste trop de monde, 30 équipes, tant pis pour toi doc, tu vas devoir faire le tri _ vous êtes courageux ... bien ... j'annonce donc à ceux qui sont présents ici ... qu'ils viennent de réussir la première partie de l'examen !  
**naruto : **_ QUOI _  
**examinateur : **ce test, avait pour but de voir votre aptitude à récolter des informations _ il retira son bonnet, sur son crâne on pouvait voir de nombreuses cicatrices _ il est important pour un ninja de savoir récupérer des infos sans se faire prendre.  
**temari : **ok, mais je ne comprends toujours pas cette dixième question.  
**examinateur : **cette question est sans doute la plus importante, elle est là pour voir ceux qui sont prêts à tout, même à mourir, pour faire leurs missions, si vous êtes chunin et que vous avez une mission difficile à faire vous ne pourrez pas vous défiler, qu'importent les risques encourus, je considère donc que vous avez brillamment répondu à la dixième question, la première épreuve de l'examen pour passer chunin est terminée, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance.  
**naruto : **SUPER ! VOUS POUVEZ COMPTER SUR MOI !  
_ puis une personne apparut à côté de l'examinateur, naruto le reconnut tout de suite _  
**kabuto : **bon les jeunes, je m'appelle Yakushi Kabuto, et je serai votre deuxième examinateur ... _ il regarda la salle un moment_ TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE IBIKI, C'EST QUOI TOUT CE MONDE !  
**ibiku : **désolé, il semble qu'il y ait beaucoup de bons candidats cette année.  
**kabuto : **ouais c'est ça, bon c'est pas grave, je vais en virer au moins la moitié pour la prochaine épreuve, allez venez avec moi, je vous expliquerai l'épreuve une fois sur place.

_ et il sortit suivi de tout le monde, la deuxième épreuve allait bientôt commencer _

**

* * *

Partie 14 : La forêt de la mort, kabuto bondit. **  
_ entrée de la fôret interdite _

**kabuto : **Voilà ! c'est ici que se déroulera la deuxième épreuve de l'examen, dans la zone d'entraînement n°44, aussi appelée « la fôret de la mort », certains d'entre vous ne mettront pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi on l'appelle comme ça.   
**naruto : **c'est stupide comme nom, c'est juste pour nous faire peur.  
**kabuto : **_ le regardant avec un sourire _ si tu le dis, tu comprendras quand tu y seras, bon avant de commencer j'ai quelque chose à vous faire signer, c'est juste un certificat de consentement.  
**sasuke : **ça sert à quoi?  
**kabuto : **_ toujours avec le sourire _ c'est pour ceux qui vont mourir dans cette fôret, je ne veux pas être tenu pour responsable, alors vous signez et puis vous déposez le certificat dans cette cahute _ il désigna une petite table avec quelques ninjas assis et commença à faire circuler les documents _, alors c'est une épreuve de survie que vous allez faire, rien de bien méchant, chaque équipe recevra un rouleau avec écrit soit terre, soit ciel, vous devrez récupérer le rouleau opposé à celui que vous avez, vous pouvez utiliser ce que vous voulez pour le récupérer, vol, meurtre, torture ... c'est vous qui voyez, une fois que vous avez les deux, il faudra vous rendre au centre de la zone où se trouve une tour, c'est là-bas que finira votre épreuve, bon vous avez compris ? pour cette épreuve vous avez 120 heures, ah aussi, il est interdit d'ouvrir ces rouleaux sous peine de disqualification, bon maintenant que tout le monde m'a compris, allez donner votre certificat et rendez-vous devant la porte numérotée que l'on vous désignera, _ et avec un grand sourire _ je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bonne chance et si vous devez tuer ou mourir, n'oubliez pas, que ce soit rapide, c'est pas sympa de faire souffrir les autres, à part si vous torturez mais là je vous laisse seul maître.  
_ les unes après les autres, chaque équipe allait donner leurs certificats, l'équipe 8 reçut un rouleau avec le mot terre dessus et se dirigea vers la porte 20, trente minutes plus tard le signal fut donné et chaque porte s'ouvrit _  
**naruto : **ALLEZ, EN AVANT, on va faire vite.  
_ les trois équipiers commencèrent à courir dans la fôret, dix minutes plus tard ils s'arrêtèrent _  
**naruto : **bon on va commencer la chasse ici.  
**shino : **ok, hinata, tu peux regarder ce qui se trouve dans les environs ?  
**hinata : **d'ac _ elle se mit en position _

**Byakugan **

**hinata : **à 200m à l'ouest il y a une équipe, elle se dirige dans notre direction, et à 150m il y a une autre équipe, ils risquent de se rencontrer dans peu de temps.   
**shino : **bien, on va aller dans leur direction, s'il y a confrontation entre les deux équipes, on attendra la fin avant de tomber sur le vainqueur pour leur voler leur rouleau.  
**naruto : **ok, on y va.  
_ ils bondirent, il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour atteindre les deux équipes, elles se faisaient face, l'une des équipes venait de suna à voir leurs bandeaux, elle était constituée de trois membres plutôt courts sur pattes, ils portaient tous une combinaison étrange de couleur sable, l'autre équipe était du village de iwa, du pays de la roche, il y avait deux filles et un garçon, l'une des filles portait des vêtements vert et l'autre une sorte d'uniforme pourpre, le garçon quand à lui avait le même uniforme que la fille mais le sien était turquoise, la team 8 était cachée de sorte à pouvoir intervenir au bon moment _  
**garçon de iwa : **dit nous quel est le nom de votre rouleau ?  
**garçon de suna : **il y a marqué ciel, et vous ?  
**garçon de iwa : **_ avec un sourire _ terre ... _ puis il courut, imité par ses deux coéquipières _Suzume, Naomi, technique 23 _ sur ces mots les deux filles se séparèrent, celle qui s'appelait Suzume forma des signes pendant que l'autre commença à envoyer une véritable rafale de shurikens vers le groupe de suna, qui durent se séparer de quelques mètres pour les éviter, le garçon de iwa était désormais en face du garçon de suna à qui il avait parlé, et commença à lui donner plusieurs coups qui le mirent ko directement _

**Doton, retsudo tenshuyou **

_ le sol trembla et se craquela en direction d'un des ninjas de suna, dont le bas du corps fut enseveli, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se libérer car il se prit tout de suite après un shuriken en plein torse et s'effondra, le troisième ninja de suna commença à former des signes _  
**garçon de iwa : **trop tard demi-portion _ et il lui planta un kunai en plein dans le ventre, il s'effondra presque aussitôt _ quelle bande de nuls, Suzume, Naomi, regardez dans les deux autres lequel a le rouleau _ les deux filles se dirigèrent vers les ninjas qui semblaient morts, et presque en même temps ouvrirent l'uniforme des ninjas de suna _ ET MERDE COURS...  
_ il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une gigantesque explosion se produisit, la team 8 fut aveuglée un petit moment, puis ils entendirent un cri, quand naruto rouvrit les yeux il constata l'étendue des dégâts. Sur le sol complètement carbonisé, gisaient les trois ninjas de iwa, la fille qui s'appelait Suzume était encore consciente, elle rampait péniblement en direction des corps de ses coéquipiers, ils ne semblaient pas être en vie, les trois ninjas de suna apparurent derrière la fille _  
**gars de suna : **t'as eu une bonne idée Takamine, ces abrutis n'y ont vu que du feu.  
**Takamine : **ouais Renji, Tessai va fouiller ces deux là, moi je tue la dernière et je la fouille.  
**Tessai : **bien.  
_ il se dirigea vers les deux corps pendant que Takamine sortit un kunai et se positionna pour trancher la gorge de la fille , mais il ne put finir son geste car une vague de shurikens déferla vers lui et sa team, Takamine et Renji les évitèrent mais Tessai les reçu de plein fouet, il s'écroula sur place, Suzume elle avait été protégée par un mur d'insectes _  
**Renji : **et merde c'est quoi ce bordel.   
**Naruto : **à ton avis.  
_ Renji se retourna, mais c'était déjà trop tard, il se prit un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fit valser sur le sol _  
**Takamine : **et merde, il faut fuir.  
**hinata : **trop tard.  
_ la jeune fille était derrière lui et le frappa de toute ses forces dans le dos, il s'écroula, tenta de se relever, mais une vague d'insectes termina le travail _  
**shino : **travail, vite fait bien fait.  
**naruto : **ouais _ il fouilla Takamine et sortit le rouleau ciel _ bien on a ce qu'il nous faut.  
**hinata : **et on fait quoi d'eux ?  
**shino : **quel est leur état de santé ?  
_ hinata et naruto regardèrent les corps _  
**naruto : **les trois gars de suna sont en vie, seul le gars qui s'était pris les shurikens est blessé, mais rien de bien grave.  
**shino : **ok et toi hinata ?  
**hinata : **la fille qui s'appelle Suzume est vivante, elle est évanouie, les deux autres sont morts.  
**naruto : **alors shino, on fait quoi ?  
**shino : **je sais pas, on va pas abandonner cette fille à ces mecs, on va attacher les deux de suna qui ne sont pas blessés, l'autre on lui attache juste les mains, pour les gars de iwa, on ne peut rien faire, on va amener la fille avec nous, il faut qu'elle reçoive des soins.  
**naruto : **ok, je vais la porter, hinata attache ces mecs.  
**hinata : **bien _ elle se dirigea vers eux pour les attacher, pendant que shino positionna la fille sur le dos de naruto de manière à ne pas la blesser _ j'ai fini.  
**shino : **moi aussi, allez on y va _ ils bondirent _

_ entrée de la fôret interdite _

**kabuto : **je suis peut être allé trop loin, j'aurais du choisir mieux mes mots, je vais me faire engueler par l'hokage, putain, anko, pourquoi t'as décidé à la dernière minute de ne pas être l'examinatrice, t'es trop chiante.  
_ soudain un ninja apparut _  
**ninja : **kabuto, c'est terrible.  
**kabuto : **qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
**ninja : **des morts, nous avons trouvé trois cadavres.  
**kabuto : **et alors ?  
**ninja : **il y a quelque chose d'étrange, suivez-moi, vous verrez .  
_ les deux disparurent, ils réapparurent non loin d'une des entrées de la fôret _  
**ninjas : **vous voyez, ce sont des ninjas de kusa, et ils n'ont plus de visage.   
**kabuto : **_ se penchant sur les corps _ tiens, tiens, il n'y a qu'une personne qui utilise ce genre de procédé, _ un sourire se dessina sur son visage ordre prioritaire, allez de suite transmettre ce fais à l'hokage et envoyez moi au moins deux équipes d'anbus, qu'elles inspectent la fôret de la mort, moi je pars à la poursuite des intrus. __  
__**ninjas : **à vos ordres i il disparut _  
**kabuto : **il semble que tu sois revenu à la maison sale bâtard _ il se mit à courir à travers la fôret _

_ team 8 _

**hinata : **_ sautant d'arbres en arbres _ naruto, shino, elle est réveillée.  
**naruto : **ok on s'arrête dix minutes l'équipe s'arrêta, naruto déposa la fille au sol /i hinata tu fais le guet ?   
**hinata : **bien.  
_ Suzume avait commencé à bouger _  
**naruto : **hé, hé, tu vas bien ?   
**Suzume : **où, où je suis, où est grand frère et Naomi, qui êtes vous ?  
**naruto : **_ la voie tremblante _ je suis désolé, mais tes deux compagnons sont morts _ sur ces mots les yeux de Suzume se révulsèrent _ je suis vraiment désolé ...  
**Suzume : **MENTEUR, CE N'EST PAS VRAI _ se levant, puis retombant au sol, les yeux en larme _c'est faux, tu mens, ça ne peut pas être ...  
**naruto : **elle s'est encore évanouie.  
**shino : **alors le gars était son frère, et merde.  
**hinata : **naruto, shino, on a un plus gros problème.  
**naruto : **quoi ?  
**hinata : **les trois gars de suna sont à moins d'un km.  
**shino : **on fait quoi ?  
**naruto : **on fuit, c'est trop dangereux ici, allez on y va _ il reprit la jeune fille sur ses épaules et ils repartirent _

_ kabuto _

**kabuto : **_ bondissant d'arbres en arbres et merde, la nuit commence à tomber, je dois me dépêcher, je me demande ce que ce sale serpent viens foutre ici, enfin quoi qu'il en soit ... je vais en finir avec lui il s'arrêta _ salut, orochimaru.  
**orochimaru : **ça alors kabuto, ça fait longtemps.  
**kabuto : **_ se retournant en direction du tronc d'arbre d'où orochimaru venait d'apparaître _ pas assez _ il fit quelques signes et ses mains se recouvrèrent d'une aura bleu _  
**orochimaru : **tu te prends pour qui de me défier, toi qui a refusé de me suivre, tu penses me battre ?  
**kabuto : **_ avec un sourire _ bien sûr _ et il bondit, orochimaru projeta sa langue en direction de kabuto qui la saisit et tira violemment, orochimaru ne lutta même pas et à peine à un mètre de lui, kabuto lui posa sa main sur le torse et détruisit son coeur, aussitôt orochimaru se désagrégea en un tas de boue _  
**orochimaru : **tu as progressé, mais tu n'es toujours pas à ma hauteur _ il était sur un autre arbre, au dessus de kabuto _  
**kabuto : **avant que je ne te tue, dis moi ce que tu es venu foutre là ?  
**orochimaru : **je voulais simplement mettre ma marque sur un élément remarquable de ce village.  
**kabuto : **il risque de mourir.   
**orochimaru : **peut être, mais s'il survit il me sera très utile.  
**kabuto : **pauvre malade, t'as toujours été barge mais ces années de solitude t'ont pas arrangé.  
**orochimaru : **mais je ne suis plus seul, j'ai retrouvé une ancienne disciple, tu la connais très bien à ce qu'il parait.  
**kabuto : **_ le yeux légèrement troublés _ comment ça ?   
**orochimaru : **où est partie anko à ton avis.   
**kabuto : **sale bâtard, qu'est ce que tu en as fait.   
**orochimaru : **mais rien, elle est venu à moi seule, tu la reverras bientôt, bien maintenant, j'ai un peu de travail, je te conseille de ne pas interrompre cet examen, dans ton intéret _ puis il disparut _  
**kabuto : **je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares, mais ça ne va pas être du gâteau.

_ et il bondit, direction la tour _


	5. Chapter 5

**Partie 15 : crise de désespoir. **  
_ fôret de la mort _

**hinata : **c'est bon, ils font une pause.  
**naruto : **enfin, cinq heures à nous poursuivre c'est long, on va faire une pause 10 minutes et on repart _ ils s'arrêta _je vais faire un petit feu, hinata repose toi, tu dois être crevée, shino disperse quelques insectes pendant qu'hinata se repose_ i il déposa la jeune fille qu'il portait sur son dos, il posa aussi serenity, il rassembla un peu de bois et ... _

**Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu **

**naruto : **_ des flammes s'échappèrent de sa bouche _ bon, shino t'as fini?  
**shino : **ouais.  
**naruto : **_ regardant hinata _ elle s'est endormi.  
**shino : **ouais, dit, on va continuer à fuir longtemps comme ça ?   
**naruto : **tu veux te battre, tu veux mourir inutilement, tu veux me voir mourir moi ou hinata, moi non, on ne fuit pas, ont se dirige vers la tour, c'est là que se finit notre épreuve, on a déjà les rouleaux, qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ?  
**shino : **rien, t'as raison, je vais poser quelques piéges.  
**naruto : **ok je vais disperser quelques clones, ils devraient durer une heure, donc dans une heure on lève le camp et on repart.  
**shino : **bien.  
_ pendant l'heure qui suivit, tout fut calme _  
**shino : **hinata ... hinata réveille toi.  
**hinata : **quoi ... on repart.  
**shino : **ouais, naruto est déjà prêt.   
**hinata : **ok _ fit des signes _  
**naruto : **hinata, inutile d'activer ton byakugan tout de suite, shino a mis suffisamment de piéges pour défoncer une armée, on va avancer doucement.  
**hinata : **ok.  
_ et ils reprirent leur route à une vitesse plus modérée, ils avaient déjà parcouru plus de trois quarts du trajet, à cette vitesse, ils seraient à la tour d'ici cinq heures, puis marchèrent tranquillement pendant une heure, avant qu'ils n'entendent les explosions provoquées par les piéges de shino _  
**naruto : **on va avancer plus vite, hinata tu peux ...  
**hinata : **c'est déjà fait _ naruto regarda la jeune fille, son byakugan était activé _  
**naruto : **merci, allez, au pas de course.  
_ de nouveau ils couraient, au bout de quelques heures hinata leur fit signe de s'arrêter _  
**hinata : **deux groupes, à 50m de là.  
**naruto : **on y va tranquillement.  
_ à cinquante mètres deux équipes se fesaient face, quand naruto et sa team arrivèrent, il reconnut l'une des team _  
**naruto : **c'est gaara, ninja de suna.  
**hinata : **ils sont dangereux ?  
**naruto : **je sais pas trop, reste là je m'approche plus.  
**shino : **c'est pas très prudent.  
**naruto : **c'est pas grave, ce gaara m'intéresse beaucoup, je veux le voir à l'oeuvre de plus près  
_ et il bondit et atterrit sur un arbre à quelques mètres de la scène, la deuxième équipe était constituée de ninjas d'ame _  
**ninja de ame : **vous osez nous défier en face à face ...vous ne manquez pas de cran pour des gamins, mais votre stupidité vous perdra, vous tenez tant que ça à mourir ?  
**gaara : **assez parlé, je vais en finir rapidement.  
**kankuro : **on devrait peut être leur demander quel est leur rouleau, évitons l'affrontement inutile.  
**gaara : **peu importe ! ils sont sur mon passage, et ils y restent, alors ils vont mourir.   
**ninja de ame : **tant pis pour vous ! c'est parti _ il prit des parapluies qu'il portait et les lança dans les airs _ adieu, gamin stupide.

**Ninpô, Jouro Senbon **

_ sortant de ses parapluies, des centaines d'aiguilles déferlèrent _  
**ninja de ame : **nul ne peut réchapper à mon attaque, je contrôle la direction des aiguilles, elles vont te transpercer de toutes parts _ quand les aiguilles rentrèrent en contact avec gaara un petit nuage de poussière se souleva _ stupide gamin ...  
**gaara : **c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? _ toutes les aiguilles avaient été arrêtées par un véritable bouclier de sable _  
**ninja de ame : **impossible, il est indemne ...  
**gaara : **maintenant prépare toi à mourir _ ses mains formèrent le signe de l'oiseau _

**Sabaku Kyuu **

_ aussitôt du sable recouvrit le corps du ninja qui ne put plus bouger _  
**ninja de ame : **et merde, c'est quoi ça ?  
**gaara : **_ prit un des parapluies sur le sol et l'ouvrit, imité par ses deux coéquipiers _ tu ne souffriras pas.

**Sabaku Sousou **

_ le sable sembla se comprimer et comme une explosion fit gicler du sang dans toutes les directions, les deux autres ninjas de ame tombèrent au sol de terreur _  
**ninja de ame : **pitié, on vous donne notre rouleau _ il déposa le rouleau au sol _ je vous en supplie épargnez nous.  
_ à peine eut-il fini de parler que du sable contrôlé par gaara se dirigea vers eux, mais alors qu'il allait rentrer en contact avec eux une lumière découpa les trainées de sable et une personne apparut dans un nuage de poussière, il tenait dans sa main serenity _  
**naruto : **gaara, as tu vraiment besoin de les tuer ?

**

* * *

Partie 16 : je m'occupe d'eux **

**naruto : **gaara, as tu vraiment besoin de les tuer ?  
**kankuro : **toi, tu es ...  
**naruto : **uzumaki naruto, ravi de vous revoir _ il se baissa pour ramasser le rouleau de l'équipe d'ame et le lança en direction de kankuro, qui le rattrapa au vol _ c'est celui qu'il vous faut ?  
**kankuro : **oui.   
**naruto : **bien, _ en direction des ninjas d'ame _ vous partez _ ils obéirent . _  
**gaara : **pourquoi les protéges tu ?  
**naruto : **pourquoi veux-tu les tuer ?  
**gaara: **pour rien _ une vague de sable commença à se diriger vers naruto _  
**naruto : **je ne cherche pas le conflit _ et alors que le sable n'était plus qu'à un mètre, serenity s'illumina et d'un mouvement rapide, il repoussa la vague _  
**temari : **incroyable, il repoussé le sable de gaara.  
**naruto : **j'ai une blessée, et j'aimerai l'amener au plus vite à la tour.   
**gaara : **un membre de ton équipe ?  
**naruto : **non, une ninja de iwa, le reste de son équipe a été tué par des ninjas de votre village, il nous poursuivent.   
**kankuro : **et tu les fuis, tu arrives à repousser le sable de gaara, et nous sommes l'équipe la plus forte de suna.   
**naruto : **qui t'a dit que nous les fuyons, seulement je n'aime pas me battre inutilement, vas tu nous laisser passer, gaara ?   
**gaara : **comment s'appellent les membres de l'équipe qui vous suit ?  
**naruto : **je n'ai retenu que le nom de leur chef, un certain Takamine.  
**temari : **et tu fuis devant eux, c'est l'équipe la plus nulle de suna.  
**naruto : **comme je l'ai dit, je n'aime pas les affrontements inutiles.  
**gaara : **bien, toi et ton équipe allez à la tour, je m'occupe de cette bande d'abrutis.  
_ temari et kankuro regardèrent gaara, étonnés de ce qu'il venait de dire _  
**gaara : **mais uzumaki naruto, avant la fin de cet examen, nous nous affronterons.  
**naruto : **_ avec un grand sourire _ j'attends ça avec impatience, shino, hinata on y va _ puis ses deux coéquipiers sortirent des bois et allèrent se poser à ses côtés _ gaara, on se retrouve à la tour ... pourrais-tu ne pas tuer ces abrutis ?  
**gaara : **quand ils me verront, ils vont surement fuir, je ne te promets rien.  
**naruto : **_ avec un grand sourire _ merci, à plus _ et il bondit avec sa team _  
**kankuro : **qu'est ce qu'il te prend en ce moment, gaara ? c'est pas dans ton habitude de te conduire comme ça.   
_ gaara ne répondit rien, la team de suna attendit quelques minutes, quand l'autre équipe de suna apparut _  
**Takamine : **vous êtes l'équipe constituée des enfants du kazekage, vous n'auriez pas vu une équipe de ninjas de konoha, nous les poursuivons depuis plus de 10 heures ?   
**kankuro : **nous avons effectivement rencontré une équipe de konoha, ils transportaient une fille blessée.   
**Renji : **ce sont eux, ils sont partis par quel côté.   
**temari : **ils sont partis du côté de la tour, mais ca m'étonnerait que vous les rattrapiez.  
**Tessai : **ne vous en faites pas, on est plus très loin, on va les avoir.  
**gaara : **ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que vous ne les rettraperez pas car l'examen se termine ici pour vous.  
**Takamine : **comment ça ?  
**gaara : **c'est pourtant clair

**Sabaku kyuu **

_ une vague de sable recouvrit presque instantanément le bas du corps de l'équipe de Takamine _  
**Takamine : **qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
**gaara : **vous êtes faibles et vous prétendez vouloir combattre cette équipe de konoha, c'est assez comique.

**Sabaku sousou **

_ le sable se comprima et écrasa les jambes des trois ninjas, qui se mirent à crier _  
**kankuro : **vous avez de la chance, gaara est de bonne humeur en ce moment.  
**gaara : **on y va.  
**temari : **bien _ et l'équipe de suna disparut _

_ tour centrale de la zone d'entraînement 44 _

**naruto : **merde y a personne, ça doit être derrière cette porte _ il entra _ ben ... non y a personne ... on fait quoi maintenant ?  
**hinata : **il y a un truc sur le mur _ elle désigna un panneau _  
**naruto : **_ commence à lire _ c'est du charabia ... tiens il manque un mot.  
**shino : **je pense que l'on devrait ouvrir les rouleaux maintenant.  
**naruto : **bien _ il tendit un des deux rouleaux à hinata _ on l'ouvre ensemble ... bon et bien allons-y _ une fois ouvert naruto put lire un mot " homme" _ ça veut dire quoi ça ? _ les rouleaux commençèrent à trembler _  
**shino : **NARUTO, HINATA, jetez vite les rouleaux, c'est un rituel d'apparition _ ils éxécutèrent et une épaisse fumée blanche apparut des rouleaux, une silhouette commeca à se dessiner _ c'est ...  
**iruka : **salut, les jeunes, ça faisait un bout de temps.  
**naruto : **iruka-sensei, que faites vous là ?  
**iruka : **c'est traditionnellement un chunin qui accueille des candidats à la fin de la deuxième épreuve, j'ai eu de la chance, c'est moi qui vous a été designé, je dois donc vous transmettre un message ...  
**hinata : **quel message ?  
**iruka : **une chose importante ... bravo à tous,avec un temps de 25 heures, vous venez d'être les premiers à avoir réussi la deuxième épreuve de cette année, pour fêter ça je vais vous faire livrer des ramens de chez ichiraku ...  
**naruto : **_ il bondit soudainement sur iruka _ GENIAL.  
**shino : **merde, j'en ai mare de ces sales ramens, dit iruka-sensei, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais on a une blessée ici.  
**iruka : **ah oui, je l'amène tout de suite à l'infirmerie, vous pouvez aller dans les chambres à l'étage, vous risquez d'attendre un peu, en fait quatre jours, mais bon, je repasserai vous voir plus tard _ il prit Suzume et disparut _  
**shino : **enfin, on va pouvoir dormir.  
**naruto : **ouais, on a bien fait de ne pas affronter les gars qui nous poursuivaient.  
**shino : **je te rappelle idiot, que ce que t'as fait avec l'autre équipe de suna aurait pu nous conduire au combat.  
**naruto : **ouais, désolé, mais tout est bien au final, il faudra que je pense à aller voir gaara pour le remercier encore de son aide.  
**shino : **ok, mais après avoir dormi, allez avant que je ne m'écroule.  
_ il se rendirent donc dans les chambres prévues pour les candidats de l'examen, mais bien qu'extrêmement fatigué, naruto ne put s'endormir , trop excité à l'idée d'avoir terminé la deuxième épreuve _  
**naruto : **et merde, bon je vais me balader un peu _ il se leva et marcha un peu dans la tour, quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva dans une petite pièce, qui devait être réservée aux candidat car il n'y avait qu'une personne _ tiens salut gaara ? _ le garçon regarda naruto mais ne dit rien _ ils sont où tes coéquipiers ? t'es tout seul ?  
**gaara : **je suis toujours seul, et mon frère et ma soeur se reposent dans leurs chambres.  
**naruto : **tu ne te reposes pas toi, dort un peu.  
**gaara : **je ne dors jamais.  
**naruto : **moi je trouve pas le sommeil, ça te dérange si je reste un peu avec toi.  
**gaara : **pour quoi faire ?  
**naruto : **discuter, parle moi de ton village ou de tes amis.  
**gaara : **je n'ai pas d'amis, je suis seul, et mon village me méprise.   
**naruto : **toi aussi, pendant des années, j'ai été rejeté par mon village, mais je crois que maintenant, les gens commencent à changer.  
**gaara : **les gens ne changent pas, il restent comme ils sont.  
**naruto : **non, je ne pense pas, je suis sûr que si je fais des efforts ils finiront par m'accepter.  
**gaara : **tu es stupide.  
**naruto : **_ avec un sourire _ peut être, mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien _ soudain son ventre gargouille _ merde, je meure de faim, pas toi _ il ne répondit pas _ allez viens on va chercher à manger _ et il prit gaara par l'épaule et le traîna hors de la pièce, gaara lui lança un regard meurtrier, mais naruto ne le lâcha pas _  
**gaara : **lâche moi maintenant, je viens.  
**naruto : **cool, dit t'as déjà mangé des ramens ? comment il est ton village ? il y a des ramens à suna ? ...

_ et les deux ninjas marchèrent dans les couloirs de la tour à la recherche de nourriture _

**

* * *

Partie 17 : phase préliminaire, le premier combat commence. **

_ après quatre jours de "repos" toutes les équipes qui avaient réussi la deuxième partie de l'examen, étaient enfin réunies, il y avait huit équipes présentes, celles de naruto, de sasuke, de gaara, de shikamaru, de lee, l'équipe d'oto, celle de rei et pour finir celle de tashiya _  
**kabuto : **attention tout le monde, maintenant l'hokage va vous expliquer les modalités de la troisième épreuve.  
**hokage : **bien, voilà, la troisième épreuve sera une guerre à échelle réduite entre les pays de l'alliance, dont vous serez les représentants, vous serez l'image de votre village auprès des seigneurs des différents pays qui vous observeront, il faut que vous sachiez que la puissance d'un pays se mesure à la puissance du village et de ses ninjas, et cet examen sera le théâtre du combat de ces puissances, vous devez vous battre au péril de vos vies, et ainsi réaliser vos rêves, et être l'honneur de votre village, bien passons maintenant aux modalités de l'examen, hayate je t'en prie.  
_ un ninja avança _  
**hayate : **bien maître, bon vous tous _ en direction des genins _ je suis hayate gekko, et j'ai été désigné pour arbitrer les rencontres, bien avant que ne débute la troisième épreuve, il y a un détail à régler, il s'agit de la phase préliminaire qui donne accès à l'épreuve elle-même ...  
**shikamaru : **c'est quoi cette histoire de phase préliminaire, la deuxième épreuve est fini pourtant.  
**hayate : **et bien, il semblerait que les deux premières épreuves aient été trop facile, et vous êtes désormais bien trop nombreux, il nous faut réduire votre nombre d'au moins de moitié, il y aura donc des combats préliminaires, bon s'il y en a qui veulent abandonner maintenant pour x raisons, allez y ... personne ... bien la phase éliminatoire va donc débuter, vous allez vous affronter en combats singuliers, un contre un, dans des conditions de combat réel, les règles sont simples, tous les coups sont permis, le gagnant sera celui qui reste conscient, je peux aussi arrêter le combat si un vainqueur est évident, alors je vous souhaite de ne pas mourir, vous pourrez toujours abandonner en cours de combat, maintenant regardez bien le tableau d'affichage derrière moi, deux noms vont s'y afficher, ce seront les deux premiers combattants _ tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le tableau, puis une lumière afficha les noms des deux premiers candidats _ bien que Mizumaru Rei et Kinuta Dosu restent sur la place et que tous les autres se rendent dans les tribunes _ tout le monde obéit _ sans plus attendre ... veuillez commencer.  
**dosu : **tu es une shinobi de kiri, tu utilises surement des techniques liées à l'eau.  
**rei : **arrête de parler et combat.  
**dosu : **t'es bien pressée, ça va être rapide ne t'en fais pas _ il bondit, rei plongea en arrière et lança un shuriken que dosu bloqua grâce à son gantelet _  
**rei : **tu utilises ce genre d'arme, quelle est sa fonction ?  
**dosu : **tu vas voir _ il bondit de nouveau, rei forma des signes _

**Suiton Teppoudama no jutsu **

_ une puissante boule d'eau sortit de la bouche de rei _  
**dosu : **trop facile _ il donna un coup dans l'eau qui changea de direction et fondit sur rei _  
**rei : **merde, c'est quoi ce bordel _ elle bondit en l'air pour l'éviter, dosu lui aussi avait bondi et était désormais à sa hauteur, il lui donna un coup peu puissant qu'elle encaissa sans mal, puis elle atterrit _ tes coup sont tellement faibles que ... _ elle s'écroula _ merde j'ai plus d'équilibre, que m'as tu fait ?  
**dosu : **je suis un ninja du son, mes attaques vont à cette vitesse, tu ne peux les percevoir.  
**rei : **tes coups provoquent des ultrasons inaudibles qui dérèglent l'équilibre ?  
**dosu : **t'es une futée, effectivement .  
**rei : **et je présume que c'est ton gantelet qui génère ces ultrasons.  
**dosu : **effectivement  
**rei : **_ un sourire apparut sur son visage _ bien _ elle se releva _ dans ce cas, la solution est plutôt simple _ elle dégaina Destiny _ je vais te couper le bras.  
**dosu : **comment peux tu tenir debout après le coup que je t'ai donné, c'est impossible.  
**rei : **_ avec un petit sourire _mais si c'est possible, grâce à Destiny.  
**dosu : **comme ça ?  
**rei : **_ lançant un regard à naruto _ tu ne comprendrais pas même si je te l'expliquais, maintenant _ Destiny s'illumina _c'est la fin _ elle commença à courir en direction de dosu _  
**dosu : **tu penses m'impressionner ? _ il fonça lui aussi en direction de rei et une fois les deux adversaires proches ils donnèrent en même temps leurs coups, une explosion eut lieu, et de la poussière s'éleva du sol, un cri retentit et quand la poussière retomba tout le monde put voir pourquoi _aaaaaaaaah, mon bras _ ce dernier n'était plus rattaché à son corps, il avait été tranché net _  
**rei : **monsieur l'arbitre, je pense que c'est fini ...  
**dosu : **la ferme sale garce, il me reste un bras _ à nouveau Destiny s'illumina, puis rei se retourna et donna un coup si rapide que seules quelques personnes purent le voir distinctement, et le deuxième bras de dosu fut à son tour tranché, ce dernier s'écroula et poussa un hurlement de terreur qui glaça le sang de bien des genins dans les tribunes _  
**rei : **monsieur hayate ?   
**hayate : **oui, vainqueur mizumaru rei, qu'une équipe médicale vienne d'urgence, vous pouvez rejoindre les autres concurrents dans les tribunes.  
**rei : **bien _ elle bondit et atterrit dans les tribunes, près de son équipe _  
**naruto : **t'y as été un peu fort, là.   
**rei : **c'est cet idiot qui a voulu jouer.  
**tenten : **ton katana est terrible, il ressemble beaucoup à celui de naruto.  
**rei : **évidemment ces deux lames sont soeurs.  
**tenten : **« sœurs » ?  
**naruto : **c'est long à expliquer ...  
**hayate : **bien, votre attention, les concurrents pour le match suivant vont être designés.  
_ tout le monde regarda le tableau d'affichage, les noms qui s'affichèrent furent ceux d'Harada gaétan et d'Uchiwa sasuke _  
**naruto : **cool sasuke, montre nous ce que tu sais faire.  
**sasuke : **ouais _ son corps se crispa légèrement merde encore cette douleur _  
**sakura : **tu devrais abandonner sasuke, depuis ton combat avec orochimaru, tu n'es plus le même.   
**naruto : **orochimaqui ?  
**sasuke : **ce n'est rien naruto, sakura ne t'en fais pas.  
**sakura : **mais cette marque ...  
**sasuke : **ça suffit sakura, je t'ai dit que ça irait.  
**sakura : **_ des larmes commençaient à apparaître _ mais j'ai peur pour toi.  
**sasuke : **arrête tout de suite, je t'ai dit que ça ira.   
**sakura : **mais ...  
**naruto : **sakura tais-toi, je ne sais pas ce que c'est cette histoire de marque, mais en six ans j'ai appris qu'un Uchiwa n'abandonne pas. sasuke va combattre, mais fais attention.  
**sasuke : **ok naruto  
**obito : **_ au moment où il allait bondir sur l'arène obito l'arrêta et lui murmura _ n'utilise pas le sharingan, si la marque sur ton cou est déclenchée ta vie sera en danger.  
**sasuke : **je le sais aussi ...  
**obito : **j'interviendrai personnellement pour t'arrêter si elle se déclenche, c'est clair ? et tu seras éliminé du tournoi.  
**sasuke : **bien _ et il bondit dans l'arène _ désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.  
**gaétan : **ce n'est rien, combattre un uchiwa est un honneur à ce que j'ai compris, j'espérais combattre une hyuga mais je me contenterai de toi.  
**sasuke : **naruto m'a dit qu'hinata t'a battu, t'as pas l'air très fort.  
**gaétan : **elle a eu de la chance, j'aurais voulu la combattre pour lui prouver mais bon ...  
**hayate : **êtes vous prêts, bien que le deuxième combat ... commence.

**

* * *

Partie 18 : je vais y arriver**

**hayate : **êtes vous prêts, bien que le deuxième combat ... commence.  
**sasuke : **je vais vite te régler ton compte _ il format un sceau _

**Kage bunshin no jutsu **

_ trois clone apparurent et fonçèrent sur gaétan _  
**gaétan : **tu ne m'auras pas avec de simples clones _ il forma des sceaux _

**Nimpo dosu han shoah **

_ du gaz s'échappa de son gantelet, il recouvrit les clones et quand le gaz se dissipa les trois clones s'étaient endormis _  
**sasuke : **merde, tu utilises du gaz, dans ce cas _ il reforma le même sceau _

**Kage bunshin no jutsu **

_ quatre clones apparurent, ils coururent chacun de leur côté pour finir par entourer gaétan, puis ils enchainèrent sur une série de sceaux _

**Katon Gobunshin no jutsu **

_ une boule de feu s'échappa de la bouche de chaque clone avant que ces derniers ne disparaissent, le feu fonça sur gaétan, ce dernier bondit en l'air, en face de lui se trouvait désormais le véritable sasuke qui lui donna un coup de poing, gaétan para l'attaque avec son gantelet, puis en voyant la douleur que sasuke ressentait en ne donnant qu'un simple coup de poing, il en profita pour contre attaquer et donner un violent coup de griffe à ce dernier, sasuke s'écroula au sol _  
**gaétan : **il semble que ce combats soit moins intéressant que je ne l'espérais, j'aurais vraiment préféré combattre la hyuga.  
**sasuke : **_ se relevant _ désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est contre moi que tu te bats _ je n'ai plus le choix il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit le sharingan était apparu, il ressentit une douleur aigue dans le cou merde je ne suis toujours pas remis des combats dans la fôret, je dois finir ce combat vite _  
**gaétan : **qu'est ce que t'attends, bon j'arrive _ il fonça sur sasuke, mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, sasuke réussit, avec une vitesse prodigieuse, à donner un coup de pied qui propulsa gaétan dans les airs _  
**sasuke : **_ apparaissant derrière gaétan _ maintenant tu vas goûter à une technique intéressante _ soudain il sentit une nouvelle fois une douleur aigue sur son cou, mais bien plus forte que la dernière fois et merde le marque se déclenche, je dois me contrôler il se concentra et la douleur disparut bien maintenant ... _ t'es prêt ? _ et il commença une série de coup violents que gaétan ne put parer, il se rapprochait de plus en plus du sol _ et maintenant le coup de grâce _ alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres il donna un ultime coup _

**Shishi Rendan **

_ roulant sur le sol, sasuke regarda son adversaire, il était ko, l'arbitre alla le voir _  
**hayate : **il semble être dans l'impossibilité de poursuivre le combat, donc Uchiwa Sasuke remporte le deuxième match des qualifications.  
**naruto : **BRAVO SASUKE.  
**obito : **_ apparaît derrière sasuke _ bien joué, c'était pas mal, mais je t'amène à l'infirmerie maintenant, j'ai une petit chose à faire avec cette marque.  
**sasuke : **je voudrais voir les autres matches.  
**obito : **dans tes rêves peut être, allez ne fais pas de caprices.  
**sasuke : **ok, je discute pas avec toi.  
**obito : **bien _ les deux partirent de l'arène _  
**hayate : **bon, sans plus tarder passons au match suivant .  
_ tout le monde fixa le tableau, le nom des deux combattants venait de s'y inscrire _  
**ino : **t'as pas de chance, sakura.  
**sakura : **j'en ai bien peur _ elle fixa de nouveau le tableau , son nom y était inscrit _  
**hayate : **Haruno Sakura et Honori Tashiya, veuillez rejoindre l'arène.  
**kiba : **ne t'en fais pas, elle est pas si forte que ça, enfin je crois, en fait j'en sais rien du tout.  
**sakura : **sympa de me remonter le moral.   
**tashiya : **SAKURA RAMENE TES FESSES ICI.  
**sakura : **j'arrive _ elle bondit dans l'arène _ me voila.   
**hayate : **vous êtes prêtes ?  
**sakura : **je suis pas sûre ...  
**tashiya : **si tu commences comme ça, ça va pas être drôle, allez tu vas y arriver, dis le que tu vas y arriver.  
**sakura : **t'as raison JE VAIS Y ARRIVER.  
**tashiya : **c'est bien, je te battrai rapidement de toutes façons, tu ne seras pas humiliée longtemps.  
**hayate : **y a une bonne ambiance, allez que le troisième match ... commence.  
**tashiya : **allez c'est parti _ elle enchaîna une série de sceaux extrêmement rapidement _

**Doton, Retsudo Tenshuyou **

_ le sol se déchira en direction de sakura _  
**sakura : **c'est impossible, tu ne devrais pas pouvoir utiliser ce genre de technique sur ce sol _ le sol se déchira sous ses pieds et elle tomba à la renverse _  
**tashiya : **allez un peu de nerf ma petite sakura _ elle dégaina un kunai et le lança sur sakura qui ne put l'éviter, et se le prit dans le bras _ allez debout idiote _ elle en dégaina un autre et le lança à nouveau, mais sakura l'évita de justesse _ enfin, tu réagis, t'abandonnes ?  
**sakura : **non.  
**tashiya : **tant pis _ à une vitesse folle, elle envoya une série de shurikens vers sakura, cette dernière ne put tous les éviter, elle tomba au sol _ tu te moques de moi ou quoi, tu n'as pas dit que tu allais y arriver.   
**sakura : **_ se relevant péniblement je ne peux pas la battre, je suis déjà blessée et elle n'a pratiquement pas bouger _  
**tashiya : **bon, tu m'emmerdes là _ elle se mit à courir en direction de sakura, une fois à ses côtés elle enchaîna une série de coups de poings que sakura n'évita pas, elle finit à moitié ko au sol _ t'es pathétique franchement _ elle se retourna et commença à partir _  
**sakura : **_ se relevant avec difficulté _ ou est ce que tu fuis ? le match n'est pas fini.  
**tashiya : **_ se retourne _ t'es prête à te battre, c'est bien mais je suis désolée, je suis bien trop forte pour toi _ elle sortit un kunaï et l'envoya _  
**sakura : **tu me sous estimes vraiment beaucoup.  
**tashiya : **justement, non.  
_ alors que sakura s'apprêtait à dévier le kunaï envoyé par tashiya, elle vit un papier accrocher a se dernier _  
**sakura : **et merde _ une explosion retentit et la jeune fille fut projetée contre le mur, elle ne se releva pas _  
**hayate : **il me semble que le match soit fini Honori Tashiya remporte le troisième match, je vais devoir encore appeler une équipe médicale ...  
**tashiya : **c'est inutile, c'était une petite explosion, elle ne doit pas être gravement blessée, je l'amène moi même.  
**hayate : **bien, dans ce cas, nous allons commencer le quatrième match _ il se tourna en direction de tableau, les noms s'affichèrent _ que Uzumaki Naruto et Yamanaka Ino se présentent sur l'arène.


	6. Chapter 6

**Partie 19 : Lost **

**hayate: **que Uzumaki Naruto et Yamanaka Ino se présentent sur l'arène.  
**ino : **génial, je suis contre ce boulet, je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber.  
**rei : **t'es trop drôle toi.  
**ino : **pourquoi ?  
**rei : **tu vas voir par toi même.  
**naruto : **allez on s'en fout et on y va _ il bondit sur l'arène . _  
**ino : **allez je vais l'éclater _ elle bondit à son tour _  
**hayate : **bien, alors que le quatrième combat commence.  
**naruto : **et go _ il commenca à former des sceaux _  
**ino : **ok je vais t'éclater ...

**Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu **

**ino : **_ plongea pour éviter la boule de feu _mais c'est quoi ce bordel, depuis quand tu sais utiliser ce genre de technique ?  
**naruto : **depuis mon huitième anniversaire, où sasuke me l'a apprise en cadeau, je lui ai promis de ne pas l'utiliser, mais maintenant que je suis ninja, j'en ai le droit.  
**ino : **merde _ c'était pas prévu ça _ mais ça ne change rien, tu restes un boulet _ elle sortit un kunai et lui envoya _  
**naruto : **tu te moques de moi _ il dévia le kunai, et sortit un shuriken, puis forma un sceau _

**Kage bunshin no jutsu **

_ un clone apparut à ses côtés, ce dernier le prit par l'épaule _

**Henge No Jutsu **

_ le vrai naruto prit la forme, d'un kunai et le clone le lança en direction d'ino, elle plongea pour l'éviter, puit le kunai reprit sa forme originale et naruto lança le shuriken qu'il tenait dans sa main, ino ne put l'éviter et se le prit dans la jambe _  
**naruto : **alors c'est qui le boulet.  
**ino : **tu te débrouilles mieux que je ne le pensais, mais _ elle fonça sur naruto _ il me reste un atout.  
**naruto : **tu comptes m'attaquer au corps à corps.  
**ino : **non _ elle lui sauta dessus, naruto déséquilibré tomba au sol, quand il rouvrit les yeux ino était assise sur lui en train de former des sceaux _ n'imagine pas des choses .

**Shintenshin no jutsu **

_ ino rouvrit les yeux, elle n'était plus dans la salle des combats, mais dans une sorte de couloir lugubre _  
**ino : **c'est quoi cet endroit, j'ai raté ma technique ?  
_ elle se releva et marcha un peu _  
**ino : **c'est quoi cette sensation bizarre, ça vient de par là, je vais voir.  
**serenity : **tu ne devrais pas être la, qui es tu ?  
**ino : **_ se retourne en direction de la petite fille qui venait d'apparaître derrière elle _ qui es tu, et où sommes nous.   
**serenity : **je m'appelle serenity, et je suis l'âme du katana d'uzumaki naruto, tu te trouves actuellement dans son esprit.  
**ino : **" l'âme du katana " c'est impossible, et ça ne peut pas être l'esprit de naruto, j'ai pris possession de beaucoup de corps avant le sien et ce n'est pas comme ça normalement.  
**serenity : **grand frère est spécial, mais je peux te dire que tu ne peux pas prendre le controle de son esprit.  
**ino : **pourquoi ?  
**serenity : **je ne peux pas te le dire.  
**ino : **c'est stupide, bon c'est vrai que c'est bizarre mais ça reste un esprit, il faut que je trouve un moyen d'en prendre possession ...  
**serenity : **tu ne pourras pas, alors sort de son esprit tout de suite.  
**ino : **c'est pas une gamine comme toi qui va me donner des ordres _ serenity disparut _

_ salle des combats _

**naruto : **ino, ino _ lui donne une claque _ réveille toi.   
**hayate : **je présume qu'elle a raté sa technique de possession, elle devrait revenir à elle dans quelques temps, tu peux la ramener dans la tribune, Uzumaki Naruto vainqueur.  
**naruto : **_ soulevant ino _ et merde, gagner comme ça c'est nul.  
**serenity : **hé grand frère !  
**naruto : **AAAAAAAAAAAH, merde qu'est ce que tu fais là.  
**hayate : **uzumaki à qui tu parles.  
**serenity : **y a un problème dans ton esprit, cette fille y est et elle refuse d'en sortir.  
**naruto : **quoi, fais la sortir de force de toute façon elle a perdu.  
**serenity : **elle ne m'écoutera pas, viens lui dire toi même _ elle toucha le front de naruto et celui ci s'écroula _

_ esprit de naruto _

**naruto : **bien, elle est où ?  
**serenity : **merde, elle était là.  
**naruto : **elle s'est quand même pas perdu ?  
_ soudain un cri retentit _  
**serenity : **c'est elle, merde le cri provient ...  
**naruto : **de la salle de kyubi.  
_ il se mit à courir le plus vite possible suivi de près par serenity, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour arriver devant la salle, ino était assise devant la grande cage, les yeux de kyubi étaient visibles _  
**ino : **KAI, KAI, KAI, KAI ...  
**kiubi : **c'est inutile jeune fille, tu ne peux te sortir de cet endroit si facilement.  
**serenity : **merde, c'est ce que je craignais, ton esprit est trop complexe pour qu'une shinobi de son niveau puisse s'en sortir.  
**naruto : **_ courant en direction de ino et se positionna devant elle _ hé ça va ?  
**ino : **_ elle le poussa violemment _ ne t'approches pas de moi sale monstre, KAI, KAI, KAI, KAI ...  
**kyubi : **ahahahah, naruto c'est une de tes amis, elle est drôle.   
_ naruto ne bougeait plus, ses yeux étaient fixés sur ino, ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête _  
**serenity : **bon, je vais l'expulser de force, rien à foutre que ça la blesse.  
**kiubi : **tu peux la laisser là sinon, elle m'amuse cette gamine ahahahah.  
**serenity : **_ serenity posa sa main sur le front d'ino, et une lumière en sortit, ino poussa un cri de douleur et disparut _ voila, c'est bon naruto, j'espère qu'elle ne vas pas devenir folle.

_ salle des combats _

_ naruto rouvrit les yeux _  
**hayate : **hé gamin tu es réveillé, bon retourne dans les gradins maintenant ou alors va à l'infirmerie.  
**naruto : **_ se levant _ non ça va aller, où est ino.  
**ino : **elle a été amenée à l'infirmerie par l'hokage en personne _ se rapprochant de naruto et lui murmurant _ il s'occupe de tout.   
**naruto : **bien _ se dirigea vers les tribunes _  
**hayate : **bien maintenant que le cinquième combat commence, que Senou Mikoto et Munakata Yuuichi rejoignent l'arène.

**

* * *

Partie 20 : un match heureux **

**hayate : **bien maintenant que le cinquième combat commence, que Senou Mikoto et Munakata Yuuichi rejoignent l'arène.  
**mikoto : **_ tenant shino _ génial c'est à moi _ bondissant dans tous les sens _ je vais enfin m'amuser.  
_ Yuuichi s'approcha de mikoto, c'était un garçon de l'équipe à tashiya, il était grand, assez beau garçon, il avait toujours un grand sourire qui étincelait de gentillesse _  
**Yuuichi : **_ à shino _ ça te dérange pas que je te l'emprunte.  
**shino : **non elle ne m'appartient pas.  
**mikoto : **c'est vrai c'est lui qui m'appartient _ elle bondit sur l'arène et commença à faire des pirouettes _  
**Yuuichi : **elle a l'air gentille, ça va être un match sympa.  
**shino : **puis je te donner un conseil ?  
**Yuuichi : **bien sûr.  
**shino : **si son regard change pendant le combat, abandonne tout de suite et fuis.  
**Yuuichi : **comment ça ?  
**shino : **fais ce que je dis, si tu veux vivre, et bonne chance.  
**Yuuichi : **_ regardant shino avec un regard étrange _ bien _ il bondit sur l'arène _  
**rei : **_ à shino _ je ne savais pas que tu connaissais mikoto aussi bien, elle te l'a dit ?  
**shino : **oui, quand on vous a revu pour la première fois à konoha.  
**rei : **elle a vraiment confiance en toi, pour l'apprendre j'ai du le voir de mes yeux, si j'aurais eu à l'affronter, j'aurais abandonner tout de suite.  
**shino : **moi aussi.  
**hayate : **bien les jeunes, que le cinquième match commence.  
**mikoto : **commençons à s'amuser _ elle bondit en arrière _

**Mizu Hyoushou no jutsu **

_ une rafale de petits piques d'eau sortit à une vitesse folle et sans discontinuer du gantelet, yuuichi bondit dans tous les sens _  
**yuuichi : **_ hé c'est du rapide, faut que je me rapproche, mais avec ces rafales j'aurai du mal il se mit à courir en zig-zag pour éviter la rafale incensée de petits piques, puis elle s'arrêta _  
**mikoto : **c'est pas drôle comme combat, c'est quoi ta spécialité ?  
**yuuichi : **je n'ai pas de réelle spécialité, disont que je me débrouille mieux en taijutsu, ton style de combat me met dans une mauvaise situation.  
**mikoto : **si ce n'est que ça, j'arrête le combat à distance _ elle se mit à courir _ je passe au taijutsu.  
**yuuichi : **_ avec son sourire habituel _ t'es assez bizarre, j'adore ça, je suis jaloux du p'tit gars.  
**mikoto : **oui, il a beaucoup de chance.  
_ les deux combattants n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre de distance, mikoto bondit et enchaîna une série de coups très rapides, elle enchaîna aussi une série de petit sauts autour de yuuichi, qui le déstabilisèrent, il réussit à donner un petit coup qui obligea mikoto à reculer _  
**mikoto : **tu te débrouilles bien en taijutsu, je passe à la vitesse supérieur.  
**yuuichi : **je n'attends que ça, mais c'est à moi maintenant .  
_ il bondit et enchaîna plusieurs coups de pied que mikoto eut du mal à éviter, au final elle dut reculer _  
**mikoto : **génial, là je m'amuse, mais je préférerais qu'il y ait des obstacles.  
**yuuichi : **c'est vrai que tu sembles plus habile dans les combats rapides et souples .  
**mikoto : **_ avec un grand sourire _ oui, en fôret c'est là que je m'amuse le plus _ elle se redirigea vers lui et lui donna plusieurs coups puissants et rapides qu'il n'évita qu'à moitié et dut reculer _  
**yuuichi : **allez moi aussi je passe à la vitesse supérieure _ il fit une série de sceaux et ses mains commencèrent à briller _  
**mikoto : **je croyais que tu faisais que du taijutsu ?  
**yuuichi : **contre quelqu'un de faible, oui, mais j'ai des difficultés avec toi.  
**mikoto : **dans ce cas, moi aussi je change _ elle forma des sceaux _

**Mizu no Kunaï **

_ aussitôt plusieurs Kunaïs d'eau sortirent du gantelet et se dirigèrent vers yuuichi, celui ci les évita et se rapprocha de la jeune fille, une fois arrivé à quelques mètres d'elle, il concentra son chakra dans son poing et frappa avec une force surhumaine la jeune fille, qui para avec son gantelet, elle fut projetée à plusieurs mètres _  
**yuuichi : **désolé pour ton gantelet, mais il me gène vraiment.  
_ mikoto se releva doucement, la tête basse, son gantelet commença à se fissurer et finit par tomber en miettes, elle porta le dos de sa main qui saignait légèrement à sa bouche et se lécha, puis elle prit un Kunaï dans l'étui accroché à sa jambe, elle levait la tête, yuuichi fut effrayé, le regard de la jeune fille qui était d'habitude plein de gaieté, était devenu vide de toute expression, à ce moment les paroles de shino lui revinrent en mémoire et sans plus attendre _  
**yuuichi : **j'a... _ il ne put finir sa phrase, une douleur fulgurante le traversa, il n'avait même pas vu la fille se déplacait, pourtant il était capable de voir son sensei et celui ci avait une vitesse impressionnante, du sang giclait, son sang, puis tout devint clair elle m'a tranché la gorge _  
_ yuuichi s'effondra, il ne bougeait plus, ses yeux fixaient le vide _  
**kabuto : **ET MERDE _ il apparut à côté de yuuichi, ses mains étaient auréolées de chakra, il les positionna sur sa plaie, puis il s'arrêta _ c'est trop tard.  
_ une jeune fille qui était dans les gradins bondit à côté de kabuto, elle prit yuuichi par les épaules et le secoua _  
**fille : **YUUICHI ARRETE DE JOUER ET RELEVE TOI ABRUTI.  
**kabuto : **Yukino, arrête c'est fini _ il posa ses mains sur le visage du garçon et lui ferma les yeux _  
**Yukino : **_ des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues _ non, non kabuto-sensei ce n'est pas vrai _ elle regarda ses mains recouvertes de sang, un frisson la parcourut, puis elle fixa mikoto, cette dernière avait toujours dans la main le kunai ensanglanté _ toi _ elle se leva _ TOI _ elle courut vers mikoto, mais kabuto l'arrêta _  
**kabuto : **arrête toi tout de suite, tu ne peux plus rien.  
**Yukino : **mais ... elle a ... elle a ... _ elle s'effondra, les yeux rivés sur ses mains pleines de sang _ il est ...  
**kabuto : **oui, mais c'est fini _ il fit un signe à hayate _  
**hayate : **Senou Mikoto remporte le cinquième match _ il retira sa veste de ninja et la posa sur le visage de yuuichi _ que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, il y aura une pose de vingt minutes, vous pouvez tous sortir le temps de nettoyer un peu l'arène.  
_ tout le monde sortit pendant que des ninjas médecins entrèrent, mikoto était de nouveau au bras de shino _  
**Yukino : **_ fixant mikoto je te ferai payer _

**

* * *

Partie 21 : passé douloureux . **

_ tout le monde sorti, yukino était restée jusqu'à ce qu'ils ammènent le corps de yuuichi, l'image de sa mort ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire, elle finit par sortir dehors, tout le monde était plus ou moins regroupé, elle chercha du regard celle qui avait fait ça, celle qu'elle devait tuer, mais elle n'était pas avec les autres, elle n'était même pas en vue, le garçon qui était avec elle aussi n'était pas là, yukino marcha dans les bois aux alentours, cette fille ne pouvait pas être bien loin, une minute plus tard elle la retrouva, elle était blottie dans les bras du garçon, elle semblait pleurer, yukino bondit discrètement en haut d'un arbre, la ligne de vue était parfaite, elle ne la manquerait pas, elle prit un kunai _  
**yukino : **tu peux pleurer sale monstre, maintenant tu vas mourir _ elle se prépara à lancer le kunai quand elle sentit un contact froid sur sa gorge _  
**rei : **_ elle tenait Destiny sous la gorge de la fille _ je présume que tu voulais tuer mikoto, c'est compréhensif, mais totalement inutile.  
**yukino : **elle a tué mon ami sans lui laisser la moindre chance, c'est un monstre qui ne mérite pas de vivre.  
**rei : **peut être, mais ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider.  
**yukino : **tu vas me tuer ?  
**rei : **non, je te sauve la vie, si tu lances ce kunai, tu seras morte avant même de t'en rendre compte, et personne ne pourra te sauver d'elle.  
**yukino : **et qu'est ce que je devrais faire, oublier ce qu'elle a fait, elle ne lui a même pas permis d'abandonner.  
**rei : **elle a été conditionnée pour ça, quand elle perd le contrôle personne ne peut l'arrêter, même si ton ami aurait eu le temps de dire qu'il abandonnait, elle l'aurait quand même tué et personne, pas même les junins présents, n'auraient pu l'empêcher.  
**yukino : **alors c'est vraiment un monstre.  
**rei : **oui, elle est monstrueuse.  
**yukino : **_ regardant rei bizarrement _ tu n'es pas son amie.  
**rei : **amie est un bien grand mot, camarade, oui, mais de là à dire qu'elle est mon amie, y a un gouffre, d'ailleurs personne de sensé ne voudrait être son amie, elle est l'héritière de la famille Senou, l'une des plus puissantes et des plus cruelles du pays de l'eau, elle n'a connu que la mort et la violence, je me demande comment elle peut être aussi joyeuse des fois, de plus elle est différente de toi et moi, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais quand elle devient sérieuse, elle change complètement.  
**yukino : **c'est une pauvre princesse en manque d'amusement, rien de plus.  
**rei : **une princesse qui a passé sa vie dans une cage, c'est comme ça que la famille Senou conditionne ses jeunes, jusqu'à l'âge de neuf ans, ils sont enfermés dans une cage et n'en sortent que pour "chasser".  
**yukino : **c'est toute sa famille qu'il faut exterminer dans ce cas.  
**rei : **_ avec un sourire _ oui, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est une famille puissante, personne, pas même le mizukage, ne peut les soumettre.  
**yukino : **ce que tu dis ne change rien, je vais la tuer.  
**rei : **non, je ne crois pas, du moins pas maintenant _ elle donna un violent coup de poing à la fille qui tomba ko _ c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça _ elle la porta et l'amena à l'infirmerie, puis revint dans l'arène, la salle avait été un peu nettoyée et les combats allaient reprendre _  
**hayate : **alors, maintenant nous allons reprendre les qualifications _ il regarda le tableau d'affichage _ que Akimichi Choji et Temari rejoignent l'arène.  
**choji : **oooh, non, il me font peur ces gars de suna, je vais abandonner.  
**shikamaru : **abruti, tu vas pas abandonner maintenant, en plus ce n'est qu'une femme, ino se foutra de toi après.  
**asuma : **choji, si tu te bats bien tu auras droit à une tournée de ma part dans ton restaurant préféré.  
**choji : **AAAAAAAAAAAAAH si c'est comme ça, je vais éclater cette fille _ il descendit sur l'arène, temari y était déjà _  
**hayate : **que le sixième combat ... commence  
**temari : **allez gros lard, finissons en.  
**choji : **_ devenu rouge _ comment tu m'as appelé ?  
**temari : **gros lard pourquoi, tu préfères demeuré congénital ou encore débile profond ?   
**choji : **JE NE TE PERMETS PAS _ il forma un sceau _

**Baika no Jutsu **

_ son corps grossit et s'arrondit, il rentra ses bras, ses jambes et sa tête à l'intérieur de son corps, il ressemblait désormais à une gros boule, il se mit à tourner et se dirigea vers temari _  
**temari : **un gros lard avec des techniques de gros lard, je ne suis même pas étonnée _ elle prit son éventail _

**Ninpou Kimaitachi **

_ un tourbillon se forma et stoppa net l'attaque de choji qui tournait sur place, puis bien que tournant de plus en plus vite sur lui même commença à reculer _  
**choji : **_ si ça continu comme ça je vais finir par être projeté il ondula légèrement, ce qui lui permit de sortir du tourbillon et s'arrêta de tourner _ tu arrives à me stopper, dans ce cas augmentons la vitesse .

**Nikudan Sensha **

_ de nouveau choji tourna, mais bien plus vite _  
**temari : **ça ne change rien

**Ninpou Kimaitachi **

_ de nouveau un tourbillon se forma, mais celui ci était bien plus puissant que le précédant et stoppa encore choji, il fut projeté en arrière et reprit sa forme originale _  
**temari : **et maintenant.

**Ninpou Kimaitachi **

_ un autre tourbillon fonça sur choji, qui ne put l'éviter, il fut pris dans ce dernier et s'éleva dans les airs, des coupures commençaient à apparaître sur tout son corps, puis le vent s'arrêta et il s'écrasa au sol, inconscient _  
**temari : **c'est fini.  
**hayate : **_ à cote de choji _ il est ko, je déclare Temari vainqueur, vous pouvez retourner dans les gradins, le prochain match va commencer _ pendant que choji était évacué les noms des prochains combattants apparurent _ que Gaara du désert et Rock Lee se présentent.

**

* * *

Partie 22 : la solitude, le désespoir, la peur ( 1/2 ) **

**hayate : **que Gaara du désert et Rock Lee se présentent.  
**lee : **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, c'est a moi, dommage que sakura ne soit pas la pour me voir.  
**tenten : **aller lee, montre lui ce que tu c'est faire.  
**lee : **ET GOOOOOOOOOOOoo _ il bondit sur l'arène _ je suis près _ gaara étai déjà la _  
**hayate : **bien que le combat, commence.  
**lee : **c'est a moi ...  
**gaara : **abandonne.  
**lee : **quoi ?  
**gaara : **tu n'ai pas celui que je voulais affronter, alors abandonne.  
**lee : **tu rêve, tu ne veux peu être pas m'affronter, mais tu na pas le choix, tu n'ai pas non plus celui que je veus affronter mais je te combattrai quand même .  
**gaara : **veux-tu mourir ?  
**lee : **non, et je ne mourrai pas.   
**gaara : **si tu n'abandonne pas, tu mourra.  
**lee : **je ne mourrai pas, _ il fixa son regard sur neji _ j'ai un combats important a faire après celui la.  
**gaara : **bien, si tu abandonne pendant le combat, j'arrêterai _ il joignis ses mains et des litres sable sortie de sa gourde _  
**lee : **tu utilise du sable pour combattre, c'est intéressant _ il couru vers gaara _

**Konoha Senpuu **

_ il donna un coup de pied circulaire, en direction de gaara, mais le sable s'interposa, son pied fut saisi par le sable avant d'être projetai violemment contre le mur _  
**gaara : **les attaques au corps a corps ne peuvent rien contre moi.  
**lee : **_ se relevant _ et merde si c'est vrai je vais avoir du mal.  
**gaara : **tu n'abandonne toujours pas ?  
**lee : **bien sur que non.  
_ une énorme vague de sable se forma et déferla sur lee, celui-ci commença a fuir, le sable commença a forme un cage qui aller ce refermer sur lee _

**Sabakurou **

_ le sable se referma sur lee _  
**lee : **et merde _ il bondit et réussi a éviter de se retrouver emprisonner de justesse _ c'étai limite, je ne suis pas assez rapide.  
**gai : **lee, qu'attend tu pour les enlevai ?   
**lee : **mais gai-sensei ...  
**gai : **ne parle pas, je t'autorise.  
**lee : **bien _ il bondit pour se m'être a distance du sable de gaara _ maintenant je vais pourvoir te battre.  
**gaara : **c'est sa _ le sable pris la forme d'un tube et fonça sur lee, il du bondir pour l'éviter _  
**lee : **attend un peu .  
**gaara : **_ le sable se stoppa _ tu abandonne ?  
**lee : **non, attend juste un peu que je retire quelque chose.  
**gaara : **_ un petit sourire se forma _ t'es marrent _ le sable cessa de bouger _  
**lee : **merci, l'ami.  
**gaara : **_ "ami" _

_ suna, six ans plus tot _

_ sur le toit d'une maison de suna, un enfant tremble _  
**gaara : **pourquoi suis-je le seul a être un monstre ? que suis-je ?   
**yashamaru : **que faite vous la gaara ?  
**gaara : **yashamaru, je suis désole, j'ai voulu être gentille, mais je ne suis qu'un monstre.  
**yashamaru : **ne dit pas sa.   
**gaara : **_ se retour en direction de yashamaru _ c'est ce qu'elle a dit ... yashamaru pourquoi est-tu habiller comme ça ?  
_ yashamaru portait ses vêtements de ninjas _  
**yashamaru : **_ le regard troubler _ votre père ma demander quelque chose, mais j'ai refuser, je vais partir quelque temps.  
**gaara : **quoi, mais quesque je vais devenir, si tu n'ai pas la.  
**yashamaru : **vous été fort gaara, vous ... _ se retourne brutalement et lance un kunai qui en dévia un autre qui fonçai en direction de gaara _ il n'a même pas attendu que je parte .  
**gaara: **_ effrayer _ quequ'il se passe yashamaru ?  
_ un ninjas apparut _  
**ninjas : **pourquoi t'oppose tu a la volonté du kazekage, yashamaru ?  
**yashamaru : **c'est mon neuve, et je refuse qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.  
**ninjas : **tu préfère trahir ton kaze ?  
**yashamaru : **je le trahie déjà.  
**ninjas : **aurai tu l'intention de t'enfuir...  
**yashamaru : **_ avec un petit sourire _ oui _ il dégaina plusieurs kunai, qu'il lança vers le ninjas, puis il se retourna et se pencha sur gaara _ gaara quoi qu'il arrive, vous serez toujours protéger, votre mère, ma soeur est avec vous pour toujours, je suis sur qu'un jour vous trouverai des gents qui ne vous prendront pas pour un monstre, au revoir _ il se mi a courir en direction du ninjas et l'entraîna au loin _  
**gaara : **YASHAMARU, YASHAMARU, ne m'abandonne pas, pitié _ il s'effondra en larme _ pourquoi par-tu, que ta demander mon père, l'autre ninjas voulais me tuer, est ce qu'il ... _une sensation de nausée lui parcourue le corps _ attend moi, yashamaru, je veus partir avec toi.  
_ il couru dans la direction ou étai partie yashamaru _

_ salle des combats _

**lee : **bien maintenait je suis près pour le deuxième round.  
**gaara : **alors viens .

**

* * *

Partie 22 : la solitude, le désespoir, la peur ( 2/2 ) **

**gaara : **alors viens  
**lee : **J'ARRIVE _ il disparut et réapparut juste derrière gaara _ je suis là  
**gaara : **_ c'est quoi cette vitesse _ il reçut un violent coup de pied en pleine tête qui le fit valser deux mètres plus loin, il se releva presque aussitôt tu es plus rapide, mais moins que la fille juste avant.  
**lee : **oui mais maintenant, je peux te blesser.  
**gaara : **_ avec un petit sourire _ j'ai l'air blessé _ sa peau s'effrita et du sable tomba au sol _  
**lee : **c'est quoi çà.  
**gaara : **c'est l'armure de sable, tu peux contrer le sable qui me protége automatiquement, mais tu ne peux contrer l'armure de sable _ du sable vint prendre la place du sable tombé au sol _  
**lee : **si je ne peux pas te battre juste avec ma vitesse, alors c'est avec le lotus que je te battrai.

_ suna, six ans plus tôt _

_ après plus de deux minutes, gaara finit par arriver à la sortie du village, là yashamaru était étendu sur le sol _  
**gaara : **_ s'approchant lentement _ yashamaru, tu vas bien ? yashamaru ? _ il s'agenouilla à côté du corps, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du garçon _ yas ... yashamaru.  
**ninja : **il est mort _ gaara se retourna _ et tu es le prochain _ il lanca en direction de gaara un kunai qui explosa à quelques mètres de lui _ mission accomplie.  
**gaara : **tu ne l'as pas accompli _ les flammes se dissipèrent et gaara apparut, il ne portait aucune blessure _  
**ninja : **le pouvoir du démon est vraiment incroyable _ il dégaina quelques kunais explosifs _ mais tu es encore jeune et je pense que ça devrait suffire _ il les lanca, une gigantesque boule de feu se forma _ enfin débarrassé ... _ une silhouette apparut dans les flammes _ im... impossible, même avec le démon en toi tu ne devrais pas être en vie _ du sable commença à le recouvrir _  
**gaara : **je vis, ma mère me protège et yashamaru aussi _ le sable finit de recouvrir le ninja _ c'est la fin _ il serra le poing, le sable se comprima, le ninja poussa un cri de douleur et plus rien _ yashamaru désolé, désolé, je voulais venir avec toi _ il commença à pleurer _ désolé _ des souvenirs commencèrent à lui revenir en mémoire, des images de yashamaru, puis de son père, il commenca à ressentir une douleur à la tête, comme si quelque chose voulait prendre le contrôle _ non, NON, YASHAMARU ME PROTEGE _ il se concentra et se frappa le front avec le sable, un caractère apparut dans le sang _ je sais que tu es un démon, ce n'est pas moi, l'amour de ma mère me protégera de toi le démon, papa, et les autres, c'est vous les monstres, je vivrai pour yashamaru, je vivrai.

_ salle de combat _

**lee : **si je ne peux pas te battre juste avec ma vitesse, alors c'est avec le lotus que je te battrai.  
**gaara : **non, tu ne pourras pas me battre, je suis protégé de tout, ce qu'il y a en moi me permettra de gagner.  
**lee : **comment ça ?  
**gaara : **_ sentant le regard de quelqu'un, il leva les yeux, naruto le regardait, gaara comprit tout de suite, les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, naruto les avait compris, et gaara connaissait le regard du garçon, c'était le sien quand il comprit pour la première fois qu'un démon était en lui, il sourit _ je ne suis donc pas seul à porter ce fardeau .   
**lee : **qu'est ce que tu dis.  
**gaara : **la solitude, le désespoir, la peur, je ne suis pas seul.  
**lee : **_ son regard, c'est le même que celui que j'ai eu quand j'ai vu pour la première fois gai sensei _ je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe mais maintenant, je vais finir ce combat _ il disparut et se mit à courir à une vitesse folle autour de gaara, cherchant une ouverture _  
**gaara : **désolé, tu as perdu.

**Sabakurou **

_ lee leva les yeux, il n'avait pas vu que du sable c'était formé au dessus des deux concurrents, il était trop tard, même avec sa vitesse il ne put éviter de se faire ensevelir _  
**gaara: **je ne veux pas te tuer, si tu abandonnes tu pourras combattre plus tard, ce n'est pas une défaite.   
**lee : **je ne peux pas abandonner, j'ai promis de devenir un ninja qui sera utile _ il tenta de bouger mais rien n'y fit je suis vraiment bloqué _.  
**gaara : **monsieur l'arbitre, ce combat est terminé.  
**hayate : **oui, lee étant dans l'incapacité de poursuivre le combat, je déclare gaara du désert vainqueur.  
**lee : **NON, JE PEUX ME LIBERER ... je peux ...  
**gaara : **_ libérant lee du sable _ mort tu ne pourras pas devenir un ninja utile, si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment.  
**lee : **bien sûr.   
**gaara : **alors continuons le combat, plus tard, mais maintenant c'est fini _ il leva ses yeux pour regarder la foule sur la tribune, naruto sautait dans tous les sens, à côté du blond, le frère de gaara regardait ce dernier bizarrement, un mélange de surprise, d'incompréhension, et aussi de peur, peur de l'inconnu _ allez on rejoint les autres, y va y avoir d'autres combats _ il posa sa main sur l'épaule de lee et les deux ex-adversaires disparurent dans un nuage de sable pour réapparaître aux côtés de l'équipe de lee _  
**lee : **désolé gai-sensei, j'ai perdu.  
**neji : **lee, tu n'as pas compris que tu ne pouvais gagner, le destin est ainsi.  
**gaara : **que connais-tu au destin, toi ?  
_ neji regarda gaara avec fureur, une tension se fit sentir _  
**naruto : **TROP BIEN _ il venait de bondir sur gaara _ t'as tout tué.  
**gaara : **uzumaki, n'oublie pas.  
**naruto : **ne t'en fais pas, je n'oublie rien.   
**gaara : **nous sommes pareils.  
**hayate : **attention tout le monde le prochain combat, va commencer _ les noms s'affichèrent _ que Aburame Shino et Tsuchi Kin me rejoignent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Partie 23 : quelque chose à faire. **

**hayate : **que Aburame Shino et Tsuchi Kim me rejoignent.  
**naruto : **allez shino et t'as intêret à gagner, sinon t'auras la honte devant ta copine.  
**shino : **tu parles, t'as vu comment t'as gagné.  
**naruto : **ouais, mais j'ai gagné quand même.  
**shino : **_ à mikoto _ tu peux me lacher.  
**mikoto : **bien, mais t'as intêret à ne pas trop jouer avec cette fille.  
**shino : **_ avec le sourire _ t'es jalouse ?  
**mikoto : **bien sûr.   
**shino : **ne t'en fais pas _ mikoto se mit à côté de naruto et gaara je suis pas sûr que les reunir tous les trois soit une bonne idée il sauta sur l'arène _  
**kim : **t'as pris ton temps.  
**shino : **ça va être vite fini, alors pas la peine de pleurer.  
**hayate : **que le match commence.  
**kim : **_ kim bondit sur les côtés _tu ne me fais pas peur _ elle lanca deux aiguilles avec des grelots que shino évita _  
**shino : **je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire, mais je vais en finir vite _ il sortit les mains de ses poches et des centaine d'insectes sortirent et foncèrent sur kim _  
**kim : **ce sont juste des insectes _ elle bondit sur sa droite pour éviter la vague d'insectes, mais au dernier moment les insectes changèrent de direction et frappèrent de plein fouet kim _  
**shino : **maintenant ton chakra se fait dévorer, tu as perdu _ kim se roula sur le sol en poussant des cris, quelques secondes plus tard elle s'arrêta de crier et de bouger _  
**hayate : **il semble que Tsuchi Kim soit hors de combat, Aburame Shino est déclaré vainqueur.  
**shino : **_ retourne dans les gradins _ alors vous êtes contents.  
**mikoto : **_ bondit sur le garçon _ évidemment.   
**naruto : **tu ne lui as laissé aucune chance t'abuses.  
**shino : **j'avais pas super envie de me battre.   
**yukino : **t'es mieux à côté de ce sale monstre.  
**shino : **_ se retourne _je suis désolé pour ton ami, mais il connaissait les risques, aussi une chose ...   
**yukino : **quoi.  
**shino : **si tu la rappelles une seule fois monstre, je te tue sur le champs  
_ la voix de shino fit frissonner naruto _  
**rei : **dit avec le coup que je t'ai donné tu devrais encore dormir.  
**yukino : **j'ai un match.  
_ tout le monde regarda le tableau d'affichage, le nom de yukino était affiché, ainsi que celui de ... _  
**hayate : **que yukino et kiba me rejoignent.  
**yukino : **on se retrouvera _ elle bondit sur l'arène _  
**kiba : **à moi, et merde y a personne de mon équipe pour me soutenir, même obito-sensei n'est pas là, ET MERDE.   
**naruto : **nous on est la, allez éclate lui la tête.   
**kiba : **ok, allez akamaru on est parti _ il bondit _  
**hayate : **bien que le huitième match commence.   
**kiba : **bien, akamaru t'es prêt _ le chien aboya _je vais me donner à fond.  
**yukino : **qu'est ce que t'attends.  
**kiba : **t'es pressée ?  
**yukino : **assez, oui ...

_ konoha, zone d'entraînement 22, deux semaines plus tôt _

**tashiya : **t'es chiante yukino, t'es trop molle.  
**yuuichi : **soit pas trop dure, elle fait des progrès.  
**tashiya : **_ levant les yeux pour regarder le garçon assis sur un des nombreux arbres qui boisaient cette zone d'entraînement _ la ferme, t'es trop cool avec elle, l'examen est pour bientôt, kabuto-sensei n'est pas là pour nous entraîner et y aura l'équipe du génie, alors je veux pas de boulets avec moi.  
**yuuichi : **kabuto-sensei prépare l'examen, en plus de ça il doit s'occuper de malades à l'hôpital ...  
**tashiya : **aaaaaaaaaaaah si j'attrape anko-sensei, je l'éclate, elle avait vraiment besoin de demander à kabuto-sensei de faire l'examen, tout est de sa faute.  
**yukino : **arrête de rejeter la faute sur elle, t'es juste sur les nerfs parce qu'il y a neji.  
**tashiya : **LA FERME, et attaque moi, j'en ai marre de t'attendre.  
**yukino : **_ sortant une petite bille bleu de sa poche _ ok _ avec un sourire _ attrape ça _ elle envoya un peu de chakra dans la bille et la lanca à tashiya _  
**tashiya : **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh t'es barge ou quoi ... _ la bille explosa à quelques mètres de tashiya, soulevant un gigantesque mur de poussière _  
**yuuichi : **ahahahah, t'abuses un peu là.

**Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu **

_ deux mains sortirent de sous terre juste sous yukino et l'entraîna dans le sol, puis tashiya réapparut _  
**yukino : **PUTAIN TASHIYA, j'en ai marre de cette technique.  
**tashiya : **_ donnant un coup de poing dans la seule partie de yukino qui ressortait du sol, sa tête _ et toi, t'es complètement taré de m'envoyer une bombe de cette taille, t'aurais pu me tuer.  
**yukino : **mais non, tu serais pas morte.  
**tashiya : **_ donnant une tape sur le front de la fille _ abrutie, pour la peine tu vas rester là _ elle partit _  
**yukino : **HE REVIENS, SORT MOI DE LA.  
**yuuichi : **ahahah, je crois qu'elle est partie.  
**yukino : **tu peux me sortir de là.  
**yuuichi : **ok _ il descendit et s'assit face à la fille _ et puis non, on va pouvoir parler.  
**yukino : **enfoiré, je crois que je vais devoir sortir toute seule.   
**yuuichi : **_ avec son sourire habituel _ oui.   
**yukino : **_ se tortilla pour sortir _elle est sur les nerfs en ce moment la tashiya.  
**yuuichi : **oui, y a son neji qui va participer à l'exam.  
**yukino : **_ reussissant enfin à sortir _ouais, mais elle est toujours comme ça, ça commence à être saoulant.   
**yuuichi : **tu dis ça parce qu'elle t'a encore enterré.  
**yukino : **_ les yeux en flamme _ j'ai horreur quand elle fait ça.  
**yuuichi : **je sais, allez viens j'ai faim.  
**yukino : **tu m'invites ?  
**yuuichi : **évidemment, _ les deux coéquipiers se levèrent _  
**yukino : **elle va encore te faire des remarques comme quoi t'es trop gentil avec moi.  
**yuuichi : **_ posant ses bras autour de la jeune fille _et alors ?  
**yukino : **_ devenue plus rouge qu'une tomate _euh ... enfin ... euh ...   
**yuuichi : **_ se rapprochant de la fille _ça te gène à ce point.  
**yukino : **_ encore plus rouge _non, non, c'est pas ça, arrête elle est peut être pas loin.  
**yuuichi : **_ se rapprochant encore _je m'en fous.

_ salle des combats _

**yukino : **assez, oui ... j'ai quelque chose à faire, et tu es sur ma route.  
**kiba : **dans ce cas _ il forma un sceau _

**Gijyuu ninpo, Shikyaku no Jutsu **

_ le corps de kiba se modifia légèrement _  
**kiba : **prépare toi, j'arrive ... _ il fonça sur yukino à toute vitesse et la percuta violamment, elle fut projetée plus loin _examinateur, j'ai fini, elle est ko pour un bout de temps.  
**yukino : **arrête de dire des conneries _ elle se releva _tu crois m'avoir avec un coup aussi faible _ elle mit ses mains dans ses poches et sortit dans chaque main un tas de petites billes rouge _  
**kiba : **c'est quoi ?  
**yukino : **tu vas voir _ elle les lança toutes _  
**kiba : **_ je pourrais pas toutes les éviter il bondit sur sa droite, une fois à quelques mètres de lui les petites billes commencaient à exploser _ merde des bombes _ la déflagration le projeta lui et akamaru contre le mur _  
**yukino : **je vais en finir _ elle sortit une bille rouge de la taille d'un poing et la lanca, kiba blessé ne put l'éviter, l'explosion fut violente, quand la poussière retomba kiba et akamaru étaient tous deux étendus sur le sol inconscients _  
**hayate : **le vainqueur est yukino, retournez dans les gradins.  
_ pendant que yukino retournait dans les gradins, une équipe médicale vint récupérer kiba, une fois arrivée elle regarda le tableau d'affichage _  
**hayate : **que Nara Shikamaru et Hyuuga Hinata me rejoignent.

**

* * *

Partie 24 : Nara vs Hyuga, un combat surnaturel. **

**hayate : **que Nara Shikamaru et Hyuga Hinata me rejoignent.  
**naruto : **HOURRA hinata c'est à toi, donne toi à fond.  
**hinata : **bien, je ferai de mon mieux.  
**neji : **tu devrais déclarer forfait, princesse hinata, t'es bien trop gentille, tu n'es pas faite pour être ninja.  
**hinata : **j'ai changé.  
**neji : **les personnes ne changent jamais, un raté reste un raté, ni la force ni ton caractère ne changeront.  
**naruto : **la ferme, arrête de dire tes connerie, tu ne connais rien d'hinata.  
**neji : **bien au contraire, je sais tout d'elle, elle est faible et ...  
**naruto : **LA FERME, vas y hinata combats et prouve à cet abruti que tu as changé.  
**hinata : **bien, tu viens shikamaru ?  
**shikamaru : **c'est relou _ les deux concurrents descendirent sur l'arène _  
**hayate : **vous avez pris votre temps les jeunes, bon que le dixième combat commence.

**Kage Mane no jutsu **

_ partant comme une fusée l'ombre de shikamaru fonca sur hinata, qui bondit en arrière _  
**shikamaru : **le clan hyuga utilise dans sa grande majorité des techniques de combat au corps à corps, je suis donc mort si tu t'approches, par chance je suis plutôt porté sur les combats à moyenne distance.  
**hinata : **_ elle dégaina plusieurs kunais et les lanca vers shikamaru qui bondit sur sa droite pour les éviter, hinata fonca rapidement sur lui et parvint à lui donner un coup qui lui frola l'abdomen _et le combat à distance ? tu t'y connais ?

**Kage Mane no jutsu **

_ de nouveau l'ombre de shikamaru fonca sur hinata, elle bondit dans tous les sens pour les éviter, elle regardait fixement le sol pour ne pas se faire prendre, puis l'ombre s'arrêta, hinata regarda là où était shikamaru, mais il s'était déplacé, il était maintenant face à la fille et lui donna un coup de pied violant en pleine tête, elle fut projetée plus loin, à peine relevée shikamaru qui l'avait rejoint lui donna une série de coups de poing, la jeune fille réussit à lui donner un coup dans le ventre qui le fit reculer _  
**hinata : **je t'ai jamais vu comme ça.  
**shikamaru : **c'est rare mais des fois je m'enflamme un peu.

**Kage Mane no jutsu **

_ hinata fixa le sol, l'ombre ne bougea pas, mais le garçon oui, il lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, elle tomba au sol, le souffle coupé _

**Kage Mane no jutsu **

_ cette fois l'ombre bougea et captura la fille _  
**shikamaru : **je t'ai attrapé _ il tomba au sol _merde, tes attaques commencent à me faire mal _ il se releva _bien je vais en finir.  
**hinata : **comment tu vas faire, je fais les même gestes que toi.  
**shikamaru : **_ se dirigeant vers la fille qui l'imita _combien de temps tu peux retenir ta respiration ? _ une fois face à face il posa sa main sur le visage d'hinata de sorte à ce quelle ne puisse plus respirer, elle l'imita, ils restèrent dans cette position plus de 3 minutes, les deux étaient devenus bleu, puis l'ombre se retira et les deux tombèrent au sol, avec difficulté ils se relevèrent tous les deux _elle était nulle mon idée.  
**hinata : **_ le souffle court _je n'aurai pas pu tenir plus longtemps ... _ sa phrase fut coupée car le garçon lui donna un coup de poing en plein visage qui la fit perdre connaissance _  
**shikamaru : **désolé, je ne voulais pas t'asphyxier mais te fatiguer, je peux retenir ma respiration plus de 4 minutes.  
**hayate : **hyuga hinata étant inconsciente, Nara Shikamaru gagne.  
**naruto : **_ descendant de l'estrade _ je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie .  
**hayate : **inutile une équipe médicale va arriver.  
**naruto : **bien _ passa sa main dans les cheveux d'hinata _tu t'es bien battue, un peu plus et tu le battais.   
**neji : **abruti, elle n'aurait pas gagner, c'était son destin de perdre.  
**naruto : **la ferme sale bâtard, ou ça va mal finir.  
**shikamaru : **ne l'écoute pas naruto, allez viens l'équipe médicale est arrivée.   
_ les deux amis remontèrent sur l'estrade, pendant ce temps les deux prochains candidats furent désignés _  
**hayate : **que Hyuga Neji et Tenten me rejoignent.

**

* * *

Parti 25 : la fin des préliminaires **

**hayate : **que Hyuga Neji et Tenten me rejoignent.  
**tenten : **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH merde, bon je crois que l'examen est fini pour moi.  
**rei : **qu'est ce que tu racontes, le match n'a même pas commencé.  
**tenten : **je connais parfaitement les techniques de combat de neji et je n'ai aucune chance.  
**rei : **et alors, tu vas pas abandonner pour si peu.   
**tenten : **mais j'ai aucune chance.  
**rei : **_ donnant un coup à tenten _t'es stupide ou quoi, tu vas aller sur cette arène et te battre.  
**tenten : **mais ...  
**rei : **TOUT DE SUITE  
_ aussitôt tenten sauta sur l'arène, chargée comme une pile nucléaire _  
**gai : **tu l'as remonté à bloc.  
**rei : **_ avec un sourire _ouais _ neji rejoint tenten _il est vraiment si fort que ça ?  
**lee : **malheureusement oui, c'est un génie.  
**rei : **tu sais mon chou des génies j'en ai vu plein et la plupart se font défoncer parce que ce sont des génies.  
**lee : **_ "mon chou" ? _peut être mais neji s'est entraîné avec tenten, ils se connaissent par coeur.  
**rei : **une belle histoire d'amour en perspective, ça promet, VAS'Y TENTEN, SI TU LUI BOTTES PAS LE CUL JE DESCENDS ET JE TE FRAPPE.  
**tenten : **ok, ok.  
**neji : **elle est complètement folle cette fille.  
**tenten : **elle est marrante, elle me rappelle beaucoup naruto.  
**hayate : **bon les enfants, c'est fini c'est pas un salon de thé ici, que le onzième match commence.  
**tenten : **je vais tout donner dès le début _ elle bondit en arrière et sortit deux rouleaux, en formant une série de sceaux, neji ne bougeait pas _  
**neji : **tu les utilises déjà ?  
**tenten : **évidemment, contre toi je n'ai rien d'autre elle posa les rouleaux verticalement sur le sol

**Soushouryu **

_ un explosion de fumée se produisit et deux dragons jaillirent, la fumée se dissipa, laissant apparaître les deux rouleaux, tenten bondit au sommet des rouleaux, des armes commençaient à apparaître, elle les envoya en direction de neji _  
**neji : **tu sais que ça n'a aucun effet sur moi.

**Hakke shou Kaiten **

_ du chakra commenca à sortir du corps de neji, puis il tourna sur lui-même comme une toupie, ce qui eut pour effet de repousser toutes les armes que lui envoya tenten _  
**neji : **tenten, arrête de jouer.  
**tenten : **_ atterrit au sol avec le sourire _ j'ai pas envie _ elle bondit de nouveau et toutes les armes, reliées à tenten par des fils, s'éleva dans les airs _ attrape ça _ les armes se redirigèrent encore sur neji _

**Hakke shou Kaiten **

_ de nouveau les armes furent repoussées _  
**neji : **t'as fini.  
**tenten : **non _ elle sortit un parchemin _  
**neji : **c'était pas une question _ il fonca, tenten lui envoya des armes qu'elle faisait apparaître du rouleau, il les évita sans difficulté _comme tu t'es bien battue, je vais en finir une fois pour toutes _ il prit une position étrange _

**Jyukenpo, Hakke Rokujuuyon **

_ à une vitesse prodigieuse, il frappa tenten qui ne put rien éviter, quand il finit la fille s'écroula inconsciente _  
**neji : **tes tenketsus sont tous bouchés, c'est fini.  
**hayate : **Hyuga Neji est déclaré vainqueur, retourne sur l'estrade, les derniers combattants seront Abumi Zaku et Kankuro présentez vous.  
_ pendant que neji regagnait les tribunes, les deux derniers concurrents descendirent. _  
**hayate : **que le dernier combat commence.  
**zaku : **je suis peut être blessé mais je ne vais pas perdre _ il avait les deux bras bandés _je vais me battre et gagner _ il leva un de ses bras avec difficulté _  
**kankuro : **rêve toujours _ il tira sur un des bandages qui recouvraient la chose sur son dos _  
**zaku : **tu joues à la poupée à ton âge ? _ la chose que kankuro avait sorti était une marionnette _  
**kankuro : **dommage j'allais te donner une chance d'abandonner _ il bougea sa main et un kunai recouvert d'un liquide violet sortit de la bouche du pantin, zaku ne le vit même pas, le kunai lui transperca le ventre _zut, c'était peut être un peu trop fort ? _ zaku s'effondra _  
**hayate : **une équipe médicale d'urgence, bon Kankuro est déclaré vainqueur.

**

* * *

Partie 26 : compte rendu. **

_ les vainqueurs des matches préliminaires étaient tous réunis, seul sasuke et tashiya n'étaient pas présents _  
**hokage : **bien, je vous félicite tous d'avoir remporté vos matches, vous êtes donc qualifiés pour la troisième partie de l'examen, cette partie de l'examen se déroulera dans un mois, le temps de prévenir tous les seigneurs qui viendront y assister, pendant cette période, je vous conseille de vous entraîner, bon, vous allez prendre un papier dans la boite que kabuto tient _ kabuto fit le tour des candidats chacun en prit un, de même kabuto en prit un pour tashiya _bien que tout le monde dévoile son numéro_ tout le monde les montra et kabuto dessina quelque chose _alors, les match se dérouleront comme inscrit sur le papier _ kabuto montra un tableau _ ( le tableau )  
**shikamaru : **mais ça veut dire qu'il n'y aura qu'une personne qui sera nommée chunnin ?  
**hokage : **non, seront nommés chunnin ceux qui auront montré les qualités d'un chunnin pendant ses combats, qu'il n'ait fait qu'un match ou quatre, bien maintenant vous pouvez partir, bonne chance.  
_ tout le monde sortit certains retournèrent à konoha, d'autres restèrent un peu plus longtemps, naruto dit au revoir à gaara, puis se rendit à l'hôpital de konoha pour voir sasuke _

_ hôpital de konoha _

**naruto : **_ entrant en furie dans la chambre de sasuke _VICTOIRE _ il regarda bien la pièce, il n'y avait pas que sasuke, sakura, tashiya et obito étaient présents _  
**sakura : **TU PEUX PAS FAIRE MOINS DE BRUIT.  
**naruto : **désolé, qu'est ce que vous faites là.  
**obito : **comme toi, on vient voir comment se porte sasuke.  
**sasuke : **_ dans son lit _je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas naruto.  
**naruto : **je suis content _ se tourna vers tashiya _t'es au courant pour ton coéquipier ?  
**tashiya : **_ les yeux tristes _kabuto-sensei m'a mis au courant, je sais aussi que je vais t'affronter.  
**naruto : **ouais.  
**tashiya : **t'as intêret à être prêt, je ne te ferai pas de cadeau.  
**sakura : **tashiya-sensei, on pourrait y aller ?  
**tashiya : **ok _ les deux filles sortirent _  
**naruto : **" tashiya-sensei " ?  
**obito : **oui, la petite sakura a demandé à tashiya de lui apprendre quelques techniques, elle a accepté à condition que sakura s'entraîne avec elle pour l'examen et qu'elle l'appelle comme ça.  
**naruto : **elle est bizarre, dit obito, comment va ino ?  
**obito : **elle est dans un coma profond, on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé dans ton esprit mais ça l'a marqué, elle peut ne jamais se réveiller, et si elle se réveille il est sur qu'elle aura des séquelles, kabuto voudrait te parler d'ailleurs.   
**naruto : **j'irai le voir après.  
**sasuke : **on m'a dit que les combats ont été terribles après mon départ.  
**naruto : **oui, y a même eu un mort.  
**obito : **deux, le jeune zaku n'a pas survécu.   
**naruto : **merde, c'est vraiment une guerre cet examen, bon je vais y aller.  
**sasuke : **tu vas où.  
**naruto : **voir ino si c'est possible, et après je vais voir kabuto _ le garçon sortit de la pièce _

_ devant la pierre des héros _

**yukino : **_ touchant la pierre du bout des doigts là où étaient inscrits les noms de deux personnes _maman ... papa ... je suis de nouveau seule _ des larmes coulaient sur les yeux de la fille _  
**rei : **c'est le nom des ninjas morts en mission.   
**yukino : **_ se retournant pour faire face à rei _oui, il sont morts il y a douze ans, tués par le démon qui a attaqué konoha.  
**rei : **le fameux kyubi.   
**yukino : **qu'est ce que tu fais là, tu devrais déjà être partie.  
**rei : **oui, mais j'ai quelque chose à te proposer.  
**yukino : **je ne veux pas t'écouter, je veux que tu partes avec ton monstre.  
**rei : **tu veux toujours la tuer.  
**yukino : **bien sûr et je le ferai quand nous combattrons.  
**rei : **tu n'y arriveras pas, pas avec ton niveau, mais je peux t'aider à réussir.   
**yukino : **_ dévisageant rei _que dis tu ?   
**rei : **je te procure le seul moyen de tuer mikoto et en échange tu devras faire quelque chose pour moi.  
**yukino : **pourquoi tu ferais ça ? c'est ton amie.  
**rei : **je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas mon amie, juste mon équipière rien de plus, la tuer ne me fera ni chaud ni froid, de plus je pense que ce sera un service à rendre à mon village.  
**yukino : **bien, si j'accepte qu'est ce qu'il faudra que je fasse ?  
**rei : **dans deux semaines, quelque chose va arriver à konoha, un cadeau pour un des genins de l'examen, je ne serai pas à konoha malheureusement, gaétan, notre sensei et moi retournons à kiri et ...  
**yukino : **et mikoto ? elle ne vient pas avec vous ?  
**rei : **non, cette chère mikoto reste à konoha, elle s'entraîne avec son chéri, elle a reçu une autorisation spéciale.   
**yukino : **bien où dois-je aller ?  
**rei : **dans deux semaines dans la zone d'entraînement 35, une personne t'y attendra vers 8 heures, ne soit pas en retard elle n'aime pas attendre.  
**yukino : **et ta part du marché ?  
**rei : **je reviens dans trois semaines, donc une semaine avant le début de l'examen, j'aurai largement le temps de t'apprendre le seul moyen de la tuer, enfin ça tuerait n'importe qui.  
**yukino : **que veux-tu dire ?  
**rei : **tu verras _ elle fit volte face _à dans trois semaines _ elle partit _.

**

* * *

partie 27 : douce mélodie **

**shika : **et merde, je suis en retard _ le garçon courait à toute vitesse en direction de la zone d'entraînement 40, où l'attendait son sensei ino n'est toujours pas réveillée, ça fait deux semaines que ça dure, les médecins disent qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire, même kabuto le dit, je dois me dépêcher courant toujours plus vite le jeune homme arriva devant un grillage _ la zone d'entraînement 35, elle est désaffectée _ il bondit au dessus de la barrière et continua à courir _ ça sera plus rapide de couper par là _ après une minute de course, il s'arrêta épuisé, il s'assit en contemplant le ciel, tout était calme, puis il entendit un son, plutôt une mélodie très agréable, se levant il s'approcha de l'endroit d'où venait le son, caché dans un arbre il vit une femme, elle devait avoir sa taille, ses cheveux étaient de couleur rouge et plutôt longs, elle portait des vêtements qui ne semblaient pas venir de konoha et jouait de la musique avec une flûte traversière, shikamaru écouta la jeune femme jouer de son instrument, cette musique était très apaisante, les minutes passaient sans que cette dernière ne s'en rende compte, après environ dix minutes, une personne apparut et la femme cessa de jouer, il reconnut facilement la personne qui venait d'arriver _  
**yukino : **bien c'est toi le livreur ?  
**femme : **fais attention à ce que tu dis gamine, je suis tayuya, La gardienne de la porte Nord.   
**yukino : **je suis contente pour toi, mais je m'en fous, donne moi ce que tu m'as apporté.  
**tayuya : **sale gamine, t'as de la chance que je sois pressée, tiens _ elle lui remit un paquet plutôt long _  
**yukino : **et à qui dois-je le remettre ?  
**tayuya : **tu dois le faire parvenir à uchiwa sasuke, ne te fais pas prendre, tu aurais du mal à trouver une excuse.  
**yukino : **y a pas de problème, il l'aura son joujou _ elle partit _  
**tayuya : **franchement pourquoi on m'a demandé de faire cette corvée, allez je vais pas me presser, je vais rentrer tranquille.  
**shika : **_ skikamaru toujours caché dans son arbre avait observé toute la scène et merde, pourquoi c'est moi qui suis tombé sur ça la femme partit _ je vais la suivre un peu _ il bondit à son tour, faisant en sorte de toujours rester à une distance raisonnable de la femme, il la suivait, shikamaru ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie de la suivre, tout en laissant des traces de son passage, il continuait de la suivre, après plus de quatre heures de poursuite discrète elle s'arrêta pour se reposer, shikamaru toujours à distance l'observait, elle avait recommencé à jouer, au fond il savait pourquoi il l'avait suivi, cette musique le trouble presque autant que la femme, mais cette fois la mélodie était différente, il se sentit s'endormir, peu à peu, il ferma les yeux ... _  
**tayuya : **_ donnant un petit coup à shika réveille toi i lui donnant un autre coup _  
**shika : **_ rouvrant les yeux hein ... quoi ... i ses mains étaient attachées _ je suis trop nul en filature.  
**tayuya : **qui es tu, et pourquoi tu me suis seul, tu es un ninja, où est le reste de ton escorte .   
**shika : **du calme, du calme, je n'ai pas d'escorte je me baladais juste dans les bois.  
**tayuya : **c'est ça à plus de quatre heures de konoha.  
**shika : **j'aime les longues balades.  
**tayuya : **joue au comique _ elle lui mit un kunai sous la gorge _bien maintenant tu vas me dire qui tu es et depuis quand tu me suis.  
**shika : **ça va pas la peine de faire des menaces, je m'appelle Nara shikamaru, je suis genin, rien de plus tayuya.  
**tayuya : **si tu sais que je m'appelle comme ça c'est que t'as écouté la conversation que j'ai eu avec l'autre fille.  
**shika : **merde, je suis trop bête _ il commença à tenter de libérer ses mains avec un petit couteau qu'il avait dissimulé dans son pantalon _c'est vrai que j'ai entendu votre conversation, mais j'ai rien suivi j'étais à moitié endormi.  
**tayuya : **tu connais la fille avec qui j'ai parlé ?  
**shika : **oui, c'est une genin de mon village, elle passe l'examen chunnin comme moi.  
**tayuya : **_ reculant un peu _bien dans ce cas je ne peux pas te laisser retourner à konoha _ elle se retourna _une dernière volonté ?

**Kage Mane no jutsu **

_ tayuya réagissant au quart de tour bondit sur les côtés _  
**tayuya : **ok, je t'ai mal attaché _ elle sortit sa flûte _  
**shika : **tu vas jouer, cool c'est pour ça que je t'ai suivi.  
**tayuya : **pour m'entendre jouer ? tu vas être servi.  
**shika : **dans quelle galère je me suis foutu, moi.  
**tayuya : **tu vas voir _ elle se coupa un peu _

**Summoning no jutsu **

_ trois grosses créatures apparurent derrière la jeune femme _  
**shika : **_ ça c'est mal barré _c'est un peu beaucoup, non ?  
**tayuya : **tu voulais que je joue, je vais jouer une mélodie rien que pour toi.  
**shika : **c'est sympa, mais on pourrait pas plutôt s'asseoir et parler ?   
**tayuya : **désolé, t'as l'air mignon, mais on m'attend _ portant son instrument à sa bouche, elle commença à jouer, les monstres derrière elle s'animèrent et bondirent sur shikamaru _  
**shika : **tu les contrôles grâce au son de ta flûte ... _ regardant la fille _c'est quoi ces marques sur ton visage, elles ressemblent à celles qui sont apparu sur sasuke pendant l'examen ? _ elle ne lui répondit pas, shikamaru bondit en arrière pour éviter les créatures qui lui fonçaient dessus _merde c'est du balaise, faut que je me planque _ il prit un fumigène dans sa poche et produit une grosse fumée _  
**tayuya : **tu n'as nul part où t'enfuir, gamin.  
**shikamaru : **_ elle est forte, il n'y a pas d'ouverture, pourquoi je l'ai suivi, quel abruti il prit sa position de réflexion réfléchit il entendit un bruit et plongea, l'un des monstre l'avait retrouvé _ merde, je suis de nouveau exposé _ bondissant de nouveau dans la foret, soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit, il courut autour de la jeune femme lançant plusieurs kunais autour d'un périmètre qu'il calcula, puis étrangement reapparut à vue face à tayuya _  
**tayuya : **tu te rends ?  
**shika : **non, pourquoi ?  
_ tayuya joua de nouveau de son instrument et les trois montres bondirent de tous les côtés prêts à l'écraser, shikamaru prit six kunais et les envoya dans six directions opposées, son piège se referma, six lumières aveuglantes se produirent ce qui éblouit tayuya _  
**tayuya : **qu'est ce que t'as fait ? _ elle rouvrit les yeux et vit ses trois créatures dans la même position que le garcon _qu'as tu fait ?  
**shika : **le clan Nara utilise les ombres pour contrôler les choses, je n'ai que pris le contrôle de tes créatures.  
**tayuya : **joli, tu as fais en sorte que leurs ombres soient prolongées jusqu'à toi, en te positionnant au centre de leur position et en illuminant suffisamment l'endroit pour que leurs ombres te parviennent, c'est bien joué _ elle porta la flûte et joua mais rien ne se produit _  
**shika : **c'est inutile, ils sont liés à mon kage mane no jutsu _ il bondit imité par les trois créatures devant lui _  
**tayuya : **tu crois vraiment m'avoir, _ elle fit un sceau _

**KAI **

_ les trois créatures disparurent dans un nuage de fumée blanche _  
**tayuya : **dommage pour ... _ bondissant du nuage, shikamaru atterrit à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme _

**Kage Mane no jutsu **

**shika : **il semble que nous sommes liés maintenant.  
**tayuya : **ne te fais pas d'idée, je vais me libérer plus vite que tu crois.  
**shika : **ma technique est plus efficace si tu es proche et nous somme très proches à ce moment, de plus cela fait plus de deux semaines que je m'entraîne à tenir mon kage mane, je peux tenir plus de 7 heures alors qu'avant je ne tenais que vingt minutes.  
**tayuya : **et alors ?  
**shika : **j'avais rendez vous avec mon sensei, il a déjà dû partir à ma recherche depuis longtemps, j'ai confiance en lui, il me retrouvera bien avant que je ne m'écroule.  
**tayuya : **7 heures tu dis, mais je ne résiste presque pas là _ la marque sur son corps commença à se développer jusqu'à recouvrir tout son corps, ses yeux devinrent noir et des sortes de cornes apparurent _ et maintenant ?  
**shika : **merde, c'est quoi ça ? tu as beaucoup plus de puissance que tout à l'heure.  
**tayuya : **c'est le niveau deux de la marque maudite.  
**shika : **ça a l'air balaise, les cornes vont bien avec ton teint tu sais ?  
**tayuya : **arrête de blaguer.  
**shika : **c'est pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
**tayuya : **tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, combien de temps espères tu tenir ?   
**shika : **j'ai une bonne résistance, et une bonne faculté d'analyse, je dirais dans les trois heures, mais ton état actuel semble te fatiguer aussi, _ avec un sourire _ combien de temps vas tu le tenir ?  
**tayuya : **_ semblant moins sûre d'elle _je tiendrai le temps qu'il faudra.   
**shika : **tu n'as pas l'air très sûre de toi, par contre moi je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment mais je suis à fond dans le jeu.  
**tayuya : **ce n'est pas un jeu, tu risques de mourir.  
**shika : **c'est triste de savoir qu'une personne capable de jouer une si belle musique puisse dire des choses aussi crues.  
**tayuya : **_ le regard trouble _t'es vraiment bizarre.  
**shika : **_ avec le sourire _ c'est pas moi qui ai des cornes sur la tête.  
**tayuya : **_ avec un sourire _non toi t'es le gars qui arrive à bouger des ombres, c'est pas forcément mieux.  
**shika : **_ commencant à rire _ t'as raison au fond on est tous les deux bizarres.  
**tayuya : **ouais, les trois heures vont vite passer.  
**shika : **_ toujours en souriant _on dirait bien.


	8. Chapter 8

**partie 28 : multiples disparitions  
**  
_ sakura était en sueur, tout autour d'elle le sol était complètement détruit, face à elle tashiya semblait aussi fatigué, elle tenait trois kunais _  
**tashiya : **on va terminer maintenant _ elle envoya ses kunais _  
**sakura : **j'ai la main maintenant _ elle forma des sceaux _

**Doton, Doroku Gaeshi. **

_ le sol se souleva et protégea sakura des kunais _  
**sakura : **j'ai enfin réussi à le faire parfaitement _ elle tomba à genoux, le sourire aux lèvres _  
**tashiya : **ouais, t'as mis trois semaines aussi, bon c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui.   
**sakura : **_ s'allongeant sur le sol _enfin.   
**tashiya : **tu vas aller voir ino ?  
**sakura : **ouais.   
**tashiya : **ça fait combien de temps, trois semaines ?  
**sakura : **25 jours et elle est toujours dans le coma.   
**tashiya : **elle peut se réveiller, n'importe quand.  
**sakura : **elle peut aussi ne jamais se réveiller, choji passe son temps à l'hôpital, il est plus touché que moi.  
**tashiya : **c'est normal, une de ses amis est dans le coma et un autre a disparu.  
**sakura : **je croyais qu'il avait une piste pour la disparition de shikamaru.  
**tashiya : **oui, il y a deux jours , ils ont trouvé les restes de ce qui semble être une flûte.  
**sakura : **j'y crois pas, d'abord sasuke disparait avec obito, puis c'est au tour de naruto, après c'est shikamaru et maintenant c'est rei et yukino qui s'évanouissent dans la nature.  
**tashiya : **je ne me fais pas de soucis pour yukino, elle est empotée mais elle sait se défendre suffisamment, la chose qui m'intrigue c'est qu'elle a disparu le même jour que rei.  
**sakura : **elle sont peut être ensemble.  
**tashiya : **j'espère, _ se rapprochant de sakura et lui tendant la main _on y va.   
**sakura : **_ attrappant la main de la fille et se relevant _ok.  
**tashiya : **je t'accompagne à l'hôpital, je dois voir kabuto-sensei.  
_ les deux jeunes filles partirent _

_ hôpital de konoha, chambre d'ino _

**sakura : **_ à la porte _elle n'a pas eu de réaction ?  
**choji : **non, ils ne savent toujours pas ce qui c'est passé, ils recherchent naruto pour faire de nouveaux tests mais ils ont peu d'espoir.  
**sakura : **ais confiance, elle se réveillera.  
**choji : **_ la tête basse _ j'espère, je reste là je ne peux rien faire, au début je pensais que j'aiderais shikamaru à s'entraîner et que je n'y penserais pas, mais lui aussi a disparu, j'en ai perdu l'appétit.  
**sakura : **je suis désolé, tu pourrais m'aider à entraîner tashiya demain ?  
**choji : **non, je vais encore rester, je ne veux pas la laisser seule.   
**sakura : **je comprends.  
**choji : **ah, oui, t'es au courant, une des genins de oro, elle est ici.  
**sakura : **pourquoi ?  
**choji : **je sais pas, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a été retrouvée par une équipe en mission près de la frontière, elle les a supplié de l'aider avant de s'évanouir, maintenant elle est à l'hôpital.   
_ hôpital de konoha, chambre de kim _

**tashiya : **kabuto-sensei, qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?  
**kabuto : **elle a été retrouvée par une équipe à la frontière, elle a demandé de l'aide, avant de s'évanouir.  
**tashiya : **les gens d'oto savent qu'elle est ici ?  
**kabuto : **non, l'hokage ne les a pas informé, il veut savoir pourquoi elle est venu demander de l'aide.  
**tashiya : **vous pensez qu'elle a déserté son village ?  
**kabuto : **c'est possible, elle a de nombreuses blessures bizarres, elle avait dans la peau des éclats de ce qui semble être de la soie produite par des araignées, on attend qu'elle se réveille pour la questionner.  
**tashiya : **c'est vraiment bizarre ce qui se passe en ce moment, toutes ces disparitions et maintenant elle débarque.  
**kabuto : **tu n'es pas la seule à être inquiète, l'hokage a demandé à ce que les recherches de Nara et d'Uzumaki soient encore plus poussées.   
**tashiya : **et pour les autres.  
**kabuto : **ils ont arrêté les recherches pour les deux uchiwa, les indices prouvent qu'ils sont surement ensemble, pour yukino, il n'y a pas assez d'indices, ils pensent qu'elle a du partir avec cette rei.   
**tashiya : **j'espère qu'ils vont bien.  
**kabuto : **_ avec un sourire _ne t'en fais pas pour yukino, elle sera là pour l'examen.  
**tashiya : **oui, elle a été très affectée par la mort de yuuichi, j'espère quelle ne fera pas de bêtises.  
**kabuto : **je l'espère aussi, sinon ton entraînement se passe bien avec la petite sakura.  
**tashiya : **ouais, elle est très douée pour contrôler son chakra, elle va vite devenir très forte.  
**kabuto : **si elle mélange si bien son chakra, tu devrais lui proposer de suivre une formation de médecin, ça peut toujours aider.  
**tashiya : **_ avec un large sourire _mais c'est déjà fait, vous lui donnerez des cours après l'examen.  
**kabuto : **hein ... quoi ... t'aurais pu me demander la permission, j'aurais surement pas le temps  
**tashiya : **après m'avoir lâchement abandonnée pour l'entraînement vous pourriez faire ça quand même.   
**kahuto : **_ soupire _bien, bien.  
**tashiya : **ouais, victoire, bon j'y vais, à plus tard kabuto sensei.   
**kabuto : **bien, salut _ tashiya sortit de la pièce _bien alors, je vais tester ce truc, c'est pas très recommandé mais l'hokage veut des explications au plus vite _ il prit une seringue et injecta un produit à kim, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes avant que la jeune fille ne commence à bouger _bien, _ regardant la jeune fille de plus près _gamine tu m'entends ? oo ?  
_ soudain elle rouvrit les yeux brutalement et poussa un cri puissant _  
**kabuto : **merde _ il plaque la fille sur son lit _restez calme, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant.  
**kim : **_ arrêtant de crier, mais semblant extrêmement paniquée _non, non, je suis en sécurité nul part, nul part, elle va me retrouver et elle me tuera.  
**kabuto : **restez calme, vous êtes à konoha, en sécurité, une équipe d'anbus veille à ce que rien ne vous arrive, maintenant calmez vous et expliquez moi ce qui vous est arrivé.   
**kim : **konoha ? alors j'ai réussi, il les a retenu suffisamment longtemps.  
**kabuto : **de qui parlez vous ?  
**kim : **des gardiens, les gardiens des portes, on a fui, et ils étaient à notre poursuite, il est resté en arrière pour que je puisse y arriver, il n'a jamais aider personne mais il est resté.  
**kabuto : **de qui vous parlez ? qui sont les gardiens.  
**kim : **les gardiens, les gardiens, ce sont les prêtres d'orochimaru _ en entendant ce nom kabuto se figea _ces malades, depuis que l'autre conne a disparu, ils sont sur les nerfs, ils ne nous ont pas fait de cadeaux, _ elle commença à avoir des spasmes _  
**kabuto : **_ lui injectant des sédatifs _ça va calmez vous, dormez, je repasse demain.  
**kim : **_ attrappant le bras de kabuto _vous ne m'abandonnez pas, j'ai ... j'ai plein de choses ... à vous ... dire _ elle s'endormit _  
**kabuto : **_ sortant de la pièce et se dirigeant vers un des ninjas qui surveillait la chambre _allez prévenir l'hokage, je veux deux escortes en plus pour cette fille, il ne faut pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.  
**ninjas : **bien _ il disparut _  
**kabuto : **merde, orochimaru qu'est ce que tu prépares enfoiré.

* * *

**partie 29 : choji, seul.  
**  
_ tout était calme dans la rue, choji était assis sur un banc à regarder le ciel, l'activité préférée de son meilleur ami, il se sentait seul, cela faisait 28 jours qu'ino était dans le coma, shikamaru n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé, et ce n'était pas le seul, les choses étaient de plus en plus bizarres à 3 jours de la troisième partie de l'examen chunnin _  
**choji : **où est ce que t'es ? et merde _ son ventre gargouilla, il n'avait pas mangé depuis plus de 3 jours et commençait à se sentir mal, il se leva et se rendit dans le restaurant où il avait l'habitude de venir avec son équipe, mais n'entra pas, trop de souvenirs, il marcha dans le village, une heure, puis deux, il finit par arriver devant une maison, il la reconnaissait c'était celle de shino _je pourrais peu être voir comment il va, _ il s'approcha de la porte et frappa, il attendut quelques minutes, personne, puis il entendit un bruit venant de derrière la maison, il fit le tour et escalada la façade, derrière le mur il vit shino, il était en sueur, devant ce dernier se tenait une jeune fille, il la reconnut, elle était à l'examen avec eux, toujours collée à shino _salut shino, tu t'entraînes ?  
**shino : **_ se retourne _tiens choji, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
**choji : **je me baladais dans les parages et j'ai décidé de venir voir comment se passait ton entraînement, je savais pas que tu t'entraînais avec elle.  
**mikoto : **oui, j'ai eu une autorisation spéciale pour rester à konoha et m'entraîner avec ma petite souris.  
**choji : **_ avec un sourire _ je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps alors, salut _ il descendit du mur et reprit son chemin, marchant toujours tout droit en regardant le ciel, il finit par arriver dans la zone d'entraînement ou ils avaient l'habitude de se réunir avec son équipe, il s'assit quelques temps, repensant aux souvenirs du passé, puis il entendit un bruit derrière lui, regardant discrètement il vit une personne courir dans les bois _c'est quoi ce bordel _ il commenca à la suivre, après plus de trente minutes de poursuite il s'arrêta, à quelques mètres de lui se tenaient deux personnes, il les reconnut _  
**yukino : **t'es en retard.  
**rei : **désolée, j'avais une course à faire.  
**yukino : **la fille d'oto ?  
**rei : **oui, on m'a demandé de m'en débarrasser, mais ils ont mis un max de protection autour d'elle, j'irai cette nuit, tu voudrais venir ?  
**yukino : **pourquoi faire ?  
**rei : **il faut bien que tu vérifies si la technique marche parfaitement.  
**yukino : **pour ça, n'importe quel abruti fera l'affaire.  
_ en entendant ces paroles, choji recula, il marcha sur quelque chose qui fit du bruit, les deux filles se retournèrent _  
**rei : **_ regardant attentivement _et bien, tu vas pouvoir tester ta nouvelle technique maintenant.  
**choji : **_ et merde, il faut que je fuis il se retourna, mais face à lui se trouvait désormais rei _  
**rei : **tu veux aller quelque part ?  
**choji : **_ bondissant en arrière et fit volte face, mais cette fois c'était yukino qui lui faisait face _et merde.  
**yukino : **n'importe quel abruti ... tu sais que tu tombes bien.  
**choji : **vous croyez que je vais me laisser faire _ il forma un sceau _

**Baika no Jutsu **

_ son corps devint comme une gros boule, il tourna sur lui même et fonça sur yukino, elle bondit pour l'éviter _  
**yukino : **pauvre pomme _ elle sortit une bille rouge et lui envoya, quand elle entra en contact avec lui, elle explosa et choji fut projeté contre un arbre _  
**rei : **tu sais que si tu le tues maintenant, tu ne pourras pas tester ta technique.  
**yukino : **rien à foutre.  
**choji : **_ se relevant avec difficulté _je ne vais pas me laisser mourir si vite _ il sortit plusieurs kunais rattachés les uns aux autres avec un fil fin, il s'enroula avec _

**Baika no Jutsu **

_ son corps grossit de nouveau mais il était hérissé de kunais _  
**rei : **_ dégainant destiny _je vais te dégonfler.  
**yukino : **non, je vais me le faire seule.  
**rei : **tu pourrais laisser les autres s'amuser.  
**choji : **j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose, avez vous un rapport avec les disparitions qui ont eu lieu ?  
**rei : **tu vas mourir, alors je veux bien te répondre, pour naruto, on a rien à voir là dedans, pour sasuke non plus, pour ton coéquipier shikamaru c'est différent.   
**choji : **que lui avez vous fait ?  
**rei : **nous, rien, tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'il s'est battu, contre une amie, puis ils ont disparu tous les deux, ça te va ?  
**choji : **non.  
**yukino : **c'est tout ce que l'on a, maintenant tu peux mourir tranquille je pense.  
**rei : **je le pense aussi.  
**choji : **vous êtes folles _ il commença à tourner sur lui même et fonça _  
**yukino : **tant d'efforts pour si peu de résultat _ elle sortit une poignée de billes bleu et lui envoya, il ne les évita pas , elle explosèrent, quand la poussière retomba, les deux filles virent que choji était étendu sur le sol, rei s'approcha et le releva, il était blessé _  
**rei : **vas y, finis le.  
**yukino : **ok _ elle s'approcha en formant des sceaux, une fois face à choji elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule _

**Akaorochi no jutsu **

_ un serpent de couleur rouge sortit de la main de yukino et mordit choji au cou, ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur puis s'écroula au sol raide mort _  
**rei : **bien, tu vois que c'est efficace.  
**yukino : **mais est ce que ça marchera sur mikoto ?  
**rei : **d'après ce que je sais elle semble immunisée contre toutes les formes de poison, mais celui là est le plus violent qui soit, alors il y a de fortes chances quelle en meurt, bon maintenant il faut que j'y aille, fais disparaître le corps.  
**yukino : **_ sortant une poignée de billes rouge _ ne t'en fais pas il ne restera rien de son corps.  
_ rei partit_

_

* * *

_**partie 30 : le test final  
**  
**naruto : **et merde je vais être en retard _ courant à travers konoha, naruto se dirige vers l'arène où se dérouleront la troisième partie de l'examen _AAAAAAAAAAAAAH j'y arriverai pas à temps, enfoiré d'ermite pervers c'est de ta faute _ redoublant de vitesse le garçon fonçait dans les rues _ j'y serai ... _ naruto entra en collision avec une personne qui venait d'apparaître en face de lui, quand il se releva il vit un homme d'une trentaine d'années allongé en face de lui _monsieur vous allez bien ?  
**homme : **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH _ se relevant avec difficulté _JE VAIS BIEN _ il prit une position loufoque et aida naruto à se relever _t'y as été fort, laisse moi deviner, tu participes à l'examen et tu es en retard ?  
**naruto : **comment vous le savez ?  
**homme : **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH c'est très simple ... je dois m'y rendre moi aussi.  
**naruto : **pourquoi vous criez ?  
**homme : **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ... parce que je suis perdu.  
**naruto : **_ s'écroula et se releva vite _ok alors suivez moi _ naruto recommença à courir, suivi de près par l'homme, après deux minutes de course sans relâche naruto s'arrêta _merde je suis crevé.  
**homme : **c'est où exactement ?  
**naruto : **_ pointant un bâtiment au loin _c'est là.  
**homme : **ok _ attrappant naruto par le col _C'EST PARTI _ il fonça à une vitesse folle, naruto le visage écrasé par la vitesse avait du mal à respirer, en quelques secondes ils étaient arrivés _voilà gamin on y est _ il lâcha naruto qui tituba _  
**naruto : **merci monsieur, je vais me débrouiller maintenant _ il marcha un peu en titubant avant de s'arrêter _au fait comment vous vous appelez ?  
**homme : **je m'appelle Nagi Desoto.  
**naruto : **ça me rappelle quelque chose, bien, merci encore _ il reprit son trajet en se demandant où il avait déjà entendu ce nom, arrivant enfin au centre de l'arène, il rejoint les autres concurrents, il regarda, il y avait neji, gaara, tashiya, rei, sasuke, temari, kankuro, shino et une personne qui portait des vêtements similaires à ceux de shino si ce n'est qu'il n'y avait pas de manche à son manteau et qu'elle portait des lunettes rose _c'est qui çà ?  
**rei : **idiot c'est mikoto.  
**naruto : **QUOI, mais c'est quoi cet accoutrement.  
**shino : **_ riant _je te l'avais dit qu'il ne te reconnaîtrait pas.  
**mikoto : **je m'en fous.  
**naruto : **il est où shikamaru ?  
**sasuke : **on sait pas, il a disparu .  
**naruto : **QUOI.  
**shino : **et c'est pas le seul, choji aussi, et on a longtemps cru que toi aussi.  
**sasuke : **boulet, ils t'ont cherché partout.  
**shino : **tu parles mais toi aussi on t'a cherché partout.  
**naruto : **_ regardant sasuke _t'étais où ... _ il s'arrêta _c'est ... c'est quoi çà _ il pointa du doigt, l'arme que sasuke avait sur le dos _C'EST VIOLENCE, REI, REI, SASUKE A VIOLENCE.  
**rei : **j'ai vu, je lui ai demandé où il l'a trouvé, il veut pas me répondre.  
**sasuke : **QUOI, TU L'AS EU OU.  
**ninja : **hé gamin tu veux bien faire un peu moins de bruit, y a des gens qui te regardent.  
**naruto : **t'es qui ?  
**ninja : **je suis votre examinateur.  
**naruto : **je vois _ naruto regarda les gens dans les estrades, son regard se posa sur l'estrade réservée à l'hokage, il n'était pas seul, à ses côtés il y avait un homme, que naruto reconnut à ses habits _y a le kazekage ?  
**gaara : **oui, mon père a décidé de venir.  
**naruto : **quoi ... ton père c'est le kazekage _ regardant de nouveau les deux kages, soudain une autre personne apparut en habits de kage _c'est nagi.  
**rei : **_ regardant naruto intrigué _tu connais le mizukage ?  
**naruto : **bien sûr, c'est grâce a lui que je suis arrivé à l'heure _ maintenant je me rappelle c'est lui le mizu, je l'ai vu dans les souvenirs que serenity m'avait passé en mémoire, il était plus jeune, mais pas de doute c'est bien lui _  
**hokage : **_ il se leva _MERCI A TOUS D'ETRE VENUS A L'EXAMEN DE SELECTION DES CHUNIN, NOUS ALLONS MAINTENANT DEMARRER LES MATCHES DE TOURNOI, MERCI DE RESTER ET DE REGARDER JUSQUA LA FIN.  
**examinateur : **bien les matches vont commencer ...  
**naruto : **excusez moi ? shikamaru n'est pas là, qu'est ce que ce qui va se passer.  
**examinateur : **s'il n'est pas là pour son match, il sera disqualifié, très bien les gars, maintenant c'est le test final, l'arène est différente mais les règles sont les même, maintenant le premier combat : Senou Mikoto contre Yukino, vous deux restez là, pendant que le reste va dans la salle d'attente _ tout le monde partit _  
**yukino : **tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai attendu ce moment sale monstre _ mikoto ne dit rien _  
**examinateur : **maintenant que le premier match ... commence.

* * *

**partie 31 : Akaorochi**

**examinateur : **maintenant que le premier match ... commence.  
_ sans plus attendre yukino sortit une poignée de billes bleu de ses poches et l'envoya en direction de mikoto, cette dernière bondit avec une agilité incroyable, évitant la totalité des billes qui explosèrent plus loin, un nuage de poussière s'éleva et recouvrit tout le stade, avec une visibilité presque nulle, mikoto écoutait le moindre bruit, soudain elle sentit une présence devant elle, mais il était déjà trop tard _

**Akaorochi no jutsu **

_ la poussière retomba, l'examinateur était stupéfait, en face de lui se tenait yukino et au pied de cette dernière mikoto était effondrée sur le sol, elle semblait avoir des spasmes _  
**yukino : **et merde, t'es vraiment immunisée contre tout _ elle donna un violent coup de pied dans la tête à mikoto _ salope, j'y crois pas _ elle lui donna un autre coup très violent à la tête _  
**examinateur : **arrêtez tout de suite, cette fille est dans l'incapacité de combattre, j'arrête le combat.  
**yukino : **ce combat ne sera fini que quand elle sera morte _ elle sortit un kunai _ adieu _ elle abattit sa main, mais elle ne toucha pas mikoto, l'examinateur l'avait arrêté _  
**examinateur : **ça suffit, ou je vous disqualifie.  
**yukino : **_ se retournant vers la sortie _ pff, c'est pas fini _ elle partit, pendant qu'une équipe médicale récupérait mikoto _  
**examinateur : **vainqueur Yukino.  
_ yukino continua de marcher dans les couloirs du stade jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches, elle se regarda dans la glace, visiblement, elle était furieuse _  
**yukino : **sale monstre pourquoi t'es pas morte comme l'autre gros lard _ la porte d'une des toilettes s'ouvrit, une grosse femme en sortit, yukino la reconnut facilement, il s'agissait de madame Shijimi, l'épouse du seigneur du pays du feu, accompagnée de son chat _  
**Mm shijimi : **excusez-moi mademoiselle, c'est vous qui parliez à l'instant ?  
**yukino : **_ se retournant pour faire face à la femme _oui _ elle donna un violent coup de poing à la dame, qui fut projetée dans les toilettes qu'elle venait juste de quitter, yukino s'approcha de la femme, dont le visage reflétait la peur, elle forma des sceaux _

**Akaorochi no jutsu **

_ un serpent rouge sortit de la main de la jeune fille et mordit la grosse femme qui s'effondra presque aussitôt _  
**yukino : **pourquoi elle est pas morte comme elle _ le chat de la grosse femme descendit du corps de sa maîtresse, yukino stoppa l'animal définitivement en le piétinant _sale bête, bon on va faire comme pour le gros _ elle sortit une bille verte de sa poche et la lanca sur le corps de la femme, ce dernier s'embrasa, yukino quitta les toilettes personne n'était en vue, il ne resterait bientôt plus que des cendres, elle partit pour les gradins du public, son prochain combat ne commencerait pas avant longtemps _  
_ arène _

**examinateur :** _ mikoto avait été amenée d'urgence à l'infirmerie _ bien , MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, LE PROCHAIN MATCH VA COMMENCER : HYUGA NEJI CONTRE GAARA DU DESERT, VENEZ.  
**naruto : **allez gaara, écrase-moi ce cloporte, mais pas trop fort.  
**gaara : **_ avec le sourire _si tu veux _ il disparut dans un nuage de sable et réapparut aux côtés de l'examinateur, neji lui avait déjà commencé à descendre _  
**neji : **_ arrivant face à gaara _ gaara du désert, tu es le fils du kazekage, tu es surement très fort, je suis ravi de te combattre.  
**gaara : **personnellement j'aurais préféré combattre quelqu'un d'autre.   
**neji : **comment ça ?  
**gaara : **je n'aime pas les faibles qui se cachent derrière le destin pour expliquer leurs malheurs, tu me sembles extrêmement faible, j'aurais plus apprécié un combat contre naruto, mais je le combattrai au prochain tour.  
**neji : **ce perdant, je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de si particulier.  
**gaara : **il est mon frère, nous sommes similaires, mais il a quelque chose qui le rend différent de moi.  
**neji : **_ avec un sourire moqueur _ et qu'a-t-il de si particulier ?  
**gaara : **je l'ignore encore, je le découvrirai bien assez tôt, maintenant je vais t'écraser rapidement.  
**neji : **pauvre fou, crois tu vraiment pouvoir me battre si facilement.  
**examinateur : **je ne vous dérange pas trop, QUE LE COMBAT ... COMMENCE.   
_ sans plus attendre du sable sortit de la gourde de gaara et fonça sur neji _  
**neji : **ce n'est que du sable _ du chakra commença à s'échapper de son corps _

**Hakke shou Kaiten **

_ neji tourna sur lui même en expulsant du chakra, ce qui repoussa le sable de gaara _  
**neji : **je le savais ce n'est que du sable, et ta prétendue armure de sable, je suis persuadé de pouvoir la transpercer.  
**gaara : **pour ça il faudrait d'abord que tu puisses bouger.  
**neji : **comment ça ?  
**gaara : **regarde à tes pieds _ neji regarda, du sable commencait à le recouvrir _ je ne contrôle pas uniquement le sable contenu dans ma gourde.

**Sabaku kyuu **

_ le sable recouvrit les jambes de neji _  
**gaara : **remercie uzumaki, s'il ne m'avait pas dit de ne pas y aller trop fors je t'aurais tué.

**Sabaku sousou **

_ le sable se comprima et écrasa les jambes de neji, qui se mit à crier de douleur _  
**gaara : **pauvre idiot prétentieux _ il regarda l'examinateur _  
**examinateur : **BIEN GAARA DU DESERT EST DECLARE VAINQUEUR.

* * *

**partie 32 : uzumaki power**

**mizukage : **vraiment très impressionnant votre fils, kazekage, mais j'attendais plus de ce neji, il n'est pas censé faire partie du plus puissant clan de konoha ?  
**hokage : **il est vrai que votre gaara est très impressionnant.  
**kazekage : **oui, il est très fort.  
**mizukage : **sarutobi, le prochain match oppose ce naruto n'est ce pas ?  
**hokage : **vous connaissez naruto ?  
**mizukage : **je l'ai rencontré un peu avant de venir, il me semble intéressant, j'attends sont combat avec beaucoup d'impatience.  
**kazekage : **personnellement, j'attends avec plus d'impatience le combat du uchiwa.  
**mizukage : **il ne faudrait pas trop attendre, il est opposé à la dernière des mizumaru, il n'a aucune chance.  
**kazekage : **nous verrons.  
**hokage : **mizukage, je crois que votre attente va être récompensée, le jeune naruto va combattre.  
**mizukage : **bien _ voyons comment va se dérouler ce combat ... pourquoi ne porte-t-il pas serenity ? _  
_ arène _

**tashiya : **où est ton katana ?  
**naruto : **je l'ai confié à gaara, je ne veux pas te tuer.   
**tashiya : **tu me sous estimes, idiot.  
**examinateur : **êtes-vous prêts ?  
**tashiya : **j'en ai bien peur, ça va pas être drôle.  
**examinateur : **QUE LE COMBAT COMMENCE.  
_ tashiya forma rapidement des sceaux _

**Doton, Retsudo Tenshuyou **

_ le sol se déchira en direction de naruto, ce dernier bondit dans les airs en formant des sceaux _

**Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu **

_ une boule de feu sortit de sa bouche et fonça sur tashiya qui forma des sceaux à son tour _

**Doton, Doroku Gaeshi **

_ le sol se souleva et protégea tashiya des flammes, naruto toujours dans les airs forma un sceau _

**Kage bunshin no jutsu **

_ un clone apparut à ses côtés _

**Henge No Jutsu **

_ le clone se transforma en un kunai que naruto prit et lança sur tashiya, il forma à nouveau des sceaux _

**Kunai, Kage Bunshin no jutsu **

_ le kunai que naruto venait de lancer se clona en quatre autres kunais, tashiya reforma les même sceaux _

**Doton, Doroku Gaeshi **

_ de nouveau une barrière de terre se dressa entre les kunais et elle, mais les armes reprirent la forme de clone et grâce à un enchaînement des cinq naruto, l'un d'eux fut projeté par dessus la barrière, une fois au dessus de la jeune fille, le clone forma des sceaux _

**Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu **

_ une boule de feu fonça sur la fille qui disparut dans les flammes, quand le feu disparut il ne resta plus qu'un trou dans le sol _  
**naruto : **merde elle est où.  
**tashiya : **en dessous _ naruto baissa les yeux, il ne vit qu'un poing sortir du sol et le percuter violemment, il cracha du sang et atterrit un peu plus loin _tu es très impressionnant je dois l'avouer, mais tu m'as sous estimé en ne prenant pas ton arme, et cela va te perdre.   
**naruto : **je ne t'ai pas sous estimé, mais je voulais tester quelque chose que j'ai appris pendant ce mois.   
**tashiya : **et c'est quoi.  
**naruto : **_ avec le sourire _regarde _ il prit son sang qui coulait un peu sur ses lèvres, il se l'étendit un peu sur sa main et forma des sceaux _

**Kuchiyose no jutsu **

_ une explosion de poussière eut lieu, quand cette dernière retomba, toutes les personnes réunies dans le stade tombèrent à la renverse, naruto était désormais assis sur la tête d'une grenouille de trois mètres de haut, cette dernière était verte et jaune, elle portait deux bâtons sur le dos _  
**grenouille : **c'est toi uzumaki naruto ?   
**naruto : **bien sûr, tu peux m'aider dans ce combat ?   
**grenouille : **tu m'as invoqué, bien sur que je vais t'aider.  
**tashiya : **_ visiblement troublée _mais ... c'est quoi ça.  
**naruto : **c'est une grenouille ça se voit.  
**tashiya : **mais ... depuis quand ... tu as invoqué une grenouille ?  
**naruto : **bien sûr, j'ai signé le contrat qui me le permet, bon c'est pas que je suis pressé mais, j'aimerais finir ce combat rapidement, j'ai envie de voir celui de sasuke _ la grenouille bondit dans les airs, tashiya, comme la plupart du public, regardait la scène, montant à plus de dix mètres de hauteur la grenouille saisit les deux bâtons qu'elle portait, elle commença à redescendre, tashiya terrorisée par la scène ne pouvait plus bouger, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, elle prit son inspiration, la grenouille était de plus en plus proche _  
**tashiya : **J'ABANDONNE.  
_ quand la grenouille atterrit, un nuage de poussière s'éleva, tout le monde retint son souffle, le choc avait été rude, quand la poussière retomba le public fut effaré, les bâtons de la grenouille s'étaient arrêtés à deux centimètres de la tête de la jeune fille _  
**naruto : **merci, ça m'aurait embété de t'écrabouiller.  
**grenouille : **tu n'as plus besoin de moi ?  
**naruto : **non, tu peux partir, merci encore _ la grenouille disparut dans une explosion de poussière _  
**examinateur : **et bah ... nous avons un gagnant, UZUMAKI NARUTO VAINQUEUR  
_ des acclamations s'élevèrent du public, naruto regardait les gradins, le sourire aux lèvres _


	9. Chapter 9

**partie 33 : Suiton vs Katon **  
_ tout le monde acclamait la prestation de naruto, dans les gradins des kages, eux aussi étaient impressionnés _  
**kazekage : **et bien hokage, vous semblez autant surpris que nous.  
**hokage : **effectivement, naruto a toujours eu tendance à me surprendre.  
**mizukage : **ce qui me surprend c'est la grenouille, je pensais que le dernier à pouvoir invoquer des grenouilles était parti de ce village.  
**hokage : **c'est effectivement le cas.  
**mizukage : **_ en riant _sarutobi, vous devriez renvoyer vos espions, qu'une telle information ne vous soit pas parvenue, c'est assez amusant.  
**hokage : **comme vous dites.  
**mizukage : **bien, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel combat, mais il était très intéressant, vous pouvez prendre votre retraite tranquillement avec de tels jeunes.  
**hokage : **_ avec un sourire _on verra plus tard, pour l'instant il semble que ce soit le tour d'un de vos jeunes.  
**kazekage : **espérons qu'elle fasse un meilleur combat que la précédente.  
**mizukage : **vous semblez très impliqué dans ce combat, auriez vous parié gros sur le uchiwa ?  
**kazekage : **bien sûr que non.  
**mizukage : **c'est bien dommage moi je l'ai fait, et si la mizumaru gagnait je pourrais partir en retraite tranquillement dès maintenant.  
**hokage : **_ riant _vous n'avez pas changé nagi.   
_ arène _

_ les deux combattants s'étaient réunis et étaient face à face _  
**rei : **tu vas me dire maintenant où tu as trouvé Violence.  
**sasuke : **tu t'acharnes, bien je l'ai découverte il y a environ deux semaines dans la chambre d'hôtel que j'habitais pendant mon entraînement.  
**rei : **et tu vas me dire qu'elle est apparue là comme par enchantement.  
**sasuke : **je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée dans ma chambre, elle était emballée dans un simple paquet, obito n'a trouvé aucune trace, donc j'ignore qui l'y a mis.  
**rei : **_ yukino a bien bosser _et toi tu t'en fous, tu joues avec comme si de rien n'était, tu ne te demandes pas ce qu'elle est .   
**sasuke : **je sais très bien ce qu'elle est, elle est la première des trois katanas du clan mizumaru, ton clan, elle a été faite par ton oncle ...  
**rei : **Violence te l'a montré .  
**sasuke : **oui, elle m'a effectivement montré sa création.  
**rei : **très bien, ça veut dire qu'elle t'a choisi, tu comprends pourquoi je veux la recuperer et tu vas m'aider.  
**examinateur : **vous avez fini.  
**rei : **non.  
**examinateur : **ce n'était pas une question, QUE LE MATCH COMMENCE.  
_ sasuke dégaina Violence et fonça sur rei, cette dernière fit de même avec destiny, les deux lames entrèrent en contact. _  
**sasuke : **je comprends pourquoi tu veux les récuperer, c'est pour les détruire, mais tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide pour ça _ il frappa, les deux lames entrèrent de nouveau en contact et produirent de nombreuses étincelles _  
**rei : **pour les détruire j'ai besoin de toi, ainsi que de naruto, si tu me comprends tu m'aideras _ elle bondit en arrière _  
**sasuke : **je ne veux pas qu'elle soit détruite, du moins pas maintenant, j'en ai besoin _ il fonça de nouveau et frappa, rei esquiva jusqu'à arriver a proximité d'une petite étendue d'eau _  
**rei : **Violence est dangereuse, elle se nourrit de souffrance et de haine pour donner de la puissance, tu n'as aucune raison de l'utiliser _ elle rengaina destiny et commença à former des sceaux _  
**sasuke : **_ rengainant à son tour Violence et formant des sceaux, les même que rei _souffrance et haine tu dis, alors c'est parfait.  
**rei : **idiot, elle te détruira, et arrête de m'imiter, c'est énervant.  
**sasuke : **peu m'importe, et je ne t'imite pas je te copie _ les deux finirent leur enchaînement de sceaux _

**rei-sasuke : Suiryuudan no jutsu **

_ deux dragons d'eau apparurent et se foncèrent l'un sur l'autre _  
**rei :** _ elle regarda les yeux rouges du garçon _merde le fameux sharingan.  
**sasuke : **effectivement _ il redégaina Violence _  
**rei :** _ redégainant destiny _bien je vais avoir du mal, sinon pour Violence ont pourrait trouver un compromis.  
**sasuke : **quel genre de compromis ?   
**rei : **si tu n'as besoin de Violence pour une seule chose, je peux t'aider à le faire et après c'est toi qui m'aidera à détruire ces armes.  
**sasuke : **je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, mais quand je n'en aurai plus besoin, je t'aiderai.  
**rei : **c'est ok, _ avec un grand sourire _maintenant, je t'écrase avec classe pour ne pas que ton nom fasse rire les gents _ destiny s'illumina, elle fonça et frappa, sasuke para l'attaque mais le coup fut si violent, qu'il valsa dix mètres plus loin _  
**sasuke :** _ se relevant avec difficulté _comment tu fais ça.  
**rei : **simple, moi je suis en accord total avec destiny _ elle fonça de nouveau, sasuke rengaina Violence et forma des sceaux _

**Katon Housenka no jutsu **

_ sasuke cracha plusieurs boules de feu en direction de la jeune fille, qui les évita toutes avec une facilite déconcertante, elle était maintenant face à sasuke, prête à frapper, mais au moment d'abattre son coup, ce dernier disparut tout bonnement _  
**rei : **jolie vitesse _ le garçon était derrière elle, le tranchant de Violence effleurait la gorge de la fille _  
**sasuke : **merci, tu es douée pour éviter les attaques, abandonne.  
pourquoi _ la voix venait de dernier sasuke, il sentit le contact froid d'une lame sous sa gorge, face à lui la rei qu'il menaçait s'évanouit en une flaque d'eau, Destiny tomba au sol _  
**sasuke : **on dirait que l'on a eu la même idée.  
**rei : **comment ça ? _ le sasuke disparut dans une petite explosion de fumée, Violence était au sol _bien, tu as déjà compris que l'on ne peut cloner nos katanas _ sasuke ressortit du sol là ou était posé Destiny _  
**sasuke : **effectivement _ rapidement, il saisit Destiny et posa la lame de cette dernière sous la gorge de rei, elle avait fait de même avec Violence _nous somme dans une impasse.  
**rei : **pas vraiment, on peut décider de lâcher nos armes respectives en même temps.  
**sasuke : **nous faisons nous assez confiance pour ça ?  
**rei : **on peut tenter le coup, à trois.  
**sasuke : **ok ... trois _ en même temps les deux adversaires lâchèrent l'arme qu'ils tenaient, mais en une fraction de seconde les deux les récupérèrent et s'attaquèrent, les deux attaques se stoppèrent mutuellement _  
**rei : **on dirait qu'on ne se fait pas très confiance.  
**sasuke : **oui on dirait _ les deux bondirent en arrière, séparés d'environ deux mètres, chacun avait l'arme de l'autre _  
**rei : **tu peux me rendre Destiny ?  
**sasuke : **tu peux me rendre Violence ?  
**rei : **nous sommes encore dans une impasse _ les deux adversaires se fixaient, spontanément ils lâchèrent les deux armes et formèrent des sceaux _

**rei : Suiton Teppoudama no jutsu **  
**sasuke : Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu **

_ une puissante boule de feu sortit de la bouche de sasuke qui entra aussitôt en contact avec une puissante boule d'eau que rei venait d'envoyer par la bouche, ce qui les repoussèrent l'un de l'autre, sasuke se releva, à quelques mètres de lui, juste à côté de la petite étendue d'eau, rei avait déjà commencé à former des sceaux très rapidement _

**Suiryuudan no jutsu **

_ un dragon d'eau se forma, fonça puis s'écrasa contre sasuke, projeté très violemment contre le mur de l'arène, il tenta malgré tout de se relever, mais trop tard, il sentit le contact froid d'une lame sur sa gorge _  
**rei : **_ face à sasuke, elle avait posé destiny sous la gorge du garçon _t'as perdu.   
**sasuke : **_ visiblement énervé _merde.   
**rei : **t'énerves pas chéri, t'es toujours vivant.  
**examinateur : **bien MIZUMARU REI GAGNE.  
**rei : **_ tendant la main à sasuke _ viens  
**sasuke : **_ prenant la main de rei et se levant _ok _ soudain le vent commença à souffler fort, très fort, trop fort, une petit tornade apparut au centre du stade, une silhouette en sortit _shika...maru.  
**shikamaru : **_ apparaissant distinctement _salut, c'est à mon tour, non ?  
**rei : **jolie entrée en scène.  
**shikamaru : **merci.  
**examinateur : **bien on va pouvoir continuer.

* * *

**partie 34 : Les pari sont ouvert (1/2)**

_gradins du public _

**yukino : **elle est toujours en train de faire de la comédie celle-là  
oui.  
_ yukino se retourna, elle connaissait cette voix, la personne derrière elle était un anbu, plus précisément une _  
**yukino : **joli déguisement, anko-sensei.  
**anko : **pas si fort, ma petite.  
**yukino : **alors ce quelle m'a dit est vrai, vous êtes avec lui.  
**anko : **effectivement, tu es au courant pour ce qui va bientôt arriver ?  
**yukino : **oui.  
**anko : **bien, approche j'ai quelque chose à te dire _ yukino s'approcha, anko lui murmura quelque chose, les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent _  
**yukino : **im...impossible, il est mort, tué par le 4ème, c'est impossible.  
**anko : **et pourtant c'est la vérité, vas tu nous aider ?  
**yukino : **_ le yeux noirs de haine _bien sûr, sensei.  
**anko : **bien d'abord, je veux que tu ailles terminer ce que tu as commencé avec cette mikoto, je ne veux pas de témoin.  
**yukino : **bien _ elle partit _  
**anko : **_ le vent commença à soufflé fort, très fort, trop fort, une petite tornade apparut au centre du stade _je connais cette technique de déplacement rapide _ une silhouette en sortie _ce gosse, c'est lui qui l'a affronté, pourquoi lui avoir appris cette technique, à moins qu'elle ne nous ait trahi ...   
_ gradins des kages _

**mizukage : **_ riant bruyamment _je vous l'avais dit que ce petit uchiwa n'avait aucune chance.  
**hokage : **ne vous moques pas, il s'est bien défendu.  
**mizukage : **à charge de revanche kazekage, la prochaine combattante est votre fille n'est ce pas.  
**hokage : **il faudrait que son adversaire arrive, il a disparu il y a deux semaines.  
**kazekage : **peut être a t'il renoncé ...  
_ le vent commença à soufflé fort, très fort, trop fort, une petit tornade apparut au centre du stade et une silhouette en sortit _  
**mizukage : **c'est lui ?  
**hokage : **oui, il s'agit bien de nara shikamaru.  
**mizukage : **et bien quelle entrée, il a l'art du spectacle ce petit.   
**kazekage : **étrange cette arrivée _ sa voix était étrange _  
**mizukage : **votre voix est bizarre ... j'ai trouvé vous avez parié gros sur votre fille et en le voyant arriver vous avez peur de perdre.   
**kazekage : **bien sûr que non, de plus je vous ai déjà dit que je ne pariais pas.  
**mizukage : **et bien moi je me sens d'humeur joueuse _ il fit signe à un de ses gardes et lui murmura quelque chose, ce dernier disparut _voyons si ce petit nara vaut le prix que j'y ai mis.  
**hokage : **_ riant de bon coeur _mizukage, vous ne changerez donc jamais.   
_ arène _

**shika : **alors, il commence ce match ?   
**examinateur : **_ avec un sourire _il me semble que tu désires te battre, TEMARI VIENS ICI !  
_ bondissant des gradins temari arriva face à shikamaru sur le dos de son évantail _  
**temari : **je suis là.   
**examinateur : **bien dans ce cas, COMMENCEZ.  
_ temari battit l'air avec son évantail, provoquant un souffle qui propulsa shikamaru loin _  
**temari : **et bien, il ne vas pas durer longtemps ce match.  
**shika : **_ se relevant _c'est pas ça, je n'ai pas l'habitude de combattre, mais si je ne gagne pas j'en connais une qui va me tuer, donc _ il sortit un kunai _je vais vite en finir.  
**temari : **tu crois me battre avec un simple kunai ?  
**shika : **mais ce n'est pas pour toi le kunai _ avec un geste rapide il se trancha le pouce, puis effectua une série de sceaux _

**Summoning no jutsu **

_ une créature qui faisait plus de deux fois la taille de shikamaru apparut _  
**temari : **c'est ... c'est quoi ça ?  
**shika : **et encore t'as de la chance, j'ai dû en affronter trois comme ça, et ils étaient bien plus grands, je ne sais pas encore maîtriser parfaitement cette technique alors ... _ il sortit de sa poche une flûte de pan _t'as aussi de la chance que je débute en musique _ il porta la flûte à sa bouche et produit un son aigu, la créature réagit en fonçant sur temari, cette dernière battit l'air de son évantail _

**Ninpou Kimaitachi **

_ un tourbillon se forma et stoppa la créature un instant, le souffle ne faiblit pas mais la créature continua d'avancer avec difficulté, plus près, toujours plus près, la créature se rapprochait de temari, à la fin elle frappa, temari évita l'attaque mais le vent stoppa _  
**temari : **_ je le sens mal ce combat _

_ infirmerie de l'arène _

_ une jeune fille entra, l'infirmerie etait plutôt grande, plusieurs pièces étaient visibles, yukino se dirigea vers le seul bureau visible _  
**yukino : **excusez moi, madame, une de mes amies a été amenée il n'y a pas longtemps, elle s'appelle mikoto, pourrai-je savoir où elle est ?   
**infirmière : **la jeune fille de kiri, elle se trouve dans cette pièce _ elle désigna une chambre fermée _mais vous ne pouvez pas la voir, elle est sous sédatifs pour calmer la douleur.  
**yukino : **souffre t'elle beaucoup ?   
**infirmière : **atrocement, elle a été empoisonnée par quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu, ma collègue est parti chercher un médecin d'urgence, elle devrait être de retour dans une vingtaine de minutes.  
**yukino : **vous êtes seule là ?  
**infirmière : **oui nous sommes en effectif réduit à cause de l'examen.  
**yukino : **bien _ elle forma des sceaux _regardez _ elle tendit sa main, l'infirmière se rapprocha, soudain un serpent en sortit et la mordit, elle s'effondra, yukino sourit _pas de témoin, désolé _ elle dissimula le corps sous le bureau et se dirigea vers la pièce ou était mikoto, elle entra, la jeune fille de kiri était étendue sur un lit _bien c'est l'heure de se dire adieu, cette fois personne ne te sauvera _ elle forma des sceaux et un serpent sortit de sa main _adieu …

* * *

**partie 34 : Les pari sont ouvert (2/2) **

**yukino : **adieu _ elle se rapprocha, mais brutalement elle bondit en arrière, un kunai venait de se planter sur le mur face à elle _si je n'avais pas bougé, j'étais morte _ elle se retourna pour faire face à son agresseur _je me doutais que tu ne serais pas long.  
**shino : **et moi je me doutais que tu viendrais, j'ai posé un insecte sur ton épaule et dès que tu es entrée dans cette infirmerie je suis venu.  
**yukino : **le chevalier servant le démon, c'est drôle, non ?  
**shino : **le seul démon que je vois c'est toi, et je vais te tuer, alors je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.  
**yukino : **toi, me tuer, arrête de rêver.   
**shino : **et pourtant c'est ce qui va arriver.  
**yukino : **on va voir _ elle lui fonça dessus, le serpent rouge ressortait toujours de sa main, le garçon ne l'évita même pas _alors qui va tuer qui ? _ le shino face à elle se désagrégea en une multitude d'insectes _merde _ elle se retourna, le garçon était au bord d'une des fenêtres de la chambre, mikoto dans ses bras _bâtard, reste là _ il bondit et disparut dans le vide, yukino se précipita à la fenêtre, mais il n'était déjà plus là _  
_ arène _

_ le combat tournait nettement à l'avantage de shikamaru, temari ne pouvait plus faire grand chose _  
**temari : **_ merde, cette créature est tenace, mais heureusement, elle est lente, allez ma vieille, réfléchit, bon déjà, je ne peux pas battre ce truc, mais l'autre nabot je le peux, sans cette flûte à la con, il n'est plus rien elle battit l'air de son evantail en direction de shikamaru, mais la créature s'interposa entre le vent et lui encore cette putain de créature la mélodie changea _  
**shika : **bon, j'en ai marre de me battre, j'abandonne.   
**examinateur : **bien t'es sur, dans ce cas, TEMARI GAGNE.   
**temari : **attends, c'est quoi ce bordel, tu domines pourquoi t'abandonnes.  
**shika : **c'est relou de combattre, j'en ai marre.  
**temari : **c'est stupide, à moins que ... _ elle ferma les yeux, se concentra et les rouvrit, devant elle se dressait la créature, prête à frapper, elle bloqua l'attaque avec son evantail, ce dernier commença à se fissurer, elle bondit en arrière _enfoiré, t'as utilisé une illusion.  
**shika : **je l'ai bien réussi ? c'est la première fois que j'utilise ce genre de technique dans un combat.  
**temari : **j'ai failli me faire avoir _ elle regarda son éventail et merde, il est dans un sale état, si ça continue comme ça, il sera détruit avant la fin du combat _ très bien, je ne vais plus l'utiliser _ elle fonça sur shikamaru, la créature qui lui bloquait le passage, tenta de la frapper, mais elle réussit à l'éviter de justesse, une fois face à shikamaru, elle frappa avec son evantail, shikamaru l'évita et forma un sceau _

**Kage Mane no jutsu **

_ l'ombre du garçon s'allongea, temari fixa le sol et bondit en arrière, plusieurs fois elle évita l'ombre, soudain elle entra en contact avec quelque chose de dur, elle regarda, c'était la créature, cette dernière frappa, la jeune fille se protégea avec son evantail mais celui ci se brisa, elle fut projetée plus loin en arrière _  
**temari : **_ au sol _comment cette chose peut bouger alors que tu ne joues pas de cette flûte ?  
**shika : **c'est simple je la contrôle avec mon ombre _ il leva son bras et la chose fit de même _tu vois.  
**temari : **alors ce n'était pas moi que tu voulais attraper avec ta technique.  
**shika : **non, quand tu as décidé de m'attaquer au corps à corps, j'ai fait en sorte que cette bébête se trouve derrière toi, tu étais tellement concentrée sur le sol, que tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte, mon but n'est pas de te tuer, ou de te blesser, juste de détruire cette eventail qui semble être ton seul moyen d'attaque et de défense, maintenant que tu ne l'as plus, il n'y a plus de raison de combattre pour toi, tu as perdu.  
**temari : **_ fixant son eventail brisé _merde ... j'abandonne, je ne peux plus combattre.  
**examinateur : **bien, bien, alors NARA SHIKAMAU VAINQUEUR.  
_ temari se pencha pour ramasser les restes de son eventail, shikamaru se baissa et l'aida, une fois tout ramassé ils partirent vers les gradins _  
_ gradins des kages _

**mizukage : **c'est super, je viens de remporter une belle somme, hokage, kazekage, après l'examen je vous invite dans un bar.  
**hokage : **_ avec le sourire _non, merci, je suis bien trop vieux pour ce genre de sortie.   
**mizukage : **mais, bien sur que non, Sarutobi, il n'y a pas d'age, bien le prochain combat va opposer votre second fils, il aura plus de chance, j'en suis persuader _ le kaze ne répondit pas, puis un ninja apparut aux côtés de l'hokage et lui murmura quelque chose _quelque chose ne va pas ?  
**hokage : **il semble que l'un des concurrents du prochain combat ne soit pas présent.  
**kazekage : **celui de konoha, je présume.   
**hokage : **effectivement.  
**mizukage : **qu'allez vous faire ? le disqualifier.  
**hokage : **j'en ai bien peur.   
**mizukage : **vous pourriez lui donner une chance, faites débuter le prochain combat, s'il n'est pas là à la fin, disqualifiez le.  
**hokage : **_ regardant le kaze qui ne dit rien _bien _ le ninja à côté de l'hokage disparut _

_ arène _

_ un ninja apparut a côté de l'examinateur _  
**examinateur : **alors ?  
**ninja : **on passe au prochain combat, si l'autre n'est pas là à la fin de ce combat, il sera disqualifié.  
**examinateur : **ok _ le ninja disparut _BIEN LE PROCHAIN COMBAT OPPOSERA UZUMAKI NARUTO A GAARA DU DESERT.


	10. Chapter 10

**partie 35 : Attaque**  
**examinateur : **ok _ le ninja disparut _BIEN LE PROCHAIN COMBAT OPOSERA UZUMAKI NARUTO A GAARA DU DESERT.  
**naruto : **et merde, il est où shino, bon c'est pas grave _ en direction de gaara _on y va ?  
**gaara : **_ se rapprochant de naruto _on y va _ les deux combattants disparurent dans un nuage de sable et réapparurent face à l'examinateur _  
**examinateur : **vous êtes prêts ?  
**naruto : **évidemment.   
**examinateur : **dans ce cas, QUE LE MATCH COMMENCE.  
_ sans plus attendre du sable sortit de la gourde de gaara et fonca sur naruto, le garçon évita habilement le sable _  
**naruto : **ok on y va _ il forma un sceau _

**Kage bunshin no jutsu **

_ cinq clones apparurent et se précipitèrent sur le garçon du sable, le véritable naruto continuait d'éviter les attaques de sable, les cinq clones se mirent en cercle autour de gaara et formèrent des sceaux _

**Katon Gobunshin no jutsu **

_ cinq boules de feu sortirent de leurs bouches avant que ces derniers ne disparaissent, un mur de sable circulaire les bloqua, quand le mur retomba les deux adversaires se faisaient face _  
**naruto : **on passe aux choses sérieuses _ il dégaina serenity _  
**gaara : **bien _ du sable attaqua naruto qui le repoussa facilement à l'aide du katana _tu te rappelles mon combat contre neji ?   
**naruto : **_ regardant le sol, du sable commencait à lui recouvrir les pieds _oui pourquoi _ il se concentra en envoya un maximum de chakra dans ses pieds, ce qui le propulsa dans les airs, il sortit un kunai, le lança sur l'autre garçon et forma aussitôt des sceaux _

**Kunai, Kagebunshin no jutsu **

_ une vingtaine de clones du kunai apparurent, gaara dressa un mur de sable, mais au dernier moment il vit qu'à chaque extrémité des kunais étaient attachés un papier explosif, la déflagration fut violente, le garçon du désert fut projeté plus loin, il se releva _  
**gaara : **allez on devient sérieux _ soudain une explosion se produit dans les gradins des kages _  
**naruto : **_ se retournant _c'est quoi ce bordel ? _ il fixa l'examinateur, puis gaara qui avait commencé à former rapidement des sceaux _qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
**examinateur : **et merde _ bondissant hors de la fumée le kazekage qui tenait l'hokage dans ses bras, atterrit sur le toit, il fut suivi par ses deux gardes du corps qui se divisèrent en deux, ils étaient quatre, l'un était plutôt gros et fort, un autre semblait avoir quatre bras, un autre deux têtes et le dernier avait les cheveux blanc avec deux points rouge sur le front _on est attaqués _ il se retourna face à gaara, un homme, son sensei, l'avait rejoint ainsi que kankuro et temari _  
**kankuro : **que fait-on Baki-sensei ?  
**Baki : **on poursuit le plan, vous trois allez vers le centre de konoha, quand vous y serez gaara devrait avoir fini sa transformation.  
**temari : **bien, _ les trois genins disparurent _  
**naruto : **GAARA OU TU VAS.  
**examinateur : **est-ce que celui qui a causé le bordel est orochimaru ?  
**baki : **qui c'est ?  
**naruto : **hé il se passe quoi ?  
**examinateur : **désolé mais l'examen est fini, va poursuivre gaara et les deux autres, tu as le niveau, alors agit.  
**naruto : **bien _ il bondit _  
_ gradins des kages, deux minutes plus tôt _

**mizukage : **et bien ce combat, va être intéressant.  
**hokage : **vous ne pariez pas ?  
**mizukage : **et bien, j'hésite sur le vainqueur, je crois que je vais seulement être observateur cette fois.  
**hokage : **et bien regardons _ le match commença, pendant quelques minutes ils regardèrent tranquillement, soudain le mizukage se leva _qu'y a-t-il ?   
**mizukage : **et bien ... il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, je vous laisse quelques minutes _ il disparut _  
**hokage : **il ne changera jamais _ soudainement des plumes tombèrent du ciel _qu'est ce que ... une illusion collective _ regarda le kaze _  
**kazekage : **c'est l'heure _ l'un des gardes du kaze sortit une grenade fumigène et la fit exploser, une gigantesque fumée s'éleva dans les airs _allez les gars _ ses deux gardes du corps bondirent hors de la fumée, il les imita et atterrit sur le toit _  
**hokage : **c'est donc vous kazekage qui vous êtes alliés à orochimaru _ les deux gardes du corps se divisèrent en deux, ils étaient maintenant quatre _  
**kazekage : **prenez position _ les quatre formèrent un rectangle _

**Ninpo, Shishi Enjin **

_ une barrière rectangulaire se dressa _  
**kazekage : **alors comme ça vous saviez que nous allions attaquer ?  
**hokage : **oui, une des disciples d'oto nous a tout révélé avant de se faire assassiner.  
**kazekage : **c'est fâcheux, mais, serutobi-sensei cela ne changera rien.  
**hokage : **impossible, tu es ...  
_ le kaze porta la main à son visage et l'arracha pour faire apparaître son véritable visage _  
**orochimaru : **oui, c'est moi _ soudain il bondit en arrière, il avait évité un kunai _comment _ il regarda à droite _toi, impossible.  
**mizukage : **à qui crois-tu dire impossible.   
_ gradin du public, deux minutes plus tôt _

**lee : **ça y est, c'est le moment que j'attendais.  
**sakura : **_ le regard triste _ouais  
**obito : **t'es encore triste à cause de la défaite de sasuke.  
**sakura : **évidemment.   
**lee : **il est tombé sur plus fort que lui.  
**gai : **non, c'est juste qu'il a décidé de combattre avec cette arme bizarre.  
**katsumi : **cette arme bizarre comme vous dites est plus puissante que vous ne le pensez, il est juste trop peu expérimenté avec.  
**lee : **de toute façon, c'est trop tard, maintenant c'est au tour de naruto, ça va être du grand spectacle.  
**obito : **oui, il a fait d'énormes progrès.  
**sakura : **dire qu'avant il était nul.  
**obito : **il n'était pas nul, il faisait l'idiot, mais quand il se met à fond dans quelque chose il devient très fort.  
**katsumi : **il n'y a pas que ça, il est différent des autres _ obito il donna un petit coup de coude _enfin il ne lâche pas l'affaire.   
**hinata : **ça commence _ tout le monde fixa la scène, le combat était passionnant, hinata regardait naruto avec tellement d'admiration _  
**gaétan : **qu'est ce que _ des plumes tombèrent du ciel _une illusion _ il se mit en position _

**KAI **

_ les plumes se dispersèrent autour de lui, il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait ça, hinata, sakura, katsumi et tous les ninjas l'avaient fait _  
**katsumi : **on dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose sur le toit des gradins centraux.  
**gai : **c'est une barrière.  
**obito : **ce n'est pas tout, tu as remarqué ?  
**gai : **oui, orochimaru.  
_ des ninjas d'oto apparurent dans les gradins _  
**katsumi : **konoha est infiltré, vous êtes en guerre on dirait _ elle regarda la barrière _et comme negi semble vouloir aider le troisième, les ninjas de kiri vont aider ceux de konoha.  
**hinata : **obito-sensei, naruto n'est plus dans l'arène.  
**obito : **_ regardant le centre de l'arene _merde, il a du partir à la poursuite de gaara.   
**sakura : **qu'est ce que l'on fait ?  
**obito : **réveille kiba et lee, vous avez une mission.  
**sakura : **comment ça ?  
**obito : **sakura, hinata, lee et kiba vous partez à la poursuite de naruto.  
**katsumi : **gaétan tu vas avec eux.  
**gaétan : **bien _ sakura réveilla kiba et hinata réveilla lee _  
**gai : **je vais vous faire une ouverture _ il frappa le mur de l'arène et fit un gros trou _allez y.  
**obito : **et surtout ne vous faites pas tuer.  
**sakura : **bien _ les genins bondirent_

_

* * *

_**partie 36 : duo**

_sakura, hinata, kiba, lee, gaetan _

_ les genins progressaient à travers le village de konoha, personne n'était en vue _  
**kiba : **c'est quoi ce bordel, y a personne.  
**gaétan : **konoha a un système d'évacuation performant.   
**sakura : **il n'y a pas que ça, je pense qu'ils savaient pour l'attaque  
**lee : **comment ça ?  
**hinata : **sakura a raison _ tous la regardaient, le byakugan était activé _il n'y a personne sur 50m, pas un civil, ils ont tous du se faire évacuer.  
**lee : **les yeux des hyuga est très pratique, tu peux nous dire par où va naruto.   
**hinata : **_ s'arrêtant _je me concentre _ tout le monde s'arrêta _naruto est à 300m de là il poursuit gaara ...  
**sakura : **bien on est pas loin ...   
**hinata : **c'est pas tout, on n'est pas les seuls à le poursuivre, à 150m d'ici il y a un autre groupe.  
**lee : **" un autre groupe " ?  
**hinata : **je crois que c'est sasuke, shikamaru et rei.  
**sakura : **bien, on y va ...  
**hinata : **attend, un petit groupe de ninjas se rapproche d'ici, ils sont rapides.  
**sakura : **bien pas le temps de discuter alors _ elle bondit, imitée par tout le monde, excepté gaétan _  
**gaétan : **ils sont rapides ?  
**hinata : **très.  
**gaétan : **bien alors partez, je les ralentis.  
**lee : **dis pas de conneries et viens.  
**gaétan : **je ne dis pas de conneries, allez partez.  
**sakura : **bien bonne chance _ elle partit, suivie par tous les autres _  
**gaétan : **bien, on va enfin s'amuser dans ce village, je commençais à m'ennuyer.  
**hinata : **c'est parce que t'es un idiot _ elle s'arrêta à côté de lui _  
**gaétan : **qu'est ce que tu fous là bordel, casse toi.  
**hinata : **c'est ça cause toujours et si tu meurs comment je ferai pour t'éclater la prochaine fois.  
**gaétan : **_ avec un sourire _idiote tu vas mourir.  
**hinata : **je ne crois pas, il sont là.  
_ un groupe de ninjas venant de suna s'arrêta, il étaient trois _  
**ninja01 : **et bien, on a enfin trouvé des civils.  
**hinata : **où ça ?  
**ninja01 : **vous êtes des ninjas ? et bien alors pas de pitié _ il fonça sur les deux genins, les deux autres ninjas de suna regardaient, amusés _prêts à mourir _ il sortit un kunai et frappa en direction d'hinata, il fut arrêté par le gantelet du genin de kiri _  
**gaétan : **abrutie _ hinata frappa de toutes ses forces dans l'abdomen de l'homme, il fut propulsé en arrière _  
**ninja01 : **_ se relevant _désolé je pensais que vous n'étiez que des genins _ du sang commença à sortir de sa bouche _qu'est ce que ? _ il s'écroula _  
**gaétan : **tu lui as fait quoi ?  
**hinata : **je lui ai éclaté le coeur et les poumons, il ne se relèvera plus jamais.  
**ninja02 : **CHEF _ il se précipita à côté de l'homme _merde, Yayoi il ne faut pas les sous estimer.  
**Yayoi : **ok Akira, on va les tuer _ les deux ninjas foncèrent, gaétan forma des sceaux _

**Nimpo dosu han ho **

_ une traînée de flammes sortit du gantelet du ninja, le prénommé Yayoi bondit et l'évita mais l'autre ninja du sable se prit la flamme de plein fouet _  
**Yayoi : **AKIRA _ son compagnon brûlait, il tenta d'éteindre les flammes qui le recouvraient en se roulant sur le sol, mais rien ne se produit, Yayoi se précipita sur son ami mais il était trop tard _  
**gaétan : **rends-toi _ le ninja du sable se releva et attaqua le garcon qui reforma les même sceaux _

**Nimpo dosu han ho **

_ de nouveau une trainée de flammes sortit du gantelet, yayoi l'évita et donna un violent coup de poing à gaétan _  
**Yayoi : **pas de trêve, vous allez mourir _ il se précipita sur hinata un kunai à la main, il frappa, mais ne fit qu'effleurer la jeune fille, gaétan avait formé des sceaux _

**Nimpo dosu han shouuh **

_ un gaz vert sortit instantanément de son gantelet et recouvrit tout, quand ce dernier se dissipa le ninja de suna tenait à peine sur lui, hinata avait rejoint gaétan _  
**gaétan : **tu vas faire un somme maintenant.  
**Yayoi : **idiot ... je ne me ferai pas prendre ... vivant _ il ouvrit sa veste de ninja et laissa apparaitre des papiers explosifs _  
**gaétan : **ET MERDE _ il bondit sur hinata et la plaqua au sol, une gigantesque explosion se produit, tout fut detruit sur 20m_

_

* * *

_**partie 37 : Intervention surprise**

_sasuke, shikamaru, rei _

_ les trois genins bondissaient de toits en toits, ils poursuivaient naruto _  
**shika : **vous êtes sûrs que c'est par là ?   
**rei-sasuke : **oui.  
**shika : **quel duo.  
**rei : **la ferme et suis moi.  
**shika : **et merde.  
**rei : **après le match que tu as fait je te croyais plus combatif.   
**shika : **je n'aime pas me battre, mais je n'avais pas le choix, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre.  
**sasuke : **pourquoi ça ?  
**shika : **je ne peux pas vous dire, bon alors il est encore loin ?  
**rei : **non, à environ 100m, mais y a pire.  
**sasuke : **quoi ?  
**rei : **il y a un groupe de ninjas devant nous.  
**sasuke : **_ regardant attentivement _merde _ il s'arrêta, face aux trois ninjas il y avait un groupe de douze ninjas d'oto _putain pas le temps pour ça, on est pressés.  
**shika : **bien _ il fonça sur les douze ninjas, bondit et atterrit au milieu des douze, il forma un sceau _

**Kage Mane no jutsu **

_ l'ombre du garçon s'étala sur le sol et captura tous les ninjas ennemis _  
**shika : **allez y, ces mecs sont trop cons, je peux m'en charger.  
**rei : **hé je croyais que tu n'aimais pas te battre _ elle et sasuke reprirent leur chemin _  
**shika : **bonjour messieurs, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.  
**ninja d'oto 01 : **on est nuls on s'est tous fait avoir par un gamin.  
**ninja d'oto 02 : **libère nous ou tu vas mourir.  
**shika : **arrêtez de parler _ il s'assit sur le sol, imité par les douze ninjas _  
**ninja d'oto 01 : **qu'est ce que tu fais ?   
**shika : **je profite, je n'ai plus beaucoup de chaka après mon combat, je pensais me reposer un peu pendant les autres combats, mais pas le temps, alors je ne tiendrai pas longtemps _ il regarda le ciel _ça bouffe un max de chakra les invocations.   
**ninja d'oto 03 : **putain de gamin, arrête de regarder le ciel, quand on sera libres on va te faire ta fête.  
**shika : **_ son ombre vacilla _merde déjà, j'ai pas tenu une minute _ son ombre s'effondra, les douze ninjas se relevèrent _  
**ninja d'oto 01 : **tu vas mourir maintenant.  
**shika :** _ se couchant sur le sol avec un sourire _je ne crois pas.  
**ninja d'oto 02 : **sale bâtard _ il sortit un kunai et allait trancher la gorge de shikamaru _  
STOP  
_ les douze ninjas regardèrent la personne qui venait d'arriver et se mirent à genoux _  
**ninja d'oto 01 : **maître tayuya ? maître orochimaru vous a recherché partout, où étiez vous ?  
**shika : **_ se relevant et bondissant à côté de tayuya _heureux de te voir, t'as vu mon combat.  
**tayuya : **oui, t'as était trop gentil avec la fille, je t'ai déjà dit d'être plus agressif.   
**shika : **_ avec un sourire _désolé, je suis comme ça.  
**ninja d'oto 01 : **maître tayuya, c'est un allié de maître orochimaru ?  
_ arrivant de derrière tayuya et shikamaru, sakura, kiba et lee apparurent _  
**lee : **c'est quoi ce bordel ?  
**shika : **tiens, salut les gars, vous êtes aussi à la poursuite de naruto ?  
**sakura : **oui, ce sont des ennemis ? elle aussi ? pourquoi t'es avec eux ?  
**ninja d'oto 01 : **maître tayuya, devons nous les tuer.  
**tayuya : **la ferme, c'est tes amis, shikamaru ?  
**shika : **ouais.  
**tayuya : **bien alors continuez votre chemin.  
**ninja d'oto 01 : **mais maître tayuya ... les ordres sont d'éliminer tous les ninjas ennemis.   
**tayuya : **_ prenant un kunai _ah bon ? _ elle lança le kunai vers le ninja d'oto et le tua sur place _dans ce cas …  
_ les ninjas d'oto, visiblement déboussolés commencèrent à fuir, tayuya sortit une dizaine de kunais et leurs lança, elle fit mouche, pas un ne put s'enfuir _  
**shika : **je n'aime pas quand elle fait ça.  
_ les trois genins qui venaient d'arriver n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux _  
**kiba : **mais c'est qui cette fille ?  
**shika : **une alliée.  
**tayuya : **_ avec le sourire _un peu plus aussi.  
_ les trois ninjas s'effondrèrent _  
**shika : **bon, on va pas en débattre avec eux, on repart à la poursuite de naruto _ une gigantesque explosion se produit derrière eux _c'est quoi ça.  
**sakura : **et merde, ça vient de là où étaient hinata et gaétan, il faut y retourner.  
**shika : **continuez la poursuite, je m'en occupe.  
**lee : **peut on te faire confiance ?  
**shika : **non, mais vous n'avez pas le choix _ il bondit en direction des flammes _  
**tayuya : **salut les jeunes _ elle partit dans la même direction que shika _  
**lee : **on fait quoi ?  
**sakura : **on continue la poursuite.  
**kiba : **tu lui fais confiance ?   
**sakura : **non, mais on n'a pas le choix, lee, accompagne les quand même.  
**lee : **bien _ il partit _  
**sakura : **on y va _ les deux genins reprirent leur route_

_

* * *

_**Partie 38 : combat de kages.**

**mizukage : **à qui crois tu dire impossible.  
**hokage : **nagi, ravi de voir que tu es toujours aussi imprévisible.  
**mizukage : **vous saviez qu'il allait y avoir une attaque et vous ne m'avez pas informé.  
**hokage : **désolé, mais le conseil de konoha ne vous a pas jugé digne de confiance.   
**mizukage : **mon conseil aurait fait de même pour vous.  
**hokage : **allez-vous m'aider ?  
**mizukage : **évidemment.  
**orochimaru : **deux contre un, ce n'est pas équitable, je vais rééquilibrer tout ça _ il forma une série de sceaux _

**Kuchiyose, Edo Tensei **

_ un cercueil sortit du sol devant orochimaru, le troisième regarda rapidement le mizukage, il comprit très vite, un deuxième cercueil sortit du sol, les deux kages formèrent des sceaux et le troisième cercueil fut bloqué _  
**hokage : **on l'a au moins arrêté lui, mais si ce sont bien eux alors c'est mal parti.  
_ les couvercles des deux cercueils tombèrent _  
**mizukage : **Shodaime et Nidaime, ça va devenir intéressant.  
les deux anciens hokages s'avancèrent   
**Nidaime : **Edo Tensei ? alors nous avons été invoqués ? il est bien jeune.  
**Shodaime : **vu la situation, il semble que nous allons devoir te combattre Sarutobi.   
**Nidaime : **ce n'est pas le seul apparemment, un mizukage ? très jeune.  
**orochimaru : **bien, que diriez-vous d'en finir maintenant avec ces retrouvailles ?  
**Shodaime : **le monde ne change pas, vous continuez de vous battre.  
**orochimaru : **_ en riant _ et vous aimez ça bien sur.  
**Sarutobi : **se servir des morts comme tu le fais, tu ne changes pas toi non plus, orochimaru.  
**orochimaru : **bien commençons _ il sortit des kunais et les enfonça dans la tête des deux hokages, leur apparence changea, ils ne ressemblaient plus à des cadavres mais à de vrais hommes _  
**Sarutobi : **ils sont comme autrefois.  
**orochimaru : **bien commençons.  
_ les deux premiers hokages commencèrent à courir vers Sarutobi, le Shodaime arriva le premier et tenta de donner un coup de pied que Sarutobi évita, le Nidaime arriva à son tour pour attaquer le vieil homme mais le mizukage s'interposa et donna un violent coup de poing à l'ancien hokage qui fut propulsé aux côtés du Shodaime, le troisième forma des sceaux _

**Doton, Doryuutaiga **

_ le sol sous les pieds des deux premiers hokages, se changea en une rivière de boue qui les entraîna, mais ils bondirent hors de la rivière, le deuxième hokage forma des sceaux _

**Suiton Suishoha **

_ une gigantesque tornade d'eau se forma avant de déferler sur le vieil homme, le mizukage apparut à ses côtés _

**Suiton Suijin Heki **

_ le mizukage cracha de l'eau qui forma une barrière protectrice _  
**Sarutobi : **vous êtes dans votre élément nagi.   
**mizukake : **pas vraiment _ il forma des sceaux _il va faire froid

**Hyouton Fubuki no jutsu **

_ un vent glacé souffla, et refroidit l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en glace _  
**mizukage : **la température est supportable Sarutobi ?  
**Sarutobi : **c'est très revigorant.  
**orochimaru : **merde, finissez les.   
_ les deux hokages foncèrent _  
**mizukage : **pauvre fou, ici je suis le maître _ il fit une technique _

**Hyouroro no jutsu**

_ des colonnes de glace parcoururent l'étendue, les deux hokages bondirent dans tous les sens pour éviter de se faire toucher par les colonnes, le premier hokage enchaîna des sceaux _

**Mokuton Hijutsu **

_ le sol commença à trembler _  
**Sarutobi : **c'est mauvais _ il fit des sceaux _

**Doton Doryu Heki **

_ le vieil homme cracha de la boue, une barrière géante de terre se forma sous les pieds de l'hokage et du mizukage, le Shodaime finis sa technique _

**Jukai koutan **

_ des racines géantes sortirent du sol et formèrent une véritable fôret, des racines tentaient d'attraper les deux hommes au sommet du mur de terre _  
**mizukage : **il est vraiment impressionnant _ il bondit pour éviter des racines et accomplit plusieurs mouvements _

**Hyouton Tsubame Fubuki **

_ des centaines de petits projectiles de glace se formèrent et découpèrent les racines qui tentaient de capturer le mizukage _  
**Sarutobi : **Effectivement il est très fort _ il forma une technique rapidement _

**Katon Housenka no jutsu **

_ l'hokage cracha plusieurs boules de feu qui détruirent les racines qui tentaient de l'attraper _  
**mizukage : **il faut en finir vite.  
**hokage : **vous avez raison _ le vieil homme se mordit le pouce _je vais l'appeler.


	11. Chapter 11

**partie 39 : naruto frappe, sasuke arrive **  
_ gaara, temari, kankuro _

_ les trois ninjas de suna fonçaient de toits en toits à travers le village de konoha, gaara formait des sceaux depuis plus de deux minutes _  
**temari : **on est bientôt arrivés.  
**kankuro : **gaara ?   
**gaara : **j'ai bientôt fini.  
**temari : **bien, il nous faut ... _ elle regarda derrière elle _on nous poursuit  
**kankuro :** _ regardant a sont tour derrière lui _merde c'est uzumaki.  
**temari : **continuez je vais le ralentir, pour que la mission soit un succès il faut que gaara finisse sa technique.  
**kankuro : **mais tu vas faire quoi sans ton éventail ?  
**temari : **je me débrouillerai _ elle prit un kunai et fit volte face, naruto n'était qu'à 10m, elle _arrête toi bâtard _ le garçon ne s'arrêtait pas _ARRETE TOI _ naruto continuait de se rapprocher, temari commença à avoir peur, les yeux du ninja de konoha étaient rouge, il se rapprocha toujours plus, il finit par lui faire face, mais il ne s'arrêta pas _  
**naruto : **hors de mon chemin ! _ d'un geste rapide et violent que temari ne put éviter, il lui donna un coup du revers de sa main qui la projeta contre le mur d'une maison, le garçon poursuivit sa course bientôt je t'aurai rattrapé, gaara _

_ gaara, kankuro _

**kankuro : **im... impossible.  
**gaara : **qu'y a t-il ?  
**kankuro : **continue la mission je vais ralentir ce type _ kankuro s'arrêta, gaara poursuivit sa course, sa technique serait bientôt fini, naruto n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres de kankuro, ce dernier sortit la marionnette qu'il portait sur son dos _ tu vas t'arrêter maintenant _ naruto qui continuait de courir lança un kunai qu'il tenait dans sa main, le garçon de suna l'évita facilement et lança sa marionnette sur naruto, mais soudain il sentit une présence derrière lui, il n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour éviter le coup de pied qui venait de derrière, c'était naruto _ comment t'as fait.   
**naruto : **crétin, t'as pas assez regardé les combats que j'ai fait, moi je t'ai regarder te battre et j'ai vu que niveau corps à corps tu étais minable _ naruto frappa, au ventre, à la tête, à l'épaule, partout le garçon de suna était assailli de coups qu'il ne pouvait éviter, il finit au sol _ bye _ naruto repartit _  
**kankuro : **ATTENDS _ avec un geste de la main, il envoya sa marionnette sur naruto qui était reparti _ et merde _ il se releva péniblement _  
**temari : **kankuro tu vas bien _ la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver aux côtés de son frère avait un énorme bleu sur la joue, elle aida kankuro à se relever _ il ne faut pas qu'il arrête gaara, s'il ne se transformait qu'à moitié, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passerait.  
**kankuro : **t'as raison, allons-y.  
vous n'allez nulle part.   
_ les deux ninjas de suna se retournèrent, sasuke leur faisait face à quelques mètres de là _  
**kankuro : **tu penses nous avoir alors que tu es seul ?  
**sasuke : **oui, au début on était trois mais le groupe s'est séparé, vous me semblez mal en point, ça sera facile de vous battre, après je rejoins naruto et on finit le travail.  
**temari : **on n'a pas le choix .  
**kankuro : **non, je m'en occupe seul _ il fit un mouvement de la main et sa marionnette se posta devant lui _toi va rejoindre gaara.   
**temari : **c'est ça et après je te retrouve mort, on l'attaque à deux t'as pas à discuter de ça.   
**sasuke : **vous avez fini, j'ai mon meilleur ami à rejoindre.  
**temari : **tu ne vas rejoindre personne _ elle commença à courir vers le garçon, un kunai à la main _  
**kankuro : **TEMARI ATTENTION  
**sasuke : **trop tard _ à une vitesse impressionnante l'uchiwa fonça vers la jeune fille et lui donna un coup de pied en pleine tête qui la fit s'envoler, sasuke apparut derrière elle _ je n'ai pas le temps de jouer _ il enchaîna une série de coups de poing et de coups de pied violents _

**Shishi Rendan **

_ l'ultime coup de pied du garçon fit s'écraser temari sur le sol, elle était inconsciente _  
**kankuro : **TEMARI.  
**sasuke : **elle ne te répondra pas, maintenant c'est à toi de disparaître de mon chemin _ il forma des sceaux _  
**kankuro : **bâtard, je vais te crever _ il bougea ses doigts et sa marionnette attaqua sasuke _  
**sasuke : **c'est fini

**Chidori **

_ du chakra se concentra dans sa main, sasuke fonça, face à lui la marionnette se dressait, il la détruit facilement et continua sa course jusqu'au garçon du sable, ce dernier totalement terrorisé ne bougea même pas, il poussa un cri de douleur quand sasuke lui transperça l'épaule, du sang gicla, sasuke retira son bras, kankuro s'effondra au sol _  
**sasuke : **bien, maintenant c'est reparti, j'espère que rei est arrivée avant moi par l'autre chemin … _ le sol trembla, une ombre géante se forma _c'est … c'est quoi ça _ dressé non loin de lui un monstre géant venait d'apparaître_

_

* * *

_**partie 40 : akamaru, seul **

_sakura, kiba, lee _

_ les trois genins couraient à travers les rue de konoha, quand kiba s'arrêta _  
**sakura : **qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
**kiba : **akamaru _ le petit chien qui était blotti dans le blouson de son maître poussait de petits cris _  
**lee : **qu'est ce qu'il dit ?   
**kiba : **sasuke et l'autre fille se sont séparés là, elle est partie à droite et sasuke a poursuivi tout droit.  
**lee : **pourquoi ?  
**kiba : **comment veux-tu que je le sache ?  
**lee : **je sais pas, on fait quoi ?   
**sakura : **on se sépare, kiba et akamaru poursuivez rei, lee et moi on continue de suivre sasuke.  
**kiba : **bien _ le groupe se sépara, kiba sortit akamaru de son manteau et lui donna une pilule qui changea la couleur du chien, il était rouge maintenant _ il y a des ennemis partout il faut faire attention _ ils partirent, après quelques minutes de course, kuba entendit plusieurs explosions non loin de sa position _ c'est quoi ce bordel _ il se rapprocha, bientôt il vit rei bondissant d'un toit suivi de près par yukino qui lançait des mini bombes à la fille de kiri _mais c'est quoi ce bordel, HE.  
**rei : **_ se retournant vers kiba _fais attention, elle est complètement folle _ elle bondit, yukino se tourna vers kiba et lui lança plusieurs bombes qu'il évita de justesse _  
**kiba : **qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?  
**rei : **ne lui parle pas abruti et va aider shino et mikoto, ils sont inconscients par là _ elle désigna des gravas, le garçon et son chien se précipitèrent, son flair ne le trompa pas, il déterra les deux jeunes ninjas, ils étaient tous deux inconscients, les blessures de shino ne semblaient pas graves _  
**kiba : **hé _ il frappa légèrement shino _ réveille toi _ shino remua légèrement, puis une violente explosion se produit, kiba se retourna, rei était entendue sur le sol, yukino se dirigeait vers lui _qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
**yukino : **tuer le démon et son protecteur.  
**kiba : **qui ça ... peu importe je ne vais pas te laisser faire _ il forma un sceau _

**Giyuu Ninpo, Shikyaku no Jutsu **

_ le corps de kiba changea, des griffes lui poussèrent et sa posture ressemblait à celle d'un animal _  
**yukino : **ce n'est pas toi que je veux tuer, dégage.  
**kiba : **tu rêves, akamaru monte _ le chien de couleur rouge monta sur le dos de son maître _

**Jyuujin Bunshin **

_ le chien prit l'apparence de son maître, on aurait cru voir deux frères jumeaux _  
**kiba : **c'est parti _ les deux "frères" coururent vers la fille à une vitesse folle, arrivés face à elle ils frappèrent simultanément, mais yukino évita les attaques _  
**yukino : **c'est tout ce que tu sais faire, ça va pas durer longtemps.  
**kiba : **la ferme _ il fonça de nouveau, suivi de près par akamaru _prends ça, le mouvement de combat mi-homme mi-bête _ le garçon tourna sur lui même, imité par son chien, les deux formèrent deux petites tornades qui frappèrent yukino de plein fouet _

**Gatsuuga **

_ la jeune fille fut projetée au sol _  
**kiba : **bien maintenant je dois aider les autres _ il se retourna _  
**yukino : **_ elle se releva _attends abruti, tu crois m'avoir si facilement.  
**kiba : **_ se retourna pour faire face à la fille tu ne peux rien faire contre moi. __  
__**yukino : **t'es trop présomptueux i elle sortit plusieurs billes vertes _on va voir si tu crains le feu, mon petit chien chien.   
**kiba : **salope _ il fonça tête baissée sur yukino qui lança ses billes que kiba ne prit même pas la peine d'éviter, ses vêtements s'embrasèrent _ AAAAAAAAH _ il retira vite sa veste et se roula sur le sol, le feu s'éteint, mais il était gravement brûlé _  
**yukino : **abruti, t'as de la chance je ne vais pas te tuer _ elle forma des sceaux et un serpent rouge sortit de sa main _je garde ça pour cette sale fille, puis ce sera au tour du garçon-renard. _ elle se dirigea vers mikoto et shino _  
**kiba : **_ se relevant avec difficulté _quel garçon-renard ?  
**yukino : **uzumaki naruto, ou plutôt kyubi le démon renard à neuf queues.  
**kiba : **t'es complètement folle, naruto ne peut pas être kyubi, ce démon est mort depuis 12 ans.  
**yukino : **non, cette ordure de quatrième ne l'a pas tué, kyubi est vivant, et je vais tuer ce démon, comme je vais tuer celui la _ elle désigna mikoto _elle n'aurait pas du exister, tout comme uzumaki.  
**kiba : **tu dis des conneries, et même si c'est vrai je ne vais pas te laisser faire sans agir _ il pris une position de combat avec akamaru _  
**yukino : **alors tu vas mourir comme eux, comme ce gros lard de choji et cette grosse vache de femme du seigneur du pays du feu et comme cette idiote d'infirmière, tu vas les rejoindre.  
**kiba : **sale meurtrière _ il fonça, imité par akamaru, puis il tourna sur lui même, et fonça sur yukino _  
**yukino : **et bien c'est la fin

**Gatsuuga **

_ le choc fut violent, une colonne de fumée s'éleva, quelques secondes plus tard quand la poussière retomba, le résultat de la confrontation était visible, yukino était sérieusement blessée, un des deux "frères" était étendu sur le sol, sur son cou on pouvait voir la marque d'une morsure de serpent _  
**yukino : **lequel est mort _ elle s'approcha du corps, le deuxième "frère" était couché sur le corps de l'autre, il pleurait _alors c'est lui _ elle frappa le jumeau toujours en vie, il s'écroula inconscient avant de reprendre sa vrai forme, la forme d'un chien, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la fille _ j'ai fait le bon choix, maintenant à l'autre _ elle s'effondra en crachant du sang _  
**rei : **idiote je te l'avais dit de ne pas utiliser cette technique trop souvent _ yukino se retourna, rei était debout et ne semblait n'avoir aucune blessure _  
**yukino : **je le savais que tu jouais la comédie _ elle cracha du sang _  
**rei : **tiens _ elle lui tendit une pilule _  
**yukino : **c'est quoi ?  
**rei : **ça calmera la douleur, je t'ai entendu dire que tu avais tué la femme du seigneur du pays du feu ?  
**yukino : **oui, et alors ?  
**rei : **idiote, maintenant tu vas avoir tout le village de konoha sur les fesses.  
**yukino : **je n'avais pas l'intention de survivre à cette journée.   
**rei : **_ elle frappa yukino _abrutie, tu ne pourras pas te venger si tu meures.  
**yukino : **j'en ai rien à foutre _ elle avala la pilule _je me sens mieux, je vais pouvoir finir mon boulot.  
**rei : **non, tu pars maintenant, va à cet endroit _ elle lui tendit un papier _  
**yukino : **non, je vais la tuer d'abord.  
**rei : **tu rêves _ elle frappa yukino qui s'effondra _ tu ne tiens pas debout _ relevant la jeune fille _pars maintenant tu peux attendre un peu.  
**yukino : **bien _ elle partit _  
**rei : **idiote, t'es trop facile à manipuler _ elle regarda le corps de kiba _et un idiot de moins _ elle s'approcha d'akamaru _tu sais que tu es mignon _ elle le prit dans ses bras _ton maître est mort, c'est triste _ elle sourit _bien en attendant je vais m'occuper de toi _ le sol trembla, une ombre géante se forma _merde déjà _ dressé non loin d'elle un monstre géant venait d'apparaître, elle regarda mikoto _vous posez vraiment des problèmes.

* * *

**partie 41 : face à face **

**naruto : **je t'ai enfin rattrapé _ le jeune ninja de konoha venait d'atterrir face au ninja de suna _  
**gaara : **de toutes façons, je suis arrivé là où je devais aller.  
**naruto : **au centre de konoha, pourquoi ?  
**gaara : **pour mieux le détruire, c'est ma mission.  
**naruto : **je ne vais pas te laisser faire.  
**gaara : **pourquoi ça ? tu es comme moi, tu as du vivre un enfer ici, je te rends service.   
**naruto : **j'aime konoha, j'y suis né, j'ai des amis, ce village est ma famille.  
**gaara : **les porteurs de démon n'ont pas de famille, nous avons été créés pour faire la guerre, nous sommes haïs et méprisés par les gens qui nous utilisent, chaque personne de nos villages nous maudissent.  
**naruto : **ce n'est pas vrai, il y a des personnes à konoha qui ne m'haïssent pas, j'ai des amis, ils savent ce que je porte en moi, ils savent que je ne suis pas un démon, et je prouverai aux autres que je ne suis pas un démon.   
**gaara : **_ avec un sourire _ j'aurais vraiment aimé te rencontrer plus tôt, mais maintenant il est trop tard, ma technique est finie _ sur ces mots le sol se mit à trembler, le sol se craqua tout autour du ninja du désert, du sable en grande quantité sortit du sol et commença à le recouvrir _ je vais te montrer ce que j'ai en moi _ une ombre géante commença à se former, dressé face à naruto, un monstre géant venait d'apparaître _  
**naruto : **ga...gaara, POURQUOI TU FAIS CA.  
_ gaara apparut sur la tête du monstre de sable _  
**gaara : **voilà, voilà pourquoi personne ne pourra jamais nous accepter, tes amis savent que tu portes un démon, mais savent ils à quoi il ressemble, que diraient-ils s'ils se retrouvaient face à face avec lui ? _ l'image d'ino apparut à naruto, sa réaction face à kyubi, il s'en rappelait _  
**naruto : **je comprends ce que tu veux dire _ il ferma les yeux _mais j'ai confiance en mes amis _ quand il les rouvrit, il n'était plus au centre de konoha, mais face à une cage géante _donne moi la force de l'empêcher de tout détruire.  
**kyubi : **il a raison tu sais, tu ne seras pas accepté.  
**naruto : **peu m'importe je dois protéger les personnes que j'aime.  
**kyubi : **très bien, voilà _ un liquide rouge sortit de la cage _  
**naruto : **merci _ il rouvrit ses yeux, il était face à gaara _maintenant je vais t'arrêter _ du chakra rouge commença à parcourir son corps _  
**sasuke : **NARUTO _ le garçon arriva à côté de son ami _c'est quoi ce truc ?  
**naruto : **c'est gaara, tu m'aides ?  
**sasuke : **comment ?  
**naruto : **accroche-toi _ naruto se mordit le pouce au sang, étala ce dernier sur sa paume et forma des sceaux _ca va être rock and roll.

**Kychiyose no jutsu **

_ un nuage géant se forma, petit à petit la fumée se dissipa pour laisser apparaître une grenouille géante, naruto et sasuke se tenaient sur sa tête _  
**Gamabunta : **naruto, pourquoi m'as tu appelé ?  
**naruto : **j'ai besoin de ton aide, regarde _ il désigna gaara _  
**Gamabunta : **c'est le shukaku.  
**naruto : **Gamabunta bats-toi avec moi, je dois protéger mon village  
**Gamabunta : **_ regardant autour de lui _tiens ... abruti pourquoi m'avoir invoqué au mieux de ton village, c'est dangereux.  
**naruto : **regarde en face et tu comprendras.  
**Gamabunta : **naruto abruti, bon ok, que veux tu faire ?  
**naruto : **en priorité l'éloigner du village, tu peux le projeter hors du village ?   
**Gamabunta : **il est bien trop gros, je peux tenter mais je risque de faire des dégâts.  
**sasuke : **on n'a pas le choix,c'est dangereux ici.  
**Gamabunta : **tiens, salut toi, qui es tu.  
**naruto : **on fera la conversation plus tard, ok ?  
**Gamabunta : **bien, d'abord on va le projeter plus loin _ la grenouille géante fonça, très vite elle arriva face à gaara et bondit, entraînant gaara avec lui, ils n'allèrent pas très loin _ zut, il nous faudra encore au moins deux bonds comme ça pour sortir du village.  
**gaara : **tu es fort naruto, je vais devoir lui passer la main _ il se mit en position pour effectuer une technique _

**Tanuki neiri no jutsu **

_ gaara s'endormit _  
**sasuke : **qu'est ce qu'il a fait.   
**Gamabunta : **il s'est endormi, maintenant ichibi va se réveiller.  
**sasuke : **qui ça ?  
**naruto : **ichibi est le démon de gaara.  
**sasuke : **comme kyubi avec toi ?  
**naruto : **oui.  
**sasuke : **et merde, ça va être chaud.  
**ichibi : **HAHAHA je suis finalement sorti, AHAHAH maintenant c'est la fin pour vous _ il leva son bras géant _  
**Gamabunta : **merde _ Gamabunta bondit, ichibi fit sa technique _

**Fuuton renkuudan **

_ ichibi cracha une grosse boule d'air comprimée, qui dévasta tout sur son passage _  
**Gamabunta : **on ne va pas pouvoir sortir du village _ il prépara une technique _

**Suiton Tenppoudama. **

_ Gamabunta cracha trois boules d'eau géantes en direction d'ichibi, ce dernier refit sa technique de vent _

**Fuuton renkuudan **

_ ichibi se débarrassa de deux boules d'eau avec deux boules d'air, il se prit la troisième et s'écroula _  
**naruto : **si on continue comme ça on va détruire konoha.  
**Gamabunta : **il vous faut réveiller le gosse, comme ça la technique sera rompue.   
**naruto : **ok, Gamabunta tu nous rapproches et sasuke tu fonces réveiller gaara.  
**Gamabunta : **un simple coup de poing devrait suffire _ ichibi se releva, Gamabunta bondit et atterrit face au démon _allez gamin _ sasuke bondit à son tour sur le démon, grâce à sa vitesse il arriva vite face à gaara et le frappa au visage avant de reculer un peu _bien.  
**ichibi : **NOOON, JE VIENS JUSTE DE SORTIR ...  
**gaara : **hein ... merde.  
**naruto : **gaara, arrête maintenant c'est fini.  
**gaara : **non, c'est pas fini.  
**sasuke : **et merde _ il forma des sceaux _

**Chidori **

_ du chakra se concentra dans la mains du garçon _  
**naruto : **non, sasuke, ne le tue pas.  
**sasuke : **on n'a pas le choix _ le garçon fonça, du sable se dressa face à lui mais il le traversa facilement _c'est la fin _ il frappa, du sang gicla de partout, mais ce n'était pas gaara qui fut touché _na...naruto _ le blondinet avait protégé gaara de son corps, le bras de sasuke transperçait l'épaule du garçon _  
**naruto : **_ cracha du sang _gaara arrête toi _ il s'effondra, gaara était complètement déboussolé, le sable qui constituait le corps du monstre commença à partir, en quelques secondes les trois genins étaient au sol _  
**gaara : **il faut chercher de l'aide, vite ... _ il s'arrêta de parler, une étrange sensation le parcourut, sasuke le ressentit aussi, du chakra rouge commença à parcourir naruto _  
**sasuke : **qu'est ce que c'est.  
**Gamabunta : **le démon renard ne veut pas voir mourir son porteur, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici _ il disparut, la blessure du blond commençait à guérir seul _  
**naruto : **_ rouvrant les yeux _qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive _ sasuke ne dit rien des larmes coulaient sur ses joue, gaara était à ses côtés, il regardait naruto avec un sourire _c'est fini ?  
**sasuke : **on dirait _ il regarda autour de lui, sakura et lee venaient d'arriver, lee portait temari inconsciente, et sakura tenait kankuro, à voir leurs yeux ils avaient tout vu et tout entendu _  
**sasuke : **tu devrais partir gaara, je ne suis pas sûr que le bataille soit vraiment finie.  
**gaara : **ouais, naruto on se retrouvera plus tard _ le garçon lui sourit en signe d'approbation, gaara prit son frère et sa soeur avec lui _  
**sasuke : **bonne chance.  
**gaara : **merci _ il disparut _


	12. Chapter 12

**Partie 42 : invocations **

**hokage : **vous avez raison _ le vieil homme se mordit le pouce _ je vais l'appeler.  
**mizukage : **bien, à trois contre trois on peut y arriver.  
**hokage : **je m'occupe d'orochimaru.  
**mizukage : **c'est ça compte là dessus, le serpent est à moi, en plus c'était votre élevé préféré vous ne vous batterez pas à fond, occupez vous des deux anciens hokages.   
**hokage : **_ avec un sourire _ très bien _ il posa sa main sur le sol _

**Ninpo Kuchiyose Idéo Enko oo Enma **

_ une explosion se produit, sortant de la fumée, un singe de la taille d'un homme apparut _  
**Enma : **_regardant les alentours _ orochimaru, il s'est enfin décidé à attaquer.  
**Sarutobi : **oui   
**Enma : **tout cela ne se serait pas passé, si tu l'avais tué la dernière fois.  
**mizukage : **désolé de vous interrompre, mais on a des combats à faire.  
**Enma : **_ se retournant sur le mizukage _ qu'est ce que tu fous là gamin, retourne jouer aux batailles de boules de neige.   
**mizukage : **t'es vraiment un emmerdeur Enma.  
**Enma : **et toi t'es toujours un sale mioche.  
**Sarutobi : **vous comptez vous battre ?  
**Enma : **une autre fois peut être.   
**mizukage : **bien dans ce cas, Enma utilise le kansounyoi, et élimine les deux hokages avec sarutobi, moi je m'occupe du serpent.  
**Enma : **tu ne doutes de rien, il y a vingt ans je t'ai dit que cela te conduirait à la mort, voyons si j'avais raison.

**Gotcha, Henge **

_ le roi des singes se transforma en un gros bâton _  
**sarutobi : **_ prenant le bâton _ bien, c'est parti.  
_ le mizukage attaqua, les deux hokages lui barraient la route _  
**orochimaru : **occupez vous de cet idiot _ un serpent sortit de la bouche d'orochimaru , et une épée commença à sortir de la bouche du serpent, orochimaru prit l'épée _ bien avec l'épée de kusanagi, je vais te trancher.  
**mizukage : **tu rêves _ les deux anciens hokages se dressaient sur son chemin _  
**Nidaime : **tu ne passeras pas.  
**Sarutobi : **en êtes-vous sûr _ l'hokage apparut et frappa les deux anciens hokages, ce qui permit au maître des glaces de passer _ à vous Nagi.  
**mizukage : **bien _ il forma des sceaux _

**Hyouton Haryuumouko**

_ le reste de glace sur le sol se rassembla pour former un tigre de glace qui attaqua orochimaru _  
**orochimaru : **et quand il ne restera plus de glace tu feras quoi _ il évita une attaque du tigre et le trancha en deux _  
**mizukage : **abruti _ apparaissant derrière le serpent, il frappa de toutes ses forces jusqu'a transpercer l'homme de son poing, mais le corps d'orochimaru se transforma en boue _ tu veux jouer à ça ? ok _ il posa ses mains sur le sol _

**Hyouton Hyouryuudan **

_ un dragon sortit du sol _  
**mizukage : **prépare toi pour le souffle du dragon des glaces  
_ le dragon ouvrit la bouche et un souffle de glace en sortit, avec une puissance inimaginable le côté du toit où orochimaru devait se trouver selon le mizukage se recouvrit d'une couche de glace de plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur _

**Kuchiyose no jutsu **

_ transperçant la glace, un serpent de la taille du dragon apparut, sur le sommet de sa tête, orochimaru était debout _  
**mizukage : **bah, tu ne joues plus à cache cache ?  
**orochimaru : **j'en ai marre, je vais te tuer _ le serpent géant fonça sur le dragon _  
**mizukage : **abruti.

**Hyouton Hyouryuudan **

_ le dragon ouvrit la bouche et un souffle de glace en sortit de nouveau, le serpent commença à se solidifier, à la fin ce n'était plus qu'une statue de glace, orochimaru n'était plus sur le serpent _  
**mizukage : **merde, il est où ?  
**orochimaru : **ici _ Nagi se retourna, orochimaru se tenait derrière lui prêt à le transpercer de son épée, de justesse le mizukage put éviter l'attaque, mais il fut blessé à l'épaule _  
**mizukage : **bâtard _ il sourit _ je t'ai eu.

**Hyouton Kyuu no jutsu **

_ sous les pieds d'orochimaru de la glace se forma et se lia à ses jambes _  
**orochimaru : **merde _ il tenta de se mouvoir mais rien ne se produit _  
**mizukage : **le « cercueil de glace » t'a pris tes jambes, si je ne fais rien tu pourras les recupérer d'ici quelques jours, mais comme tu m'as bien tué ma journée, pas de pitié _ un kunai de glace se forma dans sa main _ dit au revoir à tes jambes _ il lança le kunai, quand il entra en contact avec les jambes du serpent elles éclatèrent, orochimaru poussa un cri de douleur effroyable _ bien maintenant au reste du corps.  
_ le Shishi Enjin qui recouvrait le toit disparut, et l'un des serviteurs d'orochimaru apparut face à Nagi _  
**orochimaru : **_ au sol en train de cracher du sang _ Kimimaro que fais-tu ?  
**Kimimaro : **pardonnez moi maître mais votre vie est en danger _ les autres serviteur apparurent aux côtés d'orochimaru _  
**mizukage : **vous ne comptez pas partir.  
**Kimimaro : **si _ un os sortit de son épaule, il le prit _  
**mizukage : **je vois à quel clan tu appartiens, je les croyais tous morts.  
**Kimimaro : **c'est toi qui va mourir

**Tsubaki no mai **

_ à une vitesse impressionnante Kimimaro tenta de frapper le kage qui évita les attaques avec difficulté, pendant ce temps les trois autres serviteurs d'orochimaru le prirent et le transportèrent au loin _  
**Kimimaro : **bien, je pars _ il s'enfuit en direction des autres serviteurs _  
**mizukage : **c'est ça rêve mon vieux _ il forma des sceaux _

**Hyouroro no jutsu **

_ des colonnes de glace se formèrent et fonçèrent sur Kimimaro pour le capturer, l'un des serviteurs d'orochimaru se précipita en arrière et forma une technique _

**Kuchiyose no jutsu, Rashoumon **

_ un gigantesque mur se dressa _  
**mizukage : **superbe invocation, une défense ultime ? mais abruti, ma glace peut très facilement le contourner _ les colonnes de glace continuaient leur chemin _  
**serviteur : **et merde _ la glace le toucha, il fut capturé, les autres serviteurs et orochimaru étaient loin maintenant _  
**mizukage : **ton interrogatoire va être un vrai plaisir _ il se retourna _ SARUTOBI OU ETES VOUS ? _ il traversa le toit, l'hokage était étendu par terre, plusieurs anbus étaient à ses côtés _ il est mort ?  
**anbu : **non, mais il est gravement blessé.  
**mizukage : **faites venir une équipe médicale d'urgence, nous avons aussi un prisonnier.  
**anbu : **bien.  
**mizukage : **_ regardant autour de lui, deux cadavres étaient étendus, deux ninjas d'oto _ orochimaru a utilisé ses propres hommes, quel bâtard, son invocation a dû s'arrêter quand il est parti, pfff, journée à la con.

* * *

**partie 43 : double jeux **  
_ bâtiment administratif des ninjas, salle de repos des junins _

_ cela faisait deux jours maintenant que l'attaque d'orochimaru avait échoué, la salle de repos était presque vide, seul obito était présent, sa pose fut interrompue par kabuto qui entra dans la pièce et vint s'installer en face du uchiwa _  
**obito : **la réunion du conseil est fini.  
**kabuto : **ouais.   
**obito : **alors ?  
**kabuto : **c'était le bordel, plusieurs décrets ont été votés, en plus j'ai attrapé froid.  
**obito : **comment t'as fait ?  
**kabuto : **c'est le mizukage, Hyuuga Hiashi était énerver à cause de ce qui est arrivé à sa fille et à son neveu, il s'est opposé à la demande de pourparler de suna, le mizukage s'est levé et la température est passée de 20 degrés à -15, ça a calmé en deux seconde le Hyuuga.  
**obito : **_ avec un sourire _ c'est assez drôle.  
**kabuto : **ouais c'est pas toi qui y était.  
**obito : **et le conseil a décidé quoi ?  
**kabuto : **on a voté plein de trucs, d'une les pourparlers avec suna ont étaient acceptés grâce au mizukage, kiri assistera konoha dans les débats.  
**obito : **c'est bien ça, et les problèmes des genins.  
**kabuto : **là c'est autre chose, Akimichi Choji a été officiellement déclaré mort, il semble que ce soit mon élevé qui l'ait tué, elle ne semble pas avoir eu de complice, mais les débats restent ouverts, elle est devenue une criminelle de rang S et a été rajoutée au Livre-Bingo.  
**obito : **rang S, c'est un peu beaucoup, non ?   
**kabuto : **le seigneur du pays du feu l'a exigé, elle a tué sa femme, de plus il a officiellement mis sa tête à prix, et pour une somme énorme, tous les pays ninjas vont la traquer, elle n'aura nulle part où se cacher.  
**obito : **je la plains un peu.  
**kabuto : **le pire c'est que l'on ignore pourquoi elle a fait ça, certains pensent qu'elle s'est alliée à orochimaru.  
**obito : **c'est possible, et pour nara ?  
**kabuto : **il a été mis aux arrêts, ils l'ont enfermé dans une cellule le temps que son histoire soit clarifié, il semble que la personne avec qui il était pendant sa disparition et qui est intervenue pendant l'attaque est une des prêtres d'orochimaru.  
**obito : **comme le gars qui a été arrêté par le mizukage ?  
**kabuto : **ouais.  
**obito : **et pour l'hokage ?  
**kabuto : **son état est stationnaire, je ne peux rien faire pour lui.  
**obito : **si tu ne le peux pas, personne ne le peut, à part ...  
**kabuto : **bingo.   
**obito : **ils savent où elle est ?  
**kabuto : **non, les anciens vont demander à Jiraya de la rechercher.   
**obito : **l'ermite aux grenouilles qui recherche l'ermite aux limaces, ça devrait être rapide.  
**kabuto : **j'espère, l'hokage n'est pas le seul que je ne peux soigner, Senou Mikoto et Hyuuga Hinata, je ne peux rien faire.  
**obito : **Senou va donc rester à konoha.  
**kabuto : **c'est mieux pour elle, si elle rentre à kiri dans cet état, le mizukage ne lui donne pas deux jours avant qu'elle ne se fasse assassiner.  
**obito : **ça doit pas être cool d'être la future chef d'une telle famille.  
**kabuto : **comme tu dis, bon moi je retourne à l'hôpital, pfff si j'avais su je ne serais pas devenu directeur de cet hôpital, je suis trop jeune.  
**obito : **t'es surtout le meilleur médecin de konoha, t'as pas le choix.  
**kabuto : **je suis pas encore assez bon _ il regarda obito _ je suis au courant pour ton élève, je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute.  
**obito : **dis pas de conneries, c'est yukino, une criminelle de rang S, qui l'a tué, t'as rien à voir là dedans et ce n'est pas le seul à être mort.  
**kabuto : **ouais, au fait mon élève, Tashiya va être transférée dans l'équipe 7, sous ton commandement, prends en soin _ il partit _

_ hôpital de konoha _

_ un jeune garçon blond venait d'entrer _  
**naruto : **excuse-moi, la chambre de Hyuuga Hinata ?  
**infirmier : **c'est la 771.   
**naruto : **merci _ naruto se dirigea vers la chambre, arrivé devant la porte il hésita, il savait ce qui était arrivé à hinata _ j'y vais _ il entra, la chambre n'avait qu'un seul lit, la jeune Hyuuga était allongée sur son lit, le coeur de naruto s'arrêta de battre _  
**hinata : **_ se relevant légèrement, tournant sa tête vers la porte _ qui est là ?   
**naruto : **c'est ... c'est moi, naruto, je ... je voulais venir te voir plus tôt, mais ton père avait interdit à tout le monde de te voir.  
**hinata : **_ portant sa main à son visage, elle avait des bandages qui recouvraient ses yeux _ oui, il doit avoir honte, une Hyuuga aveugle c'est un crime pour lui.   
**naruto : **il reste des chances que tu retrouves la vue ?   
**hinata : **kabuto-sensei ne peux rien faire pour moi.   
**naruto : **_ se rapprochant d'hinata _ je vais partir quelques jours avec Jiraya.  
**hinata : **le ninja légendaire ?  
**naruto : **oui, nous allons chercher Tsunade, il m'a dit qu'elle peut tout soigner, elle t'aidera.  
**hinata : **_ prenant la main du garçon _ je voudrais que tu restes avec moi.  
**naruto : **moi aussi, je reviendrai, cette Tsunade te guérira, je te le promets.  
**hinata : **_ avec un sourire _ j'aimerais ...  
**naruto : **quoi ?  
**hinata : **non, rien.  
**naruto : **bon, j'y vais _ il se rapprocha et embrassa le jeune fille sur le front _ je te promets, je reviendrai _ il partit _

_ prison de konoha _

**shikamaru : **la barbe, j'aurais dû rester avec Tayuya _ une personne entra dans la pièce _ tiens salut papa.  
**shikato : **c'est qui cette Tayuya ? la fille qui t'a aidé lors de l'attaque.  
**shikamaru : **ouais.  
**shikato : **tu ne voudrais pas m'en parler.   
**shikamaru : **non.  
**shikato : **il faudra bien, après que les affaires prioritaires seront résolues, ils se pencheront sur ton cas.  
**shikamaru : **je n'ai rien fait de mal.  
**shikato : **cette Tayuya est une des prêtres d'orochimaru.  
**shikamaru : **plus maintenant.  
**shikato : **tu peux m'en parler alors.  
**shikamaru : **pas maintenant.  
**shikato : **tu sais que choji est mort, elle a peut être un lien avec sa mort.  
**shikamaru : **elle a rien a voir avec ça, j'étais avec elle tout le temps.   
**shikato : **bien, je repasserai plus tard demain, salut.   
**shikamaru : **bye papa.  
_ shikato partit, son fils s'allongea sur son lit _  
**shikamaru : **il est parti _ une ombre sortit du mur _  
**Tayuya : **il a l'air sympa ton père, tu me le présentes quand ?  
**shikamaru : **quand les choses se seront calmées et qu'ils me libéreront.  
**Tayuya : **_ se couchant à côté du garçon _ on pourrait partir maintenant.  
**shikamaru : **ça serait bien, mais j'aime mon village.  
**Tayuya : **je sais, c'est pour ça que tu es revenu, on aurait pu vivre tranquillement.  
**shikamaru : **je suis pas sûr que vivre tranquillement te convienne.  
**Tayuya : **_ avec le sourire _ t'as raison, ça me saoulerait vite.   
**shikamaru : **t'es au courant pour ton pote, il est dans la cellule d'à côté, tu veux lui rendre visite ?   
**Tayuya : **non, je reste avec toi.  
**shikamaru : **_ avec un sourire _ merci.

_ repaire d'orochimaru _

_ orochimaru était étendu sur son lit, autour de lui, plusieurs médecins tentaient de calmer la douleur, dans l'ombre un ninja s'avança _  
**orochimaru : **qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?  
**rei : **qu'est ce que t'as sale serpent, t'es pas content de me voir ?  
**orochimaru : **dégage.  
**rei : **c'est ça, cause toujours, ça m'amuse de te voir dans cet état, t'as vraiment l'air d'un abruti.  
**anko : **surveille tes paroles gamine.   
**rei : **sinon quoi ?  
**anko : **je te tue.  
**rei : **arrête de rêver.  
_ anko disparut et réapparut face à rei, elle lui mit un kunai sous la gorge _  
**anko : **alors ?  
**rei : **tu veux vraiment mourir toi ?  
**Kimimaro : **arrête toi anko, tu ne peux pas la tuer.  
**anko : **et pourquoi ça ? cette gamine nous nargue depuis trop longtemps.  
**Kimimaro : **la ferme, tu fais ce que je t'ordonne.  
**anko : **_ retirant le kunai _ je comprends rien.  
**rei : **parce que t'es trop conne.  
**anko : **_ elle frappa rei de toutes ses forces, cette dernière s'effondra _ je ne te tue pas, mais ne me pousse pas à ... _ rei se releva elle n'avait aucune marque, anko regarda son poing, il saignait _  
**rei : **pauvre conne, bon sale serpent tu vas faire quoi, à mon avis tu devrais prendre le corps de Kimimaro.  
**Kimimaro : **elle a raison maître.  
**orochimaru : **pas maintenant.  
**rei : **tu n'auras pas sasuke, pas maintenant du moins, il est trop faible.  
**orochimaru : **il deviendra fort, avec un peu plus de colère il sera prêt.  
**rei : **il n'a pas de colère, Violence l'a accepté, mais il ne peut pas l'utiliser. Mais ne t'en fais pas sale serpent, j'ai fais en sorte qu'il s'énerve un peu.  
**Kimimaro : **tu l'as contacté ?  
**rei : **bien sûr, akatsuki est dur à trouver, mais mon parrain est d'accord, sasuke va bientôt retrouver son frère chéri.

* * *

**Partie 44 : la pierre des héros**  
_ devant la pierre des héros _

_ la nuit commencait à tomber sur konoha, cela faisait 3 jours que les forces de suna et d'oto avaient attaqué le village, plusieurs noms avaient étés rajoutés sur la pierre des héros, cette pierre sur laquelle étaient inscrits les noms des ninjas morts pendant leur mission pour konoha, sakura était seule devant la stèle, contemplant le nom de son ami et coéquipier mort récemment, kiba, le visage du garçon ne cessait de lui apparaître, d'autres noms étaient inscrits à côté du sien, le seul qui ne soit pas inscrit sur la stèle bien qu'il ait donné sa vie pour konoha était un jeune garçon de kiri, il était mort en héros en protégeant hyuga hinata, des larme coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune ninja, c'était elle qui "dirigeait" les genins morts il n'y a que trois jours _  
**obito : **tu comprends maintenant ce que je ressens quand je viens ici ? _ le sensei de sakura venait d'apparaître à ses côtés _  
**sakura : **oui, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter.  
**obito : **tu y arriveras _ sa main se posa sur la pierre, là où était inscrit le nom d'un de ses amis mort il y a longtemps _ je ne t'ai jamais parlé de kakashi, il était mon meilleur ami, il est mort il y a 12 ans, pendant des mois je me suis reproché sa disparition, je me la reproche encore, je me dis qu'un geste, une action aurait pu le sauver, j'aurais mille fois préféré mourir à sa place, mais le destin en a décidé autrement, je continue à le pleurer, mais j'ai continué à avancer, il n'aurait pas aimé me voir abandonner, c'est pareil pour kiba, il a sacrifié sa vie pour konoha, tu dois maintenant faire en sorte que sa mort ne soit pas vaine.  
**sakura : **ouais, mais je veux le venger, il n'a pas été tuer par un soldat en mission, mais par une folle, et je la tuerai.   
**obito : **la vengeance ne résoudra rien, il m'a fallu des années pour l'expliquer à sasuke, maintenant il ne cherche plus à se venger.  
**sakura : **je n'ai pas des années pour oublier.  
**obito : **mais si, tu es jeune, tu pardonneras, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.  
**sakura : **c'est dur.  
**obito : **je sais, allez viens, c'est l'heure de partir.  
**sakura : **ok, c'est parti pour le pays des neiges.  
**obito : **ouais, l'escorte de la princesse de ce pays venu à konoha pour voir le "spectacle".  
**sakura : **il n'y aura pas de problèmes ?  
**obito : **non, c'est un pays en paix, il n'ont pratiquement pas de ninjas.  
**sakura : **vous y êtes déjà allé ?  
**obito : **quand j'étais chez les anbus, une petite mission.   
**sakura : **vous connaissez des gens là bas ? des amis ?  
**obito : **ouais, j'ai un ami, Rouga Nadare.  
**sakura : **_ avec un sourire _ ouais je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas qu'un ami là bas ?  
**obito : **euh ... enfin ... il y a bien Fubuki mais ça fais des années que je ne l'ai pas vue.  
**sakura : **vous savez que les junins vous appelle "erobito".  
**obito : **ouais, c'est cette enfoiré de gai qui a lancé ça, bon on y va, le bateau part demain matin et on doit partir.  
**sakura : **ok _ les deux ninjas quittèrent la stèle _

_ prison de konoha, deux heures plus tôt _

**shikamaru : **purée, c'est chiant de passer ses journées à rien faire, je peux même pas voir les nuages.  
_ une ombre sortit du mur _  
**Tayuya : **on a qu'à partir, je sais que t'aimes ton village mais tu vas pas rester ici des années non plus.  
**shikamaru : **j'attends quelques jours et si je suis pas libre on partira.  
**Tayuya : **_ avec un sourire _ qui te dit que je t'attendrai, je pourrais aller libérer ces idiots de Sakon et Ukon pour partir avec eux.  
**shikamaru : **_ avec un sourire _ tu pourrais vraiment m'abandonner, seul ?  
**Tayuya : **non, je ne pense pas, de toute façon ces deux idiots vont bientôt se libérer d'eux même.  
**shikamaru : **ouais, ils ne sont pas bien gardés, j'ai expliqué à mon père qu'il fallait faire attention avec eux, mais bon, on m'écoute pas.  
**Tayuya : **t'es en prison, je te le rappelle, c'est normal.  
**shikamaru : **ouais, sinon ta journée ?   
**Tayuya : **la galère, je me suis baladé un peu mais c'est chiant y a rien à faire dans ton village.   
**shikamaru : **désolé _ une explosion retentit dans la cellule d'à côté _ on dirait qu'ils ont fini par s'échapper.  
**Tayuya : **ouais, ils vont surement retourner chez orochimaru.  
**shikamaru : **c'est bien fait pour les gardes, je les avais prévenu.  
**Tayuya : **et si on les arrêtait.  
**shikamaru : **quoi ?   
**Tayuya : **on sort d'ici et on les recapture, ils ne te reprocheront plus rien après.  
**shikamaru : **non, de toute façon ils ne pourront pas sortir du village.  
**Tayuya : **ne crois pas ça, ils sont forts.  
**shikamaru : **ok, on y va _ il se leva et se rapprocha de la jeune femme _  
**Tayuya : **bien _ elle forma des sceaux avant d'enlacer shikamaru, un tourbillon de poussière recouvrit les deux jeunes, ils disparurent_

_

* * *

_**Partie 45 : depart**  
_ en pleine mer, à deux jours du pays du feu _

_ la nouvelle team 7 et leur sensei, naviguait depuis deux jours sur le navire de la princesse Koyuki Kazahana, sasuke regardait la mer sur le pont _  
**sasuke : **c'est nul, je me galère.   
**tashiya : **_ la nouvelle membre de l'équipe 7 s'approcha _ tu fais quoi ?  
**sasuke : **je fais un tennis avec les poissons ça se voit.  
**tashiya : **pas la peine d'être aussi énervé.  
**sasuke : **c'est rien, je suis sur les nerfs, j'aime pas la mer.  
**tashiya : **on en a plus pour longtemps, d'après obito-sensei, il ne nous reste plus qu'une nuit de voyage.  
**sasuke : **je sais, ils font quoi sakura et obito ?  
**tashiya : **sakura passe son temps avec la princesse et obito lit.  
**sasuke : **encore ses livres bidons, je te jure il y en a partout dans ma maison, des fois j'en retrouve dans ma chambre, je me demande ce qu'il y fout.   
**tashiya : **ça ne te fais pas bizarre.  
**sasuke : **de quoi.  
**tashiya : **bah, obito est ton sensei et ton tuteur, y a pas de problème des fois entre vous ?  
**sasuke : **y a des problèmes quand je retrouve une fille que je connais pas dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.  
**tashiya : **ça arrive souvent ?   
**sasuke : **au moins une fois par semaine, il doit connaître toutes les filles de konoha et des villages aux alentours.  
**tashiya : **c'est un vrai bourreau des coeurs.  
**sasuke : **ouais, mais je m'en passerais bien, je lui ai dit de se trouver une fille et de rester avec, mais il est borné.  
**tashiya : **sympa, j'espère qu'il ne va rien tenter avec la princesse.  
**sasuke : **vue la façon dont il la regardait hier au dîner, et le fait que je ne l'ai pas vu de la nuit, c'est déjà trop tard.  
**tashiya : **il en a rien à foutre de la mission.  
**sasuke : **tu parles, il te dira qu'il la protége de près, bon moi je vais dormir un peu _ il quitta le pont, en chemin pour sa cabine il rencontra deux personnes qu'il n'avait pas vu à l'embarquement _ hé vous êtes qui ? _ les deux personnes ne lui répondirent pas et poursuivirent leur route _ hé je vous ai parlé _ les deux inconnus entrèrent dans une pièce _ merde _ sasuke les suivit, mais quand il entra dans la pièce où étaient entrés les deux inconnus, il fit face à des balais _ merde, j'ai rêvé ou quoi, je vais prévenir obito _ il quitta la pièce, deux ombres sortirent d'un des murs _  
**Tayuya : **c'était moins une.  
**shikamaru : **ouais, t'es sûre qu'ils sont là tes potes ?  
**Tayuya : **certaine, je les ressent.   
**shikamaru : **on est en route pour le pays des neiges, faut les coincer quand le bateau accostera.  
**Tayuya : **demain matin _ elle sourit _ on fait quoi en attendant ?

_ port du pays des neiges, treize heures plus tard _

**obito : **princesse, je vous prie _ obito prit la main de la princesse Koyuki Kazahana et l'aida à descendre _  
**Koyuki : **merci, vous continuerez votre route avec nous jusqu'au palais ?   
bien sûr qu'il le fera, obito n'est pas du genre à laisser une jeune fille seule avant d'être sûr qu'elle ne soit en sécurité _ tout le monde regarda la personne qui venait de parler, un homme aux cheveux violet clair, il portait un bandeau de ninjas du pays des neiges et de drôles de vêtements _  
**obito : **_ se rapprochant de l'homme _ Rouga Nadare, comme on se retrouve _ les deux ninjas se firent face un instant _ comment ça me fait plaisir de te voir _ les deux amis s'enlacèrent _ comment tu vas, ça fait quoi quatre ans ?  
**Nadare : **plutôt cinq, tu nous ramènes notre princesse en un seul morceau _ il s'approcha de la princesse et se mit à genoux _ votre altesse, votre voyage a t-il été à votre convenance.  
**Koyuki : **_ regardant obito et rougit _ oui, c'était très plaisant.  
**Nadare : **_ se relevant et se tourna vers obito _ je n'en doute pas, princesse, le train nous attend si vous voulez bien me suivre.  
**Koyuki : **bien sûr _ la princesse, sa suite et sakura s'éloignèrent vers un grand traîneau _  
**Nadare : **allez viens obito, t'as plein de choses à me raconter, ah au fait y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.  
**obito : **ne me dis pas qu'elle m'en veut toujours.  
**Nadare : **demande lui _ il fit un geste et obito se retourna avant de se prendre un coup de poing, c'était une femme, elle portait les même habits que Nadare et avait aussi un bandeau de ninja _  
**obito : **_ se relevant _ tiens Fubuki, ça me fait plaisir de te voir.   
_ la femme s'approche et l'embrassa avec violence avant de le repousser et de le frapper à nouveau _  
**Fubuki : **enfoiré, un matin je me réveille et t'es plus là, pas un mot nulle part, et quand je vais à konoha quelques semaines plus tard t'es introuvable, je vais te faire ta fête.   
**Nadare : **Fubuki, tu t'amuseras plus tard, là on doit ramener son altesse à la capitale.  
**Fubuki : **ouais _ elle fit volte face _ on se retrouvera  
**sasuke : **_ le garçon se pencha pour relever obito _ t'as le chic pour trouver les ennuis.  
**obito : **tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.  
**Nadare : **allez obito et ton équipe, venez _ le reste de la team 7 le suivirent, quelques minutes plus tard deux personnes sortirent du bateau _  
**shikamaru : **alors ?  
**Tayuya : **ils sont avec eux, je le sens.   
**shikamaru : **on va devoir les suivre.  
**Tayuya : **je me demande pourquoi ils restent cachés comme ça, ils auraient eu le temps de fuire sur le bateau.  
**shikamaru : **je pense qu'ils doivent attendre que la team 7 parte, pour être libre de leurs mouvements, ah, franchement ces types sont bizarres.   
**Tayuya : **oui, ils peuvent facilement entrer dans le corps d'une personne, c'est idéal pour l'infiltration.  
**shikamaru : **allez on y va _ les deux ninjas disparurent _

_ train royal, direction la capitale du pays des neiges _

_ assis à l'intérieur du train spécialement préparé pour l'arrivée de la princesse Koyuki Kazahana, sasuke comptant les larges étendues blanches qu'il pouvait voir au travers de la fenêtre du wagon, dans la pièce se trouvaient l'équipe 7 moins leur sensei qui avait disparu quelques secondes après être monté dans le train, la princesse et sa suite, ainsi que Rouga Nadare _  
**tashiya : **votre pays est superbe.  
**Nadare : **merci.  
**tashiya : **c'est vrai qu'il n'y a jamais de printemps au pays des neiges.   
**Nadare : **oui, c'est l'hiver en permanence.  
**tashiya : **ça doit pas être pratique.  
**Nadare : **nous compensons notre manque de chance climatique, par une avance technologique de plusieurs années, voire dizaine d'années, sur les autres pays, la capitale du pays des neiges est surement la plus développée de tout le continent.  
**tashiya : **terrible.  
**sasuke : **ouais comme tu dis, et votre sorte d'armure, c'est quoi ?  
**Nadare : **c'est une invention de notre pays, des armures speciales qui nous permettent d'avoir un contrôle plus poussé de notre chakra, cela développe beaucoup nos capacités de combat.  
**tashiya : **si vous êtes si developpés pourquoi ne pas avoir un village ninja ?  
**Nadare : **ce serait inutile, notre nation est en paix, si nous avions un village de ninjas, nous serions une menace pour les autres, au lieu de ça nous developpons des technologies utiles, autrefois le pays des neiges etait faible et pauvre, et grâce au développement et à la vente de technologie, nous nous somme énormement ameliorés.   
**sasuke : **"la vente de technologie" ?  
**Nadare : **oui, par exemple ce train, il n'y en a que très peu, mais certains pays sont intéressés par le concept, parcourire des centaines de kilomètres à une telle vitesse, vous imaginez, pouvoir aller d'un pays à un autre en quelques heures.  
**tashiya : **mais vous développez des technologies millitaires aussi ?  
**Nadare : **bien sûr, bien que notre pays favorise la paix, la jalousie pourrait pousser les autres pays à nous attaquer, c'est pour cela que nous avons développé certaines inventions militaires.   
**sasuke : **comme vos armures.  
**Nadare : **effectivement, mais ces technologie restent ici, elles ne seront jamais vendues à un quelconque pays.  
**tashiya : **terrible _ elle marqua une pause _ tiens au fait, ca fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas vu obito-sensei.  
**sasuke : **et comme pas hasard l'autre ninja, Fubuki, elle aussi a disparu en même temps _ Nadare sourit, tashiya venait de comprendre vraiment il a aucun respect obito. __  
__i une voix résonna dans les hauts parleurs _  
**voix : **l'arrivée en gare est prévue pour dans dix minutes, je répéte, l'arrivée en gare est prévue pour dans dix minutes.  
**Nadare : **bien, une fois arrivés, on va directement au palais, je présume que vous ne resterez pas très longtemps, si vous voulez, ce soir je vous conduirai en ville, c'est asser animé.  
**tashiya : **terrible.  
**sasuke : **t'as que ce mot à la bouche.  
_ les dix minutes restant se passèrent dans le calme, arrivés en gare la team 7 retrouvèrent leur sensei, sasuke fit remarquer à son sensei et tuteur que le bandeau de ninja qu'il portait était celui du pays des neiges et bien sûr comme par hasard, celui que portait Fubuki était de konoha, ce qui ne sembla pas vraiment les gêner _


	13. Chapter 13

**Partie 46 : Frero **  
_ capitale du pays des neiges, 23h _

_ la "visite" du palais royal avait été rapide, l'équipe 7 avait rencontré le Daimyo du pays, Sousetsu Kazahana, un homme à lunettes qui semblait très gentil, l'équipe d'obito rencontra aussi, le chef des "forces" militaires du pays, le frère du Daimyo, Dotou Kazahana, une personne très froide, qui avait dévoué sa vie à son pays, par la suite Rouga Nadare avait accompagné les trois genins jusqu'en ville avant de partir _  
**Nadare : **je viendrai vous chercher vers deux heures du matin, ne faites pas de bêtises _ il partit _  
**tashiya : **bizarre qu'obito-sensei, ne soit pas venu avec nous.  
**sakura : **je crois l'avoir vu partir avec une des ninjas du pays.  
**sasuke : **il en a rien à foutre de nous, il est le pire des profs que l'on aurait pu avoir.  
**tashiya : **bon on fait quoi ?

**sakura : **je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je vais me balader toute seule.  
_ sasuke et tashiya se regardèrent, intrigués _  
**tashiya : **"toute seule" ? dis donc toi, tu ne nous ferais pas un plan à la obito là ? à quoi il ressemble ?  
**sakura : **arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu sais que je n'ai que sasuke dans mon coeur.   
**sasuke : **t'as pas peur qu'elle reste seule avec moi ?   
**sakura : **non, elle est dingue de neji, je n'ai rien à craindre.  
**tashiya : **_ devint rouge _ TOI LA FERME ET ARRETE DE DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI.  
**sakura : **ok _ elle partit _  
**tashiya : **merde, et maintenant, on fait quoi ?  
**sasuke : **je sais pas et j'en ai rien à foutre, décide.

_ sakura _

_ la jeune fille marchait seule dans les rues de la capitale, regardant les magasins, après quelques minutes, elle s'aventura dans une petit rue sombre, elle sentit que quelqu'un la suivait _  
**sakura : **qui est là ?  
qu'est ce que t'as sakura, t'as peur _ un garçon sortit de l'ombre de la rue _  
**sakura : **shikamaru : qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
**shikamaru : **j'ai décidé de venir passer mes vacances au ski, en plus ce pays est plutôt joli, le seul problème c'est qu'il y fait vraiment trop froid.  
**sakura : **arrête de dire des conneries, tu devrais être en prison.  
**shikamaru : **pourquoi ?  
**sakura : **t'es allié avec l'ennemi.   
**shikamaru : **je ne crois pas c'est plutôt toi qui est allié avec l'ennemi _ les yeux de sakura s'ouvrirent en grand _ à ton avis pourquoi je suis ici, je suis venu les arrêter et les ramener à konoha, après on verra lequel d'entre nous sera emprisonné.  
**sakura : **je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler  
**shikamaru : **moi je le vois _ il prit un kunai _ et toi aussi _ il fonça sur sakura, arrivé face à elle, il frappa en plein coeur _ je le savais _ une main avait arrêté son geste, mais cette main était sorti du corps de la jeune ninja, shikamaru bondit en arrière _ Sakon et Ukon, sortez de son corps _ des formes commençaient à se former sur sakura, bientôt deux silhouettes sortirent complètement de la jeune fille _  
**Sakon : **on dirait que l'on s'est fait repérer Ukon.  
**Ukon : **on dirait, jeune fille tu le connais.  
**sakura : **_ tremblant _ oui, c'est un genin, il était à l'examen.  
**Sakon : **tiens, mais c'est vrai, je me souviens de toi, c'est toi qui utilise les même techniques que Tayuya, gamine tu peux partir, nous n'avons plus besoin de toi.  
**Ukon : **attend elle pourrait aller prévenir son prof.  
**Sakon : **c'est vrai _ il se rapprocha de sakura _ c'était sympa _ il se rapprocha du visage de la jeune fille _ mais tu ne nous sers plus à rien.  
**sakura : **_ tremblant de plus en plus _ pitié.  
**Ukon : **_ riant _ et ça se prétend ninja, tue la.  
**Sakon : **je sais pas, on pourrait jouer avec elle après avoir tué l'autre cloporte.  
**shikamaru : **bon, les deux abrutis, arrêtez ça, désolé sakura je croyais que tu les avais aidé volontairement, il y a un espion d'orochimaru à konoha et je pensais que c'était toi.   
**Sakon : **on s'occupera de la jeune fille plus tard, maintenant on va te tuer, mais dis nous, qu'as tu fait de Tayuya, l'as tu tué, torturé pour qu'elle te dévoile certains secrets ou autre chose.  
autre chose _ les deux jumeaux se retournèrent, Tayuya était face à eux _  
**Sakon : **alors tu nous as vraiment trahi, orochimaru te tueras, tu portes sa marque tu ne pourras pas lui échapper.  
**Tayuya : **je sais, mais j'ai posé une petite protection sur la marque, il ne me retrouvera pas si facilement.  
**Ukon : **pas la peine, on va te tuer maintenant.

_ sasuke et tashiya _

_ les deux genin se promenaient au travers des rues de la capitale, la nuit la ville était encore plus éclairée que la journée, tous les magasins, bars et commerces étaient ouverts _  
**tashiya : **c'est la classe ici, pourquoi on n'a pas ça à konoha ?  
**sasuke : **parce que konoha est pauvre.   
**tashiya : **non mais, c'est terrible ici, je pourrais y rester toujours.  
**sasuke : **_ avec le sourire _ c'est neji qui sera déçu.  
**tashiya : **_ elle devint rouge _ je crois qu'il y en a un de nous deux qui va manger le trottoir.  
**sasuke : **je le mange et tu le fais, mais c'est pas la bonne rue, les quartiers chauds ça doit être un peu plus loin.  
**tashiya : **très drôle, je suis pliée, bon tu ne vas rien acheter ?  
**sasuke : **je sais pas, peut être un truc pour naruto, tu crois qu'ils vendent des ramens surgelés.  
**tashiya : **j'en sais rien, mais je parlais de sakura.  
**sasuke : **pourquoi tu veux que je lui achète quelque chose ?  
**tashiya : **je sais pas, elle est mignonne, tu pourrais lui faire un cadeau.  
**sasuke : **si tu la trouves si mignonne pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas avec elle, ah oui c'est vrai y a déjà neji.  
**tashiya : **tu vas vraiment le bouffer ce trottoir.  
**sasuke : **_ le garçon s'arrêta _ chut, viens _ il prit la main de la genin et l'entraina dans une rue sombre _  
**tashiya : **tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance avec moi.  
**sasuke : **la ferme, je crois que l'on a un problème.  
**tashiya : **quoi ?  
**sasuke : **_ il regarda au coin de la rue _ tu vois les deux gars, là bas, habillés avec des petits nuages rouges ?  
**tashiya : **_ regardant à son tour _ ouais, ils ne passent pas vraiment inaperçus, qu'est ce qu'ils ont, tu les connais ?  
**sasuke : **le plus petit des deux est mon frère.  
**tashiya : **_ le yeux ronds comme une boule de bowling _ t'as un frère toi ?  
**sasuke : **ouais, enfoiré, je me suis promis de ne pas te chercher et d'oublier mais là c'est trop pour moi.  
**tashiya : **tu vas faire quoi ?  
**sasuke : **là rien, on va chercher obito, c'est le seul qui puisse nous aider, on va passez par les petites rues, allez _ il commença à courir, mais quelqu'un se dressa sur leur route _ merde, comment tu vas frero ?  
**tashiya : **c'est lui ?  
**sasuke : **oui, itachi uchiwa.  
**itachi : **alors c'est vrai, tu es devenu faible, petit frère, je vais t'apprendre, pour ne pas m'avoir écouté.

* * *

**Partie 47 : je vais te tuer **

**itachi : **je vais t'apprendre pour ne pas m'avoir écouté _ un autre homme apparut aux côtés d'itachi _kisame je règle ça seul.  
**Kisame: **je ne compte pas intervenir, juste regarder.  
**sasuke : **t'as vraiment des amis charmants, grand ... _ itachi frappa son frère violemment ce qui l'envoya un peu plus loin _  
**tashiya : **SASUKE _ elle courut dans sa direction mais kisame s'interposa _  
**Kisame : **il ne faut pas intervenir dans les histoires de famille _ il la frappa, ce qui la mit ko _ bien je te laisse le champ libre itachi.   
**sasuke : **_ se releva _ je ne te combattrai pas, obito m'a expliqué ce qui t'est arrivé et je t'ai pardonné pour ce que tu as fait _ itachi apparut devant lui et le frappa de nouveau _  
**itachi : **_ relevant sasuke en le tenant par le cou _ tu es faible, pourquoi es-tu faible, tu ne me tueras pas si tu restes faible.  
**sasuke : **je ne veux pas te tuer, j'y ai renoncé, obito ... _ itachi le frappa de nouveau _  
**itachi : **obito, oui, "l'élite" je me rappelle de lui.  
**sasuke : **tu n'as pas pu le tuer et tu ne peux toujours pas, il est bien plus fort que tu ne le seras jamais, je l'ai compris, alors je n'avais plus besoin de te haïr.   
**itachi : **idiot, je t'ai laissé la vie pour que tu deviennes fort.  
**sasuke : **alors tue moi, je ne te tuerai pas, grand frère _ soulevant son petit frère pour le regarder dans les yeux, sasuke tenta d'éviter son regard mais il ne le put pas, le monde autour de sasuke se changea, sasuke se retrouva crucifié sur une croix _jolie illusion grand frère, mais tu ne pourras pas me faire souffrir, c'est déjà fait, ton illusion ne me fera rien.  
**itachi : **obito t'a bien formé, si je te montre le meurtre de nos parents, cela ne te fera surement rien, mais _ plusieurs personnes apparurent autour de sasuke, il y avait naruto, sakura, tashiya, kiba et tous ses amis _  
**sasuke : **_ les yeux légèrement ressortis _ qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?  
**itachi : **les tuer devant tes yeux.  
**sasuke : **ce n'est qu'une illusion.   
**itachi : **c'est vrai, et si l'on rendait ça plus réel _ l'illusion disparut, itachi lâcha son frère et se dirigea vers tashiya toujours inconsciente _ on va voir si je la tue.  
**sasuke : **_ se relevant _ ne fais pas ça _ itachi souleva tashiya par les cheveux et sortit un kunai _JE T'AI DIT DE NE RIEN FAIRE _ trop tard, itachi poignarda la jeune ninja _ NON _ sasuke attrapa le katana attaché à sa ceinture et le dégaina, une lumière aveuglante s'en échappa, les yeux du garçon étaient noirs, son corps s'était recouvert de marques _ je vais te tuer _ la lumière devint de plus en plus forte _  
**Kisame : **on peut partir maintenant.  
**itachi : **ouais _ il relâcha la jeune fille qui s'écroula, son sang se répandit sur le sol, c'en était trop pour sasuke, il fonça _  
**sasuke : **JE VAIS TE TUER _ il frappa, kisame s'interposa avec son arme, une énorme explosion se produisit projetant sasuke plusieurs mètre plus loin, quant il se releva son frère n'était plus là, il se précipita vers le corps de tashiya, elle respirait mais faiblement _ je dois me dépêcher _ il la souleva et courut _

_ shikamaru, tayuya et sakura _

**Ukon : **pas la peine, on va te tuer maintenant.  
**shikamaru : **_ avec un sourire _ il est marrant ton pote tayuya-chérie _ shika appuya bien sur le chérie, ce qui fit sourire cette derniere _  
**Sakon : **tayuya ne me dis pas que toi et ce gamin êtes ...  
**tayuya : **si.  
**Sakon : **je vois tu ne nous as pas trahi tu es juste devenu folle.  
**tayuya : **crois ce qui t'arrange.  
**Ukon : **pfff, arrête de parler frero, on les tue et on rejoint maître orochimaru avec leurs têtes.  
**shikamaru : **je ne crois pas _ il se mordit le pouce au sang, tayuya fit de même _  
**tayuya : **t'es prêt ?  
**shikamaru : **bien sûr _ les deux ninjas formèrent des sceaux _ go.

**tayuya-shikamaru : Summoning no jutsu **

_ du côté de tayuya, trois grosses créatures apparurent, du côté de shikamaru, ce fut deux créatures qui faisaient la taille d'un enfant, deux fois plus petites que sakura _  
**Ukon : **_ en riant _ c'est quoi cette invocation à la con.  
**shikamaru : **regarde _ il prit sa flûte de pan et joua, les deux petites créatures disparurent, réapparurent à côté de sakura, la prirent et l'amenèrent à une vitesse folle aux côtés de tayuya, les deux jumeaux n'en crurent pas leurs yeux _ alors ?  
**tayuya : **_ pliée en deux _ très bien, _ en direction de sakura _ toi, va t'en, ça va batailler dur ici.  
**sakura : **je vais prévenir obito.  
**tayuya : **c'est bien, va t'en _ sakura partit _ bien maintenant que cette stupide gamine est partie ...  
**shikamaru : **ça va être votre fête les frères demeurés.  
**Sakon : **bien, vous m'avez bien saoulé vous deux, on va vous crever _ des marques parcoururent son corps et celui de son frère _  
**shikamaru : **merde, vous passez directement en mode " démon ", et moi qui ne suis qu'un pauvre genin _ avec le sourire _ je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'amuse.  
**tayuya : **tu passes trop de temps avec moi _ son sceau maudit se développa aussi sur son corps et elle passa aussi en mode " démon " _  
**shikamaru : **j'adore quand tu portes tes cornes, bon maintenant fini de rire.

* * *

**Partie 48 : ensemble **

**shikamaru : **bon maintenant fini de rire _ portant sa flûte à sa bouche il commença à jouer, ce n'était pas le seul, tayuya aussi jouait la même mélodie, ce qui sembla décupler son effet sur les trois monstres invoqués par la dame, les créatures bondirent rapidement sur les deux jumeaux et les frappèrent avec vitesse et violence, Sakon parvint à éviter l'attaque, ce qui ne fut pas le cas d'Ukon, qui se retrouva écrasé sous une énorme masse _  
**Sakon : **UKON.   
**shikamaru : **_ s'arrêtant de jouer _ c'est moi ou il a maigri ?  
**Sakon : **bâtard _ il fonça sur shikamaru qui forma un sceau _

**Kage Mane no jutsu **

_ l'ombre du garçon s'étendit, Sakon bondit pour l'éviter, de son côté tayuya continuait de contrôler ses créatures, l'homme fut vite débordé _  
**Sakon : **merde, _ il se précipita sur shikamaru _ tu vas voir _ le ninja de konoha continuait de contrôler son ombre, mais l'autre était rapide, Sakon réussit à arriver face au ninja _ je t'ai eu _ il posa sa main sur le torse du garçon et entra à l'intérieur _ et maintenant tu fais quoi ?  
**shikamaru : **je rigole _ il regarda tayuya qui changea de mélodie directement, le monde autour du garçon changea _  
**Sakon : **merde _ l'homme se retrouva attaché sur un arbre, shikamaru se tenait devant lui _  
**shikamaru : **sympa comme endroit, c'est là que j'ai combattu tayuya pour la première fois, quatre heures de pur bonheur, chacun tentait de remporter le combat.  
**Sakon : **_ bougeant dans tous les sens _ et t'as gagné ?  
**shikamaru : **_ avec un sourire _ non, à la fin je me suis effondré dans ses bras, je me suis réveillé deux jours plus tard.   
**Sakon : **elle t'a épargné ?  
**tayuya : **_ apparaissant aux côtés du ninja de konoha _ j'ai pas pu le tuer, après quatre heures de discussion je me suis senti plus proche de lui que de n'importe qui d'autre.  
**Sakon : **qui aurait cru ça de toi.  
**tayuya : **pas moi en tous cas.   
**Sakon : **et maintenant ?  
**tayuya : **_ portant sa flûte à sa bouche _ devine _ elle commença à jouer, Sakon cru mourir, il cria encore et encore jusqu'à épuisement, après plus de dix minutes, il s'effondra, l'illusion disparut, la rue réapparut, Sakon était étendu inconscient aux pieds de shikamaru _  
**shikamaru : **t'es la meilleure _ les invocations disparurent _  
**tayuya : **je sais _ elle arriva à ses côtés et commença à attacher Sakon _ et maintenant on fait quoi ?  
**shikamaru : **je sais pas.  
moi, je sais _ les deux ninjas levèrent leur tête _  
**shikamaru : **tiens, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?   
_ un homme était assis sur le mur, grand, il semblait très fort _  
**tayuya : **c'est lui Asuma ?   
**shikamaru : **ouais.  
**asuma : **_ atterrissant face à son élève _ t'as changé, shikamaru.  
**shikamaru : **en bien ou en mal ?  
**asuma : **je ne sais pas.  
**shikamaru : **c'est en grande partie de sa faute _ il désigna tayuya _ blâme la.  
**tayuya : **non mais _ elle enlaça le garçon par la taille _ dit tout de suite que je t'ai changé en mauvais garçon.   
**asuma : **je me sens de trop là.  
**shikamaru : **ah oui, asuma, qu'est ce que tu fais là.  
**asuma : **à ton avis tête de pioche, je suis venu te chercher, enfin t'arrêter, on croyait que tu t'étais enfui avec ce type.   
**shikamaru : **« on » ?  
**asuma : **tu ne crois pas que je suis venu seul.  
**tayuya : **un si long voyage pour une seule personne, t'es aimé ou haï mon choux.  
**shikamaru : **désolé de t'avoir fait peur asuma, mais personne ne me croyais quand je leurs disais que ces deux gars étaient trop peu surveillés.  
**asuma : **ouais, bon tu les as arrêté ...  
**tayuya : **non, y en a un qu'on a écrasé.  
**asuma : **si tu veux, mais shikamaru tu as été mis aux arrêts et enfermé, tu t'es délibérément enfui et en plus tu nous as caché l'existence de cette fille.  
**shikamaru : **tu voulais que je dise quoi ?  
**asuma : **tout.   
**shikamaru : **et qu'est ce qu'il me serait arrivé ?   
**asuma : **je suppose que tu aurais été arrêté et enfermé.  
**tayuya : **donc ça change rien.   
**shikamaru : **tu comptes m'arrêter ?  
**asuma : **tu vas rentrer à konoha ?  
**shikamaru : **bien sûr, j'aime mon village.  
**tayuya : **c'est gonflant à la fin, aussi.  
**asuma : **bon je suppose que je ne vais pas t'arrêter, mais tu vas quand même finir en prison, pas pour longtemps, d'ailleurs tu serais sorti vite si tu ne te serais pas évadé.  
**shikamaru : **ok.  
**tayuya : **merde et moi qui croyais que l'on allait rester plus longtemps ici.  
**asuma : **toi aussi tu vas aller en prison, le temps de clarifier ton cas.  
**tayuya : **je pourrais être dans la même cellule que shika ?  
**asuma : **je ne pense pas.   
**shikamaru : **pas grave, on fera les passe muraille.  
**asuma : **_ visiblement fatigué _ les jeunes, bon je prends ce gars _ il ramassa Sakon et le mit sur son épaule _ allez venez.  
**tayuya : **on va où ?  
**asuma : **retrouver les autres ninjas venus avec moi, demain on rentre à konoha.  
**tayuya : **on peut avoir une chambre pour deux ?   
**asuma : **non.  
**tayuya : **merde _ les trois ninjas partirent _

_ konoha, au bord d'un lac près de la maison de sasuke _

_ cela faisait maintenant une semaine que sasuke et son équipe étaient revenus du pays des neiges, depuis sa rencontre avec itachi, il avait beaucoup réfléchi, naruto était à ses côtés _  
**sasuke : **alors, elle est comment ?  
**naruto : **balaise, et elle a une paire de ...  
**sasuke : **t'as appris une nouvelle technique tu m'as dit ?  
**naruto : **ouais, elle est terrible, tu veux la voir ?  
**sasuke : **plus tard _ il contempla le lac c'est ici que l'on s'est vu la première fois. __  
__**naruto : **ouais, six ans maintenant. __  
__**sasuke : **il y a six ans, je ne pensais qu'à une chose, la vengeance. __  
__**naruto : **j'ai appris que tu as revu itachi. __  
__**sasuke : **ouais, grâce a lui j'ai compris quelque chose. __  
__**naruto : **quoi ? __  
__**sasuke : **je suis faible. __  
__**naruto : **on est encore jeunes. __  
__**sasuke : **itachi était plus fort que moi au même age, rei est plus forte que moi et tu es plus fort que moi. __  
__**naruto : **moi j'ai un démon, ça aide. __  
__**sasuke : **même sans démon tu es plus fort, mais j'ai compris, si je ne peux pas être fort seul, alors ... __  
__**naruto : **alors quoi ? __  
__**sasuke : **j'ai besoin d'aide pour devenir fort, je ne pourrai pas le battre seul. __  
__**naruto : **tu n'es pas seul, je suis là. __  
__**sasuke : **c'est pour ça, quand je combattrai itachi de nouveau, je veux que tu sois à mes côtés, que tu te battes avec moi. __  
__**naruto : **je serai là, je resterai à tes côtés, et on l'éclatera ensemble. __  
__**sasuke : **i souriant _ merci.  
**naruto : **de rien.  
**sasuke : **ah oui, j'ai oublié, on m'a demandé de te remettre ça _ il sortit un paquet c'est le conseil qui devrait te le donner, mais obito leur a demandé que ce soit moi. __  
__**naruto : **c'est quoi ? __  
__**sasuke : **regarde i il donna le paquet _  
_ naruto ouvrit le paquet, ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites _  
**naruto : **pas...pas possible _ il sortit un gilet parre balle vert _  
**sasuke : **et si, félicitations tu es officiellement chunin.   
**naruto : **_ tremblant _ j'ai réussi.  
**sasuke : **il te reste encore du chemin avant de devenir hokage, mais t'es sur la bonne voie.  
**naruto : **_ des larmes commençaient à couler _ j'y arriverai, avec toi à mes côtés, j'y arriverai.  
**sasuke : **_ se levant _ allez viens, je paie le ramen pour ta promotion.  
_ les deux amis se rendirent ensemble au restaurant, maintenant rien ne pourrait les arrêter _


	14. Order 1

**Order 1 : premier jour **  
_ Pays de l'Eau _

_ sur le quai d'un des villages portuaires du pays de l'eau, plusieurs ninjas de kiri attendaient l'arrivée du premier bateau de la journée en provenance du pays du feu _

**rei : **putain, ils sont longs à venir _ la jeune ninja de kiri était anxieuse, elle ne portait plus une robe bleue, mais un pantalon réglementaire, ainsi qu'un gilet parre balle _

**mikoto : **qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive chef ? t'attends quelqu'un en particulier.

**rei : **c'est toi qui parle, toujours au cou de ta "petite souris", c'est juste que ça fait long 5 mois, toi tu l'as vu avant de revenir ,ton shino, moi depuis la fin de l'examen je l'ai ... _ elle s'arrêta _

**mikoto : **alors finis ta phrase.

**rei : **la ferme, c'est un ordre ... ils arrivent _ un bateau venait d'apparaître dans la brume _

**katsumi : **_ la prof punk des deux ninjas apparut _ ils ont juste trois heures de retard.

_ quinze minutes plus tard le bateau accosta et plusieurs équipes ninja en descendirent, katsumi les accueillit _

**katsumi : **bienvenue au pays de l'eau, où est le responsable _ kurenai apparut _

**kurenai : **je suis là, c'est toi notre guide ?

**katsumi : **ouais, cet enfoiré de nagi a trouvé ça drôle, bon c'est le premier bateau, ceux de suna et de Kumo arrivent demain, vous êtes combien ?

**kurenai : **douze équipes dans ce bateau, douze autres dans le bateau de cet après midi.

**rei : **_ arrivant aux côtés de son sensei _ les ninjas de konoha sont encore les plus nombreux, mais ça sert à rien si à la fin ils n'ont que deux diplômes, comme la dernière fois.

**kurenai : **naruto et son équipe t'attendent à l'intérieur ... _ elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que rei et mikoto étaient déjà à bord, sur le pont plusieurs équipes étaient réunies _

**rei : **_ attrapant le premier venu _ où est uzumaki ?

**ninjas : **euh ... dans les cabines, je crois _ rei le balança _

**rei : **bien _ elle fonça suivie de près par mikoto, elles finirent par arriver enfin dans la cabine de l'équipe 8, elles entrèrent, l'équipe 8, composée de naruto, hinata et shino, y était, l'équipe 7, composée de sakura, sasuke et tashiya, ainsi que la 10, composée de shikamaru, ino et un ninja que rei ne connaissait pas, aussi _

**mikoto : **ma petite souris _ elle bondit sur shino _

**naruto : **tiens vous êtes là ? _ le garçon portait un pantalon orange avec un gilet parre balle vert _

**rei : **à ton avis idiot, tu sais que le orange et le vert ça se marie pas trop.

**ino : **t'as quelque chose contre le orange ? _ la ninja blonde ne portait plus ses vêtements violets, mais un pantalon orange et un gilet ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'ancien gilet de naruto _

**rei : **t'es bizarre toi.

**hinata : **on t'expliquera _ hinata n'avait pas changé si ce n'est le bandeau qu'elle portait pour cacher son oeil droit _

**rei : **j'ai appris pour toi, je suis désolée.

**hinata : **pas grave, un demi-Byakugan c'est mieux que rien.

**rei : **bon, venez, l'examen commence demain, les ninjas de Iwa, Kusa, Ame et Yuki sont déjà à kiri, ceux de suna et de Kumo arrivent demain, en attendant vous allez être conduits à vos quartiers pour les trois jours d'examen, l'équipe 8 vient avec moi, les deux autres avec mikoto.

**sasuke : **on n'est pas logés au même endroit ?

**rei : **non. 

**shikamaru : **qui va où ? _ le garçon portait aussi un gilet par balle _

**rei : **toutes les équipes vont dans des locaux spécialement aménagés et l'équipe 8 va ... _ elle murmura la fin, personne n'entendit _ allez c'est parti. _ les équipes se séparèrent, la team 8 suivit rei et les deux autres mikoto _

_ kiri, quartier privés du clan mizumaru _

**shino : **j'ai oublié où on va au fait.

**rei : **c'est normal je ne vous l'ai pas dit.

**hinata : **alors on va où ?

**rei : **chez moi.

**shino : **quoi ?

**rei : **une équipe de chaque village sera logée chez un clan, dit " important " de kiri.

**naruto : **c'est qui le gugusse qui a eu cette brillante idée.

**rei : **le mizukage.

**naruto : **ça m'aurait étonné. 

**hinata : **et pourquoi il a décidé ça. 

**rei : **c'est une de ses "brillantes" idées pour rapprocher les villages ninjas.

**shino : **attend, t'es pas la dernière de ton clan.

**rei : **_ avec un sourire _ si.

**hinata : **alors pourquoi on va chez toi ? c'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler un clan " important " de kiri.

**rei : **en fait ...

**naruto : **quoi ?

**rei : **je suis la seule à avoir été d'accord pour vous avoir.

**shino : **pourquoi ça ? 

**naruto : **c'est à cause de moi ?

**rei : **non, d'elle _ elle désigna hinata _

**hinata : **pourquoi moi ?

**rei : **pouvoir héréditaire. 

**hinata : **quoi ?

**rei : **à kiri, il y a eu une chasse aux sorcières, qui désigne la destruction de toutes les personnes ayant un pouvoir héréditaire, et comme le clan hyuga en a un, personne n'a voulu t'avoir chez eux. 

**naruto : **ils n'avaient qu'à choisir une autre équipe.

**rei : **non.

**shino : **pourquoi ?

**rei : **encore à cause d'elle _ elle redésigna hinata _ elle est la représentante du clan hyuga, le plus puissant de konoha, donc c'est votre équipe. 

**hinata : **bizarre ton village, et pourquoi t'as été d'accord.

**rei : **j'ai pas peur des personnes avec des pouvoirs héréditaires, autrefois mon clan en avait un aussi, mais mon grand père a réussi à le faire disparaître pour éviter la " chasse aux sorcières "

**shino : **comment il a fait ?

**rei : **j'en sais rien, ça y est on est arrivés _ elle s'arrêta devant une gigantesque maison _

**naruto : **c'est ... c'est chez toi ?

**rei : **ouais _ elle entra _ WALTER, JE SUIS LA.

**naruto : **walter ?

_ un homme, visiblement un domestique apparut _

**rei : **ah walter, voila les personnes qui vont habiter ici le temps de l'examen.

**walter : **bienvenue à vous, je suis le majordome de mademoiselle, pour vous servir.

**rei : **bla, bla, bla ... bon vous avez préparé les chambres ? 

**walter : **bien sûr mademoiselle, comme vous l'avez ordonné.

**rei : **bien, je vais leur faire visiter, _ en direction de la team 8 _ vous avez faim ? 

**naruto : **un peu.

**rei : **bien, walter. 

**walter : **à vos ordres, je vais dire aux cuisines de vous préparer quelque chose _ il partit _

**hinata : **t'as combien de serviteurs ?

**rei : **une quarantaine _ la team 8 la regarda, complètement sidérés _ quoi ? allez je vous fais visiter

_ après une visite de plusieurs minutes, la team 8 et rei mangèrent ... des ramens, ce qui exaspéra beaucoup shino, il le fut encore plus quand le majordome lui apprit que c'était la seul chose que mangeait rei, mais il lui promit de varier les ramens, après manger, shino et hinata partirent rejoindre les autres équipes de konoha, naruto resta avec rei, elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose _

**naruto : **alors, c'est quoi que tu voulais me montrer ?

**rei : **viens, c'est dans l'ancien labo de mon grand père _ ils marchèrent, un certain temps _ au fait, j'ai appris que suna et konoha avaient attaqué le village d'oto ?

**naruto : **ouais, grâce a des infos donnés par une ancienne disciple d'orochimaru et aux infos soutirés au prisonnier fait par le mizukage, konoha et suna ont attaqué et détruit oto.

**rei : **ça a fait des remous cette histoire. 

**naruto : **c'est oto qui a attaqué en premier. 

**rei : **vous avez arrêté le chef du village ?

**naruto : **non, mais les ninjas qui étaient là bas ont trouvé son cadavre.

**rei : **il s'est suicidé ?

**naruto : **on sait pas, mais maintenant on est tranquilles.

**rei : **on arrive _ ils descendirent un escalier et arrivèrent dans une énorme pièce, au centre de celle ci, se dressait une énorme colonne de pierres _

**naruto : **c'est ton grand père qui a fait ça ?

**rei : **ouais, c'est les recherches qu'il a fait pour détruire les katanas, il y a passé douze ans de sa vie.

**naruto : **il a réussi ?

**rei : **je crois _ elle s'approcha du pilier central _ sur ce pilier il y a trois entailles, une par katana, mon grand père a laissé des notes, il faut y mettre les trois armes et déclencher le mécanisme.

**naruto : **" déclencher le mécanisme " ?

**rei : **ouais, le seul truc que je sais c'est qu'il faut les trois katanas et les trois personnes qu'ils ont choisi.

**naruto : **autrement dit toi, moi et sasuke.

**rei : **exact. 

**naruto : **ça compte tellement pour toi de les détruire ?

**rei : **c'est la dernière volonté de mon grand père, j'ai pas le choix, bon viens, j'aime pas être ici _ ils partirent _ dit ? 

**naruto : **quoi ?

**rei : **t'es avec hinata ?

**naruto : **comment ça ?

**rei : **_ elle devint rouge _ est ce que tu es avec elle, de façon intime.

**naruto : **hein ... et bah ... non pourquoi ? 

**rei : **_ avec le sourire _ pour rien, allez viens on va se promener dans kiri.

**naruto : **y a des magasins de ramen ?

_ rei sourit, le reste de l'après midi passa vite, naruto et rei firent le tour de kiri, ils parlèrent des cinq derniers mois, naruto fit une démonstration de sa nouvelle technique, le rasengan, et rei lui montra une technique de dissimulation dans l'eau que naruto ne comprit absolument pas, ils finirent leur journée sur le quai du village ou devait arriver le bateau de suna dans cinq heures, vers une heure du matin _

**naruto : **t'es sûre que c'est ici.

**rei : **certaine, une équipe de kiri devrait arriver bientôt. 

**naruto : **tu veux qu'on rentre ?

**rei : **on peut attendre l'arrivée du bateau de suna si tu veux.

**naruto : **ouais, ça fais cinq mois que j'ai pas vu gaara.

**rei : **lui aussi porte un démon ?

**naruto : **ouais, ichibi.

**rei : **et toi c'est kyubi si j'ai bien compris. 

**naruto : **ouais, je te fais pas peur ?

**rei : **pourquoi tu me ferais peur, idiot.

**naruto : **c'est que j'ai l'habitude, on m'a toujours haï pour ce démon, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

**rei : **moi, je ne te hais pas.

**naruto : **c'est sympa.

**rei : **mais non, c'est normal _ un vent froid se leva _

**naruto : **_ tremblant _ tu sais t'es pas obligée d'attendre avec moi, tu peux rentrer.

**rei : **j'ai l'habitude de ce petit vent froid, j'habite là depuis que je suis née, ça ne me fait plus rien.

**naruto : **_ continuant de trembler _ c'est cool ça.

**rei : **_ avec un sourire _ t'es pas un peu frileux toi ? _ elle se rapprocha et enlaça naruto _

**naruto : **_ devint rouge _ tu ... tu fais quoi ?

**rei : **je te réchauffe un peu, ça marche ?

**naruto : **ouais, mais c'est pas la peine.

**rei : **ça ne me dérange pas.

_ ils restèrent comme ça presque trois heures, la brume qui recouvrait la mer avait presque totalement disparu, soudain une lumière apparut au loin _

**naruto : **c'est eux ?

**rei : **on dirait, ils sont en avance.

**naruto : **deux heures, ça va _ après vingt minutes le bateau accosta, des ninjas de kiri aidèrent les ninjas de suna à débarquer _ il est là _ le garçon aux cheveux roux descendit du bateau, suivi de près par sa soeur et son frère, naruto et rei les rejoinrent _ hé gaara.

**gaara : **_ avec le sourire _ tiens, t'es là, tu nous attendais ? 

**naruto : **ouais, votre voyage s'est bien passé ? 

**temari : **j'aime pas la mer, c'est trop dangereux _ elle portait un nouvel éventail _

**rei : **et le désert c'est pas dangereux ?

**kankuro : **moins que la mer.

**rei : **je ne parierai pas là dessus. 

**temari : **pfff , je suis crevée, l'examen commence demain ?

**naruto : **ouais, pour vous les genins, ça commence à 13 heures.

**kankuro : **quand j'ai vu ta petite tête de rat, j'ai oublié que t'étais chunnin, dans trois jours nous aussi on le sera. 

**naruto : **t'es un drôle, si t'es aussi facile à battre qu'il y a cinq mois, t'es pas près d'être chunnin.

**kankuro : **ne t'en fais pas pour nous. 

**naruto : **je ne m'en fais pas pour gaara, juste pour vous deux.

**temari : **ne t'en fais pas.

**naruto : **ta tes chances de toute façon, shikamaru est chunnin, donc ton nouvel éventail ne va pas trop souffrir.

**temari : **t'as la blague facile ce soir, bon on y va les gars, j'ai envie de dormir.

**rei : **vos quartiers sont à côté de ceux de konoha.

**gaara : **bien, naruto tu vas pouvoir nous montrer.

**naruto : **en fait mon équipe et moi, on n'est pas dans les locaux de konoha.

**gaara : **pourquoi ?

**naruto : **parce ...

**kankuro : **vous faite partie des équipes sélectionnées pour l'expérience du mizukage ?

**naruto : **ouais comment tu le sais.

**temari : **on a été informés.

**naruto : **c'est quelle équipe de suna qui y participe.

_ kankuro se retourna et désigna une équipe, naruto les reconnut _

**naruto : **ne me dit pas qu'ils participent aussi.

**kankuro : **ouais, l'équipe la plus nulle de suna, Takamine, Renji et Tessai, aussi connus sous le nom des trois demeurés du désert. 

**Tessai : **_ s'approchant du groupe avec les autres membres de son équipe _ j'ai entendu mon noms, on parle de la dream team du désert, le trio infernal Renji, Takamine et Tessai.

**naruto : **salut mon gars, tu te rappelles de moi ?

**Tessai : **_ le fixant _ non t'es qui. 

**Takamine : **je te reconnais moi, t'es l'enfoiré qui nous a attaqué pendant le dernier examen, t'es passé chunnin, bof, si un morpion comme toi est passé chunnin, c'est sûr dans trois jours nous aussi on l'est.

**naruto : **arrête de rêver demeuré.

**Takamine : **comment tu m'as appelé là ?

**naruto : **quoi demeuré, tu comprends pas ce mot ? tu veux la définition, ou tu préfères que je te l'épelle ?

**Takamine : **joue pas au malin, je suis surement plus fort que toi crevette _ rei ria _ quoi cette meuf me croit pas, tu veux une preuve.

**naruto : **ça sera drôle, on va faire un truc chacun a le droit a un coup pour mettre l'autre ko.

**Takamine : **ok _ il se rapprocha et tenta de frapper naruto qui esquiva, puis une sorte de boule de chakra se forma dans la main de naruto _

**Rasengan **

_ frappant en plein ventre, Takamine fut projeté dans l'eau, ses deux coéquipiers partirent _

**rei : **ton attaque était plus impressionnante cet après midi. 

**naruto : **ouais, mais je l'ai pas fait complètement, il me faut un clone pour ça.

**temari : **bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je vais dormir, kankuro, gaara ?

**rei : **nous aussi on va rentrer à la maison.

**temari : **vous vivez ensemble ?

**naruto : **juste ... juste le temps de l'examen.

_ gaara sourit et donna une petit tape dans le dos du blond avant de partir, rei et naruto rentrèrent, arrivés chez rei, ils se rendirent dans la cuisine pour manger un peu, c'était une énorme cuisine _

**naruto : **t'as combien de cuistots ?

**rei : **je sais pas, trois ou quatre.

**naruto : **et tu vis seule ici ?

**rei : **ouais, c'est tranquille.

**naruto : **_ cherchant dans un énorme frigo, il sortit un gros bol de ramens froid _ c'est bon froid ?

**rei : **je crois pas _ elle prit le gros bol et le mis dans une boite qui le réchauffa en quelques secondes _

**naruto : **c'est quoi ce machin ?

**rei : **un four à micro ondes, en provenance directe du pays des neiges.

**naruto : **_ regardant le four de près _ trop bien.

**rei : **je sais _ elle prit des baguettes pour elle et en tendit une paire à naruto _ mange pendant que c'est chaud.

**naruto : **ta maison est super.

**rei : **t'as qu'à y venir quand tu passes près de kiri pour une mission.

**naruto : **promis _ ils mangèrent _ c'est trop bon.

**rei : **et pourtant c'est du réchauffé.

**naruto : **au fait pourquoi tu m'as demandé si j'étais intime avec hinata.

**rei : **pour rien, pour rien, au fait pourquoi l'autre fille ... ino, elle est habillée comme toi ?

**naruto : **parce que c'est une partie de moi _ rei le regarda _ tu sais qu'elle était dans le coma ?

**rei : **ouais, c'est Serenity, qui l'y a mis.

**naruto : **oui, et bah, tsunade, une des trois ninjas légendaires, elle a essayé de la soigner mais ça a pas marché, alors avec Serenity on est entrés de force dans son esprit.

**rei : **t'es malade, c'est dangereux.

**naruto : **je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça.

**rei : **bon, ok t'es rentré dans son esprit, et après.

**naruto : **c'était le bordel absolu dedans, sa mémoire était presque complètement effacée, alors Serenity a remplacé les parties manquantes par des parties de ma mémoire.

**rei : **c'est pour ça qu'elle est habillée en orange. 

**naruto : **ouais, mais y a pire, elle a aussi oublié qu'elle aimait sasuke.

**rei : **et alors ?

**naruto : **maintenant, elle passe son temps à faire des avances à sakura.

**rei : **mortel, ça doit être bien ... hé attend ça veut dire que t'aimes sakura.

**naruto : **avant, maintenant je sais plus trop.

**rei : **et ben, y a rien d'autre que tu ne m'as pas dit ?

**naruto : **_ avec un sourire _ non, je ne crois pas _ ils finirent de manger tranquillement, puis montèrent se coucher _ bon je te laisse là.

**rei : **_ devant la porte de sa chambre _ oui, c'était bien cette journée.

**naruto : **je suis d'accord _ il fit volte face _ bonne nuit.

**rei : **attend .

**naruto : **_ se retournant _ quoi ?

**rei : **euh ... c'est ... que ...

**naruto : **tu parles comme hinata, c'est marrant ... _ rei lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa, le garçon-renard avait les yeux grand ouverts, puis rei rentra dans sa chambre _

**rei : **bonne nuit _ elle ferma la porte _

**naruto : **bonne ... nuit _ il resta bouche bée un moment, puis il retourna dans sa chambre, il eut du mal à s'endormir _


	15. Order 2

**Order 2 : deuxième jour  
**_locaux de konoha, chambre n°23 _

_ la chambre numéro 23 comptait quatre lits, sakura, ino, tenten et tashiya y étaient assignées, la nuit avait été calme, sakura commencait tout juste à se réveiller, elle eut une drôle de sensation, une sensation agréable et étrange, elle ouvrit les yeux et retrouva ino en train de l'embrasser, elle ne bougea pas, mi-surprise mi-choquée _

**sakura : **_ repoussant légèrement ino _ qu'est ce ... qu'est ce qu'il te prend.

**ino : **_ avec un sourire _ quoi ça t'as pas plu, c'est agréable comme réveil ?

_ sakura ne sut quoi dire, la jeune fille blonde quitta le lit de sakura, elle ne portait qu'un simple calecon qui faisait plutôt masculin, tenten et tashiya n'étaient pas là, la jeune blonde s'habilla et sortit de la pièce _

**sakura : **mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend en ce moment ?

_ elle se leva et s'habilla, toujours troublée par ce que venait de faire ino, depuis qu'elle était sortie du coma, elle avait changé, d'abord elle avait commencé à s'habiller comme naruto, ensuite elle ne mangeait plus que des ramens, c'était comme si elle était devenu naruto, " impossible " pensa sakura, comment ça serait possible, en plus après son réveil, elle et sakura avaient longuement parlé, de leur enfance en grande partie et hormis quelques moments bizarres, c'était bien ino, mais avec un zeste de naruto, la fille au cheveux roses sortit de la chambre et rejoigna le reste du groupe, constitué de sasuke, tashiya, shikamaru, ino et Sergei Won, c'était un genin nommé pour combler les "trous", il avait été l'un des rares à avoir compris le rôle de l'esprit d'équipe lors des précédentes nominations mais comme les deux autres membres de son équipe ne l'avaient pas compris, il avait était recalé avec eux, dans le groupe il y avait aussi lee, tenten, neji et la copine de shikamaru, tayuya, elle n'était pas ninja de konoha, mais c'était grâce à son aide que le village d'oto avait été détruit, donc elle était acceptée _

**sasuke : **t'es enfin réveillée sakura.

**sakura : **ouais, ouais.

**tenten : **alors on fait quoi, c'est dans six heures le début de l'examen.

**lee : **on pourrait aller s'entraîner ?

**neji : **lee ?

**lee : **oui ?

**neji : **la ferme _ lee s'effondra _

**tayuya : **faites ce que vous voulez, moi je vais visiter ce village, il est surement plus animé que konoha, bye mon chou.

**shikamaru : **bye _ elle disparut _

**Sergei : **t'es vraiment un veinard, shikamaru, elle défonce ta copine.

**tashiya : **je la trouve très quelconque moi.

**Sergei : **c'est parce qu'elle fait de l'effet à neji, non ? _ il n'eut même pas le temps de voir partir le coup de pied qu'il se prit en plein dans les ... _

**sasuke : **_ à genoux devant Sergei _ tu l'as pas raté, lee, viens m'aider, on va l'amener dans les cuisines, il faut qu'il se mette de la glace sur les ... euh enfin sinon ...

**lee : **j'ai compris _ il aida sasuke à le soulever _

**Sergei : **_ à demi conscient _ je ... pourrai plus avoir d'enfant ...

**tashiya : **j'ai rendu service à l'humanité dans ce cas là _ les trois jeunes garçons partirent pour les cuisines _ j'y suis quand même allé un peu fort, je vais voir.

**neji : **je viens avec toi, ça va être drôle _ tashiya rougit un peu et les deux genins partirent _

**tenten : **je suis invisible ou quoi ?

**ino : **je sais pas, mais c'est vrai que ça doit être drôle _ elle partit à son tour _

**shikamaru : **bon on fait quoi ?

**tenten : **je sais pas.

**sakura : **on a qu'à se balader, y a rien d'autre à faire _ son ventre gargouilla _ ah tiens, en fait j'ai un truc à faire.

**tenten : **ok, on va acheter à manger.

**shikamaru : **c'est parti.

_ les trois amis partirent donc pour le centre de kiri où se trouvait plusieurs commerces, mais après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient perdus _

**tenten : **on a l'air malin.

**shikamaru : **ce village est pourri, avec toute cette brume, on voit même pas les nuages.

**sakura : **on fait quoi.

**shikamaru : **on a qu'à demander à ces gars _ il désigna un groupe de trois jeunes garçons qui venaient d'apparaître _

**tenten : **_ les yeux grands ouverts _ c'est moi, ou je vois un ange ?

**sakura : **_ les yeux aussi ronds que tenten _ si c'est un rêve, que personne ne me réveille.

**shikamaru : **je vois pas ce que vous leurs trouvez.

**tenten : **regarde _ shikamaru regarda attentivement, les trois garçons était des ninjas de kiri à voir leurs bandeaux, ils devaient avoir leur âge, l'un avait à peu près la taille de shika, il portait un pantalon large bleu foncé et un simple gilet noir, le deuxième était plutôt petit et rond, il portait un uniforme bleu-violet foncé quelconque, le dernier pour qui semblait s'emballer sakura et tenten devait avoir la taille de sasuke, il était tout habillé de blanc, des cheveux mi-longs qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, il faisait très classe même aux yeux de shikamaru _ on a qu'à aller leur demander.

**sakura-tenten : **j'y vais _ les deux filles se regardèrent avec intensité _

**tenten : **t'as déjà sasuke, alors c'est moi.

**sakura : **toi t'as neji.

**tenten : **tu parles depuis quelques temps il passe ses journées à suivre tashiya, j'y vais.

**shikamaru : **alors vas-y.

_ sur ces mots la jeune ninja prit son courage à deux mains et y alla, arrivée à moins d'un mètre d'eux elle s'arrêta _

**tenten : **excusez-moi, on s'est perdus et on cherche le centre.

_ les trois garçons s'arrêtèrent, ce fut le petit-rond qui parla _

**ninja01 : **ouvre tes yeux et cherche _ lui et le ninja en bleu et noir commencèrent à rire _ allez on part _ les deux ninjas reprirent leur chemin, le troisième resta arrêté à fixer tenten _ shinigami tu viens.

**shinigami : **non, je vais les accompagner, je vous rejoins.

_ les deux ninjas se regardèrent étonnés et partirent _

**tenten : **merci.

**shinigami : **c'est rien _ shikamaru et sakura rejoignirent tenten _ vous êtes de konoha.

**tenten : **oui, on est là pour l'exam, je m'appelle tenten, elle c'est sakura et lui c'est shikamaru.

**shinigami : **je m'appelle ishigami, genin de kiri.

**tenten : **pourquoi ils t'ont appelé shinigami ?

**ishigami : **c'est juste un surnom.

**sakura : **" dieu de la mort " ça c'est du surnom.

**ishigami : **ils sont très immatures, bon vous voulez aller au centre, je vous amène, c'est pas très loin.

**shikamaru : **merci, t'es sympa _ ils reprirent leur route tout en continuant de discuter _ tu vas faire l'exam aussi ?

**ishigami : **ouais.

**sakura : **c'est la combientième fois que tu le passes ?

**ishigami : **la première fois.

**tenten : **sérieux ? vous n'avez jamais voulu le passer plus tôt, toi et ton équipe ?

**ishigami : **je n'y étais pas autorisé.

**shikamaru : **"pas autorisé" ?

**ishigami : **c'est rien, _ ils continuèrent leur chemin tranquillement, tenten posa de nombreuses questions sur le village, ils finirent par arriver _ bon je vais vous laisser.

**tenten : **tu peux venir avec nous, on pourra continuer à discuter.

**ishigami : **j'aimerais bien, mais j'ai rendez vous.

**sakura : **avec une fille.

**ishigami : **ma soeur, bon salut, on se verra surement pendant la première épreuve _ il fit demi-tour, de dos sakura sembla l'avoir déjà vu _

**sakura : **elle s'appelle comment ta soeur.

**ishigami : **mikoto _ il disparut à une vitesse surprenante _

**shikamaru : **c'est le frère de la copine de shino ?

**sakura : **on dirait, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

**tenten : **il lui ressemble assez maintenant que j'y pense.

**sakura : **ouais, mais y a autre chose.

**shikamaru : **pendant que tu cherches, on continue la route.

_ les trois amis enfin arrivés au centre de kiri cherchèrent un magasin alimentaire où un petit resto, ils finirent par trouver leur bonheur, après quelques heures à ne rien foutre, ils décidèrent de se rendre à l'endroit où devait se dérouler la première épreuve, ils retrouvèrent donc le groupe à l'entrée d'un amphithéâtre, il y avait aussi plusieurs autres équipes de divers pays _

**shikamaru : **bon les genins, je me casse.

**sasuke : **ouais, enfoiré de chunin.

**shikamaru : **_ avec un sourire _ fais attention, subalterne _ il partit _

**tayuya : **on est tous là ?

**lee : **il manque hinata et shino.

**shino : **on est là _ les deux membres de la team 8 venaient d'arriver, ils étaient accompagnés de mikoto, accrochée au bras de shino _

**neji : **maintenant on est tous là.

**tenten : **tiens mikoto j'ai des questions à te poser.

**mikoto : **vas-y.

**tenten : **ça concerne ton frère.

**mikoto : **j'ai rien à dire sur mon frère, il est né deux minutes après moi, c'est tout.

**tenten : **tu pourrais m'en dire plus.

**mikoto : **la seule chose que je pourrais te conseiller, c'est de ne pas trop t'y attacher.

**tenten : **pourquoi ?

**mikoto : **c'est un conseil, pour le bien de ceux qui t'entourent, bon je vais retrouver les deux filles qui m'ont été assignées pour l'exam, on se retrouve après ma petite souris _ elle se retourna _ tenten, fais ce que je t'ai dit _ elle partit _

**shino : **c'est quoi cette histoire de frère.

**sakura : **rien de spécial, on l'a rencontré dans la rue et il nous a aidé à retrouver notre chemin.

**tenten : **bizarre ta copine shino.

**shino : **peut être mais retiens bien ce qu'elle t'a dit.

**lee : **en tous cas, s'il est juste un tiers de la soeur, il va être chaud cet exam.

**sasuke : **comme tu dis, on rentre ?

**Sergei : **_ le garçon portait une énorme poche de glace entre les jambes _ ouais, allons y.

_ la troupe de konoha rentra, l'amphithéâtre était très imposant, bien plus que celui de konoha, plusieurs personnes étaient déjà installées, le nom des participants avaient déjà été inscrits sur les tables, chacun se répartit à sa place, après un certain temps toutes les places furent prises, sakura se retrouva au sommet de l'amphi, les autres étaient répartis aléatoirement, la seule chose un peu étrange, fut que tenten était assise à cote d'ishigami, puis les portes se fermèrent et un ninja entra _

**ninja : **bien, je vous demande du calme _ le silence se fit _ bien aujourd'hui vous allez passer la première épreuve de l'examen chunin, vous êtes 165, d'après les estimations des divers junins des divers pays représentés, seule une quarantaine de chanceux passera à la prochaine étape, bien petite explication, comme lors du précédent examen, vous allez passer une épreuve écrite, utilisez tous les moyens pour répondre aux questions, ce ne sera pas une épreuve surveillée, on vous fait confiance _ il joignit ses mains et une feuille apparut devant chaque candidat _ il n'y a pas de limite de temps, vous êtes libres de quitter la pièce une fois votre feuille remplie, bien alors commencez _ il disparut _

**sakura : **c'est quoi ce bordel _ elle regarda sa feuille, c'étaient des questions très simples, même pas de niveau genin _ ils se foutent de notre geule _ elle scruta l'horizon, les autres genins semblaient aussi intrigués qu'elle, après deux minutes, la fille aux cheveux roses avait fini de remplir sa feuille _ qu'est ce que je fais maintenant _ après quelques minutes tout le monde avait également fini, certains partirent, d'autres commencèrent à discuter entre eux, sakura de plus en plus déconcertée regardait encore et encore sa feuille, peut être y avait il un code ou une question cachée, elle passa plusieurs heures sans voir le temps passer _ pourquoi faire un questionnaire aussi simple et dire que seule une quarantaine de genins passeront à la prochaine étape, y a un piège _ elle regarda de nouveau la salle, elle était complètement vide, sakura se leva et fit le tour, cherchant un indice, tout cela était bien trop simple pour être honnête _ je vais trouver _ retournant chaque chaise, lisant les feuilles des autres candidats, cela n'avait pas été interdit, avoir le droit de tricher était bizarre surtout dans un examen aussi simple, après quelque temps, elle finit devant la feuille de tenten, c'était bien son écriture _ je vais devenir dingue, ça se trouve je me prends la tête pour rien _ elle finit face à la place d'ino, sa feuille était remplie et c'était également son écriture, tout était parfait, trop parfait _ depuis son réveil, ino écrit bizarrement et là c'est l'écriture qu'elle avait avant _ elle scruta de nouveau la pièce à la recherche d'un autre indice, mais rien, elle ramassa toutes les feuilles et les ramena à sa place ,chacune était différente des autres, les écritures aussi _ c'est nul, je ferais mieux de retrouver les autres ... attend ma vieille, ils sont où, ils ne m'auraient pas laissé là, à moins que ... _ le monde autour de la jeune fille changea, elle se trouva de nouveau à sa place autour d'elle un grand nombre de personnes dormaient _ c'est quoi ce bordel.

**ninja : **bien tu as réussi l'épreuve _ l'examinateur se tenait à ses côtés _ tu es la 35ème et sûrement la dernière.

**sakura : **ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

**examinateur : **dix heures.

**sakura : **sérieux ?

**examinateur : **oui.

**sakura : **c'était une illusion ?

**examinateur : **oui.

**sakura : **elle était très puissante, trop pour des genins.

**examinateur : **c'est pas l'illusion qui est important, mais ta manière de réagir avec, toi tu as cherché ce qui clochait, tu as bien senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas bien rond, et tu as su agir.

**sakura : **mais je ne me suis pas libérée seule.

**examinateur : **oui, c'est moi qui t'ai réveillé, mais bon tu vas pas chipoter, tu l'as réussi sois contente, toutes ces personnes ont perdu mais ne s'en rendent même pas compte.

_ sakura contempla la pièce, seules 34 places étaient vides, les seules personnes qu'elle connaissait et qui étaient toujours endormies étaient, tashiya, lee et neji _

**sakura : **alors eux ils ont échoué ?

**examinateur : **exact, ils se réveilleront demain, tu peux partir, il est tard et la deuxième épreuve va être dur .

**sakura : **_ la jeune ninja se leva _ qui ont été les premiers à comprendre ?

**examinateur : **d'abord se fut Senou ishigami en deux secondes, puis ce fut Uchiwa sasuke en trois minutes, puis gaara du désert en dix minutes.

**sakura : **merci

_ elle quitta l'amphithéâtre, elle était fatiguée, " normal il est trois heures du mat " pensa la jeune fille, marchant tel un zombie dans les rues de kiri, elle finit par se retrouver devant les locaux de konoha _

**sakura : **enfin.

attend

_ sakura se retourna rapidement, deux ombres se tenaient à quelques mètres _

**sakura : **qui êtes-vous.

inutile de se présenter, soulève ta jupe.

**sakura : **c'est ça rêve.

regarde sur tes jambes, il devrait y avoir des marques, tu dois avoir un minimum de connaissances médicales, je pense que tu comprendras.

**sakura : **qui êtes-vous exactement ?

peu importe, ta mémoire a du être modifiée par quelqu'un avec beaucoup de connaissance, tu ne peux pas l'avoir oublié, c'est impossible.

**sakura : **expliquez-vous ?

tu as survécu, cela aurait du être impossible, mais tu es là, regarde attentivement et peut être tu comprendras _ les deux ombres disparurent _

**sakura : **c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi _ elle reprit son chemin, deux minutes plus tard elle entra dans sa chambre, seule ino était là _

**ino : **tu as réussi l'épreuve ?

**sakura : **oui, où est tenten ?

**ino : **je sais pas, après l'exam elle est partie avec cet ishigami, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis.

**sakura : **quel bordel, encore un mystère _ elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain _ tu devrais dormir, demain on a la deuxième épreuve _ elle ferma la porte et s'enferma, c'était une petite salle de bain, avec une douche, un évier et une glace, la jeune fille commença à se déshabiller, les paroles des deux ombres l'avaient intriguée, une fois nue elle regarda attentivement ses jambes, mais rien, rien, puis en regardant mieux elle put voir deux petites marques, une sur chaque jambe, comme une cicatrice, mais elle n'avait jamais eu de cicatrice ici, elle leva ses yeux vers la glace et vit une silhouette, comme un souvenir oublié, soudain le flash, elle n'était plus dans la salle de bain, mais dans une clairière, étendue sur le dos, elle regardait des ombres se mouvoir, l'une d'elles se rapprocha, " tsunade " _

**tsunade : **VITE, ELLE EST VIVANTE _ elle regarda le corps de la jeune fille _ la coupure est nette _ un ninja la rejoignit, " kabuto " _

**kabuto : **il y a plusieurs corps plus bas.

**tsunade : **" Shizune " ?

**kabuto : **je suis désolé _ un tremblement parcourut sont corps , puis des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de la légendaire _ il faut s'occuper de sakura au plus vite sinon on risque de ne plus pouvoir ...

**tsunade : **je sais _ se penchant sur le visage de sakura _ dors petite _ elle posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille qui s'endormit, une heure ou peut être deux _ sakura réveille toi _ elle rouvrit les yeux _ qui a fait ça, qui a fait ce carnage.

**sakura : **ses yeux, ses yeux _ des images d'une silhouette lui revinrent, des corps découpés en morceaux, Shizune son professeur en technique médicale qui s'interpose, son corps qui se découpe en plusieurs morceaux, puis sa tête, détachée de son corps qui regarde la jeune fille, elle commence à fuir, fuir le plus vite possible, mais pas assez vite, une douleur, sa jambe droite n'est plus rattachée à son corps, puis c'est au tour de la jambe gauche, " c'est la fin " puis une ombre la protège _

**ombre : **ARRETE TOI, ARRETE TOI, ISHI... _ le bras droit de l'ombre est coupé, elle hurle, l'ombre hurle, puis fonce sur la silhouette qui finit par s'écrouler _ c'est fini, il est calmé.

SENSEI ?

**ombre : **venez, portez le, on part.

et pour la fille ?

**ombre : **je ne peux rien faire, elle est salement touchée, c'est un miracle.

sensei, votre bras ?

**ombre : **ce n'est rien, allez on part.

_ l'ombre disparaît, les autres aussi, tout devient noir, une voix résonne, la voix de tsunade _

**tsunade : **sakura répond, sakura ?

**kabuto : **elle est consciente et en état de choc, j'ai peur pour sa santé mental, il faudrait peut être ...

**tsunade : **si on fait ça on n'aura pas de réponse.

**kabuto : **si l'on ne le fait pas, elle risque de ne pas s'en remettre.

**tsunade : **tu as peut être raison, sakura qui t'a fait ça ? _ pas de réponse _

**kabuto : **je vais le faire.

**tsunade : **non, je suis meilleure que toi pour ce genre de chose.

**kabuto : **on remplace par quoi ?

**tsunade : **une petite mission avec moi, sans Shizune, je crois qu'elle va devenir mon élève à mi-temps finalement _ elle forma une série de sceaux _ oublie _ elle posa ses mains sur le front de la jeune ninja, puis tout redevint noir, la salle de bain réapparut _

**sakura : **_ en état de choc _ on a modifié ma mémoire, Shizune, Genma et les autres sont morts ... _ des larmes coulaient _ qui, qui a fait ça _ l'image de la silhouette lui apparaît _ ishi... ishigami, le dieu de la mort _ son corps commença à trembler _ il les a tué, pourquoi ? _ les paroles de mikoto lui revint _ " ne pas trop t'y attacher ", c'est lui _ se couchant sur le sol _ c'est lui, c'est lui, c'est lui ... non si je reste comme ça je vais finir folle _ elle se leva et sortit de la salle de bain, ino était couchée _ tu dors ? _ pas de réponse, la jeune ninja aux cheveux roses se rapprocha de son amie, elle souleva la couverture et se coucha à ses côtés, son corps tremblait encore _

**ino : **qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, sakura.

**sakura : **chut, je veux être à tes côtés _ se blottissant contre ino _ juste à tes côtés _ elle commença à l'enlacer _ juste ... avec ... toi _ elle s'endormit, son corps nu continuait de trembler _


	16. Order 3

**Order 3 : troisième jour **

_ " un bourdonnement" , voilà ce qu'entendent les genins de Iwa vers 6 heures du matin, l'heure du départ vers la deuxième épreuve de l'examen chunin de Kiri, ils sont quatre à être sortis victorieux de la première étape, mais seuls trois sont ensemble, Kirisa Kouji, a dix ans elle est la plus jeune genin d'Iwa à Kiri, Daichi Kusushi, un garçon de 13 ans, le plus fort des trois malgré son jeune âge, et Emi Dara, de ses 18 ans, elle est la plus "vieille" du groupe, la quatrième genin, Ai Marubachi Kamizuru, est seule, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et son doux visage, elle aurait pu être très belle si elle ne portait pas ces vêtements très larges, trop larges, c'était d'elle que provenait le "bourdonnement" _

**Kirisa : **bordel, ça me stresse ce putain de bruit.

**Emi : **t'es vraiment trop grossière.

**Daichi : **mais elle a raison _ se retournant, à dix mètres derrière le groupe, Ai marche tranquillement _HE, TU PEUX DIRE A TES PUTAIN D'INSECTES DE LA FERMER _ le bruit s'arrêta, et le garçon reprit son chemin _

**Kirisa : **le clan Kamizuru est vraiment répugnant, utiliser des insectes, il aurait fallu les exterminer.

**Daichi : **ouais, en plus ils ne servent à rien ces abrutis.

**Emi : **arrêtez vous deux. 

**Kirisa : **quoi, dit moi à quoi ils servent ? _ Emi ne répondit pas _

**Daichi : **allez, on se dépêche, faudrait pas être en retard.

_ les trois genins commençaient à sourire, derrière Ai ne bougeait plus, une nuée d'abeilles la recouvrit puis elle disparut, après dix minutes de course les trois genins d'Iwa arrivèrent enfin dans le petit port où tous les genins participant à la deuxième épreuve etaient réunis _

**Emi : **bien on n'est pas en retard _ une jeune fille d'environ 14 ans apparut face à tous les genins _

**rei : **bien les genins, je m'appelle rei, avant le début de l'épreuve une petite explication s'impose, bien, alors vous êtes actuellement 36, pour l'épreuve vous allez être répartis en équipes de 4 ... 

**tessai : **c'est pas possible, certains pays ne peuvent pas faire des équipes de 4, à suna on est 7, donc impossible.

**rei : **tessai ?

**tessai : **ouais ?

**rei : **la ferme, bon alors, comme l'a dit cette abrutie, ce ne seront pas des équipes liées aux pays, chacun de vous allez piocher un numéro, ce sera le numéro de votre équipe, bon, _ elle marqua une pose et respira profondément _NARUTO, APPORTE LES NUMEROS ! _ un jeune chunin blond apparut avec une boite _

**naruto : **t'es trop bruyante.

**rei : **m'en fous, allez les gens, je vais vous appeler les uns après les autres, après on vous expliquera exactement ce que vous devrez faire, bon, je commence _ rei passa en revue la liste, appelant un par un chaque candidat, après deux minutes _ Ai Marubachi Kamizuru ramène tes fesses ici _ la jeune fille s'avança vers naruto _

**naruto : **elle gueule un peu fort aujourd'hui, ne t'en fais pas _ Ai prit un numéro, le 4 _ t'as de la chance.

**Ai : **pourquoi ?

**naruto : **t'es avec de bons amis à moi, va par là _ il désigna trois personnes _ ils sont sympas.

**Ai : **ok, merci, _ elle s'avança, les trois genins de son équipe discutaient entre eux, ils semblaient déjà se connaître, l'un était de kanoha, il portait un pantacourt blanc crème, et un T-shirt blanc et bleu, l'autre garçon était de suna, avec ses cheveux roux et son énorme gourde sur le dos il était facilement reconnaissable, la dernière était aussi de konoha, elle portait un uniforme orange, une fois arrivée à leur hauteur Ai s'arrêta _ salut.

**Sergei : **salut, c'est toi le quatrième membre ?

**Ai : **oui, je m'appelle Ai Marubachi Kamizuru.

**Sergei : **moi c'est Sergei Won, lui c'est Gaara du désert et elle c'est Yamanaka Ino.

**Gaara : **tu viens d'Iwa.

**Ai : **oui, spécialiste en Suzumebachijutsu.

**Ino : **en quoi ?

**Gaara : **spécialiste des abeilles.

**Sergei : **_ tremblant _ « abeilles » ?

**Ai : **c'est pas méchant une abeille _ elle souleva sa main, une abeille en sortit et se posa sur l'épaule de Sergei qui poussa un cri et prit la fuite _

**Ino : **quel abruti ce gars.

**rei : **BON VOILA, LES EQUIPES SONT TOUTES FAITES _ ino scruta les équipes, la première était constituée de deux ninjas d'Iwa, un d'Ame et un de Kiri, la deuxième de sasuke, kankuro, un ninja de Kumo et un de Kiri, la troisième de Shino, Mikoto, un genin de Kumo et un autre ninja de Kiri, la cinquième équipe comprenait temari, un autre genin de Suna, un d'Ame et un autre de konoha qu'ino ne connaissait pas, la sixième équipe était constituée de sakura, tenten, ishigami et un ninja de suna, la septième équipe regroupait deux ninjas de suna et deux d'Ame, la huitième réunissait hinata, un genin de Kiri et deux de Kumo, et finalement la neuvième équipe regroupait un ninja de Kiri, un d'Iwa et deux d'Ame _ maintenant je vais vous expliquer les "règles", les équipes seront conduites par bateau sur une petite île, là bas votre but sera de récupérer une pierre, pas n'importe laquelle bien sûr, une pierre précieuse de couleur rouge sang, il y en a deux sur cette île, cela veut dire qu'il n'y aura que deux équipes à pouvoir réussir l'épreuve, tous les moyens sont bons pour les prendre, une fois qu'une équipe a recuperé une pierre, elle doit se rendre au centre de l'île où l'épreuve prendra fin, c'est simple, non ? bon maintenant que chaque équipe se dirige vers un bateau, c'est parti, que chaque équipe se dirige vers les 9 bateaux, ils seront accompagnés jusqu'à l'île par un chunin.

_ l'équipe 4 se regroupa et prit place dans un des petits bateaux, naruto monta aussi _

**naruto : **vous êtes prêts ?

**ino : **évidemment

**naruto : **ok, gaara tu peux faire avancer le bateau, j'ai la flemme de ramer.

**gaara : **ok _ du sable sortit de sa gourde et forma une sorte d'hélice qui propulsa le bateau _

**naruto : **l'île est à vingt minutes à la rame, ça a été fait pour fatiguer les concurrents avant de débarquer. 

**Sergei : **hé naruto, tu pourrais pas nous en dire plus sur ces pierres ?

**naruto : **non, vous allez vous démerder, elles sont éparpillées.

**ino : **il va falloir que deux secondes à hinata pour la trouver.

**naruto : **non, ce ne sont pas des pierres normales, elles ont été faites de sorte à être dur à trouver.

**Ai : **ça va pas être facile.

**naruto : **évidemment, mais tu es avec gaara et je suis sûr qu'il en trouvera une.

**gaara : **_ avec un sourire _ arrête, si j'en trouve pas, j'aurai la honte

**Ai : **vous vous connaissez bien ? pourtant vous n'êtes pas du même village.

**naruto : **non, mais on est frères.

**Ai : **sérieux ?

**gaara : **pas des frères liés par le sang.

**Ai : **liés par quoi ?

**naruto : **_ toussant _ et toi dis moi, c'est comment Iwa ?

**Ai : **c'est grand.

**Sergei : **ça doit être terrible, à part konoha et kiri je ne suis allé dans aucun village caché.

**Ai : **en fait je suis rarement à Iwa, je reste dans le domaine de mon clan, c'est assez éloigné du village.

**ino : **t'as quand même dû aller à l'académie.

**Ai : **non, ceux de mon clan m'ont tout appris.

**naruto : **c'est bizarre.

**Ai : **les Kamizuru ne sont pas très aimés.

**gaara : **pourquoi ?

_ Ai ne répondit pas, après dix minutes sur l'eau, l'équipe 4 arriva enfin sur l'île _

**naruto : **bon je vous laisse, je vais au centre de l'île, on s'y retrouve plus tard.

**gaara : **bye _ naruto disparut _

**Sergei : **on commence par où ?

**ino : **je sais pas, la recherche c'est pas ma spécialité.

**Sergei : **et c'est quoi ta spécialité ?

**ino : **l'infiltration et le meurtre, abruti, t'es encore moins utile que moi.

**gaara : **ça suffit les enfants.

**Ai : **je peux faire quelque chose.

**ino : **quoi ?

_ la jeune Ai leva ses bras et des centaines d'abeilles en sortirent _

**Ai : **elles vont parcourir toute l'île et si elles trouvent quelque chose, je le saurai.

**Sergei : **toi au moins t'es utile.

**gaara : **ok, c'est bien mais je ne crois pas qu'une centaine d'abeilles puissent parcourir toute l'île, on va aussi chercher.

**Ino : **merde, et moi qui voulait bronzer, enfin si il y avait du soleil, mais dans ce pays à la con y en a jamais.

_ les quatre genins commencèrent à marcher sur la plage, après vingt minutes de marche à travers l'île Ai s'arrêta _

**Ai : **elles ont trouvé.

**ino : **quoi ?

**Ai : **mes abeilles ont trouvé une pierre rouge sang qui pourrait être celle que l'on cherche.

**Sergei : **où ?

**Ai : **à environ 1 km dans la forêt, mais il y a deux autres équipes pas loin.

**gaara : **pas grave, on y va, Ai tu passes devant _ les quatre genins se mirent en route, ils ne leurs fallut que trois minutes pour atteindre l'emplacement designé par Ai, mais malheureusement, comme l'avait dit Ai, ils n'étaient pas seuls _ merde l'équipe d'hinata et celle de sasuke.

**Sergei : **on fait quoi ?

**ino : **on les castagne.

**Ai : **c'est la fille borgne qui a la pierre.

**gaara : **hinata, bon, on attaque, le problème c'est que l'équipe de sasuke ne fait rien à celle d'hinata.

**Sergei : **ils se sont peut être alliés, pour être les deux équipes à avoir les pierres.

**ino : **ouais, alors on fait comment pour récupérer la pierre.

**gaara : **on attend, si on ne s'est pas fait encore repérer on aura peut être une ouverture.

_ l'ouverture arriva quand kankuro et les trois ninjas de Kumo partirent _

**ino : **on attaque ?

**Ai : **c'est peut être un piège.

**gaara : **on n'a plus le choix, on y va discrètement.

**Ai : **bien _ elle forma des sceaux _

**Meisai Gakure no Jutsu **

_ le corps de la jeune ninja devint invisible, le corps de gaara se recouvrit de sable et disparut à son tour, Sergei forma également des sceaux et s'enfonça dans le sol _

**ino : **et moi je fais tout à pied ? ok _ elle bondit, atterrissant sur un arbre, elle fit le tour, la stratégie était d'isoler hinata, dans quelques secondes, gaara réapparaîtrait au milieu de l'autre groupe et dressera un mur de sable qui isolera hinata, puis Sergei devra lui faire une technique de paralysie, ino et Ai couvriront leurs arrières, un plan adapté, mais alors qu'ino s'apprétait à se mettre en position,elle vit sasuke former des sceaux _ on est grillés _ elle fonça, gaara réapparut et sasuke finit sa technique _

**Chidori **

_ du chakra se concentra dans la main du garçon au sharingan, il fonça, droit vers gaara qui ne l'avait même pas vu, mais la jeune fille blonde s'interposa, une boule tourbillonnante de chakra dans sa main _

**Rasengan **

_ les deux attaques entrèrent en contact, une lumière aveuglante recouvrit tout, puis une explosion retentit , toutes les personnes présentes dans un rayon de dix mètres furent projetées par le souffle, par chance la chute d'ino fut amortie par un tapis de sable _

**ino : **merci, gaara _ elle se releva, le garçon aux cheveux roux se tenait devant elle, Sergei et Ai aussi, de l'autre coté, huit genins leurs faisaient face _

**Sergei : **on est mal partis. 

**Gaara : **ouais.

**Ai : **on fait quoi.

**ino : **on les défonce et on récupère la pierre _ les quatre genins bondirent _

_Ino _

**ino : **on les défonce et ont récupère la pierre _ la genin bondit _ je m'occupe de sasuke.

**Sergei : **ok, chacun ses adversaires.

_ les quatre ninjas se séparèrent, ino fonça sur sasuke, elle forma un sceau _

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **

_ quatre ino apparurent à côté d'elle _

**sasuke : **c'est moi que tu veux, ok _ il forma un sceau à son tour _

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **

_ quatre sasuke apparurent, la collision fut rude chaque clone s'occupait de son opposé, les vrais ino et sasuke se battaient au Taijutsu _

**sasuke : **tu te bats comme naruto, alors c'est vrai ce qu'il ma dit.

**ino : **_ avec un sourire _ effectivement, je ne suis plus la même _ elle forma une technique _

**Goukakyuu no Jutsu **

_ une boule de feu sortit de sa bouche et se dirigea vers sasuke qui bondit en arrière tout en formant une technique _

**Suiton Teppoudama no jutsu **

_ le garçon cracha une boule d'eau qui entra en collision avec la boule de feu _

**sasuke : **t'es devenu forte grâce aux souvenirs de naruto, mais lui a quelque chose que tu n'as pas et ça va faire tout la différence

**ino : **la ferme _ elle sortit un kunai, le lança sur le garçon et forma des sceaux _

**Kunai, Kage Bunshin no jutsu **

_ le kunai se clona en une vingtaine d'autres kunais, sasuke les évita _

**sasuke : **ce n'est pas en utilisant les techniques de naruto que tu pourras me battre

**ino : **ce n'est pas une technique à naruto _ elle écarta les bras, sasuke put voir des fils très fins à l'extrémité de ses doigts, chaque fil était relié à un kunai qui changèrent de sens et ficelèrent sasuke de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus bouger _ alors ? _ elle positionna ses mains bizarrement _ technique de la famille Yamanaka.

**Shinhanho no Jutsu **

_ le corps de sasuke s'effondra _

**sasuke : **c'est quoi ça ?

**ino : **j'ai coupé les nefs qui relient ton corps à ta tête, ne t'en fais pas, ça ne dure que trois heures.

**sasuke : **merde _ regardant ino _ c'est pas fini.

**Fukumi Hari **

_ trois petites aiguilles furent projetées hors de la bouche du garçon, ino les évita facilement _

**ino : **arrête de t'acharner _ elle sortit un kunai _ c'est la fin _ elle le lança, sasuke ferma les yeux mais rien ne se produit, ils les rouvrit et vit le kunai planté à deux centimètres de son visage, ino avait disparu _

**sasuke : **_ avec un sourire _ je suis trop nul.

_Sergei _

**Sergei : **ok, chacun ses adversaires, je prends la Hyuga et le gars à côté d'elle.

**gaara : **fais attention, elle est plus forte que tu crois

**Sergei : **ok _ il s'éloigna des deux membres de son équipe et fonça sur la Hyuga et le ninja de Kiri à ses côtés, il sortit deux Tonfas, un dans chaque main _ on m'a dit que les Hyuga utilisaient une technique de Taijutsu appelée Juuken Ryuu, j'ai toujours voulu voir ça.

**hinata : **alors approche, Chie je m'occupe de lui.

**Chie : **tu rêves, je veux m'amuser aussi _ le jeune genin de kiri fonça, arrivé face à Sergei il tenta de le frapper, mais le ninja de konoha évita l'attaque et le frappa de son Tonfa gauche en plein ventre, Chie fut projeté à plus de dix mètres en arrière, il ne se releva pas _

**Sergei : **on ne sera pas dérangé comme ça _ il prit une posture de combat basse _

**Hinata : **dommage, cet idiot était plutôt fort en analyse _ elle prit la posture de combat du Juuken Ryuu _ prêt ?

**Sergei : **toujours _ il fonça, de plus en plus vite, arrivé face à hinata il frappa, mais quelque chose bloqua l'attaque, la Huyga commença à tourner sur elle même _

**Hakke shou Kaiten **

_ Sergai fut projeté, hinata arrêta de tourner, elle était au centre du cratère formé par sa technique _

**Sergai : **_ se relevant, un peu de sang coulait sur le bord de ses lèvres _ le fameux "tourbillon divin" je croyais que ce serai plus redoutable que ça.

**hinata : **je ne le maîtrise pas encore parfaitement.

**Sergei : **c'est pour ça, ok maintenant je suis sérieux _ il commença à faire tourner ses deux Tonfas, bientôt ils tournèrent si vite qu'hinata ne put même plus les voir, ce n'était plus que deux tourbillons dans les mains de Sergei, il fonça de nouveau à une vitesse bien supérieure à la dernière fois, hinata ne put éviter le coup d'une violence sans précédant pour la jeune fille, elle fut projetée très loin, sergei la rejoint, étendue sur le sol, inconsciente _ j'y suis allé un peu fort _ il rangea ses Tonfas et prépara une technique _

**Chakra no Mesu **

_ ses mains se recouvrirent de chakra _

**Sergei : **heureusement que j'ai une petite formation médicale _ il posa ses mains sur l'abdomen de la jeune hyuga et se concentra, après une minute elle commença à bouger _ bien t'es pas morte, je vais te laisser désolé, mais je te prends ça avant _ il prit la pierre rouge dans la main d'hinata _ bye _ il disparut _

_Ai _

**gaara : **fais attention, elle est plus forte que tu crois

**Sergei : **ok _ il s'éloigna des deux membres de son équipe _

**Ai : **ils nous en reste cinq, c'est pas du partage équitable.

**Gaara : **ne t'en fais pas, tu prends mon grand frère, et je m'occupe des quatre autres.

**Ai : **ton frère ?

**Gaara : **_ souriant _ celui qui aime jouer à la poupée _ une vague de sable se leva et sépara kankuro des autres genins _ bonne chance _ il s'éloigna, Ai s'arrêta face à kankuro _

**Ai : **_ perplexe _ C'est toi qui joue à la poupée ?

**Kankuro : **_ mort de rire _ c'est gaara qui t'a dit ça.

**Ai : **ouais.

**Kankuro : **il a raison _ d'un geste rapide il sortit deux rouleaux et fit apparaître deux marionnettes _ je te pressente Karasu et Kuroari.

**Ai : **ok, t'es un marionnettiste.

**Kankuro : **et toi, t'es quoi ?

**Ai : **_ soulevant ses bras _ regarde _ des centaine d'abeilles en sortirent _

**Kankuro : **je suis allergique aux abeilles.

**Ai : **pas de chance. 

**kankuro : **oui, pour toi _ d'un geste de la main Karasu s'élança sur Ai _

**Ai : **ok, on va voir

**Hachimitsu no Jutsu **

_ des abeilles fondirent sur la marionnette, quand elles entrèrent en contact avec la poupée, elles éclatèrent, répendant un liquide orangé sur la marionnette qui s'écroula _

**Kankuro : **c'est quoi ce truc ?

**Ai : **un liquide dérivé du miel, il durcit au contact de l'air. 

**Kankuro : **je suis pas dans le merde _ il envoya son autre marionnette à l'attaque _

**Hachimitsu no Jutsu **

_ de nouveau des abeilles fondirent sur Kuroari, qui s'effondra _

**Ai : **on pourrait s'arrêter. 

**Kankuro : **tu rêves _ d'un mouvement de la main, il fit ouvrir la bouche de Karasu et un gaz en sortit, Ai en respira un peu avant de pouvoir s'échapper _

**Hachi Senbon no Jutsu **

_ des abeilles attaquèrent kankuro en projetant leurs dards, le garçon tendit son bras _

**Chakra no Tate **

_ le bras de kankuro s'ouvrit et créa un bouclier de chakra qui le protégea des attaques _

**Ai : **c'est quoi ça ? 

**Kankuro : **un cadeau du kazekage, il y a six mois mon bras a été transpercé par l'attaque d'un ninja de konoha, sasuke, il est devenu inutilisable, j'ai donc été amputé, mais heureusement le nouveau kazekage m'en a donné un nouveau, il est très utile ce bras, pour la defenser et pour l'attaque _ un trou apparut dans le creux de sa paume _ adieu, gamine _ un jet de flamme sortit de sa paume, Ai terrifiée par le feu ne bougea pas, puis un mur de sable se dressa devant elle _

**Gaara : **t'as failli finir rôtie _ Ai commença à avoir des spasmes et s'effondra _ tu l'as empoisonné kankuro ?

**Kankuro : **ouais _ Sergei et ino apparurent aux côtés de gaara _

**Sergei : **j'ai la pierre.

**gaara : **ok _ il prit Ai dans les bras _ on est partis _ du sable tourbillonna autour des quatre genins qui disparurent _

**Kankuro : **_ avec le sourire _ c'est sûr, dans peu de temps gaara, tu seras au moins aussi fort que le Kazekage.


	17. Order 4

**Order 4 : troisième jour **  
_7 heures 20 du matin, H + 10 minutes _

_ naruto était tranquillement assis sur une chaise dans le bâtiment central de l'île où se déroulait l'examen chunin de Kiri, la première équipe à avoir réussi la deuxième épreuve était déjà arrivée depuis une heure, le jeune chunin attendait maintenant la deuxième équipe qui aurait la chance de participer à la troisième épreuve _

**naruto : **putain, j'en ai marre, cette épreuve a été spécialement faite pour finir rapidement, et les autres enfoirés de Kiri qui m'ont laissé tout seul, même rei est partie _ soudain la grande porte s'ouvrit _ et ben vous vous êtes fait atten... _ il s'arrêta, la personne qui venait d'entrer était un ninja de suna, il portait trois autres personnes, centaines semblaient blessées _ Tessai ? _ le jeune garçon s'effondra, naruto se précipita sur lui, les vêtements du genin de suna étaient plein de sang, même son visage, marqué par une fatigue extrême, ruisselait de sang, trop de sang, du sang qui n'était pas le sien _ Tessai, hé Tessai _ il tenta de réveiller le garçon, qui tendit sa main _

**Tessai : **je l'ai _ il l'ouvrit et fit tomber une pierre rouge sur le sol avant de perdre connaissance _

**naruto : **merde _ il se retourna et courut vers un talki walki posé sur la table _ vite, qu'une équipe médicale d'urgence vienne dans le bâtiment 035, besoin de soins pour quatre genins, noms, Tessai de suna, Sakura et Tenten de konoha, ainsi qu' Ishigami de kiri.

_5 heures du matin, H - 150 minutes _

C'EST L'HEURE XANDER, LEVE TOI. 

**xander : **_ a demi réveillé _ il est ... quelle heure petite soeur ?

IL EST 5 HEURES DU MAT

_ xander ouvrit ses yeux, la lumière d'une lampe l'aveugla, bondissant hors de son lit, il s'effondra sur le sol, tête la première _

**xander : **merde, Elena, sale mioche, je t'ai dit de me réveiller à 3 heures.

**elena : **je dormais à trois heures. 

_ xander retrouva finalement la vue, sa soeur, une gamine de dix ans, se tenait à sa porte, avec ses cheveux longs et noirs, elle ressemblait à la fille morte-vivante qu'il avait vu au cinéma la semaine dernière avec ses amis _

**xander : **t'es chiante, je ne te demanderai plus rien, casse toi.

**elena : **ok, mais si tu meures, tu pourras toujours courir pour que je te pleure.

**xander : **si je clamse, j'en aurai plus rien à foutre _ la petite fille partit _ merde, faut que je me grouille.

_ à peine avait il fini ces quelques mots qu'il partit telle une flèche, d'abord il s'habilla et pris son équipement de shinobi, puis il fonça vers la cuisine, en faisant voler sa soeur hors de son chemin, et pris un rapide petit déjeuner avant de partir _

**elena : **idiot, tu vas arriver une heure à l'avance, bonne chance grand frère.

_5 heures 57 du matin, H - 93 minutes _

_ dans les locaux de Ame le silence était total ... total ? non, un ronflement retentissait dans tout l'étage, marchant à travers le couloir, en direction du bruit, un chunin de Ame, d'une humeur massacrante, arriva devant une porte entrebâillée, il lui donna un coup de poing qui la pulvérisa littéralement _

**chunin :** Aki si dans trois minutes tu n'es pas avec les autre genins pour la deuxième épreuve, tu ne seras pas chunin cette fois.

_ sur un lit, en bordel, dans une chambre, encore plus en bordel, une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans ouvrit un œil, vide de toute expression et sentiment _

**Aki :** _ soulevant ses cheveux roux qui lui tombaient sur le visage _ hein ... quoi _ un silence de 15 secondes eut lieu _ TROIS MINUTES ? _ la genin bondit hors de son lit, elle n'était habillée que d'une chemise de nuit très courte, trop courte, et fonça hors de sa chambre _

**chunin :** 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... 0

**Aki : **MERDE _ elle rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre, ferma la porte sur le visage du chunin, qui s'effondra la bouche en sang, avant de la rouvrir, deux secondes plus tard, complètement habillée, avec un paquet d'environ 1m 50 attaché sur le dos _ Oz espèce d'enfoiré, je t'éclate dès que je rentre _ elle repartit en courrant _

**Oz : **_ la main sur la bouche, toujours en sang _ APPREND A TE REVEILLER A L'HEURE DITE, putain elle m'a pété une dent, Strife Aki, le jour où l'on t'a remis ton bandeau de ninja, Ame a signé sont arrêt de mort.

_5 heures 58 du matin, H - 92 minutes _

**tessai : **c'est pas possible, certains pays ne peuvent pas faire des équipes de 4, à suna on est 7, donc impossible.

**rei : **tessai ?

**tessai : **ouais ?

**rei : **la ferme, bon alors, comme l'a dit cet abruti, ce ne seront pas des équipes liées aux pays, chacun de vous allez piocher un numéro, ce sera le numéro de votre équipe, bon, _ elle marqua une pose et respira profondément _ NARUTO, APPORTE LES NUMEROS ! _ un jeune chunin blond apparut avec une boite _

**naruto :** t'es trop bruyante.

**rei : **m'en fous, allez les gens, je vais vous appeler les uns après les autres, après on vous expliquera exactement ce que vous devrez faire, bon, je commence _ elle regarda la liste _ CID ALEXANDER _ le jeune homme de 15 ans s'avança et pris un numéro, le 1 _

**naruto :** _ avec un sourire _ c'est peu être un signe, bonne chance.

**xander :** merci _ il s'éloigna un peu, les noms défilèrent _

**rei : **Kirisa Kouji _ une petite fille de dix ans s'avança vers naruto et pris un numéro avant de se diriger vers xander _

**Kirisa : **on dirait que je suis avec toi. 

**xander : **on dirait, je m'appelle Cid Alexander, mais on m'appelle toujours xander.

**Kirisa : **ok, appelle moi kirisa, comme tu le vois je suis d'Iwa.

**xander :** quelle spécialité ?

**Kirisa :** tu verras sur le terrain.

**Emi :** hé Kirisa _ le petite fille se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme de 18 ans _ je suis avec toi.

**Kirisa : **merde, un boulet comme toi, c'est pas gagné, au moins je suis pas avec Ai _ elle regarda un groupe de genin constitué d'un roux, d'une blonde, d'un gars habillé en blanc et rouge et d'une jeune ninja d' Iwa _ bon, xander, je te présente Emi Dara, Emi lui c'est Cid Alexander.

**xander : **appelle moi xander. 

**emi :** enchanté.

**xander :** t'es plus vieille que la moyenne, tu passes l'examen depuis combien de temps ?

**emi : **je suis sortie de l'académie tard, ça fait 4 ans que je tente de passer genin.

**Kirisa :** t'as pas intérêt à faire de boulette, sinon une fois de retour à Iwa je ferai en sorte qu'on ne puisse jamais retrouver ton corps _ emi frémit, les menaces de Kirisa ne semblaient pas être dites en l'air _ bon alors le 4eme membre de l'équipe, il arrive quand _ elle scruta les dernières personnes non réparties, puis finalement vint le dernier nom _

**rei : **Strife Aki _ mais il n'y avait plus personne _ STRIFE AKI _ le cri de la chunin retentit sur plusieurs kilomètres, soudain au loin une silhouette se dessina, une fille, de Ame, elle arriva enfin face à rei _ Strife Aki ?

**Aki : **ouais, désolée pour le retard.

**rei : **va prendre ton numéro. 

**Aki : **merci _ elle se dirigea vers naruto _

**naruto :** t'as pas beaucoup de choix, il ne reste plus qu'un numéro.

**Aki : **lequel ?

**naruto : **le 1, c'est par là _ il désigna xander, emi et kirisa _ bonne chance.

**Aki : **merci, _ elle se dirigea vers les trois genins _ salut.

**emi :** _ avec le sourire _ salut, t'as failli être en retard.

**Aki :** ne m'en parle pas _ rei commença à expliquer les conditions de la deuxième épreuve _ je m'appelle Strife Aki.

**emi :** moi c'est Emi Dara _ elle désigna la plus petite des trois _ et elle c'est Kirisa Kouji.

**Aki : **_ les yeux ronds _ et bah merde, t'es pas un peu petite pour jouer au ninja.

**Kirisa : **Qui traites-tu de petite fille toute mignonne qui ressemble à une poupée ?

**Aki :** t'es pas un peu barge ma petite _ kirisa devint rouge et voulut bondir sur Aki, mais emi la retint _ et toi t'es qui ?

**xander : **moi ?

**Aki : **non, le vieux chnoque derrière _ xander se retourna _

**xander :** quel vieux chnoque ?

**Aki :** _ vers emi _ il est con ou il le fait exprès ?

**emi : **Aki, lui c'est xander, xander, Aki.

**Aki : **c'est quoi ce nom pourri ?

**xander : **c'est le diminutif d'alexander.

**Aki :** ok alex, xander ou tartampion. 

**rei : **BON VOILA, LES EQUIPES SONT TOUTES FAITES, maintenant je vais vous expliquer les "règles", les équipes seront conduites par bateau sur une petite île, là bas votre but sera de récupérer une pierre, pas n'importe laquelle bien sûr, une pierre précieuse de couleur rouge sang, il y en a deux sur cette île, cela veut dire qu'il n'y aura que deux équipes à pouvoir réussir l'épreuve, tous les moyens sont bons pour les prendre, une fois qu'une équipe a recuperé une pierre, elle doit se rendre au centre de l'île où l'épreuve prendra fin, c'est simple, non ? bon maintenant que chaque équipe se dirige vers un bateau, c'est parti, que chaque équipe se dirige vers les 9 bateaux, ils seront accompagnés jusqu'à l'île par un chunin.

**xander : **c'est quoi cette épreuve à la con.

**Aki :** je suis d'accord.

**Kirisa :** on s'en fout, on y va

_ l'équipe 1 prit place dans l'un des petits bateaux, un chunin monta aussi _

_6 heures 10 du matin, H - 80 minutes _

**naruto : **bon je vous laisse, je vais au centre de l'île, on s'y retrouve plus tard.

**gaara : **bye _ naruto disparut, bondissant d'arbre en arbre en direction du bâtiment 035, après deux minutes, il arriva enfin face au bâtiment, il n'était pas très impressionnant, naruto entra _

**naruto : **HOLA _ personne ne répondit, la pièce, grande mais vide, ne comportait qu'une simple table et une chaise _ c'est quoi ce bordel _ il s'approcha, sur la table était posé un talki walki _ allo, y a quelqu'un au bout du fil ?

**rei :** t'es enfin arrivé _ la voix de la jeune fille grésillait dans le talki _ t'as fait vite.

**naruto : **où est passé tout le monde ?

**rei : **et ba ... ils sont partis, tu vas devoir t'occuper seul de l'accueil des équipes victorieuses.

**naruto : **comment ? et si il y a un problème, je fais quoi ?

**rei : **ne t'en fais pas, il n'y aura surement aucun problème.

**naruto : **c'est toi qui le dit, et si il y a des blessés.

**rei : **une équipe médicale est sur la côte, si il y a des blessés, ils interviendront en quelques minutes. 

**naruto : **j'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir. 

**rei : **oui, désolée, bonne chance _ le grésillement du talki walki s'arrêta _

**naruto :** j'aurais dû m'en douter, dès qu'il y a un truc à la con c'est pour moi, sarutobi-sensei avait raison, c'est trop nul les travaux administratifs, j'aurais dû partir avec l'ermite pervers.

_6 heures 20 du matin, H - 70 minutes _

_ les bateaux des genins commencèrent à arriver, la team 1 accosta sur la plage avant que le chunin sur le bateau reparte _

**Kirisa :** ok, c'est parti.

**emi : **on emploie quelle technique de repérage?

**xander : **vous avez des moyens de repérage à grande distance ?

_ les deux filles firent signe que non _

**Aki : **je n'en ai pas non plus.

**Kirisa : **ça commence bien.

**xander : **le mieux serait de se séparer en deux équipes.

**Kirisa : **ok, moi et emi et, toi et Aki.

**xander : **t'es sur pour les équipes ? 

**Kirisa : **ouais, t'es de kiri ça sera facile pour toi de te repérer sur cette île, et je suis plus efficace avec emi.

**Aki : **ok, on se sépare, si une équipe repère quelque chose, elle prévient l'autre.

**emi : **comment on devra faire.

**Kirisa : **j'ai des fusées éclairantes.

**Aki : **et j'ai un moyen de me faire voir, bon c'est parti _ les genins disparurent, Aki et xander bondirent d'arbres en arbres _

**xander : **t'as une idée sur la façon de trouver cette pierre.

**Aki : **non, mais c'est toi le pro ici.

**xander : **je suis plutôt porté infiltration, mais bon _ il sortit un monocle de sa poche et le positionna sur son oeil droit _

**Aki : **c'est quoi ?

**xander : **un détecteur thermique.

**Aki : **tu l'as eu où ?

**xander : **mon père est ingénieur pour "Gato Compagny", c'est l'un de ses rares cadeaux.

**Aki : **c'est pratique.

**xander : **comme tu le dis, bon alors _ son monocle s'illumina légèrement _ il y a une vingtaine de personnes sur 500 m.

**Aki : **on est tous regroupés, ça va vraiment être le bordel. 

**xander : **ouais _ il régla son appareil _ on devrait suivre les autres équipes à distance dès qu'il y a du mouvement, on fonce.

**Aki : **bien, t'es moins con que je ne le pensais.

**xander : **_ souriant _ sympa, sinon c'est quoi ce truc sur ton dos _ il désigna le paquet 1m 50 _

**Aki : **_ avec un sourire _ tu verras.

_6 heures 35 du matin, H - 45 minutes _

**naruto : **j'en ai marre _ le chunnin était assis sur sa chaise _ C'EST LONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG _ la porte s'ouvrit _ dieu existe, ça fait plaisir de vous voir _ la team 4 entra _

**gaara : **ça fait pas si longtemps qu'ont est arrivés.

**naruto : **ouais mais je m'embétais. 

**Sergei : **_ lancant une pierre rouge sur la table _ on a gagné.

**naruto : **bien _ il prit le talki walki _ allo allo, ici uzumaki, l'équipe 4 est arrivée, je répète, l'équipe 4 est arrivée, ils ont la pierre, à vous.

_ la voix n'était pas reconnaissable _ ok, qu'ils retournent sur la côte, ils vont être ramenés.

**naruto : **je sais, mais ils ne peuvent pas rester, je m'emmerde.

non, ils doivent rentrer, terminé.

**naruto : **et merde.

**gaara : **on se reverra plus tard _ ils firent volte face _

**naruto : **attend _ il sortit une boule violette de 10 cm de diamètre, d'une de ses poches et la lança à ino _ c'est un fumigène spécial, ils viendront vous prendre là où il explosera.

**ino : **ok, merci _ la team 4 sortit _

**naruto :** _ de nouveau seul _ merde je vais devoir encore attendre, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

_7 heures 05 du matin, H - 5 minutes _

**Aki : **il a quand même un grain votre mizukage.

**xander :** non, c'est un grand homme, cette idée de réunir les membres de plusieurs villages différents dans une même équipe, pour accomplir une même chose, je trouve ça génial. 

**Aki : **je vois vraiment pas où cette idée est géniale.

**xander : **union et amitié, en réunissant de jeunes ninjas comme nous il favorise l'unité des villages.

**Aki : **franchement je vois toujours pas, pfff et on m'avais toujours dit que Kiri était un village de barbares, des ninjas d'une cruauté sans limite, "le village de la brume sanglante" quelle arnaque.

**xander : **Kiri a changé, le jour où le mizukage est devenu notre leader, "le village de la brume sanglante" a disparu le jour où il est devenu mizukage.

**Aki : **un chef trop gentil n'apporte que des problèmes.

**xander : **c'est toi qui le dit, depuis que notre mizukage est là, kiri est devenu plus puissante.

_ une explosion retentit _

**Aki :** _ levant les yeux au ciel _ c'est le signal de Kirisa et d'Emi

**xander : **on y va _ les deux genins foncèrent, après quelques secondes, ils arrivèrent dans une zone de fôret moins dense au loin des cris _ prépare toi.

**Aki : **ouais _ elle prit le paquet sur son dos et l'ouvrit, xander sourit _

**xander : **je vois, dès que tu as un bon champ de vision tu te poses.

**Aki : **le combat à distance, fais en sorte de me donner un bon angle de tir _ elle prit en main l'arme dans le paquet, un arc _ peu de ninjas utilisent cette arme, elle est pourtant très efficace.

**xander : **ouais _ les cris cessèrent, le deux genins arrivèrent enfin, Aki s'élança au sommet d'un arbre, xander continua, bientôt il comprit, la fôret, normalement marron et verte, était maintenant rouge, rouge sang, il s'arrêta _ merde _ il sentit une présence et bondit _ qui va là ?

_ une petite fille sortit _

**Kirisa : **c'est ... c'est moi _ xander atterrit à ses côtés, la petite fille tremblait _

**xander : **qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, où est emi ?

**Kirisa :** emi ? elle est un peu partout.

**xander :** comment _ elle scruta attentivement le paysage rouge, à certains endroits il vit des morceaux de chair et d'os, puis un bandeau de Iwa _ merde, qui a fait ça.

**Kirisa :** _ la genin se remit à trembler, elle pointa son doigt _ lui. 

_ xander se retourna, a quelques mètres de lui se dressait un jeune homme, un frison parcourut xander _

**xander :** Ishigami ?

_ les yeux d'Ishigami étaient vides de toute expression, ses habits blancs étaient maculés de sang _

**Kirisa :** c'est lui qui a tué emi, et les autres ninjas.

**xander :** quelles autres ? 

**Kirisa :** des autres genins.

**xander :** merde, cette personne est l'un des plus dangereux genins, c'est un Senou, la famille la plus puissante de kiri.

_ Ishigami continua de regarder les deux ninjas, un sourire de fou se dessina sur son visage, il fonça _

**xander :** _ poussant Kirisa _ FUIS _ il forma des sceaux _

**Mizu Heki no Jutsu **

_ le genin de kiri cracha une grosse quantité d'eau qui forma une barrière face à lui, Ishigami continua d'avancer, il joignit ses mains _

**Mizu no Ito **

_ Ishigami écarta ses bras, de fins fils d'eau se formèrent entre ses doigts _

**xander :** et merde _ il bondit en arrière, les fils découpèrent le mur avec une facilité déconcertante, xander, s'élança dans la fôret, Ishigami continuait de le suivre, découpant tout sur son passage _ je ne peux pas aller vers Aki, merde _ il fit un virage serré et prit un autre chemin _ Ishigami viens de là, qu'est ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans cet état _ le Senou se rapprocha de plus en plus, xander arriva finalement sur une petite plage, elle aussi était rouge de sang, bientôt xander put voir une personne étendue, une fille aux cheveux roses, puis un peu plus loin une autre, un garçon était près d'elle, il semblait en état de choc, le genin de Kiri forma des sceaux _

**Kirigakure no Jutsu **

_ une épais brouillard se leva, xander se rapprocha du garçon toujours conscient _

**xander :** hé gars, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici _ le garçon à genoux regarda xander, il était blessé, comme des marques de torture, il était de suna et la fille étendue face à lui était de konoha _ hé ? t'es qui ?

**Tessai : **je ... je suis Tessai ... genin de suna _ il semblait très affaibli _

**xander : **tu peux te déplacer, une personne arrive et il faut fuir.

**Tessai : **Ishigami ?

**xander : **oui, comment tu le sais ?

**Tessai : **c'est un de mes coéquipiers, je ne crains rien, il m'a sauvé, moi et tenten.

**xander : **comment ça ?

**Tessai :** _ le genin commença a rire, un rire de fou _ on s'est séparés, moi et tenten, on est allé d'un côté et Ishigami et sakura de l'autre, mais on a rencontré une équipe et ils nous ont attaqué et battu, après je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils se sont mis à nous torturer, pour le plaisir peut être, tenten a été la première _ des larmes commencaient à couler sur ses joues _ une fois qu'ils en ont eu assez de ses cris, ils sont passés à moi, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, puis Ishigami est arrivé, quand il a vu l'état de tenten, il est devenu fou et les a tous tué, après ça a été au tour d'une équipe qui passait par là, sakura a tenté de l'arrêter, mais il l'a mise ko.

**xander : **et merde _ une silhouette se forma dans la brume, xander eut juste le temps d'éviter un fil d'eau qui allait le décapiter _ batard, t'es complètement barge _ il bondit à nouveau _ je vais devoir t'arrêter _ il forma des sceaux _ désolé elena.

**Hikariryuu Kitai no jutsu **

_ de l'eau se concentra en cercle devant lui, l'eau commença à vibrer puis s'élanca telle un petit dragon sur Ishigami et le transperça, il s'effondra, xander aussi s'effondra _

**xander : **le dragon de lumière, le dragon qui peut tout traverser, j'y ai survécu _ un sourire se forma sur son visage _ j'ai un ange gardien, même maman n'y a pas survécu _ soudain une douleur lui parcourut le bras, ce dernier se détacha de son corps, les yeux exorbités, xander regarda son membre tomber sur le sable, puis son autre bras aussi se détacha, ses yeux fixaient Ishigami, il s'était relevé, puis tout devint noir, la dernière image qui lui apparut fut celle de sa soeur _ adieu.

_7 heures 10 du matin, H - 0 minutes_


	18. Order 5

**Order 5 : troisième jour, incertitude **  
_ bureau du conseil _

_ rei se tenait face aux cinq membres du conseil, au centre le mizukage, à sa droite un homme avec une forte carrure, Soichiro Makihara, il était amputé du bras droit, à la droite de l'homme étai assise le sensei de rei, katsumi, à la gauche du mizukage se tenait une femme, Mai Natsume et à sa gauche se tenait une autre femme plus vieille, Isuzu Ryuzaki _

**mizukage : **bien ton rapport sur les événements survenus sur l'île est clair, tu peux disposer.

**Rei : **merci _ elle partit _

**Katsumi : **il semblerait que ton élève ait encore fait des siennes, Makihara.

**Makihara : **j'avais prévenu le conseil de ses crises.

**Isuzu : **ce qui est fait est fait, la mort de ces genins importe peu, nous sommes réunis ici pour une autre raison à l'origine. 

**Mizukage : **vous avez raison.

**Mai : **bien alors parlons d'akatsuki.

_ hôpital de konoha, chambre 224 _

**Ai : **_ étendu sur un lit _ c'est sympa d'être resté.

**Gaara : **_ à ses côtés _ non, c'est normal.

**Ai : **tout le monde repart demain, un mois avant la troisième épreuve. 

**Gaara : **ouais, un mois d'entraînement dans le désert.

**Ai : **ça doit être magnifique.

**Gaara : **je te le montrerai un jour.

**Ai : **_ avec un sourire _ merci.

**Gaara : **sinon, tu retournes à Iwa.

**Ai : **plutôt dans le domaine de ma famille, c'est ma soeur qui va m'entraîner, avec son mari.

**Gaara : **un entraînement en famille _ il esquissa un sourire _ j'aurais aimé faire ça avec mon père.

ton père était bien le kazekage ? _ Gaara se retourna, un homme d'environ 19 ans se tenait à la porte, c'était un junin de Iwa, il l'en portait l'uniforme réglementaire _ alors Ai pas trop de bobo ?

**Gaara : **_ à Ai _ c'est qui ?

**Ai : **Gaara je te présente mon beau frère, Deidara.

_ bureau du conseil _

**Mai : **bien alors parlons d'akatsuki.

**Makihara : **d'après les informations transmises par Jiraiya, le but de cette organisation est la capture des jinchurikis, il semblerait aussi que leur première attaque se fera ici à kiri.

**Isuzu : **ce jinchuriki n'est pas de notre responsabilité.

**Katsumi : **c'est une genin de kiri, et en tant que ninja, elle est sous notre responsabilité !

**Isuzu : **cette sale gamine est une Senou, elle n'a été créée que pour asseoir leurs dominations dans le pays, je n'ai jamais approuvé son entrée dans les ninjas de kiri.

**Katsumi : **mais elle l'est quand même devenu.

**Mai : **même si en de nombreux cas je me suis trouvé opposé à Isuzu, je dois dire qu'elle n'a pas tort.

**Makihara : **vous envisagez donc de ne pas s'opposer à la capture de Senou Mikoto ?

**Isuzu : **oui.

_ Katsumi se leva brutalement _

**Katsumi : **cela n'est pas envisageable.

**Isuzu : **et pourquoi donc, votre élève est dangereuse pour kiri, en tant que son enseignante, vous le savez très bien.

**Katsumi : **je ne vous laisserai pas dire de telles choses en ma présence, elle n'est pas dangereuse, juste perturbée.

**Mai : **elle est dangereuse, pas elle en particulier, mais le monstre qui dort en elle.

**Katsumi : **elle n'est pas responsable de ça. 

**Isuzu : **responsable ou pas, elle reste une menace. 

**Makihara : **calmez-vous mesdames, le fait est que le but de cette organisation à long terme nous est inconnu, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de rester impassibles devant leurs actes. 

**Mizukage : **bien, tant que nous n'avons pas plus d'informations, il nous est impossible de faire un choix, je vais tenter de prendre contact avec Jiraiya, peut être pourra-t-il nous apporter de plus amples informations, en attendant la séance est levée.

_ les quatre junins de kiri quittèrent la pièce, le mizukage resta seul _

**Mizukage : **quel bordel

les choses bougent, Senou Mikoto sera notre cible, et je ne pourrai rien faire pour toi.

**Mizukage : **_ un sourire se dessina sur son visage, une forme sortit du sol _ Zetsu ...

_ hôpital de konoha, chambre 224 _

**Ai : **Gaara je te présente mon beau frère, Deidara.

**Deidara : **alors ? tu es bien le fils de l'ancien kazekage ?

**Gaara : **oui.

**Deidara : **c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi _ il lui tendit la main _

**Gaara : **Deidara ? ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu _ il lui serra la main _

**Deidara : **_ en riant _ on s'est peut être déjà rencontré dans une vie antérieure.

**Gaara : **qui sait ?

**Deidara : **bien, Ai je suis juste passé te prévenir que le départ est demain à 6h, ne soit pas en retard.

**Ai : **ne t'en fais pas.

**Deidara : **bien dans ce cas je peux partir, _ il fit volte face et partit, puis s'arrêta _au fait Ai la mission de ta soeur dans la forêt Bikôchuu est un succès.

**Ai : **_ elle se dressa brutalement _elle a retrouvé le rouleau ?

**Deidara : **ouais, il semblerait que l'avenir des Kamizuru soit de nouveau brillant _ il partit _

_ bureau du conseil _

**Mizukage : **Zetsu ... alors c'est vrai, akatsuki va attaquer.

**Zetsu : **oui, dans un mois.

**Mizukage : **combien ?

**Zetsu : **je ne le sais pas, c'est le jinchuriki de Hoshigaki Kisame donc il sera là, Uchiwa Itachi aussi.

**Mizukage : **seulement deux, ça devrait aller.

**Zetsu : **ils ne seront pas seuls, un subordonné de l'un de nous est déjà infiltré.

**Mizukage : **de qui s'agit il ?

**Zetsu : **tu sais que je ne peux te répondre.

**Mizukage : **ouais, je sais.

**Zetsu : **il semblerait aussi qu'Orochimaru soit présent.

**Mizukage : **il n'est donc pas mort ce sale serpent.

**Zetsu : **non, et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il ne viendra pas seul.

**Mizukage : **il fera une diversion pour vous couvrir ?

**Zetsu : **c'est possible, mais peu probable.

**Mizukage : **tu n'as pas autre chose ?

**Zetsu : **si, il y a cinq mois, pendant l'attaque de konoha, orochimaru avait un espion infiltré. 

**Mizukage : **oui, une certaine Yukino.

**Zetsu : **non, elle n'était qu'un pion, le vrai espion vient de Kiri et est lié à Kisame.

**Mizukage : **il y a de nombreuses personnes liées à Kisame et aux Sept épéistes ninjas de la brume, ils ont conservé de nombreux partisans.

**Zetsu : **c'est tout ce que j'ai. 

**Miukage : **ok, merci _ Zetsu disparut dans le sol _ ça va barder.

_ rue _

**Naruto : **t'es sure de vouloir la voir ?

**Aki : **ouais, j'aimerai lui parler.

**Naruto : **pour lui dire quoi ?

**Aki : **_ bas _ je sais pas.

**Naruto : **tu ne l'as pas connus très longtemps, mais tu t'y es attaché. 

**Aki : **_ riant légèrement _ ouais, quelques minutes avant de mourir, on a parlé de cette idée qu'a eu le Mizukage, de réunir les membres de plusieurs villages différents dans une même équipe, je trouvais ça stupide, à quoi bon réunir des ninjas qui pourront, dans le futur, se combattre, maintenant je ne verrai plus un ninja de kiri comme un ennemi, mais comme un homme ou une femme, avec une famille, des amis, des rêves ... _ elle se tut _

**Naruto : **ninja n'est pas un métier facile, il faut être fort, apprendre à faire abstraction de soi, en tant que ninja d'Ame tu te dois de protéger ton village, d'accomplir tes missions sans penser aux conséquences sur les autres, si tu dois tuer alors tue, si tu dois torturer alors torture, si tu ne le peux pas, tu n'es pas faite pour être ninja.

**Aki : **t'es un peu jeune pour penser comme ça. 

**Naruto : **j'ai un bon professeur.

**Aki : **comment il s'appelle ? il est connu ?

**Naruto : **mon prof s'appelle Sarutobi, et il est le troisième hokage, le plus sage de tous.

**Aki : **_ dévisageant Naruto _ sérieux ?

**Naruto : **ouais.

**Aki : **pfff, maintenant je ne verrai plus les ninjas de konoha comme des ennemis

**Naruto : **_ riant _ si les ninjas commencent à penser comme ça, peut être un jour, il y aura la paix entre tous les villages ninjas _ il continuèrent leur chemin en silence, après quelques minutes, il arrivèrent devant une petite maison _c'est là, tu peux toujours reculer.

**Aki : **non _ elle s'avança et frappa à la porte, une petite fille de dix ans leur ouvrit _ Cid Elena ?

**Elena : **oui, qui vous êtes ?

**Aki : **on doit te parler, on peut rentrer ?

**Elena : **non, vous êtes qui ? de quoi vous voulez me parler.

**Aki : **_ la tête basse _ il y a à peu près dix heures un incident est survenu pendant l'examen chunin _ Elena se crispa _ ton frère est ... il est ... _ la porte se referma _

_ hôpital de konoha, zone des blessures lourdes, salle d'attente _

**Shino : **ça fait presque neuf heures qu'ils s'occupent de lui _ le garçon était assis sur un banc, à ses côtés, mikoto le tenait _

**Mikoto : **c'est un Senou, ils feront tout pour le sauver.

**Sasuke : **ils ne devraient peut être pas _ le uchiwa se tenait adossé au mur _

**Shino : **ne dit pas de conneries

**Sasuke : **ce ne sont pas des conneries, je ne le connais pas, mais après ce qu'il a fait ...

**Mikoto : **_ se relevant brutalement _ IL N'EST PAS RESPONSABLE

**Sasuke : **alors qui l'est ?

**Shino : **mikoto reste calme _ elle se rassit _

**Sasuke : **tout comme toi, ton frère a des pertes de contrôle, mais lui fait plus de dégâts. 

**Mikoto : **non, lui c'est une brindille comparé à moi, c'est vrai que nous sommes dangereux, mais nous ne somme pas responsables de ce que nous sommes.

**Sasuke : **quelqu'un doit l'être.

**Mikoto : **notre famille ... notre père ...

_ une femme entra dans la salle d'attente, le médecin, elle était en sueur _

**Medecin : **_ à mikoto _ bon, Senou Ishigami ... est stabilisé ! _ se tournant vers sasuke _ de plus les deux genins de konoha et celui de suna sont totalement hors de danger.

**Sasuke : **_ visiblement soulagé _ sakura et tenten vont bien, ça fera plaisir aux autres. 

**Medecin : **vous pourrez les voir demain, elles seront bientôt sur pied.

**Sasuke : **bien, je vais prévenir les autres _ il disparut _

**Medecin : **si vous n'avez pas de question je vais partir.

**Mikoto : **pas de question, merci encore sensei.

**Medecin : **_ avec un sourire _ je m'appelle Shizune.

**Mikoto : **merci, Shizune-sensei _ elle partit _

_ quartiers privés du clan mizumaru, chez rei _

_ rei venait de rentrer de son entretien avec le conseil, sa maison était vide, seuls quelques domestiques circulaient, elle se rendit dans l'ancien labo de son grand père, là se trouvaient quatre personnes _

**Rei : **alors sale serpent, t'es à ton aise ?

_ l'homme à qui elle venait de s'adresser était Kimimaro, une seule chose le différenciait de l'ancien Kimimaro, ses yeux _

**Anko : **je t'ai déjà dit ne pas t'adresser à maître orochimaru sur ce ton.

**Rei : **la ferme salope, je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole, alors orochi ? 

**Orochimaru : **cette endroit est très impressionnant.

**Rei : **regarde le bien, dans un mois, il n'existera plus.

**Anko : **comment ça ?

**Rei : **bientôt je ne serais plus liée à ce village.

**Orochimaru : **tu vas donc briser le sceau. 

**Rei : **oui, et je ferai d'une pierre deux coups, c'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir, je vais prendre contact avec mon parrain, briser le sceau sera surement une bonne diversion, mais elle ne suffira pas.

**Orochimaru : **et alors.

**Rei : **il te reste quelques forces, je veux que tu t'occupes de maintenir les ninjas hors des affaires de Kisame.

**Orochimaru : **bien qu'il me reste effectivement quelques troupes, elles seront insuffisantes face à des ninjas comme le mizukage . 

Nagi ne sera plus un problème _ les quatre ninjas du son se tournèrent, pour faire face à Katsumi _

**Rei : **Sensei, alors ? le conseil ? 

**Katsumi : **il est divisé, certains pensent à ne pas intervenir.

**Rei : **bien, ce sera une grande opération.

**Katsumi : **elle sera très difficile, mais si tout se passe bien, alors ...

**Rei : **alors ce sera la fin de kiri.


	19. Order 6

**Order 6 : Cérémonie **  
_ Désert _

_ Sous la lune, étendu dans les sables du désert, un homme, habillé d'une tunique couleur sable, contemplant la beauté des étoiles de cette nuit sans nuage. A quelques mètres de là, un autre homme s'approche, lui aussi porte une tunique. _

**Gaara : **il est temps, si tu restes étendu là tu vas mourir de froid.

**Naruto : **_ se relevant légèrement _ ce n'est pas grave, c'est la première fois depuis des années que je me sens aussi bien.

**Gaara : **_ esquissant un léger sourire _ le désert te fait un sacré effet. 

**Naruto : **ce n'est pas que le désert, ma vie ne c'est jamais mieux déroulée.

**Gaara : **bon, lève-toi, demain on retourne à Kanoha, trois jours de trajet, tu devrais te reposer un peu.

**Naruto : **ça va aller _ il se leva _ retournons en ville _ il tourna la tête et regarda les murs de pierre qui entouraient le village de Suna _

**Gaara : **n'oublie pas qu'avant de partir le Kazekage veut te voir.

**Naruto : **ouais, le protocole c'est barbant.

**Gaara : **allez _ les deux amis marchèrent vers les murailles, Naruto arborait un large sourire _

**Naruto : **c'est sympa de venir avec moi. 

**Gaara : **ce n'est rien, en plus le Kazekage me l'a demandé, bien que je voulais y aller quand même. 

**Naruto : **tu le représenteras au mariage, le représentant de tout Suna.

**Gaara : **tu y vas un peu fort.

**Naruto : **peut être _ il trembla _ c'est vrai qu'il commence à faire froid.

**Gaara : **on prend la voie rapide ?

**Naruto : **vas y.

_ le sable sous les pieds des deux ninjas les éleva dans les airs, et à une vitesse fulgurante, les emporta vers le centre de Suna, une fois arrivés, ils se séparèrent, naruto retourna à l'hôtel où il était hébergé, à mi chemin il sentit une présence _

**Naruto : **je croyais que notre rendez-vous était pour avant mon départ.

_ une forme sortit de l'ombre, un homme, le Kazekage, l'homme à peu près âgé de trente ans, s'approcha de Naruto _

**Kazekage : **disons que j'avais envie de me promener et que nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard.

**Naruto : **ce n'est pas très formel, maître Kazekage.

**Kazekage : **voyons, pas de maître avec moi, tu n'es même pas de suna, appelle moi par mon nom.

**Naruto : **je suis pas sûr _ il hésita _ vous voulez me parler, Sasori ? 

**Sasori : **oui et non, rien de très important pour être précis.

**Naruto : **je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli mais je pars demain et j'ai malheureusement besoin de repos.

**Sasori : **bien, dans ce cas je serai bref, tu es un jeune ninja plein d'avenir, élève de l'actuel Hokage, porteur de Kyubi, l'on dit que tu entretiens de bonnes relations avec le Mizukage et tu es un amis du fils de l'ancien Kazekage, Gaara.

**Naruto : **oui, et alors ? 

**Sasori : **alors, tu es, ou du moins, tu vas devenir, sans aucun doute, une personne de premier ordre dans le monde des ninjas, j'aurais voulu te connaître un peu mieux.

**Naruto : **vous semblez être bien informé sur moi, que voulez-vous savoir ?

**Sasuri : **ton rêve est bien de devenir Hokage ?

**Naruto : **oui.

**Sasori : **je ne doute pas que tu atteindras ton but, et dans ce contexte je pourrais surement t'aider.

**Naruto : **_ avec un sourire _ la politique, je ne suis pas très au point avec ça.

**Sasori : **tu devrais t'y intéresser plus, entretenir des amis et des alliés pourra t'être très bénéfique pour ton avenir.

**Naruto : **oui, je vais y réfléchir.

**Sasori : **bien, bien, dans ce cas je vais te laisser, un long voyage t'attend pour le retour à konoha, tu passeras mes amitié à Sarutobi.

**Naruto : **ce sera fait _ le Kazekage disparut _ la politique ... _ il reprit son chemin, une dizaine d'heures plus tard, Naruto et Gaara partirent pour Konoha _

_ Konoha, quatre jours plus tard _

**Sasuke : **Grouille toi, sakura.

**Sakura : **c'est bon j'arrive.

**Sasuke : **on va finir en retard.

**Sakura : **Me voila _ la jeune fille sortit enfin de sa chambre, elle portait un kimono rose decoré d'un cerisier, sasuke fut subjugué _ bah quoi ?

**Sasuke : **_ secouant la tête _ non rien, bon on y va, on va se faire engueuler.

**Sakura : **tu te stresses un peu trop. 

**Sasuke : **tu rigoles, je me stresse énormément, tu n'imagines pas les personnes qui seront présentes.

**Sakura : **ne t'en fais pas, je sais très bien, la reconstruction de ton clan, blabla, tu m'as tout expliqué trente fois. 

**Sasuke : **donc tu sais qu'obito me tuera si on est en retard.

**Sakura : **ouais, il est très à cran, mais lui il a raison de l'être.

**Sasuke : **bon, on y va.

_ ils sortirent de chez Sakura et se dirigèrent vers le quartier des Uchiwa, toutes les rues étaient décorées du symbole du clan, des centaines de personnes était regroupées, cela rappela à sasuke les jours de fête à l'époque où son clan était encore très représenté, les deux genins prirent un raccourci pour arriver plus vite, ils finirent par arriver au temple des Uchiwa, lui aussi était bondé à son entrée _

**Sakura : **y a vraiment beaucoup de personnes.

**Sasuke : **normal _ il scuta l'horizon, il vit des dizaines de ninjas, presents pour la sécurité _

**Sakura : **j'ai compté environ cinq Anbus, rien que dans la foule.

**Sasuke : **ouais, et il y a aussi une escorte des forces spéciales de Kiri.

**Sakura : **Le Mizukage est présent c'est normal.

**Sasuke : **il n'y a pas que lui, le Daimyo du pays du feu, celui du pays des neiges, plus les délégués de Taki, Ame et bien sur de Suna avec Gaara, il y a aussi les chefs des principaux clans de Konoha.

**Sakura : **quel bordel _ les deux genin atterrirent sur le toit du temple, puis descendirent _t'es prêt pour les modalités dues à ton rang ?

**Sasuke : **malheureusement, oui.

**Sakura : **alors je te laisse _ elle s'éloigna, sasuke se dirigea vers les invités présents, très vite la jeune fille rejoint les personnes qu'elle connaissait, Lee, Tenten et Ino _

**Ino : **t'es en retard _ elle portait un kimono orange, décoré du symbole de son clan _

**Lee : **c'est surtout Sasuke qui est en retard _ Lee était habillé comme à son habitude de vert _

**Sakura : **désole, c'est ma faute.

**Tenten : **la cérémonie commence dans une vingtaine de minutes _ elle portait ses habits de tous les jours, mais avait les cheveux détachés, qui lui tombaient dans le dos _

**Sakura : **on devrait entrer à l'intérieur, au fait vous avez vu les autres ?

**Lee : **et bien ... Hinata et Neji sont avec la délégation du clan Hyuuga, Naruto est surement avec l'Hokage, Shikamaru est avec Tayuya et ses parents, Shino, lui, est avec la délégation de Kiri, et donc avec Mikoto.

**Tenten : **il y a aussi Tashiya et Sergei quelque part.

**Sakura : **tout le monde est donc là, bien, on y va ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur du temple /i

_ Intérieur du temple, salle d'attente _

**Kurenai : **calme toi, Obito.

_ le Uchiwa faisait les cent pas dans la petite salle, il y avait Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Ebisu, Kabuto, le Sandaime et Naruto _

**Gai : **elle a raison, tu vas finir par faire un trou dans le planché. 

**Obito : **je voudrais vous y voir vous.

**Kabuto : **ce n'est rien, juste un peu de stress.

**Obito : **un peu de stress, tu rigoles je suis terrorisé.

**Asuma : **_ en riant _ tu restes de marbre face à une armée entière et tu paniques comme un débutant face à ça.

**Obito : **Je sais, je sais, aaaaaaaaaaah c'est trop rapide.

**Ebisu : **_ riant a son tour _ active ton Sharigan _ Obito le regarda, ses yeux étaient rouges, le Sharigan à trois virgule activé _ holà, je plaisantais _ il se leva, imité par Gai, Kurenai et Asuma on va y aller i ils sortirent tous les quatre de la pièce _

**Obito : **je fais peut être une erreur. 

**Sandaime : **je suis désolé de te le dire, mais tu t'es mis dans cette situation de ta propre initiative. 

**Obito : **je sais.

**Kabuto : **regarde ça d'un autre point de vue, ça aurait pu être pire.

**Obito : **comment ?

**Kabuto : **elle aurait très bien pu ne le dire à personne, avoir l'enfant en secret dans son pays, le Sharigan ne serait plus une "exclusivité" de Konoha, en plus tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, c'est juste un peu plus rapide que prévu.

**Obito : **ouais, vous avez raison.

**Sandaime : **bien _ il se leva _ je vais rejoindre les autres invités, ton mariage est un événement majeur, viens Naruto.

**Naruto : **bonne chance _ les deux ninjas sortirent _

**Kabuto : **j'y vais aussi. 

**Obito : **Kabuto, s'il te plait, redis moi que je ne fais pas d'erreur.

**Kabuto : **tu ne fais pas d'erreur _ il se dirigea vers la porte _ au fait pour le nom, tu as pensé à quelque chose ?

**Obito : **je lui en ai parlé, si c'est une fille se sera Rin et si c'est un garçon ce sera Kakashi.

_ Kabuto esquissa un sourire et sortit, Obito se retrouva seul avec ses doutes _

_ Intérieur du temple, salle de cérémonie _

_ la salle où allait se dérouler la cérémonie était très imposante, la plupart des invités étaient installés _

**Neji : **ça va bientôt commencer.

**Hinata : **on dirait _ la jeune Hyuuga scruta autour d'elle _ je ne vois pas naruto.

**Neji : **regarde mieux, _ il désigna l'Hokage _ il est juste à côté.

_ Hinata sourit, un sourire qui disparut bien vite, aux côtés de Naruto se tenait Rei, le Mizukage et l'Hokage parlaient, elle activa son Byakugan, à ce moment là elle comprit parfaitement les sentiments du jeune garçon pour Rei, des larmes se formèrent sur son doux visage, dont une partie était masquée sous un bandeau _

**Hanabi : **y a un problème, grande soeur ? 

**Hinata : **non, rien _ elle s'essuya le visage et fit disparaître ses larmes _

**Hiashi : **fais attention à tes actes Hinata, tu représentes ton clan dans la stupide comédie qu'est ce mariage.

**Hinata : **oui père, pardonnez moi.

_ quelques minutes plus tard la cérémonie débuta, Obito, habillé de son uniforme de konoha, s'avança seul, arrivé face à un vieil homme, il s'arrêta et se retourna, une autre personne marcha désormais dans sa direction, elle portait un kimono blanc neige, ses cheveux courts et roses lui tombaient sur les épaules et ce qui sembla faire sourire certains amis d'Obito, Ebisu en premier, était le fait qu'elle portait son bandeau ninja du pays des neiges, elle s'arrêta aussi face au vieil homme _

**Obito : **c'était vraiment nécessaire le bandeau, Fubuki ?

**Fubuki : **_ avec un large sourire _ bien sûr.

_ la cérémonie débuta vraiment _

_ bureau administratif _

**Naruto : **alors tu le veux vraiment ? _ le garcon-renard était étendu sur le toit du bureau administratif des ninjas , le soleil était bas sur l'horizon _

**Serenity : **oui, je n'aurais jamais dû exister, je ne veux plus continuer comme ça _ l'esprit du sabre passait aux côtés du garçon et le contemplait _

**Naruto : **dis le.

**Serenity : **je veux mourir.

**Naruto : **bien, je ne te le demanderai plus, Sasuke est finalement d'accord, Violence veut aussi disparaître, Rei est prête aussi, le soir, après la fin de l'examen, tu mourras.

**Serenity : **bien. 

**Naruto : **_ se relevant _ j'ai du travail maintenant.

_ Serenity disparut, naruto se releva complètement et descendit du toit, il entra dans une pièce en passant par une fenêtre restée ouverte, la pièce était relativement grande , elle était d'un désordre incroyable, sur un bureau au centre de la pièce se trouvait deux piles de papier, juste à côté se trouvait un petit lit de camp, sur les murs quelques photos représentant naruto, sasuke et obito, sur une autre se trouvait l'équipe 8, sur une autre, encore, on pouvait voir Iruka _

**Naruto : **faut que je range, Sarutobi-sensei va me tuer _ il forma un sceau _

**Kage bunshin no jutsu **

_ six clones apparurent _

**Naruto : **les gars on va faire un peu de rangement, vous trois vous rangez la pièce, vous deux vous aller amener les formulaires que j'ai déjà fini de remplir à l'administration, et toi tu m'aides avec les rapports de mission de rang D.

_ tous les clones commencèrent leur travail _

**Naruto : **je déteste vraiment le travail administratif _ la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et deux chunins, Hagane Kotetsu et Kamizuki Izumo, entrèrent, les bras chargés de papier _

**Hagane : **on a encore de la paperasse pour toi, naruto.

**Naruto : **_ il s'affala sur sa chaise _ j'en ai marre, et les autres qui s'amusent, il doivent être chez Sasuke.

**Kamizuki : **C'est la vie _ il posa la pile de papier sur la table, puis sourit _ par contre je crois que l'on a égaré un rapport de mission d'espionnage de rang A dans le lot, si tu le trouves ne le lis pas.

**Naruto : **_ un large sourire sur les lèvres _ OK

_ les deux chunins sortirent, naruto bondit sur la pile de papier, il arrivait que ces deux là, laissent un rapport de mission importante dans la pile des missions banales que naruto devait analyser, il finit par le trouver _

**Naruto : **alors voyons cela _ il commença a lire _ Rapport de recherche, blabla, recherche du lieu de regroupement des ninjas d'oto survivants, blabla, y a rien ou quoi ? _ il continua en silence _ tiens ça devient intéressant, " 5eme jour, 03 heures du matin : suite à la fouille complète des restes du village d'oto, nous avons découvert un laboratoire secret où nous avons trouvé des dizaines de corps difformes, de nombreuse cages s'y trouvaient, certaines étaient vides, d'autres contenaient les cadavres de plusieurs créatures, ces créatures ressemblaient à des formes d'hybride humains et d'animaux, en moyenne 4 corps par cages, si le nombre de cage vide contenait chacune 4 créatures, alors ils pourraient y avoir une quarantaine de ces choses libres ", " 8eme jour, 8 heures du matin, ce matin à environ 5 kms de la frontière d'Iwa, nous avons découvert le corps sans vie d'une créature semblable à celles du labo, son corps était dans un état de destruction avancé, de multiples marques de morsure tendent à prouver qu'elle aurait été dévorée, c'est maintenant une certitude, au moins trente de ses créatures ont traversé la frontière ", " 10eme jour, 5 heures de l'après midi, nous avons poursuivi les créatures bien au delà de la limite légale, dans le doute nous avons détruit nos vêtements et tout ce qui pourrait nous assimiler à Konoha, habillés en simples paysans, nous avons traversé un petit village, il était complètement désert, aucune trace de vie sur plusieurs kms, cela risque de faire venir les ninjas d'Iwa, j'utilise mon droit de mettre fin à la mission, nous repartons " _ naruto finit de lire, les clones venaient de disparaître, la pièce était rangée, une partie de pile de papier avait disparu _ j'ai fait du bon bouleau, qui l'eut crut _ il posa le rapport sur la table _ j'en ai marre _ il se leva _ le reste attendra _ il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, le soleil avait disparut pour faire place à la lune, il bondit _

_ hôpital de konoha _

_ Tout était calme, Tsunade finissait quelques recherches dans le bureau du directeur de cet hôpital, Kabuto, seul le bruit des pages qui se tournent troublait le silence de mort qui remplissait la pièce _

**Tsunade : **Que veux-tu ? _ une forme sortit de l'ombre, et bien que son visage ne soit pas dévoilé, l'ermite aux limaces le reconnut immédiatement _ tu sais qu'il est dangereux de venir ici.

**Inconnu : **désolée, _ la voix était celle d'une femme _ on m'a demandé de vous prévenir, l'heure exacte a été fixée, l'opération débutera à 23 heures.

**Tsunade : **bien, transmets un message a l'Uchiwa, mon élève commence à retrouver la mémoire, cela serait fâcheux pour nous tous, je veux qu'il s'occupe de ce problème. 

**Inconnu : **bien, le message sera transmi.

**Tsunade : **très bien, autre chose ?

**Inconnu : **oui, votre cible a été clairement établie.

**Tsunade : **je suis déjà au courant.

**Inconnu : **dans ce cas, je vais y aller.

**Tsunade : **bonne chance pour ta propre mission _ l'inconnue disparut _ le départ pour Kiri est demain, je dois me préparer, cela fait des années que je ne me suis pas battue sérieusement _ elle disparut _


	20. Order 7, parti 1

**Order 7 : Combats ( 1/2 ) **  
**Naruto : **et merde je vais être en retard _ courant à travers Kiri, naruto se dirige vers la zone où se dérouleront la troisième partie de l'examen _ bordel, rei va me tuer, à chaque fois que je trouve l'ermite pervers quelque part je finis par arriver en retard, j'ai bien fait de ne pas partir 3 ans avec lui _ naruto accéléra à nouveau _ j'arriverai jamais à temps, PUTAINNNNNNNNNNN _ un sifflement retentit dans le ciel, une forme se dessina dans les nuage, un oiseau ? non un homme debout sur un oiseau, il fonça en direction de naruto, il passa à une vitesse hallucinante au dessus de naruto _

**Deidara : **tu vas assister à l'exam ?

**Naruto : **ouais.

**Deidara : **_ il repassa au dessus de naruto _ je te dépose ?

**Naruto : **_ un large sourire au lèvre _ ok _ Deidara repassa au dessus du jeune garçon et l'attrapa par la main, l'entrainant avec lui dans les airs _

**Deidara : **accroche-toi gamin

_ l'oiseau prit encore plus de vitesse, en quelques secondes ils arrivèrent, la zone de l'examen était une sorte de stade dont l'arène était presque complètement inondée, seuls les bords de l'arène et les gradins étaient au sec _

**Deidara : **je te pose où gamin ?

**Naruto : **à côté de l'Hokage.

**Deidara : **sérieux ?

**Naruto : **ouais, mon maître n'aime pas me voir en retard.

**Deidara : **très bien _ il descendit à grande vitesse sur l'arène et lanca Naruto dans la plus haute tribune, Naruto s'écrasa tête la première sur le sol _

**Naruto : **_ se relevant en titubant _ je suis en retard, sarutobi-sensei ?

**Hokage : **_ son visage était rouge de honte, le Mizukage riait de bon coeur, le TsuchiKage ne le regarda même pas, il regardait Deidara disparaître dans les airs _ oui, tu es en retard, et en plus tu te fais remarquer.

**Naruto : **désolé _ il se placa derrière l'Hokage, à côté du garde de ce dernier _

**Mizukage : **alors, c'est le grand moment, je dois fais un speach pour la foule _ il se leva _ QUE LE SPECTACLE COMMENCE _ il se rassit _

**Tsuchikage : **vous conservez cette stupide attitude indigne d'un Kage.

**Mizukage : **déridez-vous Tsuchikage, le vieux Sarutobi est presque sénile, mais c'est vous qui vous conduisez comme un vieillard.

**Hokage : **Nagi, un peu de respect pour vos aînés.

**Mizukage : **Ok, Ok _ il fit un signe et l'un de ses gardes s'approcha _ je mise tout sur Gaara, il me porte chance _ le ninja disparut _ bien, une bonne chose de faite, le premier combat oppose Gaara à l'un de vos jeunes Sarutobi ?

**Hokage : **oui, Sergei Won.

**Tsuchikage : **a t'il une chance ?   
_ arène _

**Sergei : **j'ai le trac _ le jeune garçon tremblait et sautait dans tous les sens _

**Examinateur : **calmez-vous, bon je m'appelle Tinton, je ne vous rappelle pas les règles vous les connaissez déjà _ Sergei trembla de plus belle, Gaara lui restait calme, les deux genins se tenaient sur l'eau au centre de l'arène _

**Sergei : **tu n'as pas l'intention de me tuer Gaara ? _ le garçon ne répondit pas _

**Tinton : **bien alors, C'EST PARTI.

_ aussitôt, le sable contenu dans la gourde de Gaara fonça sur Sergei, se dernier s'enfuit à toute vitesse _

**Sergei : **C'EST PAS MON JOURRRRRRRRRRR, _ la course poursuite dura quelques secondes _ j'en ai marre _ il s'arrêta, sortit ses deux Tonfas, et fonça tête baissée sur Gaara, _BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, _ il fit tourner ses armes à toute vitesse, ce qui eut pour conséquence de soulever des quantités impressionnantes d'eau qui le dissimulèrent légèrement, du sable transperça l'eau mais ne toucha pas Sergei, le genin de Konoha se rapprocha de plus en plus, une fois face à Gaara, il frappa, du sable se dressa et bloqua l'attaque, Sergei recula, le sable l'entourait, il arrêta l'afflux de chakra dans ses pieds et plongea sous l'eau pour éviter le sable bordel, "j'y arriverai pas" penca t-il, il bondit hors de l'eau a une dizaine de mètres de son adversaire _

**Gaara : **tu es rapide, pas assez pour me toucher, face à moi, tu ne peux rien faire.

**Suna Shigure **

_ Sergei leva les yeux vers le ciel, une pluie de sable commença, il plongea de nouveau sous l'eau _

**Gaara : **jamais le sable n'a eu peur de se mouiller _ il posa ses mains à la surface de l'eau _

**Jouro Suna Senbon **

_ la pluie de sable se changea en une pluie d'aiguilles de sable, l'eau prit une couleur rouge, Sergei remonta à la surface, son bras et sa jambe droite étaient ensanglantés _

**Sergei : **tu aurais pu me tuer.

**Gaara : **suis-je vraiment obligé de te tuer ?

**Sergei : **_ avec le sourire _ non, mais tu devras me mettre Ko _ il forma des sceaux _

**Doton no Yaiba **

_ le genin de Konoha cracha de la boue qui se changea en une épée de terre, il fonça de nouveau, vite, plus vite, toujours plus vite, puis il frappa, transpercent Gaara de son épée, un Gaara qui se désagrégea , bientôt le vrai Gaara bondit hors de l'eau et frappa, une série de coups de poings, gauche, droite, gauche, uppercut et crochet, Sergei se retrouva étendu sur l'eau à moitié conscient _

**Tinton : **bien, nous avons un gagnant.

**Gaara : **ouais, j'abandonne.

**Tinton : **_ les yeux révulsés _ QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

**Gaara : **vous êtes sourds ? j'abandonne, je me suis suffisamment battu, et lui pas assez _ il releva Sergei et partit _

**Tinton : **ba... ba... le... LE VAINQUEUR EST DONC SERGEI WON _ des hurlements inondèrent le stade et l'examinateur se fit percuter par une bouteille qui l'assomma _  
_ Gradin des Kages _

**Mizukage : **_ le Mizukage était debout à hurler sur l'arbitre depuis les gradins _ UNE HONTE, C'EST UNE HONTE, REMBOURSEZ, REMBOURSEZ.

**Hokage : **Nagi, ne faites pas l'enfant.

**Mizukage : **1 000 000 perdus, Suzihne va me tuer quand je rentrerai à la maison, Sarutobi, vous pourriez m'accorder l'asile politique pour dix ou vingt ans ?

**Hokage : **non.

**Mizukega : **Tsuchikage vous n'auriez pas un peu d'argent sur vous ? _ le Tsuchikage ne prit pas peine de réponde _ bon, toi _ il désigna l'un de ses gardes _, Tinton2 tu remplaces ton frère ko .

**Tinton2 : **je m'appelle Raymond.

**Mizukage : **RIEN A FOUTRE _ le ninja disparut _ ET RAMENE MOI MA BOUTEILLE.   
_ arène _

_ Tinton avait été amené à l'infirmerie, les deux prochains combattants étaient réunis à côté du nouvel examinateur _

**Tinton2 : **bien, bla, bla, bla, ça vous va ? INO CONTRE TESSAI, QUE LE COMBAT COMMENCE?

_ les deux se faisaient face _

**Tessai : **ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferai pas trop mal.

**Ino : **mais bien sur _ elle forma des sceaux _

**Goukakyuu no Jutsu **

_ une boule de feu sortit de sa bouche et se dirigea vers Tessai _

**Tessai : **bordel _ il forma en vitesse des sceaux _

**Renkuudan no Jutsu **

_ Tessai cracha une boule d'air concentré qui entra en collision avec la boule de feu et la stoppa _

**Tessai : **c'était moins une.

**Ino : **je me répète, " mais bien sur " _ ino apparut à côté du garçon, une boule de chakra dans sa main droite _

**Rasengan **

_ elle frappa dans les cotes, le genin de Suna fut projeté sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, ricochant sur l'eau, avant de s'écraser contre l'un des murs de l'arène, le silence se fit dans les gradins _

**Tinton2 : **_ visiblement effrayé _ babababa... c'est... c'est fini ?

**Ino : **oui

_ de nouveau des hurlements s'élevèrent dans le stade, le spectacle avait été bien trop court _

**Tinton2 : **VAINQUEUR INO ... _ il ne termina pas sa phrase, une bouteille étrangement semblable a la précédente, l'assomma _  
_ Gradin des Kages _

**Mizukage : **C'EST PAS VRAI, ILS LE FONT EXPRES OU QUOI, naruto tu vas faire l'examinateur.

**Naruto : **mais c'est pas mon rôle _ la température tomba de plusieurs degrés j'y... j'y vais il disparut _

**Mizukage : **ET RAMENE MOI MA BOUTEILLE.   
_ arène _

**Naruto : **quel bordel _ la foule hurlant encore, Tinton2 avait été évacué, les deux genins entrèrent _ pitié Sakura, Tenten, faites durer le spectacle.

**Sakura : **quel spectacle, c'est un combat.

**Naruto : **pas de leur point de vue _ il désigna les spectateurs _ ici, c'est eux les maîtres, faites rêver la foule et vous deviendrez chunin avant la fin de la journée.

**Sakura : **_ à tenten _ c'est moi ou il est moins bête.

**Naruto : **bien, MAINTENANT COMBATTEZ.

_ a peine avait il fini de dire " combattez" que Tenten avait bondi à quatre mètres du sol, un rouleau dans les mains _

**Naruto : **J'AI DIT, FAITES DURER LE SPECTACLE.

**Kuchiyose **

_ Tenten ouvrit le rouleau et commença un bombardement, des centaines de Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon et d'autres armes blanches foncèrent sur Sakura, et Naruto par la même occasion _

**Naruto : **et merde

_ il dégaina Serenity et repoussa les armes qui allaient le percuter, Sakura elle recula avec difficulté, Tenten sortit un autre rouleau _

**Kuchiyose **

_ de nouveau un bombardement, non pas d'armes blanches, mais de petites bombes, des centaines d'explosion eurent lieu et quand la vapeur d'eau, qui s'était élevée, disparut toute le monde put voir l'arène en partie détruite, Tenten atterrit, Sakura avait disparu _

**Tenten : **où t'es Sakura ?

**Sakura : **ici.

_ Tenten se retourna, juste à temps pour ne pas finir embrochée sur le Kunai que tenait Sakura, elle finit avec une plaie à l'épaule assez profonde, Sakura continua de frapper, de plus en plus violemment, blessant Tenten en de nombreux endroits _

**Tenten : **_ recouverte de sang _ t'es très en forme.

**Sakura : **et t'as pas tout vu _ elle sortit une bille de sa poche et l'avala, ses quelques blessures dues aux explosions disparurent, elle forma des sceaux _

**Zetsushi Nensan no jutsu **

_ elle ouvrit la bouche et projeta un liquide jaune, Tenten bondit mais fut touchée au bras, elle cria et plongea sous l'eau _

**Sakura : **l'eau ne retirera pas l'acide de ton sang

_ Tenten sortit de l'eau, un katana à la main _

**Tenten : **ça fait très mal, la brûlure ne veut pas partir.

**Sakura : **c'est normal, je te soignerai une fois le match fini.

**Tenten : **j'irai plutôt voir maître Tsunade, toi, tu seras trop amochée pour me soigner _ elle fonça _

**Tensazan-Getsu no Mai **

_ elle disparut aussitôt et réapparut, la lame de son katana sous la gorge de Sakura _

**Tenten : **tu as perdu.

**Sakura : **_ avec un sourire _ seulement si tu peux encore tenir debout _ Tenten cracha une gerbe de sang et s'effondra _ Naruto c'est fini _ elle forma une technique _

**Shousen Jutsu **

_ ses mains s'auréolèrent de lumière vert clair, qu'elle posa sur le torse de Tenten _

**Naruto : **OK VAINQUEUR HARUNO SAKURA


	21. Order 7, parti 2

**Order 7 : Combats ( 2/2 ) **

**Naruto : **Bien, on continue, QUE AI MARUBACHI KAMIZURU ET ISHIGAMI SENOU S'APROCHENT.

_ les deux jeunes genins descendirent sur l'arène, ils se positionnèrent face à face _

**Ishigami : **j'espère que tu es motivée fillette, je n'ai jamais perdu de combat en face à face, en fait, je n'ai jamais perdu un combat quelque soit le nombre de mes adversaires.

**Ai : **tu vois le Tsuchikage dans les gradin des Kages, en dix ans, il n'est jamais allé assister personnellement à l'examen chunin, s'il est là aujourd'hui, c'est pour me voir combattre. 

**Ishigami : **tu dois être très importante. 

**Ai : **non, au contraire, mon clan est le plus méprisé de Iwa.

**Ishigami : **alors pour quelle raison est-il ici ?

**Ai : **pour voir une chose qui a disparu depuis plus de trente ans.

**Naruto : **vous avez fini ? OK, QUE LE COMBAT COMMENCE.

**Ishigami : **j'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir que je sois sérieux dès le début, alors _ il forma des sceaux _

**Ai : **c'est dans ton intêrét d'être sérieux _ elle leva ses bras et des centaines d'abeilles en sortirent _

**Ishigami : **bien, bien, au fait tu as remarqué que l'arène est presque constituée à 100 d'eau ? _ il termina sa technique _ même si je suis un genin, j'ai un niveau bien au delà.

**Daibakufu no Jutsu **

_ un tourbillon d'eau se forma devant Ishigami, puis déferla sur Ai, elle forma une technique _

**Mitsu Kame no Tate **

_ les abeilles se positionnèrent devant Ai, puis explosèrent, ce qui eut pour conséquence de former un gigantesque mur de miel qui stoppa le tourbillon _

**Ishigami : **sympa comme technique, mais à la fin tu risques de ne plus avoir d'abeilles _ le mur de miel se dilua dans l'eau _ en plus, ça ne dure pas.

**Ai : **pour mes abeilles, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en manque pas _ elle forma des sceaux _

**Meisai Gakure no Jutsu **

_ le corps de la jeune ninja devint invisible _

**Ishigami : **ce n'est pas en te cachant que tu gagneras.

**Hachi Bakudan no Jutsu **

_ le jeune homme se retourna, une vingtaine d'abeilles lui fonçèrent dessus, il plongea et forma des sceaux _

**Mizu no Tatsumaki **

_ une tornade aquatique se forma, de grosses vagues apparurent à la surface, Ai redevint visible, elle lutait pour ne pas se faire submerger, Ishigami remonta _

**Ishigami : **à t'écouter parler je m'attendais à quelque chose d'incroyable, de grand, mais non, à mon avis le Tsuchikage doit être déçu.

**Ai : **ok, tu l'auras voulu _ elle forma un sceau _ voila, l'une des techniques disparues du 1er Tsuchikage _ elle forma d'autres sceaux _

**Ishigami : **si elle a disparu comment tu peux l'utiliser ?

**Ai : **_ avec un sourire _ disons qu'un rouleau a été retrouvé, j'ai mis un mois à apprendre cette technique, et je suis encore très loin de la maîtriser.

**Doryuu Tatsumaki Gouka **

_ rien ne se passa _

**Ishigami : **et ben alors ? _ des vaguelettes commencèrent à apparaître sur l'eau _ et bien, je suis impressionné, tu fais de petites vagues

**Ai : **tais-toi et regarde _ les vaguelettes devinrent de plus en plus fortes, le stade commença à trembler, de plus en plus fort _

**Ishigami : **tu nous fais un petit tremblement de terre, cool, mais ça ne sert à rien _ le tremblement était de plus en plus violent _ j'en ai marre.

**Ai : **Idiot, tu ne remarques pas.

**Ishigami : **remarquer quoi ?

**Ai : **l'eau.

_ Ishigami regarda, le niveau de l'eau baissait de plus en plus, elle devenait de plus en plus chaude aussi, bientôt il put en voir le fond, une lumière rouge apparut, Ai se mordit le doigt _

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu **

_ un insecte d'environ deux mètres apparut sous les pieds de la jeune fille et s'envola _

**Ai : **bonne chance

_ l'eau continua de baisser de hauteur de plus en plus rapidement, l'eau devenait aussi de plus en plus chaude, Deidara était réapparu pour prendre Naruto, bientôt une explosion retendit et de la lave en fusion s'échappa, dans tout le stade des hurlements retentirent, pris de panique les spectateur fuirent le plus vite possible, un vent de panique monstre souffla, Ishigami contemplait le spectacle depuis le centre de l'arène d'autres explosions retentirent, bientôt il fut complètement encerclé par la roche en fusion, bizarrement la température commençait à baisser, et le sol sous ses pieds s'éleva d'une trentaine de mètres en un instant, l'Hokage apparut à ses côtés _

**Hokage : **joli spectacle, mais ne t'en fais pas j'ai déjà vu pire, bon, j'avais dix ans, mais c'était sur une surface monstrueuse à l'époque _ le Mizukage et le Tsuchikage apparurent à leur tour à ses côtés _ merci d'avoir surélevé la terre, Tsuchikage _ le Tsuchikage ne répondit pas _ bien, Nagi ?

**Mizukage : **allons y messieurs _ l'Hokage et le Tsuchikage formèrent des sceaux _

**Baku Suishouha **

_ les deux hommes crachèrent une énorme quantité d'eau, le Mizukage fit une technique à son tour _

**Hyouton Fubuki no jutsu **

_ un vent glacé souffla, et congela l'eau qui venait d'entrer en contact avec la lave _

**Tsuchikage : **cela devrait suffire, cette technique a été relativement ratée.

**Hokage : **effectivement, si elle avait été parfaite, c'est la moitié de Kiri qui aurait eu chaud.

**Tsuchikage : **je pense que ce combat est fini ?

**Mizukage : **il semblerait, il va falloir continuer les combats un peu plus tard, en début d'après midi je pense.

**Hokage : **_ avec le sourire _ il devrait y avoir beaucoup moins de spectateurs.

**Mizukage : **je le pense aussi.

_ salle de repos de konoha _

**Shikamaru : **ça fais quand même froid dans le dos.

**Sakura : **ça fais plus de trois heures que l'on parle de ça, t'en as pas marre ?

**Shikamaru : **non.

**Tayuya : **du calme Shika _ elle le prit dans ses bras _ tu risques pas de brûler ici.

**Shikamaru : **je le sais bien, vous me prenez pour un con.

**Sasuke : **bien sur que non, on sais tous que t'as un QI de 200.

**Shikamaru : **plus de 200, mais ce qui me fait frissonner, c'est qu'à son âge, cette fille ait pu faire une technique comme ça.

**Naruto : **_ le garçon-renard entra dans la pièce _ et encore, elle a foiré la technique, bon, le stade sera prêt dans une vingtaine de minutes, c'est un beau bordel, par contre, il sera fermé au public, seuls les ninjas et les personnes haut placées pourront assister à la fin de l'exam.

**Tenten : **t'es prête à affronter miss volcan, Sakura ? 

**Naruto : **elle ne l'affrontera pas, Ai a abandonné, elle dit que ça lui a suffit, elle est vraiment crevée. 

**Ino : **tu m'étonnes avec le truc qu'elle a fait.

**Sergei : **y a donc plus que deux combats ? 

**Naruto : **ouais, toi contre Ino, et le gagnant contre Sakura.

**Sasuke : **_ avec le sourire _ ça promet du grand spectacle.

**Ino : **tu te fous de nous ? 

**Sasuke : **juste un peu.

**Naruto : **bien, alors j'ai aussi le planing, après la fin de l'exam, la délégation de Konoha et de Suna restera la nuit et partira le lendemain matin, la délégation de Iwa, hormis quelques personnes, partira le soir même.

**Ino : **pourquoi on ne part pas le soir même ?

**Naruto : **j'en sais rien, mais de toute façon, j'ai des trucs à faire ce soir donc j'ai pas demandé.

**Sergei : **tu vas faire quoi ?

**Sasuke : **ça ne te regarde pas !

**Naruto : **ouais, bon Sakura, Ino et Sergei, on se retrouve cet aprèm, Shika, t'as été designé auprès des membres importants de Konoha, Tayuya, comme d'ab, t'as l'ordre de rester le plus loin possible de lui pendant ce temps, désolé, Sasuke, tu viens on doit parler avec Rei pour ce soir.

_ Sasuke et Shikamaru se levèrent et partirent avec Naruto _

**Tayuya : **j'en ai marre, on ne me fait toujours pas confiance.

**Ino : **c'est un peu normal _ Sakura lui donna un violent coup de poing _

**Sakura : **excuse la.

_ Tayuya partit à son tour _

_ stade _

_ l'arène avait été " réparée ", il n'y avait presque plus d'eau, dans les gradins, il ne restait que les ninjas et les personnalités importantes, les combats allaient bientôt reprendre, Sergei et Ino se tenaient aux côtés de l'arbitre _

**Tinton : **_ l'arbitre portait un bandage sur la tête _ alors, les jeunes, ça devrait être plus calme dans les gradins, mais comme j'ai pas envie de me retrouver de nouveau à l'hôpital vous allez me faire de belles choses, et sans détruire l'arène si c'est possible.

**Ino : **ok la momie, on fera de notre mieux.

**Tinton : **bien, QUE LE COMBAT COMMENCE.

_ Sergei commença à faire tourner ses deux Tonfas, bientôt ils tournèrent si vite qu'ils devinrent invisibles aux yeux d'Ino, ce n'était plus que deux tourbillons _

**Ino : **bien, c'est l'heure _ elle forma des signes _

**Goukakyuu no Jutsu **

_ une boule de feu sortit de sa bouche et se dirigea vers Sergei qui ne bougea pas, quand la boule entra en collision, un nuage de poussière s'éleva, puis Sergei réapparut, il ne portait aucune trace de blessure, il tourna ses Tonfas encore plus rapidement, Ino sortit un kunai, le lança sur le garçon et forma des sceaux _

**Kunai, Kage Bunshin no jutsu **

_ le kunai se clona en dix autres kunais, ils ne touchèrent même pas le garçon car ils furent déviés par les Tonfas _

**Ino : **j'ai pigé, tes Tonfas forment une sorte de mur elle fit une technique /i

**Shinhanho no Jutsu **

_ rien ne se produit _

**Ino : **_ troublée _ c'est pas normal.

**Sergei : **tu as raison quand tu dis que mes Tonfas forment un mur, mais, il n'y a pas que les attaques physiques qui ne passent pas _ il se concentra et propulsa du chakra dans ses mains, qui se répendit a son tour dans ses armes _

**Ino : **tu fais comme Asuma-sensei avec ses Knuckle Knives.

**Sergei : **ouais, mais je fais plus encore _ ses armes tournaient de plus en plus vite, un sifflement assourdissant se fit entendre _ les deux problèmes de ma technique, c'est qu'elle est longue à faire, mais heureusement tu parles beaucoup, et que ça me bouffe presque tout mon chakra.

**Kazeryuu no Tatsumaki **

_ le sifflement devint presque insupportable, le vent, de plus en plus violent commença à former une tornade au dessus du garçon, qui semblait au seuil de la mort, bientôt la tornade fut gigantesque et elle prit la forme d'un dragon _

**Sergei : **bye, bye. _ il s'écroula, à moitié inconscient _

**Ino : **nom de ...

_ le dragon d'air commença à se mouvoir, ou plutôt à se précipiter sur Ino, elle ne bougea pas, terrorisée à la vue du monstre, une personne apparut devant elle _

**Tinton : **joli dragon, mais avec cette technique il aurait du être trois fois plus gros _ il forma un sceau _j'arrête ce combat, t'as perdu fillette.

**Souryuu no Kiri **

_ deux jets de vapeur s'échappèrent de ses mains et à une vitesse ahurissante capturèrent le dragon d'air _

**Tinton : **bien, on le fait disparaître _ il enchaîna une longue série de signes _

**Suikoudan no Jutsu **

_ le peu d'eau toujours présent sur l'arène se regroupa pour former un énorme dragon d'eau qui se précipita sur le dragon d'air, les deux attaques s'annulèrent mutuellement, l'arbitre se rendit auprès de Sergei _

**Tinton : **tu peux tenir debout.

**Sergei : **je ne pense pas. 

**Tinton : **ok, tu ne participeras pas au prochain combat, mais tu as gagné celui-ci.

**Sergei : **trop bien _ il s'évanouit _

**Tinton : **BIEN, LE PROCHAIN COMBAT NE POUVANT AVOIR LIEU, HARUNO SAKURA EST DONC DECLAREE VAINQUEUR.


	22. Order 8 parti 1

**Order 8 : Secrets révélés ( partie 1/2 )**

La nuit était maintenant tombée depuis plusieurs heures, l'examen chunin s'était terminé par la victoire de Sakura, la délégation d'Iwa était parti dès la fin de l'épreuve, les nominations au poste de chunin devraient être décidées dans les prochains jours , maintenant, Naruto, Sasuke et Rei allèrent accomplir le voeu de cette dernière, la destruction des trois katanas, créés il y a plus de 14 ans par le clan Mizumaru, les trois ninjas se trouvèrent dans la demeure de la jeune fille, plus précisément dans l'ancien labo du grand père de Rei, face au pilier central, elle prit la parole :

« Bien, ce pilier a trois entailles, une par katana » elle dégaina Destiny et l'inséra dans l'une des entailles, Sasuke fit de même avec Violence » Naruto à toi.

Il dégaina Serenity, hésita un instant et fit comme les deux autres

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Sasuke.

Rei fit une longue, très longue série de sceaux, le pilier commença à briller.

« Ne vous en faites pas, c'est normal. »

« On te croit. »

Des formes commencèrent à apparaitre, trois formes, bientôt les formes furent parfaitement distinctes, l'une d'elles était une petite fille d'environ 8 ans, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux vert pomme et elle portait une robe bleue ciel, Serenity, à ses côtés, une autre personne, un homme, d'environ 30 ans, son visage était à moitié caché par ses cheveux, mi-longs et gras, qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, il portait des vêtements noirs et sales, Violence, la dernière personne était aussi un homme, d'environ 20 ans, ses cheveux roux étaient coupés très courts, il portait un uniforme des chunin de Kiri, Destiny.

« T'as mis du temps gamine, 14 ans que j'attend ce moment. » Déclara Violence d'une voix rauque

« La ferme, cela aurait pu durer bien plus longtemps. » Lui rétorqua Destiny

La lumière générée par le pilier devint plus forte

« C'est le moment, enfin. »

Violence se tourna vers le pilier, il s'écria un dernier « Salut, bande de pigeons » puis s'avança et disparut, Destiny fit de même, mais avec plus de respect, « Maître Rei, adieu » dit-il avant de disparaître, Serenity, elle, marcha vers naruto.

« Désolée »

« De quoi ? » Demanda le garçon.

« Serenity, tu dois y aller. » Lui rappela Rei.

Serenity la regarda avec noirceur, puis continua.

« J'espère seulement que tu me pardonneras un jour »

« Comment ça ? »

« Baisse toi »

Le jeune garçon se baissa à la hauteur de la petite fille, elle lui toucha le front, une lumière s'échappa du bout de ses doigts, un instant plus tard Naruto s'effondra en hurlant, les mains posées sur son visage, tordu de douleur, Sasuke se précipita

« QU'EST CE QUE T'AS FAIT ? » hurla t-il.

« Je lui ai offert la vérité »

Elle se retourna et marcha vers le pilier

« Sasuke, pour ton bien et celui de Naruto, fuyez le plus loin possible de cet endroit » Continua t'elle.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu étais vraiment obligée ? » Demanda Rei, le regard plein de haine, à Serenity.

« Oui, il mérite de savoir qui tu es vraiment »

Elle marcha en direction du pilier et après un dernier « Adieu, grand frère » elle disparut, la lumière devint de plus en plus violente, Rei partit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici, tu vas où ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? » Cria Sasuke.

La lumière devint plus violente, plus aveuglante, le sol commença à trembler.

* * *

La lumière autour de Naruto se dissipa, il se retrouva au milieu d'un marché, celui de Kiri, les gens allaient et venaient comme si le garçon-renard n'existait pas, le temps était calme, la brume qui recouvrait le village semblait s'être enfui l'espace d'un journée, au loin des cris retentirent. 

« FAITES PLACE »

L'homme qui venait de crier portait un uniforme des ninjas de Kiri, il courait à toute vitesse, bientôt il fut aux côtés de Naruto, l'homme, s'il en était un, avait la peau bleue, de petit yeux de poisson et une sorte d'épée gigantesque dans le dos.

« PUTAIN, JE VOUS AI DIT DE FAIRE PLACE BANDE DE CONS » hurla t'il de plus belle.

« Du calme Kizame » dit un homme qui venait d'apparaitre à ses côtés , il portait également une épée incroyablement grosse et longue.

« TA GUEULE ZABUZA, je crie si j'en ai envie »

« L'énerve pas Zabuza, tu sais qu'il est à cran, bien plus que le père » un autre homme apparut à leur côtés, lui portait deux petites épées étranges.

« C'est la journée des emmerdeurs, t'es pas en mission aujourd'hui, Raiga ? »

« Tu rêves Kizame, j'allais pas rater ça »

« Bon, il faut se dépêcher »

Les trois hommes prirent encore plus de vitesse, bondissant de toits en toits, ils finirent par arriver face à l'hôpital, ils entrèrent en trombe, bousculant les malades et les blessés sur leur passage, Naruto qui les suivait sans comprendre pourquoi se sentit de plus en plus largué, soudain les trois hommes poussèrent des cris, plus des appels incompréhensibles que des cris, en direction d'un homme.

« Et merde » fit il.

Le choc fut rude, le pauvre se retrouva percuté par les trois ninjas en furie, ce qui ne sembla nullement le gêner, puisqu'il les évita au dernier moment ce qui les fit chuter.

« Les gars, vous êtes en pédiatrie, ne criez pas »

« Tu rêves Houki, aujourd'hui c'est la fête » ajouta l'homme poisson en se levant.

« Mais bien sur, tiens, qu'est ce que tu fais là Raiga, t'as pas une mission »

« Et rater le grand événement ? »

« Tu te fous de nous ? c'est laquelle ? dit, c'est laquelle ? » explosa Kizame en regardant à travers la vitre qui les séparait d'une dizaine de bébés.

« Ta filleule ? c'est elle » il montra un bébé endormi dans l'un des berceaux « 3500 grammes et 50 centimètres »

Les trois ninjas aux épées collèrent leur visage à la vitre, on aurait dit trois enfants devant un magasin de bonbons , Raiga versa une larme.

« Elle est presque aussi belle que des funérailles » dit il, juste avant de se prendre un violent coup de pied de la part de Kizame, ce qui le propulsa à dix mètres au loin.

« Ce sont tes funérailles que tu verras si tu continues »

« Génial … » déclara t'il avant de s'évanouir.

« Et pour le nom ? » demanda Zabuza.

« C'est sa mère qui a gagné ? » demanda à son tour Kizame.

« Non, c'est moi, je vous présente donc Mizumaru Rei »

Naruto colla à son tour son visage sur la vitre, puis il regarda le père, maintenant qu'il regardait bien, l'homme lui rappelait assez la jeune fille. Soudainement le paysage changea autour du garçon, il n'était plus dans l'Hôpital de Kiri, mais dans une fôret de bambous, il n'y avait que peu de lumière, à moins d'un mètre de lui se tenait Houki, il était habillé de l'uniforme de Kiri et tenait une épée à la lame de plus de deux mètres de long, en face, six junin d'Iwa.

« Tu es fait, tu as fait une erreur en te séparant de ton équipe » déclara le ninja le plus proche.

« Je ne fais jamais d'erreur » dit il avant de disparaître.

Les événements, qui suivirent les paroles de Houki, allaient à une vitesse que Naruto eut du mal à suivre, en premier lieu, le ninja d'Iwa qui venait de parler perdit la tête, au sens propre, avant même de s'en rendre compte, il s'en suivit un combat rapide entre les cinq autres junin et Houki, que le junin de Kiri remporta facilement.

« Ridicule, et ça se prétend ninja ? »

« Bien sûr, et notre mission est de t'arrêter, toi et ton équipe, quel qu'en soit le prix » murmura le dernier ninja d'Iwa encore en vie.

« Considère ta mission comme un échec total »

« Pas total »

L'homme enchaîna une série de sceaux à une vitesse ahurissante.

Sousai Nendo no Jutsu

Le corps du junin gonfla, et avant que Houki ne réagisse, l'homme explosa, une terrible explosion, rien n'y survécut sur plusieurs kilomètres. De nouveau le paysage changea, Naruto se retrouva cette fois dans une sorte de laboratoire, un grand laboratoire, bizarrement seules trois personnes y travaillaient, deux femme et un homme, tous âgés d'environ vingt-cinq ans, le garçon-renard reconnut l'une d'elle, « Rei » pensa t-il « Non, impossible, ça doit être sa mère », il observa les alentours, sur une des tables, en face de la seconde femme, était posée Destiny.

« Je vais tester avec le nouveau dosage » déclara la femme « tu m'aides Kunieda ? »

« J'arrive »

« Faites attention » prévint la mère de Rei « j'ai modifié le produit, il devrait avoir l'effet escompté, mais ça l'a rendu très volatile »

« C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé de l'aide, Nina »

« Bien, alors que veux-tu que je fasse ? » demanda Kunieda.

« Note les variations d'énergie dégagées » lui ordonna t'elle, en lui tendant un bloc note.

Avec délicatesse, la femme prit un flacon vert et versa deux gouttes du produit contenu par le récipient, sur la lame de Destiny, elle vibra légèrement.

« Ok, on est dans les normes » déclara l'homme « plus que … »

Il se tut, ses yeux fixaient Destiny, le katana continuait de vibrer de plus en plus fort, une lumière s'en échappa, il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour hurler, mais il était déjà trop tard, une explosion eut lieu, d'une puissance incroyable, elle détruisit la totalité du laboratoire et tua sur le coup les trois personnes, seul Destiny resta intacte dans les décombres, Naruto, les yeux révulsés, ne bougea pas, la terreur se lisait dans son regard. Puis tout devint noir, la lumière revint quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto se trouvait désormais dans une salle de cours, une dizaine d'enfants étaient réunis autour d'une enseignante, seule une enfant n'était pas avec les autres, Rei, elle semblait avoir dans les quatre ou cinq ans, elle restait assise à au moins deux mètres du reste du groupe, la seule action qu'elle semblait accomplir était de regarder une petite boite rose posée en face d'elle.

« tu fais quoi ? » demanda une petite fille qui venait de la rejoindre.

« Rien »

« Pourquoi tu restes toute seule ? »

« J'ai envie de rester seule »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda la fille, en prenant la boite rose « c'est toi qui l'a faite ? »

« Oui »

« Tu me la donnes ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle est jolie »

« D'accord, mais ne l'ouvre pas »

« Y a quoi dedans ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, l'enfant mit la boite dans sa poche et rejoint les autres, seule dans son coin, Rei sourit, quelques minutes plus tard, l'enseignante rejoint Rei.

« Tu veux me parler ? »

« Oui sensei, je veux passer l'examen pour devenir Genin. »

« Il est un peu tôt, non ? »

« Je m'ennuie ici »

« Oui, j'ai vu tes résultats, ils sont très bons, je vais en parler avec ton grand père, mais pour l'instant tu ne veux vraiment pas rejoindre les autr… »

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase, une forte explosion eut lieu derrière elle, toute la salle fut inondée de flammes, Naruto, bien que ne ressentant pas la chaleur, sortit à toute allure, une fois hors des flamme, il tomba à genoux devant le corps d'un des enfants à moitié calciné, il se retourna en direction des flammes, sous le choc, quand une forme traversa le feu à son tour, « Rei … impossible » pensa t-il, en regardant l'enfant sortir des flammes sans le moindre signe de brûlure ailleurs que sur ses vêtements.

« je te l'avais dit " ne l'ouvre pas " » déclara t-elle avant de former quelques sceaux.

Tanukineiri no Jutsu

La petite fille s'effondra dans un faux sommeil sous les yeux médusés de Naruto, dans les secondes qui suivirent, plusieurs personnes arrivèrent dans la salle en flamme, Rei et un autre enfant, gravement brûlé, furent évacués, mais le garçon-renard ne faisait plus attention à rien, complètement bouleversé par les dernières scènes, de nouveau le décor changea. Le pauvre garçon effondré réapparut dans la chambre de Rei, la petite fille lisait paisiblement, comme si de rien n'était, le fait que son grand père entra dans la chambre ne la fit pas changer, elle conserva son regard vide de sentiment.

« J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé, ça na pas l'air de te chagriner » constata Saga.

« Je suis très triste » déclara t'elle, au même moment l'expression de son visage changea, il sembla sincèrement triste.

« Arrête ton numéro, je me contrefiche de la mort de tes camarades de classe, par contre ton état m'inquiète, on m'a dit que tu n'avais subi aucune blessure. »

« J'ai eu de la chance »

« Tu mens aussi bien que ta mère, pour le reste, tu tiens tout de ton père, mais il y a une chose que tu tiens de ton clan et qui ne devrait pas être présent » dit-il avant de sortir un kunai et de le lancer en direction de la jeune enfant, qui ne bougea pas d'un cil, le kunai toucha la tête, mais ne fit que la toucher, aucune blessure, aucune douleur, la petite Rei n'avait rien eu « comment as tu fait pour retirer le sceau, que j'ai moi-même créé il y a cinquante années, pour que le pouvoir de notre clan disparaisse à jamais ? »

« J'aime beaucoup lire »

« J'ai très mal évalué ton niveau, à ta naissance, j'ai senti les problèmes arriver, et maintenant j'en paie le prix, mais ne t'en fais pas ma chère petite, je ne ferai pas la même erreur deux fois »

« Tu ne vas pas me tuer quand même ? »

« Bien sur que non, idiote, tu restes ma petite fille avant tout » dit-il avant de se retourner face à la porte « tu ne retourneras pas à l'académie avant quelques temps, une enfant de ton âge se doit d'être désemparée face à une telle situation, de plus je dois créer un nouveau sceau »ajouta t-il en sortant.

Rei recommença a lire, comme si de rien n'était, la pièce se changea l'instant suivant, et le laboratoire de Saga apparut, il était exactement comme celui que Naruto connaissait, en moins sale, sur le sol autour du pilier central étaient tracés des signes, la petite Rei était assise à côté du pilier, Saga lui formait des sceaux.

« Tu ne pourras pas te libérer de celui-ci » affirma t'il.

Kami Fuuja Houin

Le sol s'illumina, le pilier aussi, d'une lumière bleu turquoise, des hurlements de douleur inondèrent la pièce pendant deux minutes, puis, la lumière s'éteint, les cris s'arrêtèrent et le calme revint, Saga s'avança vers Rei, elle était à moitié inconsciente, le visage crispé par la douleur.

« Maintenant tu ne pourras plus les récupérer, jamais, même après ma mort, désormais ces pouvoirs qui ont déclenché tant de guerres et entrainé la mort de tellement de personnes, ont disparu au plus profond de toi » annonça t'il, puis il prit un kunai et transperça le bras de sa petite fille « tu vas devoir réapprendre à connaître la douleur » de nouveau des hurlements de douleur retentirent « bonne chance dans ta vie de ninja » termina t'il, le sourire aux lèvres, en partant.


	23. Order 8 parti 2

**Order 8 : Secrets révélés ( partie 2/3 )**

Kiri tremblait, à travers tout le village de la brume, des secousse se firent sentir, une lumière s'élevait dans le ciel, tel un phare, elle attirait à elle tous les regards, Sasuke courait à toute allure, fuyant comme lui avait dit Serenity, sur son passage des centaines de personnes sortaient de leurs demeures « NOM DE DIEU, FUYEZ » hurla t'il à en perdre la voix, sur ses épaules était posé naruto, toujours inconscient, soudainement et violemment, un grondement se fit entendre, Sasuke, lui, ne se retourna pas pour voir le spectacle, le regard terrorisé des personnes qu'il croisait lui en décrivait déjà suffisamment l'horreur, dans son dos le vent souffla avec une force nouvelle, d'un léger coup d'oeil il comprit, un mur de flamme se propageait dans tout le village, « trop rapide, plus vite, plus vite, plus vite, …. » pensa t-il, ou plutôt, hurla t'il dans sa tête, la force du désespoir lui donna littéralement des ailes, ou était ce plutôt le bras de Deidara qui l'agrippa, lui et Naruto, pour les entraîner dans les cieux, haut, très haut, trop haut.

« C'était moins une pour vous » déclara " l'homme oiseau ".

« Et pour les autres ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Leurs vies ne sont déjà plus entre leurs mains »

Depuis le ciel, le garçon au Sharingan constata avec une effroyable clarté l'étendue des dégâts, au moins un tiers du village caché de Kiri avait été englouti par les flammes, Deidara se posa enfin, à une trentaine de mètres du nuage de fumée qui s'élevait là où les flammes avaient sévi, Sasuke déposa naruto, toujours inconscient, à ses côtés, cette fois, s'en était trop pour lui, il vomit, un point dans le cœur le faisait souffrir.

« alors petit frère, on ne supporte pas ses propres erreurs ? » dit une voix dans l'ombre, elle s'avança pour faire apparaître Itachi, il était vêtu de ses habits d'akatsuki

« Votre attaque est un peu en avance, d'après les informations du Mizukage et du Sannin Légendaire Jiraiya, votre attaque devait avoir lieu en début de matinée, c'est malheureux » déclara Deidara, sans toutefois regarder Itachi.

« Les informations qui vous sont parvenues ne l'ont pas été au hasard, mais sache que ce n'est pas akatsuki qui a déclenché ce déluge de feu, du moins pas directement. »

« Bien, bien, cela est triste pour les habitants de Kiri, mais mon seul désir était de me confronter à un membre d'akatsuki, j'ai donc été volontaire pour rester à Kiri, quelle joie de me confronter à Uchiwa Itachi.

« Ce n'est pas toi que je veux »

« Peu importe » dit il avant d'ouvrir la paume de sa main, faisant ainsi apparaître de petits oiseaux en cire « Uchiwa Sasuke, prends le Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto et fuis »

« Mais … » commença Sasuke.

« JE T'AI DIT DE FUIR » hurla Deidara, le jeune Uchiwa obéit et partit avec Naruto sur ses épaules « bien, enfin seul »

* * *

« allez sensei, ne vous faites pas prier » déclara Tsunade complètement saoule.

« Tu ne devrais pas boire avant le combat, ne t'ai-je rien enseigné » lui répondit le Sandaime, tous deux étaient assis au comptoir d'un bar, ils étaient les seuls clients.

« Allez sensei, juste un verre, l'attaque est prévue pour dans plusieurs heures, Jiraiya est parti avec cette pouf, vous n'allez pas me laisser boire seule ? » elle lui tendit un verre de saké.

« Bien, bien, juste un verre » dit il en prenant le verre tendu par l'ermite aux limaces, il le but lentement « tu es contente ? »

« Extrêmement sensei » répondit elle juste une seconde avant que le sol ne se mit à trembler, L'hokage se leva en vitesse, mais s'effondra au sol presque aussitôt.

« Que se passe t-il ? je ne me sens pas très bien »

« Vous aviez raison sensei, il ne faut pas boire avant un combat important » annonça t'elle d'une voix étrangement lucide.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« La fin sensei, juste la fin » informa l'ermite avant de sortir un kunai et de trancher la gorge de son ancien maître.

L'hokage contemplait la princesse Tsunade d'un oeil neuf, découvrant enfin le vrai visage de la femme à qui il avait tout enseigné, il la vit tuer le barman puis enfiler un manteau noir imprimé de nuages rouges.

« Bien, maintenant j'ai un jeune homme de Suna à aller voir »

Elle sortit du bar sous les yeux du vieil homme, des yeux inondés de larmes, des yeux qui se fermèrent pour toujours quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

La nuit était fraîche, le Mizukage contemplait son village depuis le balcon de sa chambre, il ne portait pas ses habits de Kage, mais un simple pantalon noir et rien d'autre, derrière lui la silhouette d'une femme apparut, il s'agissait de Suzhine, elle ne portait qu'une nuisette.

« Tu vas attraper froid à rester dehors » dit elle avec le sourire en prenant le Kage dans ses bras.

« Très drôle »

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

« Rien de spécial, le calme avant la tempête »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu as tout prévu, même l'imprévisible, c'est pour ça que je t'aime, tu n'oublies jamais un détail »

« Il n'y a que pour ça » demanda t-il avec le sourire.

« Allez, viens » dit elle en entraînant l'homme à l'intérieur de la demeure.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le mom… » commença le Mizu, quand d'un coup le sol se mit à trembler, il se retourna en direction du village « qu'est ce qu'il se passe … » continua t-il avant qu'une douleur ne lui transperce la poitrine, il baissa les yeux et vit un couteau lui transpercer le corps, il s'effondra, les muscles paralysés.

« Ca ne doit plus te faire mal, le couteau était enduit d'un puissant neurotoxique, tu ne peux déjà plus respirer et bientôt tu mourras asphyxié » avoua Suzihne, du moins la personne qui avait son apparence.

Le corps de la femme se changea, il devint légèrement plus petit, le visage plus fin, les cheveux plus courts, le Mizukage la reconnut et ses yeux prononcèrent son nom à la place de sa bouche « Shizune », l'élève de l'ermite aux limaces se tenait au dessus de lui.

« Bien, tu m'as reconnu, cela fais presque deux mois que j'ai usurpé l'identité de ta chère Suzihne, je sais ce que tu te dis, " c'est pile au moment ou l'on a commencé à se fréquenter ", bien trêve de bavardages, ma mission est un succès, j'ai fait en sorte que tu meures rapidement, tu ne verras pas la fin de ton village, au fond je t'aimais bien … » la température chuta d'un coup de plusieurs degrés « Bâtard » cracha Shizune en se précipitant par-dessus le balcon, l'endroit où elle s'était trouvé l'instant d'avant se glaça presque instantanément, mais pas seulement à cet endroit, tout le bâtiment se recouvrit de piques de glace coupant comme des lames de rasoirs, la jeune femme eut toutefois le temps de s'éloigner suffisamment « c'est donc ainsi que disparaît le maître des glaces, adieu Nagi » murmura t'elle avant de partir.

* * *

Naruto continuait inlassablement son voyage dans le passé de Rei, complètement bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, regardant sans réagir, désormais, le garçon se trouvait dans une chambre, Saga, vieux et décrépit, souffrait le martyr sur son lit de mort, à ses côtés une femme écoutait ses dernières paroles.

« Yohko, tu es la seule en qui je puisse vraiment avoir confiance, mon travail est presque achevé, je veux que Rei le termine, il faut qu'elle retrouve les deux Katanas qui ont été volés il y a plus de dix ans, surveille la, même si elle est ma petite fille, elle reste très dangereuse, son père … il ne faut pas qu'elle découvre son passé, je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas … » déclara le mourant sur son dernier souffle, ses yeux se fermèrent, pour toujours.

« Bien maître, il sera fait ainsi » la femme se leva et sortit, derrière la porte se trouvait Rei, elle devait avoir dans les dix ans.

« Il est mort ? »

« Oui, le maître s'est éteint »

« Bien » La jeune fille baissa la tête, un homme apparut derrière Yohko, un kunai à la main, et lui trancha la gorge « Maintenant Walter, fait disparaître le corps » ajouta t'elle.

« Bien maître »

« Tout se passe à merveille, après avoir fait disparaître cette garce part le trouver »

« Bien maître »

« Prends ceci » dit elle en tendant une photo « cela devrait lui prouver que c'est bien moi qui t'envoie » Walter prit la photo et disparut.

* * *

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je dois venir avec toi » déclara ino.

« C'est de ta faute si elle a disparu » Shikamaru avait vraiment l'air en colère après la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème si elle prend la mouche, je n'ai fait qu'une petite remarque »

« Tu redeviens de plus en plus comme avant et tu sais quoi ? »

« Non »

« Je déteste l'ancienne Ino »

« Et alors ? bon, j'en ai marre, je rentre »

« TU RESTES LA, ET TU PRESENTERAS TES EXCUSE A TAYUYA » hurla le jeune homme.

Ino regarda le Nara avec dédain, un rire s'éleva dans l'ombre, les deux ninjas de Konoha se retournèrent simultanément, deux ombres sortirent d'une rue non éclairée.

« Tu te rends compte Jiroubou ? ce mec n'est qu'un gamin, je me demande ce qu'il lui a fait pour qu'elle trahisse maître Orochimaru » declara l'une des ombres.

« Je me le demande aussi, Kidoumaru » lui repondit son comparse.

« Qui êtes vous ? qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? » demanda Ino.

« Nous sommes les deux derniers membres des prêtres de maître Orochimaru, je suis Kidoumaru et voila Jiroubou » les deux hommes d'Oto devinrent clairement visibles « et nous sommes ici pour te donner un cadeau, toi » il désigna Shikamaru et lui lança un paquet qui tomba aux pieds d'Ino.

La jeune fille se baissa et l'ouvrit, tout son corps se mit à trembler.

« Ino, qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda le jeune homme, Ino ne répondit pas, elle repoussa le paquet, Kidoumaru reprit la parole.

« Les traîtres ne seront pas pardonnés, mais sois heureux, elle n'a pas souffert ou très peu, par contre pour toi, les ordres ont été très clairs, tu dois souffrir, puis nous ramènerons ta tête à maître Orochimaru, comme il l'a lui-même fait avec Tayuya. »

Les paroles de l'homme aux six bras glaca le sang de Shikamaru, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait dans le sac, mais du sang en sortait, des cheveux aussi, des cheveux de la couleur de ceux de Tayuya.

« Ino, qu'y a-t-il dans ce sac » demanda t'il une nouvelle fois, le corps tremblant, mais la jeune fille ne répondit toujours pas.

« Bien, nous allons commencer par tuer ton amie, puis ce sera ton tour … » il ne finit pas sa phrase, Shikamaru s'avançait en direction du sac, il trempa ses doigts dans le sang et forma une série de sceaux.

Kuchiyose no Jutsu

Une énorme explosion de fumée se produit, quand elle se dissipa, elle laissa apparaître un gigantesque monstre d'une dizaine de mètres, puis le sol se mit a trembler et à une centaine de mètres derrière une lumière violente s'éleva dans les airs, seul Shikamaru ne s'en soucia pas, il regardait les deux ninjas d'Oto, les yeux inondés de larmes et de rage.

* * *

Naruto se trouvait désormais dans une sorte de bibliothèque, elle était très grande, sans doute se trouvait elle dans la demeure de Rei, il n'avait pas tout vu ces lieux, la jeune fille, elle, lisait des rouleaux tout en notant sur un autre, d'après son apparence, Naruto n'avait avancé que de quelques mois.

« Alors c'est ici que tu as brisé le premier sceau ? » dit une ombre, elle s'avança, "l'homme poisson" que Naruto avait vu à la naissance de la jeune fille apparut distinctement, une autre ombre la suivait, un jeune homme qui rappela au garçon-renard Sasuke, « Itachi » pensa t'il, tout deux portaient un manteau noir imprimé de nuages rouges.

« Vous n'avez pas changé, exactement comme sur la photo » s'émerveilla Rei

« Tu n'es pas obligée de me vouvoyer, je suis un peu de la famille » il lui tendit une photo, Naruto la regarda, on y voyait "l'homme poisson", il tenait dans ses bras un bébé, à ses côtés se tenait Zabuza, Raiga, le père de Rei, ainsi que sa mère, il y avait aussi d'autres personnes difficiles à distinguer « alors ? c'est ici, ton serviteur me l'a expliqué. »

« Oui, c'est ici, j'aime lire, je suis tombé sur de vieux parchemins quand j'avais quatre ans, ils ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour les comprendre et briser le sceau décrit dessus » expliqua t'elle.

« Quatre ans ? Une véritable génie digne d'Itachi, d'après ce que l'on disait, Saga avait mis trois ans à le créer, cet homme, il a toujours été contre l'utilisation de pouvoirs héréditaires, c'est en un sens lui qui a déclenché la chasse aux sorcières dans tout le pays »

« Il a créé un nouveau sceau »

« Spécialement pour toi ? tu as du lui faire peur, et il n'est pas facile de lui faire peur, Itachi, pourrais tu regarder ? » demanda Kizame, le Uchiwa regarda la jeune fille, ses yeux devinrent rouges.

« Il y a effectivement un blocage, on dirait qu'il est directement inscrit dans tes gènes » déclara l'Uchiwa.

« Peut on lui retirer ? » questionna "L'homme poisson".

« Peut être, c'est étrange, le sceau dégage de l'énergie, je la ressens autre part dans cette demeure »

« Suivez moi » dit Rei sans plus d'explication, ils quittèrent la bibliothèque et la jeune fille les conduisit dans le laboratoire « Ca vient de là ? »

« Oui, qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda t'il en contemplant le pilier central.

« L'ultime œuvre de mon grand père, elle est inachevée »

« Comment ça ? » Itachi posa sa main sur le pilier « cette chose est bizarre »

« Cette "chose" a été créée pour détruire les trois katanas du clan Mizumaru, à la demande du Mizukage, mon grand père a passé quatorze ans dessus, et finalement, sa réalisation est imparfaite, dans l'état actuel des chose, si je détruis les katana avec je détruirais, au moins, un quart de Kiri, au pire la moitié »

« Le sceau en toi est lié à ce pilier » déclara Itachi.

« Comment ça ? » interrogea t'elle.

« Une partie du sceau est liée à ce pilier, je ne peux pas l'expliquer convenablement mais c'est très fort »

« Pour que cela t'impressionne, ce doit effectivement être très fort » précisa Kizame.

Rei s'assit, visiblement déçue, Itachi continua de contempler l'édifice, ses yeux lui montraient des choses qu'une personne normale ne pouvait voir.

« Je peux sûrement te débarrasser d'une partie du sceau, mais tu resteras toujours liée à ce lieu » expliqua finalement Itachi.

« Et si je détruis les katanas et le pilier en même temps ? »

« Ne détruiras tu pas la moitié de ton village ? »

« Rien à foutre de ce village »

Kizame éclata de rire « tu parles comme ton père »

« Dans ce cas, je peux déjà en retirer une partie, tes pouvoir devraient revenir en partie »

« Bien, alors libère moi, s'il te plait »


	24. Order 8 parti 3

**Order 8 : Secrets révélés ( partie 3/3 )**

Des hurlements de douleur sonnaient aux oreilles de Naruto, le pauvre garçon poursuivait son chemin, mais, tout était devenu différent, il ne passait plus d'événement en événement, mais suivait chaque action de Rei à une vitesse que son cerveau ne pouvait comprendre, comme un film passé à 1000 fois la vitesse normale, en certaines occasions le « film » ralentissait pour laisser apparaître des morceaux de vie, des morceaux de phrases.

Le film ralentit, Naruto regarda la scène, Rei, fatiguée mais sans la moindre blessure, se tenait, Destiny à la main, face à Orochimaru, nettement moins fatigué mais largement plus blessé. Les deux adversaires se regardaient a avec des yeux de fous, le combat reprit, mais à une vitesse que le pauvre garçon-renard ne pouvait suivre, des morceaux de phrases lui parvenirent « Violence … donne … besoin … pouvoirs … » de la part de Rei, « Echange … immortalité … choix » de la part d'Orochimaru, puis tout reprit une vitesse normale, Rei serrait la main d'Orochimaru, un pacte venait d'être conclu, un pacte avec le diable, mais lequel des deux est le diable ?

* * *

Mikoto marchait paisiblement dans les rue de Kiri, un léger vent soufflait, elle contemplait le ciel de ses yeux jaune pale, personne n'aurait pu dire si elle rêvait ou si elle ne faisait que regarder l'étrange oiseau qui planait, puis un appel.

« HE MIKOTO ! »

Au loin Tenten courait pour rattraper le fille aux yeux jaunes, une fois arrivée à son niveau, elle reprit son souffle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda Mikoto.

« Faut … faut que je te parle »

« Oui, et de quoi … » murmura t'elle, son regard se porta sur le centre de la ville, quelque chose à une centaine de mètres de là semblait l'attirer.

« C'est à propos d'Ishi… »

« Silence » interrompit elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Quelque chose se passe … »

Le sol commença à trembler, puis une lumière s'éleva

« Il faut partir » dit Mikoto en commencant à courir, vite, très vite, mais elle s'arrêta bien vite aussi, devant elle un homme aux allures de poisson se dressait.

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Nekomata, ou plutôt Mikoto Senou, jinchuriki de Nibi »

* * *

Naruto se tenait la tête en hurlant de douleur, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, le film avait repris à une vitesse surhumaine, tous les événements que le garçon avait vécu depuis sa rencontre avec Rei lui revinrent, leur rencontre, leur premier combat, l'arrivée de Rei, Mikoto et Gaétan à Konoha pour l'examen, l'examen en lui-même, puis une rencontre entre Rei et Yukino, « … il sont morts il y a douze ans, tués par le démon qui a attaqué konoha », « le fameux kyubi », « … je veux que tu partes avec ton monstre », « je te procure le seul moyen de tuer Mikoto … », « … c'est ton amie », « … la tuer ne me fera ni chaud ni froid, de plus je pense que ce sera un service à rendre à mon village », la conversation s'arrêta et le film repartit à cent à l'heure, la douleur dans le cerveau reprit, de plus en plus fort, comme avant l'arrivée au point culminant, de nouveau le « Film » ralentit, Katsumi, la sensei de Rei, se tenait à genoux devant elle, Kizame était en arrière.

« A partir de maintenant tu obéiras au moindre ordre de Rei, Katsumi » dit Kizame.

« Bien, maître »

Rei avait un large sourire, les images reprirent leur vitesse, le retour de la jeune fille à Konoha, son entraînement avec Yukino et leur rencontre avec Choji, « … vas pouvoir tester ta nouvelle technique », « vous croyez que je vais me laisser faire … », un combat s'engagea, Choji fut vaincu, et tué, Naruto, dégoûté, poussa un hurlement inaudible, il regarda Yukino bruler le corps de son ami sans pouvoir rien faire, les scènes reprirent, les combats de la troisième partie de l'examen, l'attaque de Suna et d'Oto, puis le combat de Kiba contre Yukino, « qu'est ce que tu veux ? », « tuer le démon et son protecteur », le combat commença, Kiba et Akamaru furent très vite débordés et vaincus, Yukino fit apparaître un serpent rouge dans sa main, comme elle avait fait pour tuer Choji, « je garde ça pour cette sale fille, puis ce sera au tour du garçon-renard », « quel garçon-renard ? », « uzumaki naruto, ou plutôt kyubi le démon renard à neuf queues », « tu dis des conneries, et même si c'est vrai je ne vais pas te laisser faire sans », « … alors tu vas mourir comme eux », Kiba, dans une dernière tentative, fonça, la jeune fille le tua à son tour, puis s'effondra en crachant du sang, Rei réapparut, « … ne pas utiliser cette technique trop souvent », elle lui donna une pilule, « … ça calmera la douleur », Yukino se releva et partit quand Rei le lui dit, « idiote, t'es trop facile à manipuler » dit Rei une fois seule.

La douleur reprit, encore plus forte, bientôt, Naruto le savait, il ne pourrait plus la supporter, la douleur s'arrêta, le garçon était dans une petite pièce, Yukino était étendue sur un lit, le corps en sueur, elle criait de douleur, Rei dans un coin de la pièce parlait avec une ombre.

« Pourquoi ne lui apportez vous plus de pilules ? Elle est de plus en plus faible » demanda l'ombre.

« Pourquoi perdrais-je mon temps à lui en faire, mon projet touche à sa fin, elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité »

« Vous comptez l'abandonner ? »

« Tu peux abréger ses souffrances, elle a vécu une vie triste, ses parents tués par Kyubi, puis son seul ami tué par Nibi, elle serait sans doute mieux morte »

« Vous l'avez manipulée, utilisée comme un jouet et maintenant vous la jetez ? »

« Tu n'est plus le même, tu faisais comme moi, tu es devenu faible, tue la ou attend quelle meurt de douleur, peu m'importe »

La douleur revint, et avec elle les images qui défilent à toute allure, cela ne dura que peu de temps.

« Katsumi, ta mission sera de la récupérer pendant qu'Orochimaru est à Kiri » dit Rei, elle se trouvait dans le labo.

« Bien, il sera fait ainsi »

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, si tout se passe bien, trois démons disparaîtront, je regretterai un peu Naruto, Mikoto moins, tu peux disposer »

Katsumi disparut, Rei contempla le pilier au centre du laboratoire avec le sourire.

Naruto se retrouva de nouveau dans les ténèbres, la douleur qu'il ressentait était trop violente, il hurla, hurla de plus en plus fort, au loin, une lumière lui apparut, il s'y précipita.

* * *

Jiraiya, l'un des Sannins Légendaires de Konoha, riait bruyamment à la blague qu'il venait, lui-même de sortir, la jeune junin de 20 ans à son bras riant aussi de bon cœur.

« Incroyable, ma chère Heide, en plus de me trouver séduisant, vous aimez mon humour, je suis tombé sur une perle rare » déclara l'homme, les yeux remplis d'étoiles devant le sourire de la femme.

« Ne me flattez pas, je suis certaine que vous faites le coup à chaque femme que vous croisez »

« Bien sur que non, chaque parole prononcée de ma bouche, ne l'a été qu'une seule fois pour vous » prétendit il, en prenant une pose ridicule qui fit rire Heide, « incroyable, cette fois je conclus » pensa le vieux pervers.

« Jiraya, et si nous nous rendions chez moi ? j'ai plusieurs choses à vous montrer, je suis certaine que vous aimerez »

« Mais bien sur ma chère, je meurs d'impatience, que comptez-vous me montrer ? » demanda t'il, puis, soudainement, il se dressa, une ombre sortit du sol telle un serpent.

« Je suis désolé de te déranger, Jiraya, mais il semblerait qu'il soit enfin l'heure pour l'un de nous de disparaître »

« Orochimaru, tu es en avance, mes sources sont fiables pourtant d'habitude »

« Et bien, cette fois pas »

Le sol se mit à trembler, à environ 500 mètres d'eux une lumière éclaira la nuit.

« Quelle est cette lumière ? c'est ton œuvre Orochimaru ? »

« Malheureusement, non, cela est un cadeau d'adieu de la jeune Rei à son village »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Rien qui ne te concerne, plus maintenant, car tu vas mourir »

« Tu as toujours eu un humour déplorable, chère Heide, je suis navré, mais je me dois d'écourter notre rendez-vous, rejoignez l'avant poste pour l'évacuation des civils et des genins, le plan démarre maintenant »

« Bien » obéit elle, elle disparut.

« J'ai bien peur, qu'il n'y ait déjà plus de civils à évacuer, ni d'avant poste d'ailleurs »

« Cela est triste, fini les bavardages, mon ancien ami »

« Oui, il est l'heure, de mettre fin à la Légende des Trois Ninjas de Konoha »

* * *

« Bien, je suis là, que me voulez-vous, Soichiro-sensei ? » demanda Ishigami, le jeune homme venait de rejoindre Soichiro Makihara, un membre du conseil de Kiri, et accessoirement professeur d'Ishi et de son équipe, aux abords du village, à une dizaine de mètres de la porte principale, étrangement peu gardée, habituellement au moins deux hommes surveillaient cette entrée.

« Je vais être direct, dans approximativement quatre heures, un nombre inconnu de ninjas vont envahir Kiri, les troupes de Kiri, trois division d'élite de Konoha et un escadron commando de Suna se sont préparés à les recevoir, pour cela une stratégie a été élaborée par le conseil, les équipes de stratèges et le Mizukage, elle consiste en une contre attaque fulgurante au moment même où l'ennemi attaquera, cela a de grandes chances de le déstabiliser, une attaque de front donc, malheureusement il n'y aura pas qu'une armée qui attaquera, une organisation du nom Akatsuki interviendra aussi, cette organisation est constituée de criminels de rang S, pour cela plusieurs escortes de Junins et d'Anbus sillonnent le village »

Les paroles de Makihara sonnèrent comme le tonnerre dans les oreilles d'Ishigami, qui resta à regarder son prof, la bouche béante, l'homme reprit.

« De par la mobilisation des junins et des Anbus, les troupes qui attaqueront l'armée ennemie sera constituée principalement de chunins, aucun genin ne participera à cette opération à haut risque, ils seront évacués à la dernière minute, avec les civils, pour ne pas alerter l'ennemi, si tout se passe bien, alors l'opération ne devrait durer qu'une vingtaine de minutes »

« Euh … si … si les genins ne participeront pas, alors pourquoi me dire ça ? » demanda timidement le garçon abasourdi.

« Toi, tu seras en première ligne lors de l'attaque »

Ishigami, ouvrit grand la bouche, complètement paralysé par la nouvelle, il lui fallut une minute pour réaliser.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Simplement à cause de tes prédispositions »

« Quoi ? vous voulez … que je ? »

« Oui, cette décision ne vient pas de moi, mais du Mizukage »

« Il est complètement taré, il sait ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, vous avez même perdu votre bras droit dans cet incident, je risque, ou plutôt je vais, blesser les ninjas de Kiri à mes côtés, ou pire, ce qui est certain. »

« C'est pour cela que la première ligne d'attaque est uniquement constituée de toi et d'un ninja de konoha, présent uniquement pour déclencher chez toi une émotion de peur »

Ishigami se mit à trembler comme une feuille, seul, il sera seul.

« Il y aura combien d'ennemis devant moi ? »

« A peine quarante, peut être plus »

« Et à quoi servira l'armée de Chunins derrière moi ? »

« A attaquer, si tu venais à mourir, et à te tuer, si tu perdais le contrôle »

« Je perdrai forcement le contrôle, c'est stupide comme plan, mon père … »

« Ton père a été le premier à approuver cette action »

Ishigami s'effondra littéralement, les souvenirs de la dernière fois où il avait perdu volontairement le contrôle lui revint, un vingtaine de mercenaires morts en trois secondes et un village de cent trente habitants complètement détruit, à part les mercenaire, il n'avait, d'après les dires de son sensei, fait aucune autre victime, Makihara avait quand même perdu son bras pour le maîtriser.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas de papa, quoi que, il aurait plutôt demandé à ce que ce soit Mikoto qui s'en occupe »

« Mikoto n'a pas été autorisée pour cette opération, cinq membres du conseil ont mis leurs veto, donc cela a été refusé »

« Trop drôle, il n'y a que cinq membres au conseil, mais bon, vous avez eu peur qu'elle détruise le village »

« Les raisons du conseil n'ont pas à t'être transmises »

« J'ai le droit à une prime de risque ? »

« Si tu venais à mourir, tu passerais d'office junin à titre posthume »

« J'aurai le droit à une statue de moi avec inscrit, « LE MAITRE INCONTESTE ET ABSOLU » ?

« Non, de plus cette mission n'étant pas officielle, tu ne recevras rien pour l'avoir accomplie, en terme d'argent bien sûr, et si par miracle tu survivais, elle sera classée confidentielle et personne ne saura jamais ce qu'il s'est passé »

« Fait chier »

« Surveille tes paroles, si tu survis, je t'offrirai un … »

La phrase du prof fut interrompue par un tremblement de la terre, dans le centre de Kiri, une lumière apparut.

« C'est quoi sensei ? »

« Je l'ignore, toi, rejoins le deuxième avant poste à deux kilomètres derrière la porte, je vais au centre de commandement, il n'est pas loin de cette étrange lumière, la plupart des troupes sont situées dans ce secteur, je les envoie dès mon arrivée, bien dispersion »

Les deux ninjas disparurent, l'un partit en direction du centre de Kiri, l'autre s'en éloigna, Ishigami ressentit une étrange sensation, comme si une personne proche de lui était en grand danger, il poursuivit sa route vers l'avant poste.


	25. Order 9

**Order 9 : Mangekyou Nekomata **

« Ce n'est pas toi que je veux » répéta Itachi.

« Rien à foutre »

Deidara s'étira, tout son être tremblait d'excitation, il ouvrit le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière et en sortit plusieurs petites choses.

« Ainsi le combat est inévitable » remarqua Itachi, ses yeux étaient désormais rouges « je vais donc en finir rapidement »

« Ne rêve pas trop, j'ai été mis au courant pour tes capacités, mais toi connais-tu les miennes ? »

« Tu es Deidara du village d'Iwa, je ne sais pas grand-chose malheureusement sur toi et ton pays.»

« Bien, je vais m'occuper de ton éducation » dit Deidara en riant, il ouvrit ses mains et lanca de petites statuettes d'argile « La douleur va t'aider à mieux me comprendre »

Les statuettes grandirent, c'était des oiseaux, sept volatiles en argile qui fondirent sur Itachi, ce dernier forma des sceaux, « Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu », l'Uchiwa cracha une grosse boule de feu en direction de Deidara et des oiseaux. L'homme d'Iwa bondit en l'air, fit apparaître un gros oiseau et prit de l'altitude, les sept oisillons furent détruits par la boule de feu, dans le ciel d'autre piafs d'argile apparurent, Itachi bondit dans tout les sens en crachant des boules de feu qui détruisirent la plupart des volatiles, l'un réussit tout de même a atteindre le ninja.

« L'art est explosion » déclara Deidara.

L'animal d'argile éclata, Itachi fut projeté contre un mur, il se releva et lança vers « l'homme oiseau » plusieurs kunai sur lesquels était attaché un parchemin explosif, Deidara, inconscient du danger, ne les évita même pas, sa monture fut abattue, lui chuta dans le vide, rapidement tout de même, il en fit apparaître un autre. Itachi, lui, avait disparu du champ de vision du junin d'Iwa qui scrutait le sol à la recherche d'indices sur son emplacement. Il ne remarqua pas la boule de feu pile sous lui, son oiseau fut de nouveau détruit et il dégringola de nouveau, le toit d'une maison stoppant sa chute avec fracas.

« Putain, je dois avoir deux ou trois cotes pétées » avoua l'homme en se relevant, derrière lui, Itachi le poignarda.

« Ta mort est inévitable »

« Tu crois ? » demanda Deidara, ou du moins son clone, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un double kamikaze qui explosa.

Itachi fut propulsé au loin par l'explosion, il se releva tout de même, avec difficulté, il retira son manteau noir aux nuages rouges, Deidara était tranquillement assis sur le toit d'un bâtiment à quelques mètres de lui.

« Alors ? « Ta mort est inévitable » ? Tu me fais bien rire »

« Je reconnais m'être trompé sur ton niveau réel, mais … »

Itachi disparut, Deidara bondit, l'Uchiwa venait de réapparaître derrière lui, il forma des sceaux, « Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu », de nouveau il cracha une boule de feu, Deidara l'évita de justesse, il atterrit sur le sol, mais une explosion retentit, il venait juste de poser le pied sur un parchemin explosif.

Quand la fumée, dégagée par l'explosion, se dissipa, elle fit apparaître un Deidara couvert de sang, avec une chance insolente, il avait réchappé à l'explosion, mais il avait du sacrifier sa jambe droite pour vivre, il suffoquait, la douleur était atroce, Itachi était en face de lui, un kunai à la main, il le lança, mais grâce à un dernier effort surhumain, Deidara parvint à l'éviter, mais il ne put éviter le regard de l'Uchiwa « Mangekyou Sharingan ».

Le monde autour de Deidara s'inversa, le blanc devint noir, la lune dans le ciel était désormais rouge, autour de l'homme, tout n'était que mort et carnage, Iwa était en partie détruit, lui était attaché sur un pilier au milieu des flammes, devant lui se trouvaient ses amis, sa famille et toutes les personnes pour lesquelles il éprouvait de l'affection. Dans le ciel, lui-même, mais une autre version de lui, une version cruelle et folle, le Deidara alternatif lança une bombe, le vrai Deidara connaissait très bien celle ci, une bombe créée dans ses jeunes années, avant qu'il ne fasse la connaissance de celle qui allait devenir sa femme des années plus tard.

« Regarde Deidara, regarde celui que tu aurais du devenir » déclara Itachi assis à côté de lui.

Les pires cauchemars du junin se réalisèrent devant ses yeux, pendant 72 heures, il regarda ce qu'il redoutait le plus, que ses pulsions destructrices et meurtrières prennent le dessus, 72 heures de désespoir. Puis, ce monde de malheur disparut, et la réalité reprit ses couleurs, le ninja s'effondra.

« Ton esprit ne m'a pas l'air complètement anéanti, je ne te ferai pas le déshonneur de vivre dans un état de légume, tu peux me remercier » affirma Itachi en sortant un kunai.

Il se rapprocha, souleva l'homme d'Iwa, plaça le kunai sous sa gorge, mais avant de pouvoir accomplir son geste, un jet d'eau le projeta loin.

« De nouveaux adversaires, c'est fâcheux, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. » dit l'Uchiwa, qui, complètement pris par son combat, n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de deux junin de Kiri.

« Raymond, prend Deidara avec toi et part le mettre a l'abri »

« Bien, Tinton »

Tinton et Raymond, ou Tinton2 comme l'appelait le Mizukage, étaient là, Raymond obéit à son frère, il prit Deidara sur ses épaules et partit.

« Tu es donc Uchiwa Itachi, j'ai une passion pour les criminels de ton rang, leur chasse est toujours plus intéressante que de vulgaires missions, mon frère ne partage malheureusement pas mon avis, il préfère écrire, quel abruti »

Tinton bondit dans les airs, il commença à tournoyer, la tête en bas, sur lui-même, une cinquantaine d'aguilles s'échappèrent de ses mains et foncèrent sur le criminel, qui, grâce au Sharingan, les évita toutes. Tinton forma alors des sceaux et cracha plusieurs boules d'eau, Itachi les évita et forma un « Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu », qui détruisit la maison sur laquelle le junin était adossé. Le ciel se couvrit en nuages, et une pluie fine commença à tomber.

« C'est une technique que je ne montre pas à tout le monde »se vanta Tinton, « tu devrais te sentir honoré, la technique de la pluie de glace n'est accordée qu'à mes proies les plus intéressantes »

Le sol se gela aux endroits où la pluie tombait, Itachi fut à son tour recouvert de glace, son visage bleui par le froid ne bougeait plus. Tinton, lui riait très fort, un rire de malade mental.

« Arrête de rire, bouffon » dit calmement une voix derrière le junin, puis une terrible boule de feu percuta l'homme.

La douleur était la seule chose que ressentait Tinton, devant lui se dressait Itachi.

« Tu m'as vraiment énervé » déclara l'Uchiwa, « tu m'as fais l' « honneur » de ta technique, elle me sera certainement utile plus tard, maintenant meurt ». Itachi forma des sceaux et cracha une terrible boule de feu, Tinton hurla, et se liquéfia « un clone ? »

« Ok, j'arrête de faire l'idiot » dit le vrai Tinton qui venait de réapparaître non loin de l'Uchiwa, « Souryuu no Kiri »

Deux jets de vapeur sortirent des mains du junin et rapidement ils capturèrent Itachi, le criminel ne pouvait plus bouger, solidement attaché par la vapeur.

« Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre » fit Itachi, « je ne pensais pas l'utiliser autant de fois » ajouta t'il, puis, il tourna la tête en direction de Tinton, « Mangekyou Sharingan ».

« Inutile, je ne compte pas regarder tes yeux de braise … »

Une horrible douleur prit le junin de Kiri, une douleur au plus profond de ses entrailles, comme si un feu le consumait de l'intérieur, il poussa un hurlement, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, ses yeux se troublèrent, ses jambes ne supportaient plus son poids, il s'effondra, l'Uchiwa était libre de ses mouvement et sans même lui porter un regard, il s'éloigna de Tinton. Bientôt il ne resta plus du corps de l'homme, qu'un tas de cendres encore chaude.

* * *

L'homme aux allures de poisson se tenait à trois mètres de Mokoto et de Tenten, il tenait dans sa main la manche de son énorme épée, il s'avança d'un pas, Mikoto et Tenten reculèrent.

« Voyons Nekomata, tu n'es pas stupide, tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas fuir » déclara l'homme poisson.

« Mikoto, c'est quoi ce gars, pourquoi il t'appelle Nekomata » demanda Tenten.

« C'est qu'il s'agit de son véritable nom, n'est ce pas Nekomata ? »

« « Véritable nom » ? Je ne … »

« Tenten, dégage » coupa Mikoto sèchement.

« Quoi, putain explique toi »

« On va pas y passer la soirée, Nekomata ? Je suis Hoshigaki Kisame, et maintenant pour toi gamine, il est l'heure de mourir et pour Nekomata, il est temps de me suivre tranquillement »

A peine eut il fini sa phrase, il fonça, arme au poing, sur Tenten, prêt à l'écraser, elle ne bougeait pas, prise entre l'incompréhension et la peur. Kisame abattit son geste au dessus de Tenten, un nuage de poussière s'éleva un peu. Tenten n'avait rien, Mikoto avait bloqué l'arme du revers du poing, elle fit un petit bond et frappa Kisame en pleine tête, il fut projeté à quelques mètres.

« Tu ne me suivras donc pas de ton plein gré, Nekomata ? En un sens, je suis content, je voulais affronter le 4ème démon le plus fort, allez, arrête de te préoccuper de la gamine et attaque ! » Hurla t'il.

« Très bien, Tenten, dégage, tu risques de mourir maintenant » conclut Mikoto.

Tenten, incrédule ne bougea pas, Mikoto la regardait avec un regarde triste, puis elle sourit. C'était la première fois que la genin de Konoha la voyait sourire sans que Shino ne se trouve à moins de deux mètres.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda la genin.

« Combattre bien sûr, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours su que ce jour viendrait. »

« Quel jour ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, cependant elle murmura « Dieu me le dit à l'oreille », Tenten ne comprit pas le sens de sa phrase, Kizame, en arrière, semblait s'impatienter, il lança son arme dans les airs en la faisant tourbillonner, il enchaîna une technique, « Suiton, Bakushouha », ses poumons se gonflèrent et une quantité phénoménale d'eau sortit de sa bouche, un véritable raz-de-marée.

« Putain, j'aime pas l'eau » cracha la fille au regard de chat.

Elle bondit sur un toit relativement haut, Tenten se contenta de sauter sur l'eau et de marcher dessus. Ce fut une erreur monumentale, Kizame, qui avait récupéré son arme, lui fonça dessus, rien, ni personne, ne peut éviter le choc de l'énorme épée et de jeune fille, seule la chance lui sauva la vie. L'épée lui frappa l'épaule dans un craquement d'os broyé, Kizame tira sur son arme, qui déchiqueta et arracha le bras droit de la pauvre fille, dans un hurlement de douleur, elle s'effondra sur l'eau, puis devenue inconsciente, elle coula.

« TENTEN, TENTEN, … » hurla Mikoto, l'eau devint rouge.

« Tu lui avait dit de partir Nekomata, elle a été stupide de rester … et merde » jura l'homme poisson, les yeux de la fille étaient devenus complètement inexpressifs « Ce n'est pas le second esprit que je veux voir ».

La jeune Senou disparut, l'homme poisson ressentit une douleur au visage, le « chat » était réapparu au dessus de lui et avait donné un violent coup de poing, elle disparut juste après, pour enchaîner des attaques tellement rapides que Kizame ne parvint à en voir que des flash, il concentra du chakra dans le manche de son arme.

Les coups continuèrent, inlassablement, mais a des fréquences moins rapides, bien que dépassant toujours la perception de l'homme poisson, bientôt les mouvements de la genin lui devinrent clairs, il put contre-attaquer. Concentrant sa force, il frappa avec violence l'endroit où allait réapparaître le Senou, un coup au but ou plutôt à la tête, la partie du corps de Mikoto frappée par l'énorme épée, elle fut projetée sur le toit d'un bâtiment.

« Hein … quoi … » balbutia t'elle en se relevant.

« Bien, tu es de nouveau avec moi, Nekomata »

« Je ne suis pas Nekomata, je suis Senou Mikoto »

« Non, tu es bien Nekomata, tu te masques de ce nom de Senou, tu préfères utiliser les stupides aptitudes que se transmettent les Senou, mais je sais que tu peux utiliser les capacités de Nibi, Rei me l'a dit »

« Rei … » répéta t'elle incrédule.

« Ha, c'est vrai que tu ignores qu'elle est ma filleule, c'est elle aussi qui a déclenché le déluge de feu, tu as du le ressentir, des centaines de personnes mourants, tu devrais le savoir, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, je les ai entendu crier, mais Rei … non, tu mens »

« Non, ma chère Rei a décidé de couper les ponts avec ce village de merde »

« Tu mens … tu mens … TU MENS »

« Demande à dieu. »

Mikoto se raidit, un frisson lui traversa le dos, comme un signe, une déclaration, un murmure inaudible.

« Tu es Nekomata, parmi tout les jinchuriki connu d' Akasuki, tu es la seul sur laquel on ignore presque tout, la seule chose, le seul indice, est cette phrase, « Parmi les neuf démons, seul Nekomata est aimé de dieu, seul lui peut entendre ses paroles et ses vérités », je me suis posé beaucoup de questions sur cette phrase, j'en ai déduit que ton pouvoir est lié à un sens des perceptions très avancé, pourtant tu es considérée comme le 4ème démon majeur, quelle sont tes capacités ? Tes réelles capacités ? »

« Tu veux le savoir ? »

« Oui »

« Bien … alors … adieu »

Mikoto se redressa, ses yeux avaient changé, passant du jaune pale, au jaune vif, ses pupilles totalement affinées, comme celles d'un chat, bien que son visage ne changea pas, sa mâchoire, elle, oui. Ses canines s'allongèrent, sur ses mains, des griffes apparurent, ses cheveux devinrent plus lisses, elle retira son bandeau de Kiri et le posa, ses cheveux lui cachaient désormais les yeux, une sorte de brouillard noir se leva.

Kizame sentit ses peurs les plus profondément enfouies, ressurgir, comme si un être creusait en lui, Mikoto se tenait paisiblement, l'homme poisson commença à se demander s'il avait bien fait, il aurait du l'abattre tout de suite, elle disparut.

Une horrible douleur frappa l'homme d'Akasuki au ventre, comme si ses entrailles brûlaient. Il fut projeté dans les airs, Mikoto était de nouveau sur le toit, tranquillement assise, depuis le ciel Kizame put voir le bouillonnement noir s'agglomérer autour d'elle, prenant la forme de deux queues de brume, il forma des sceaux, et une colonne d'eau s'éleva pour amortir sa chute.

« Tu voulais voir, tu as vu, maintenant tu vas sentir »

Kizame se trouvait de nouveau à la hauteur de la fille, elle se tenait à quatre pattes, comme un chat, un chat à deux queues. Il prépara son arme, prêt à la moindre chose, Nekomata ce déplaça de nouveau trop vite pour être vue.

Kizame lâcha son épée, non pas volontairement, mais le bras qui la tenait ne pouvait plus rien porter, il était arraché, Kizame poussa un hurlement et se prit l'épaule. Il fut surpris de constater que son bras était toujours rattaché à son corps, pourtant la douleur était bien là, la douleur d'un membre arracher. Il tourna la tête pour voir Mikoto, elle était assise sur un autre toit, elle mangeait … elle mangeait une chose bleue, une chose semblable au bras de l'homme.

« Qu'est ce que … quoi … comment … » bafoua t'il, il regarda son bras, il était devenu noir, « mon … mon âme … » ses yeux se troublèrent, il aperçut une forme derrière Mikoto, « impossible … » la forme était humaine.

L'homme apparu derrière Mikoto n'en était pas un, avec ses cheveux longs et en bataille, il ressemblait plus a un démon qu'à un homme, Kizame savait qui il était, la peur s'empara de lui. Le « Démon » caressait la tête de Mikoto comme on caresse la tête d'un animal de compagnie, il se pencha et murmura quelque chose à la jeune fille.

« Le dieu de la mort … imp … »

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase, une douleur lui prit le corps, Mikoto se tenait derrière lui, elle lui avait arraché son âme, il s'effondra, mort.

L'eau commençait à disparaître, la jinchuriki mangeait tranquillement les restes de l'âme. Le sol réapparut, deux corps sans vie étaient allongés, Mikoto atterrit à côté du corps de Tenten, elle le bougea, comme pour chercher un souffle de vie. Toujours au-dessus d'elle, le dieu de la mort riait, il s'approcha du corps sans vie et y posa sa main, la genin morte ouvrit les yeux et la bouche, comme pour hurler, mais aucun son ne sortie, elle s'évanouit, Mikoto semblait heureuse, elle reprit son apparence originelle, le dieu disparut, emportant avec lui les reste de l'âme de Kizame.

« Merde, je lui ai pourtant dit d'être prudent »

Nekomata se retourna, penché sur le corps de Kizame, un homme, jeune, il était blessé et portait un corps sur l'épaule, celui d'une fille aux cheveux roses, la jinchuriki le regarda dans les yeux.

« Et bien, l'extraction va prendre du temps, et je vais être crevé, « Mangekyou Sharingan » »

Mikoto s'effondra.


	26. Order 10

**Order 10 : Héritage**

Shikamaru s'éveilla avec difficulté, tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, la lumière du jour était déjà très forte, d'après la position du soleil, il devait être aux alentours de midi. Les derniers souvenirs du Nara étaient son combat contre Tayuya, et lorsqu'il s'était effondré. Elle ne l'avait visiblement pas tué.

« J'ai une putain de migraine » jura t'il en se redressant.

« Tu te réveilles enfin, feignasse »

C'était Tayuya, elle se tenait à quelques mètres du jeune homme.

« Je ne suis pas mort »

« Quel sens de l'observation ! » se moqua t'elle.

« Normalement quand on s'effondre devant un ennemi, on est mort, à moins que tu ne désires obtenir des infos, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'un genin pourrait t'apprendre »

« Tu veux mourir ? »

« Non »

Il regarda attentivement autour de lui, ses yeux s'adaptèrent à la lumière. Ils étaient dans une fôret de bambous, visiblement Tayuya l'avait transporté loin du lieu de leur combat, peut être même hors du pays.

« On est où ? »

« A quatre kilomètres d' Ame. »

« Tu viens d'Ame ? »

« Non, d'Oto »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fout là alors ? »

« J'ai quelques amis ici, je ne peux pas me permettre que tu retournes à Konoha, tu pourrais parler de ce que tu as vu »

« Tu comptes m'emprisonner ? »

« Tu poses trop de questions, je te garderai ici juste le temps que le plan de maître Orochimaru, se termine. Après tu pourras partir »

« Pourquoi me garder ? Tu ferais mieux de me tuer »

« La ferme, tu peux marcher ? alors debout, on va au village caché d' Ame »

« Si je fuis, tu me tueras ? »

« Probablement pas, mais je serais obligée de t'attacher. »

Shikamaru sourit, une multitude de questions lui traversaient l'esprit. Pourquoi l'avoir gardé en vie ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir ameneé à Oto ? Et surtout, pourquoi restait il ? Il aurait pu s'échapper, elle ne le regardait pas, un kunai entre les épaules et il serait libre de ses mouvements. Mais il continuait de la suivre. Pourquoi, il l'ignorait. Mais quelque chose en lui, lui murmurait de l'accompagner, une technique de contrôle comme Ino ? Non, c'était bien lui qui voulait rester. Pourquoi ?

* * *

Depuis maintenant une minute, Shikamaru ne bougeait pas, toujours posé sur la tête du géant monstrueux qu'il avait invoqué, les deux prêtres d'Orochimaru se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Ino était assise sur le sol, effrayée par la créature et par le mur de flammes qui avait submergé la ville et qui s'était heureusement arrêté avant de les avoir atteint. Etrangement personne ne venait dans leur direction, il devait y avoir des survivants pourtant.

« 25ème règle du code ninja … », commença Shika, il avait arrêté de pleurer, son visage était désormais complètement insondable, « En quelque situation que ce soit, un ninjas ne doit jamais laisser transparaître ses émotions … à Konoha on a tendance à oublier cette règle. A la mort de mon meilleur ami, je l'ai transgressée, Tayuya m'a immédiatement dit d'arrêter … aujourd'hui est le dernier jour où je transgresse cette stupide règle … la mission avant les amis, avant la famille, avant nous même … ma mission … vous éliminer » conclue t'il. Il forma des sceaux « Kage Mane no Jutsu ».

* * *

« Un peu de nerf, Shika » Tayuya se tenait devant le garçon, un énorme monstre devant elle « C'est pas compliqué pourtant »

« J'ai du mal à me concentrer avec ces mioches » pesta t'il.

Effectivement, derrière une barrière, à quatre mètres d'eux, se cachaient trois enfants d'environ cinq ans. Ils se moquaient ouvertement de Shikamaru. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi, depuis une heure qu'il tentait d'invoquer une créature, il n'avait fait apparaître qu'une boule, informe, de chair.

« Le problème ne vient pas de là, pour maîtriser cette forme d'invocation, tu dois avoir un rythme, un tempo qui ait une forme harmonieuse »

« Je suis vraiment nul en musique, je te l'ai déjà dit »

« Ce n'est pas qu'une question de musique, utilise tes sentiments, la peur a un rythme, la colère a un rythme, l'amour aussi, concentre toi plus sur tes émotions »

Il ferma les yeux, depuis une semaine qu'il était à Ame, Tayuya l'avait entraîné. Cinq heures de musique le matin, elle lui avait, d'ailleurs fabriqué une flûte de pan, six heures sur la technique d'invocation l'après midi, pourquoi faire ça ? Il ne retournerait pas à Konoha pour l'examen. Il se concentra. Choji, l'amitié. Ino, l'exaspération et la tristesse depuis son hospitalisation. Asuma ? le respect … Tayuya …

« Kuchiyose no Jutsu »

* * *

Le géant changea de couleur, sa peau devint noire par endroits. Bien qu'il fasse nuit, la lune illuminait suffisamment Kiri pour que la technique de Shikamaru fonctionne. Il contrôlait désormais le monstre à cent pour cent. Il leva le bras avec lenteur, les deux ninjas d'Oto commencèrent à bouger.

Jiroubou recula, il forma quelques sceaux « Retsudo Tenshou ». Le sol se craqua, l'invocation se retrouva déstabilisée, elle commençait à tomber … droit sur Jiroubou, le choc fut violent, un horrible bruit d'os broyé résonna. Le monstre disparut dans un nuage de fumée, sur le sol il ne subsistait plus qu'une tache rouge.

Shikamaru invoqua de nouveau, cette fois trois créatures apparurent, les même que lors de son premier combat contre Tayuya, il sortit sa flûte de pan et joua. Kidoumaru, sans doute apeuré par la mort de son coéquipier, activa sa marque maudite jusqu'à son deuxième niveau et extirpa une sorte d'arc de sa bouche.

* * *

Dans l'hôtel des représentants de suna, le désordre était à son paroxysme, dix minutes plus tôt, un tremblement de terre avait êté senti. D'après ce que Gaara avait entendu, une vague de feu avait en partie détruit le village et l'hôtel était devenu le point de regroupement des ninjas et des habitants.

Lui, Gaara du désert, avait reçu l'ordre de demeurer dans une chambre au dernier étage avec Tessai, le seul autre genin de Suna présent à Kiri. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parlaient. Gaara regardait inlassablement par la fenêtre, il était habillé comme à son habitude, mais ne portait pas sa gourde de sable, elle était restée dans sa chambre. Tessai faisait les cent pas, il ne portait pas sa combinaison étrange, et ridicule, de couleur sable, mais un simple T-shirt blanc et bleu avec un pantalon noir. Il avait nettement moins l'air d'un abruti et ses cheveux noir mi-longs en bataille, habituellement cachés par un bonnet couleur sable, lui donnaient même une apparence séduisante et sympathique.

« Bordel, pourquoi on ne nous informe pas de ce qu'il se passe exactement » protesta Tessai.

« On nous informe uniquement de ce que nous avons besoin de savoir » répondit calmement Gaara.

« Ca te suffit peut être, mais pas moi »

« Attendre est notre seule solution »

« Bordel, t'es le fils de l'ancien Kazekage, tu n'as pas d'influence ? »

« Et toi ? Mon père est mort, il a été remplacé »

« Ne me parle pas de cet enfoiré de Sasori »

« Tu ne devrais pas parler du 5eme de cette façon »

« Pourquoi ? Je le déteste, il est répugnant »

« C'est le conseil qui l'a nommé, tu te dois de respecter leur décision »

« Je respecte que dalle, ils auraient mieux fait de te nommer toi, ce bâtard ne mérite pas le titre de Kazekage »

« Je sais pourquoi tu le détestes »

« Ouais, t'es au courant mais y en a pas énormément qui le savent »

« Tu ne le cries pas non plus sur les toits »

« Evidemment, je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on me compare à lui. J'ai déjà assez de mal à être ninja, je ne vais pas, en plus, rajouter ce poids »

« Tu devais plutôt en être fier »

« Fier d'une marionnette ? »

« Ce n'est pas le Kazekage qui a choisi d'en faire une marionnette humaine, le conseil le lui a demandé à sa mort. Grâce à cela sa technique a pu être conservée »

« Mon grand père n'était pas qu'une vulgaire arme, il méritait le respect, un enterrement décent, pas de finir en un tas de bois »

« Je comprends ton point de vue, mais pour le bien de Suna, ils devaient conserver cette technique, une telle arme … »

« C'est toi l'arme de Suna, pas lui » dit furieusement Tessai, cela jeta un froid dans la pièce « désolé ».

« Arrêtons de parler de ça, ce qui est fait est fait » déclara Gaara, ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

« De toutes façons, cette technique n'est qu'une copie de la tienne, elle n'a aucune originalité » murmura t'il, puis il se dressa et hurla « Je suis Tessai, membre de la dream team du désert, le trio infernal Renji, Takamine et Tessai, la meilleure équipe de tous les temps et je deviendrai le meilleur »

« Pfff, arrête de rêver aussi, vous êtes encore loin d'être les meilleurs »

« Pas les, le. Les deux autres je les emmerde, ils passent leur temps à me ridiculiser »

« Ils savent au moins qui tu es ? »

« Bien sur que non, sinon ils ne le feraient pas »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas »

« Ils risqueraient de me considérer différemment, ils ne seraient pas eux même en ma présence, ce ne seraient pas de vrais amis »

Gaara sourit, le silence revint, calme et apaisant.

Soudain, une explosion retentit dans l'hôtel, le fils du 4ème regarda par la fenêtre, en bas il n'y avait plus personne … de vivant. Il compta quatre cadavres de ninjas, à voir leurs uniformes, deux de Suna et deux de Kiri. Les bruits de combats parvinrent jusqu'à eux, de plus en plus proches. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, deux junin de Suna et un de Kiri entrèrent.

« Vite, Gaara, Tessai, il faut évacuer » dit l'un des junin de Suna rapidement.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » demanda Tessai.

« Pas le temps, venez »

Les junin partirent, suivis des deux genin. Arrivés aux escaliers, un ninja apparut, le visage en sang.

« La sécurité dans les étages inférieurs est compromise » bafoua t'il, le souffle court.

« Ok, on défonce le mur et on saute »

Le junin de Kiri sortit un papier explosif et le lança sur le mur, les autres se mirent à couvert. L'explosion fit un gros trou.

« Bien, les genin d'abord » termina le junin de Kiri.

Gaara bondit par le passage, suivi de Tessai et d'un des junin de Suna. Ils n'étaient qu'à trois mètres du toit d'un bâtiment proche, ils s'y rendirent. Dans l'hôtel, les autres junin ne les suivirent pas, un individu, habillé d'un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges, était apparu.

« Pas le temps de rêver » hurla le junin à côté de Gaara. Il partit, accompagné par les deux genin.

Ils bondirent de toits en toits quelques secondes, avant qu'une explosion retentisse dans l'hôtel. Tessai jeta un regard, ce n'était pas une explosion qui avait provoqué le bruit, mais l'invocation d'une limace géante.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur Ame depuis longtemps, Shikamaru regardait le ciel. Dans moins d'une journée l'examen reprendrait et lui s'entraînait. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Pour lui ? Non, il n'était pas vraiment du genre à travailler beaucoup. Il laissa vagabonder son esprit au gré du vent, Tayuya apparut dans une petite tornade.

« Tu n'as pas préparé tes affaires ? »

« Préparé pourquoi ? »

« J'ai changé d'avis, tu vas le passer ton exam, et t'as intérêt de gagner »

« Et ton cher Orochimaru dans tout ça ? Tu risques de mettre en péril son plan. »

« C'est déjà fait. J'ai fait parvenir à Konoha un message pour les prévenir, « Maître Orochimaru attaquera votre village le jour de l'examen chunin » »

« Sérieux ? c'est ça son plan ? » demanda précipitamment Shika, abasourdi par la révélation.

« Ouais »

Il se leva, fit les cent pas, ses pensées partirent dans tous les sens. Konoha allait être attaqué, ses amis … sa famille allaient être en danger.

« Tu trahis ton village … ton maître … pourquoi ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Pour la même raison qui m'a poussé à te garder en vie, à t'amener ici où tu serais en sécurité et à te dévoiler mes techniques, mes aptitudes … mes priorités ont changé, le jour de notre combat, nous avons parlé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens proche de toi, j'ai confiance … »

Le garçon rougit puis il sourit.

« Ok, on retourne à Konoha … »

* * *

Les trois créatures sautèrent sur Kidoumaru. Il bondit en arrière, arma son geste et tira une flèche qui cloua littéralement l'un des monstres au sol. Rapidement il sortit une autre flèche de sa bouche, esquiva l'attaque des deux autres créatures, arma son bras et tira … sur Shikamaru. Ce dernier plongea sur lui-même, évitant la flèche de justesse alors que « l'homme araignée » forma quelques sceaux pendant ce temps de faiblesse. « Kumosouka », il cracha deux toiles d' araignée qui privèrent les monstres de toute liberté de mouvement.

« Maintenant que tes mignonnes petites bêtes sont bloquées, tu ne peux plus rien ! » fanfaronna Kidoumaru.

« Ne te fie pas aux apparences » déclara Shika en se relevant, «Makyou no Ran ».

Le chunin de Konoha porta sa flûte à sa bouche et joua un nouvel air, les trois créatures immobilisées ouvrirent leurs bouches liées par des fils. De longs spectres en ressortirent, Kidoumaru savait parfaitement de ce qu'il s'agissait.

« Je parle trop »

L'un des spectres aux allures de ver lui fonça dessus. Il bondit sur un toit pour l'éviter mais à peine avait il posé pied à terre qu'un autre spectre apparut par dessous et lui mordit le pied. Bien que son corps n'ait subi aucun dégât, une terrible douleur le transperça. Il parvint à fuir un peu plus loin. Blessé et fatigué il tentait de s'échapper mais un autre spectre le mordit au bras. Il poussa un hurlement tandis que les deux autres spectres avaient commencé à le dévorer. Pendant plus de deux minutes, les spectres le grignotèrent lentement, puis la mort apparut comme une bénédiction.

* * *

« Une … une limace ? Une seule personne au monde a le pouvoir d'en invoquer … » marmonna le jeune junin.

Sur la tête de son invocation, de couleur noire et jaune, se dressait le ninja habillé du manteau d'Akatsuki. La limace bondit face aux trois ninjas, la personne juchée dessus était parfaitement reconnaissable, la Sannin Légendaire de Konoha, Tsunade. Le mollusque se gonfla et cracha une substance jaune vif sur le junin qui ne put l'esquiver. Le liquide se solidifia, emprisonnant l'homme comme la sève des arbres immobilise de vulgaires insectes.

« Gaara du désert, pour ton bien, mais surtout pour le bien des personnes vivantes dans les alentours, suis moi sans poser de questions »

A voir le regard de Gaara, il ne semblait pas disposé à obéir. Mais que pouvait il faire ? Sans son sable pas grand-chose, il n'en était pas loin pourtant, il se concentra, comme pour le faire venir à lui. Tessai agit en lancant un kunai que la Sannin rattrapa facilement.

« Navrant, les jeunes ne respectent plus rien de nos jours »

La limace se gonfla et cracha une substance verte, une sorte de glue qui frappa Tessai de plein fouet et le fixa sur le toit. Elle lança le kunai qu'elle tenait, droit sur le pauvre Tessai qui ferma les yeux de peur … mais rien ne se produit.

Il rouvrit les yeux, le kunai était devant lui, il ne bougeait pas, lévitant à deux millimètres de son oeil droit. Des trois personnes présentes, c'était incontestablement lui le plus surpris.

« Quoi … imp … impossible … » dit Tessai, la voix tremblante.

Le kunai bougea de haut en bas, de droite a gauche, commandé par le regard du garçon. Il ne semblait vraiment pas content, des larmes se formèrent, des larmes de fureurs. Il sentit un poids, il perdait de plus en plus de chakra, bien trop.

« Putain, comment on arrête ça » poursuivit il, son visage était de plus en plus marqué par la fatigue.

« Bizarre ce gosse, dommage, j'ai pas le temps de l'étudier » déclara Tsunade, la limace augmenta de volume.

« La ferme, je ne suis pas un objet » hurla le « gosse »

Le kunai fonça directement sur l'invocation toute gonflée, la transpercant de part en part, ce qui la fit littéralement exploser et répandre un liquide rouge. Les deux genin de Suna furent protégés par le sable de Gaara, enfin arrivé, Tessai s'était évanouie.

« T'es pas si nul que ça, finalement. » dit le jinchuriki.

Son sabre reprit la forme d'une gourde attachée à son dos, les environs n'étaient plus que désolation. Là où le liquide rouge s'était répandu tout avait « fondu », Tsunade n'était plus présente. Morte ? Improbable pensa le jeune genin, mais où alors ?

Le sol sous Gaara se craqua et un poings en sortit, frappant le pauvre garçon directement à la mâchoire.

« J'ai dosé ma force, je vais avoir du mal à ne pas te tuer » dévoila la femme.

Le genin se releva avec difficulté, il avait la mâchoire brisée. Il n'avait pas ressenti de douleur depuis son combat contre Naruto et Sasuke. Il n'avait aucune chance et il le savait. Que faire ? Tsunade bondit, du sable forma une barrière de protection, mais le coup était bien trop fort, le pied de la Sannin traversa le sable comme du beurre, frappant de nouveau Gaara au visage, il s'effondra.

« Déjà ? Tu me déçois énormément Gaara du désert » dit elle « Et toi le « gosse », t'es intéressant, on se retrouvera » poursuivit elle devant Tessai, toujours inconscient, elle l'embrassa sur le front et lui mit le collier qu'elle portait autour du coup « Maintenant que je suis découvert cette babiole ne me sert plus a rien, je te la donne, un souvenir de mon abruti de grand père, le premier hokage, fais en ce que tu veux »

Elle prit Gaara sur ses épaules et partit.


	27. Order 11

Order 11 : Marquis 

Les deux hommes se regardaient, deux anciens amis, deux ninjas de légende. Jiraya tremblait légèrement, d'excitation se persuada t'il, Orochimaru était là, devant lui, prêt au combat, pourtant aucun des deux ne bougeait.

« Et bien ? je pensais qu'il était " l'heure, de mettre fin à la Légende des Trois Ninjas de Konoha " … tu attendd quoi ? » demanda Jiji.

« Rien de particulier »

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'homme à l'allure de serpent, forma quelques sceaux. Sous les pieds de l'ermite aux grenouilles le sol se craquela et des centaines de serpents apparurent, mais l'ermite avait déjà disparu. Cette fois ce fut sous Orochimaru que le sol s'ouvra, des piques, qui semblaient constitués par des cheveux, le transpercèrent. Son corps se changea en boue, Jiraya réapparut au dessus de la flaque.

« Tu ne semble pas très inspiré » constata l'homme.

« Effectivement » rétorqua le serpent en apparaissant à quelques mètres « Je n'aime pas être observé ».

« Tu l'as vu aussi ? tu la connais ? »

« Bien sûr, et toi aussi probablement. Shisune, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

* * *

Ishigami bondissait d'arbres en arbres depuis deux minutes, l'avant poste était à trois mètres. 

« Salut bande de minables » dit il en arrivant, la dizaine de ninjas présents le fusillèrent du regard.

« C'est lui le gamin ? » demanda une femme, une shinobi de Konoha à en voir son bandeau, elle devait être la seule junin.

« Kurenai, voici Shinigami ou Ishigami Senou » déclara l'un des chunin de Kiri. Ishi le connaissait, c'était un abruti fini, un gradé qui n'était pas passé par l'examen.

« C'est vous qui allez me faire « peur » ? » questionna Ishi, en louchant sur les formes généreuses, de la femme.

« Regarde moi dans les yeux si tu ne veux pas passer le reste de ta vie à croire être un écureuil »

« Ok, ok, pas de problème … »

Ishigami leva les yeux au ciel, seule Kurenai avait aussi remarqué l'oiseau qui venait d'apparaître.

« L'ennemi arrive » Conclut la femme.

Les chunin se dispersèrent, seuls Ishi et Kurenai restèrent en place, dans la forêt des bruits de pas s'élevèrent, chose stupide pour des ninjas, pensa Ishi. Une troupe d'une quarantaine de personnes apparut, en formation relativement sérrée, la seule personne hors du rang était une femme.

« Salut Kurenai, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu »

« Juste depuis que tu sois devenue une traîtresse, Anko »

« Tout de suite les grands mots … » Anko s'arrêta et fixa Ishi, qui bloquait sur son décolleté « Gamin t'as trois secondes pour regarder ailleurs si tu ne veux pas mourir rapidement »

« Kurenai, c'est qui cette fille avec la big paire de … il sont terribles! » demanda Ishi, les yeux en cœur et la bave aux lèvres.

« Elle, c'est notre ennemi »

« Dommage »

« Kurenai, c'est qui ce mioche ? » intervint l' « ennemie » en question.

« C'est juste ton bourreau »

Anko la regarda, les yeux ronds. Elle éclata de rire, et d'un signe de tête l'un des hommes fondit droit sur Ishi, mais il ne fit pas plus de deux mètres. Sa tête se détacha de son corps, un petit fil d'eau brillait à la lumière de la lune, il était rattaché au doigt du garçon, qui désormais, fixait Kurenai. Un silence de mort se fit, la sbire d'Orochimaru, resta bouche bée. Kurenai avait donné une « petite » gifle au pauvre garçon qui la regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance.

« Intéressant ce gars ».

« Appelle moi Shinigami » dit le garçon en se massant la joue « Tu m'as fait mal, Kurenai »

« Tais toi, ton boulot va commencer »

« Ouais, ça va pas être dur, je ne pense même pas avoir besoin de toi. Ces gars ne sont pas des ninjas, juste des mercenaires, ça se voit à leur façon de marcher »

Il s'avança, s'étira un peu, l'air complètement détendu, au début il avait eu quelques appréhensions, mais maintenant tout était parfait.

« Abruti, tu te prends pour qui ? » demanda Anko. Au même instant des centaines de fils d'eau apparurent un peu partout autour des mercenaires et d'elle.

« Mizu no Ito »

Les fils se resserrèrent sur leurs victimes, tous les chunin de Kiri s'attendaient à voir un bain de sang, mais non, seuls trois mercenaire furent tranchés en mille morceaux, pour les autres, les fils ne les avaient qu'éraflé. Le garçon fut surpris, qu'un ninja arrête des fils d'eau de ce niveau, passe encore, mais que de simples mercenaires, qui à première vue ne sont pas ninjas les stoppe … impossible.

« Gamin,je vais t'apprendre un truc » commença Anko « quand tu te retrouves face à un adversaire supérieur, soit en nombre, soit en expérience, reste en permanence sérieux », elle termina sa phase dans un murmure, sa peau s'était, comme pour les mercenaires, recouvert de marques noires.

« Ku … Kurenai ? c'est quoi ça ? »

Ishigami était visiblement troublé, Kurenai encore plus.

« Le sceau maudit, impossible, comment autant de personnes peuvent avoir cette marque … c'est impossible. »

« Tu as raison Kurenai, le sceau maudit originelle tuait en moyenne neuf personnes sur dix, mais ce n'est pas cette marque maudite que portent ces hommes et femmes. Eux portent la seconde génération, un sceau créé par Orochimaru et cette sale gamine, tu la connais, Rei, je dois avouer qu'elle a fait du bon boulot. Certes les premiers modèles ont eu quelques problèmes, mais maintenant elle est presque parfaite ».

« Kurenai, fais ton truc et dégage »

Elle obéit. Elle forma des sceaux vers le garçon qui, une fois ces derniers finis, s'effondra et se releva presque aussitôt. D'un signe de la tête, la servante d'Orochimaru, dit à ses hommes d'attaquer. Vingt mercenaires, hommes et femmes, bondirent, ils ne virent même pas que des centaines de fils d'eau les entouraient. Le bain de sang, attendu par les chunin, eut lieu à cet instant, quand la vingtaine de mercenaires fut reduite à l'état de morceaux de viande retombant lourdement tout autour du genin de Kiri. Son visage et ses vêtements se couvrirent de sang, ses yeux étaient désormais dépourvus de la moindre expression.

Kurenai n'en crut pas ses yeux, à côté d'elle, l'une des chunin avait vomi en voyant ce macabre spectacle.

« Voila pourquoi on l'appelle « Shinigami » » murmura l'un des autres chunin « ce gars est l'être le plus dangereux de Kiri, avec sa sœur bien sûr. Cette technique … le second esprit … c'est vraiment un truc moche, développé par la famille Senou pour créer des ninjas parfaits, sans émotion, ni état d'âme. Ils prennent leurs jeunes dès leurs plus tendre enfance et les entraînent à devenir des tueurs, on dit qu'ils les nourrissent avec de la chaire humaine, qu'ils chassent des prisonniers et des renégats pour développer leurs instincts. Après des années d'entraînement, l'enfant développe une seconde conscience, l'une normal, et l'autre … complètement folle, dépourvue d'éthique et de morale … »

« Il ne semble pas fou » intervint la junin.

« C'est parce que ça n'est que l'ombre du second esprit » continua t'il «on dit que le véritable second esprit n'apparaît que lorsque l'utilisateur le réveille volontairement, vous n'avez fait que forcer une partie de cette esprit à émerger. Ses capacités réelles sont bien plus terribles que ça, actuellement, il ne tuera que ce qu'il considère comme des ennemis directs, mais si le second esprit est complet, alors … je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passera, mais ont dit qu'il n'existe personne de plus sadique sur cette planète. Seul maître Soichiro a réussi à l'affronter et à y survivre, et il est, après le Mizukage et maître Natsume, la personne la plus forte du village»

Kurenai resta pensive, on lui avait déjà dit ces choses, si ce n'est que Soichiro avait eu plus de difficultés à ne pas tuer son élève qu'autre chose. Les choses étaient claires aux yeux de la femme, cet enfant, bien que fort, n'était là que pour ralentir l'avancée de cette armée, peu importait qu'il meure. Mais l'armée en face était largement inférieure à ce qui était attendu … a moins que …

* * *

La jeune femme apparut, assise paisiblement sur le toit d'une des maisons des alentours, Jiji fut surprit. 

« Tiens, c'est Tsunade qui va être déçue en apprennant que son élève, présumée morte, est en réalité une ennemie »

« Je ne suis pas une ennemie de Maître Tsunade, Maître Jiraya »

« Ah, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de te dire, Jiraya » commenca le serpent « la princesse Tsunade est en fait membre d'Akastuki, je ne sais pas comment cela a pu me sortir de la tête »

L'ermite se figea, impossible, pensa t'il, non, impossible.

« Bon, Maître Orochimaru, cela vous dérange si je m'occupe de Maître Jiraya ? » demanda tranquillement la femme.

« Tu n'as pas une mission ? »

« Elle est déjà accomplie, Nagi est froid »

« Rejoins Tsunade alors »

« Non, je veux me faire le vieil homme »

Elle disparut, Jiraya ne s'attendait pas à cela, la nouvelle de la trahison de Tsunade lui semblait impossible. Il n'aperçut qu'à la dernière minute la lame qui lui égratigna le visage, il bondit, mais le mal était fait, dès qu'il posa pied à terre, il s'effondra.

« Et bien, et bien, Maitre Jiraya ? Vous êtes distrait ? Ce n'est pas bien, pas bien du tout, Maître Tsunade a pourtant appris du même sensei que vous, qu'un ninja doit être en permanence sur ses gardes, et voilà, vous êtes stupidement bloqué »

C'était vrai, il ne pouvait plus bouger son corps, pourtant il pouvait toujours ressentir des choses, allait elle le torturer ? Non. La femme se rapprocha, elle n'avait nullement l'intention de l'épargner une seconde de plus. Une fois à la même hauteur, elle posa sa lame sous la gorge du vieux ninja, elle arborait un sourire triomphant, elle ne le garda pas longtemps, un serpent lui transperça la poitrine.

« Alors ma petite ? Tu es distraite ? » demanda l'homme serpent.

Jiraya n'en crut pas ses yeux, alors tu veux me tuer en personne ? se demanda intérieurement l'ermite. Non, le serpent dégagea la femme, morte ? Non.

« Et bien mon ancien ami, tu ne va pas le croire … »

La voix d'Orochimaru s'estompa, Jiraya sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

« Maître Anko, que devons nous faire ? » demanda l'une des dernières mercenaires, ils n'étaient plus que quinze, Anko incluse, mais bizarrement, aucun ne semblait très inquiet. Dans le fond certains rigolaient même de la mésaventure de leurs compagnons morts.

« J'ai été imprudente, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Bien, mesdames et messieurs, allez y à fond, arrachez lui les bras sans le tuer, je m'amuserai avec lui une fois la mission terminée »

« Bien maître »

Les marques noires sur les corps des mercenaires s'étendirent, ils se transformèrent littéralement, comme s'ils avaient fusionné avec des animaux.

« Bien, on n'a pas toute la nuit »

L'armée bondit telle une horde féroce sur le garçon, des centaines de fils d'eau apparurent, mais cela se servit à rien, la horde traversa en bondissant, roulant, courant à travers les fils. Le premier homme à arriver en face de Shinigami avait l'apparence d'un chat, il frappa de ses griffes, le bras droit du genin, lui arrachant avec une facilité déconcertante. Ses yeux retrouvaient leurs émotions, il s'écroula, en hurlant de douleur.

« Et bien, et bien, tu n'es plus très impressionnant mon petit » dit en ricanant Anko « finalement ne lui arrachez pas l'autre bras »

« Ta gueule » hurla Ishi, des larmes de sang dans les yeux.

« Oh, le pauvre chou, ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer maintenant, je vais même te faire venir avec moi, je vais t'apprendre à aboyer »

« Je ne pense pas » poursuivit il en ricanant, « Ma belle, je vais te faire crier à t'en exploser les cordes vocales, tu peux déjà commencer à m'appeler Marquis, car dans peu de temps tu te traîneras comme la chienne que tu es pour que j'arrête de te torturer »

« T'as été trop loin là, tuez le »

Mais personne n'obéit, Ishi s'était relevé, sur ses lèvres un sourire de fou s'était dessiné, un sourire de maniaque, ses yeux aussi étaient complètement différents, leurs couleurs d'abord, ils était passer du jaune pale au rose. Il ouvrit sa main gauche, tous les hommes et femmes autour de lui s'effondrèrent presque aussitôt, leurs bras et leurs jambes s'étaient détachés de leurs corps dans des cris d'horreur.

« Alors, c'est pas marrant d'être en 1000 morceaux ? » questionna t'il une des femmes mercenaires. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, lui caressant le visage avec son propre bras, « T'as de jolis yeux, ça t'embête si je te les arrache ? » d'un geste rapide, il accomplit son désir, la pauvre femme hurla de plus belle. « Pourquoi tu cries ? je t'ai demandé, t'as rien dit, donc t'es d'ac, non ? ah lalala, tiens, j'te les rend » conclut il en lui fourrant dans la bouche en la forcant à les avaler, et a s'étrangler avec par la même occasion.

Il se releva, visiblement déçu de la réaction de la femme. Tout autour de lui d'autres personnes hurlaient, Ishi commença à jouer a plouf plouf, le gagnant se trouvait libéré de la vie. Personne, ni Anko, ni les chunin et Kurenai, n'intervint, trop déboussolés pour agir.

« Je m'emmerde … » Le genin se tourna vers les chunin de Kiri « Vous voulez jouer avec moi ? »


	28. Order 12, partie 1

**Order 12 : The white sleep ( 1/ 2 ) ****  
**

La lumière, d'un blanc immaculé, s'estompa. Naruto ouvrit péniblement ses yeux, où était la lumière, nulle part.

- Docteur, vite, il se réveille.

Une voix ? Docteur ? Le garcon-renard se redressa, il était sur un lit d'hôpital.

- Combien ? demanda-t-il.

- Comment ça, combien ?

- Je suis où ?

- A l'hôpital central de Kiri voyons, mais recouchez-vous le docteur va arriver.

- Ca fait combien de temps que je suis là ? Combien de temps après l'attaque ?

- Environ quatre jours, mais recouchez-vous, je vous en prie.

- Et merde, jura Naruto en se levant du lit, est ce que Mikoto et Gaara vont bien ?

- Qui ?

- Senou Mikoto et Gaara du désert ! dit il, sèchement.

- Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'ils comptent parmi les disparus.

- Et merde.

- Jeune homme, je suis sérieuse, recouchez-vous.

- Ta geule, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors quatre jours ? Putain, faut que je me grouille.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il sortit de la chambre, toujours habillé d'une chemise de nuit.

- Où sont mes fringues ? demanda-t-il, un brin énervé.

- Vous ne les aurez pas.

- Si tu ne me le dis pas, je te tue.

Au son de sa voix, Naruto ne plaisantait pas, l'infirmière ouvrit une armoire et lui jeta. Il s'habilla, toujours dans le couloir, et partit. Il y avait pas mal de monde, des ninjas, comme des civils.

- Naruto, hurla une voix, il s'agissait de Sasuke.

- Tu tombes bien, où sont le vieil Hokage et le Mizukage ?

- Ils … ils sont morts, dit il d'une voix hésitante et tremblotante.

- Et merde, qui commande maintenant ?

- Quoi ? c'est … c'est une junin … Natsume …

- Ok, elle est où ?

Sasuke ne reconnaissait pas son ami, il hésita un moment.

- Tu te sens bien ?

- J'ai pas le temps, où elle est ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Enervé, Naruto attrapa son ami par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

- J'ai pas le temps de parler, Sasuke, où est cette femme.

- Au centre d'urgence, pas loin.

- Ok, amène moi.

- D'abord tu m'expliques !

-En chemin.

Les deux jeunes sortirent de l'immeuble, et en marchant rapidement, Sasuke commença à poser ses questions.

-Qu'est ce que t'as ?

- Mikoto et Gaara sont en danger, je dois faire vite …

- Comment tu sais ça ? tu viens de te réveiller, non ?

- Je ne me suis jamais endormi, idiot.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, mais je sais où sont Gaara, Mikoto … et aussi Sakura.

- Quoi ? Où est elle ?

- Elle est avec ton frère !

- Quoi ! s'exclama t'il, en arrêtant la marche de Naruto. Avec mon frère, ça veut dire quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps.

-Alors tu va le prendre, Sakura, elle est où, on m'a dit qu'elle avait été tuée dans le mur de lave, Sergei etait dans un état critique quand il a été retrouvé, et il était avec elle.

- Pour faire simple, ton frère l'a enlevé, après nous avoir attaqué, il est parti à ma recherche, il a croisé Sergei et Sakura, a mis KO Sergei et a continué sa recherche.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Mes yeux y étaient.

- Comment ça « tes yeux » ?

- Le sommeil blanc … mes yeux y étaient car Rei y était. Après que Serenity m'ait montré une façade, la vérité des autres, j'ai tout vu dans les yeux de Rei. Elle a croisé Itachi pendant qu'il capturait Sakura, puis elle est parti rejoindre Katsumi.

- Je ne pige plus rien, ce que t'as fait l'autre gamine t'a déréglé l'esprit, tu dois retourner à l'hôpital !

- Non, si je ne me dépêche pas, il sera trop tard.

- Trop tard pour quoi ?

-Pour empêcher la statue de les prendre.

- Bon, maintenant faut retourner à l'hôpital.

- Non, mais tu ne comprend pas ? Je dois rassembler des forces, je sais où est Akatsuki, je dois sauver Mikoto et Gaara, Amaterasu … Rei … je dois l'aider, sinon il sera trop trad.

- Tu délires complètement, Rei nous a tous trahi, tu ne sais pas le nombre de morts qu'elle a causé.

- Bien sûr que je le sais, mais c'était nécessaire, non, elle aurait pu faire autrement. Son jeu est stupide, ils sont tous les deux stupides, mais c'est elle qui doit gagner.

- Gagner ? Gagner quoi ?

- Non, non, tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je ne suis pas le seul, toi aussi tu seras utile, ton frère aussi, elle avait besoin de lui pour se libérer, mais il fait fausse route maintenant, je dois sauver Mikoto et Gaara, ils sont comme moi, tu comprends ?

- Non, Naruto, je ne te comprends pas.

* * *

Un bar, un simple bar. Depuis quatre jours Jiraya passait ses nuits et jours dans ce stupide bar, à boire un saké dégueulasse, mais peu importe son goût, quelle importance ? Rien n'a d'importance ! Jamais encore il ne s'était senti aussi mal, il avait perdu nombre d'amis pendant son existence, mais la trahison de Tsunade lui était restée en travers de la gorge, depuis combien de temps était elle avec Akatsuki ? Pourquoi tuer Sarutobi ? et tant d'autres questions.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit et Soichiro entra, l'homme avait l'air au summum de la fatigue, il prit place aux cotés du vieux ninja.

- Alors Soichiro ? les recherches avancent ?

- Non, ils sont introuvables, Natsume prévoit d'arrêter les recherches.

- Alors bois un coup, c'est moi qui offre.

- Non, je vais repartir, je me suis juste arrêté pour me reposer un peu.

- Toujours pas de nouvelles de ton élève ?

- Non, la seule chose que l'on a trouvé c'est des cadavres et la junin de Konoha, elle est dans un sale état, c'est Ichigami qui l'y a mis.

- Elle connaissait les risques, comme nous tous.

- Ouais, putain de bordel, un plan parfait comme disait Nagi, et il a été le premier à mourir, on s'est vraiment fait avoir.

- M'en parle pas, qui sera le prochain Mizu ? Toi ? Natsume ?

- J'en sais rien, probablement Natsume, mais il y a aussi l'autre enfoiré de Senou. Sa fille a été enlevée, son fils est introuvable, et ce fils de pute ne fais que parler politique, depuis que Kiri existe cette famille ne cherche que le pouvoir. Ils ont déjà le commandement du pays avec son frère au pouvoir et maintenant il veut les rennes de Kiri, s'il réussit, le village du brouillard sanglant redeviendra une réalité, et tout ce qu'aura réalisé Nagi disparaîtra.

- C'est pour ça que je ne fais pas de politique, c'est plein de vermines.

- A Konoha aussi ? je présume que c'est pareil partout en fin de compte, Je présume aussi que tu vas devenir le 5ème ?

- Non, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne fais pas de politique, ce soir je pars de Kiri.

- Sérieux ? Tu vas où ?

- J'en sais rien, je pense écrire un nouveau livre, le dernier a eu un bon succès, y a un gars qui veut faire un film basé sur le Tome 1 et il me veut comme aide artistique, je vais peut être le faire.

- Et bien, tu vas presque me rendre jaloux, à toi les petites actrices.

- Comme tu dis.

Le vieil homme remplit de nouveau son verre désespérément vide et le but d'une traite avant de s'en remplir un autre. Cela dura bien dix minutes,quand soudain une femme entra avec empressement dans le bar, elle se dirigea vers Soichiro. Elle reprit sont souffle et parla.

- Maître, il faut que vous veniez.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tout le monde, tout le monde est parti.

- Comment ça ?

- Y a un gosse, un des chunins de Konoha, il est arriver là où tout le monde se reposait avant de repartir. Il a commencé à nous parler, il prétend savoir où est Akatsuki, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il semblait dire vrai, et quand il est parti tout le monde l'a suivi.

- A quoi ressemblait ce Chunnin ? intervint Jiraya.

- Et bien …c'est un garçon d'environ 12 ou 13 ans, blond …

- Naruto … coupa t'il.

- Naruto ? L'élève du 3ème ? questionna Soichiro.

- Il semble, il était à l'hôpital, dans une sorte de sommeil.

- Et bien il est réveillé maintenant, tu sais par où lui et les autres sont partis ? demanda t'il à la jeune femme.

- Bien sûr, ils vont aux sources chaudes sauvages, à sept kilomètres d'ici.

- Je connais, Akatsuki s'y trouverait ? demanda le vieil homme.

- C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, ces sources sont reliées entre elles par des cavernes sous marines, il y en a des centaines et certaines sont gigantesques, marmonna Soichiro.

- Il faut y aller.

Les trois ninjas sortirent rapidement, Jiraya avait retrouvé la forme, si Akastuki se trouvait effectivement là bas, alors Tsunade aussi, ils pressèrent l'allure.

* * *

Dans les ténèbres, sinistres et sombres, les hurlements se perdent. Seul, au centre de l'obscurité, l'ange de la mort se délecte de cette douce mélodie.

- Alors, ma chère Anko, tes cordes vocales sont elles toujours en place ?

Ichigami, serein, regardait paisiblement sa triste victime, son regard, bien qu'adouci, transpirait toujours la folie et même après presque quatre jours de torture mentale et physique, il s'extasiait au moindre son émis par la pauvre femme.

- Pitié, tue moi, supplia t'elle.

- Tu rêves ma belle, j'ai encore de nombreuses choses à te montrer, je n'ai jamais eu le contrôle du corps pendant autant de temps, peut être même que ce sera permanant.

- Pitié, tue moi …

-Euh … attends … et bien … non.

Anko sanglota, dans un acte de charité, Ichigami prit une fusée éclairante. Son bras droit le faisait toujours un peu souffrir, il lui faudrait un certain temps pour s'habituer a cette prothèse, couleur métal, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un vrai bras. il serra sont poing, visa la femme et lança le projectile qui explosa à son contact, illuminant le lieux. C'était une cave ou un cachot, on y distinguait des cages, des instruments rouillés et d'autres éléments indescriptibles. La servante d'Orochimaru, complétement nue, était blottie contre un mur, elle portait de nombreuses blessure, les plus importantes étaient deux stigmates sur son dos, comme si elle portait des ailes qui auraient été arrachées avec violence.

- Excusez mon interruption maître, dit une voix douce, il s'agissait d'une femme, on ne lui aurait même pas donné vingt ans, cependant, elle en avait plus de quarante.

- Que me veux-tu Iori ? Je t'ai dit de ne me déranger sous aucun prétexte.

- Oui, sous aucun prétexte, si ce n'est le cas où on aurait reçu des informations sur l'enlèvement de Mikoto.

Le garçon entendit une voix dans sa tête, l'Ichigami dont il avait pris la place.

- Bien, bien, le gringalet s'inquiète pour sa grande sœur, quelle est cette information ?

- d'après ce qu'il m'a été rapporté, une personne prétendrait savoir où ses ravisseurs l'auraient amenée, cette même personne est actuellement à la tête de la presque totalité des effectifs de Kiri, ils se dirigent vers les sources chaudes sauvages au Nord-Est.

- Je connais, et Mikoto s'y trouverait ?

- Il semble, oui.

- Bien, je vais les rejoindre, toi tu restes avec ma bonne amie, amuse toi un peu, puis commence la torture mentale de niveau supérieur, je veux que cette femme obéisse au simple son de ma voix avant demain.

- Bien maître, il sera fait ainsi.

Ichi fit volte face et marcha dans les ténèbres, il sortit de sa poche un gant noir et cacha sa prothèse. Peu à peu, au loin, se dessinaient les contours d'un mur, puis d'une ouverture dans ce même mur. Cette ouverture conduisait à un escalier qui montait presque indéfiniment, le garçon monta, en lui une voix lui hurlait d'accélerer. Pressant le pas, il escalada les centaines de marches à une vitesse record.

Une lumière apparut, suivie immédiatement d'un pincement dans le cœur d'Ichi. Arrivé au sommet, ses yeux tintés de rose retrouvèrent leur couleur jaune pale habituelle. Il s'effondra.

- Grand frère, tu vas bien ?

Ichigami, redevenu lui-même, leva la tête. Devant lui se trouvait une petite fille aux yeux verts, elle portait une robe bleu ciel recouverte par ses longs cheveux blonds, le soleil inondait son visage d'un éclat qui aurait pu changer la nuit la plus sombre en la plus radieuse des journées.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas petite princesse, je vais bien, répondit il doucement en se relevant.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Ok, petite princesse, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas le droit de te promener de ce côté du parc.

- Je cherche grande sœur, personne ne veut me dire où elle est.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, elle sera bientôt de retour.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs je vais la chercher tout de suite, retourne au manoir, petite princesse.

- Je m'appelle Holy !

- Bien sûr petite princesse, maintenant rentre.

Elle obéit et s'éloigna.

- Petite sœur, tu as vraiment de la chance, à ton âge, Mikoto et moi étions enfermés dans les sous sols, Iori nous en a fait connaître des horreurs. Toi, princesse, tu ne connaîtras jamais ça.

Sur ces mots, il reprit sa course, traversa les bois qui bordaient la demeure de sa famille, bientôt il aurait rejoint sa grande sœur.


	29. Order 12, partie 2

**Order 12 : The white sleep ( 2/2 )**

Dans les profondeurs, trônait un colosse, une gigantesque statue aux main lier par des chaînes dont les doigts, tendu vers le ciel, étaient les sièges de huit ombres, chacune semblaient donner un ordre sourd, l'ordre de dévorer. Cet immense colosse des ténèbres possédait neuf yeux, alors que le premier était ouvert, le deuxième était sur le point de s'ouvrir à son tour ...

- Le second oeil est ouvert à présent...! s'exclama la légendaire Tsunade.

Le silence se fit, seulement troublé pas le bruit d'un corps percutant le sol.

- Zetsu ? Que se passe-t-il dehors ? demanda une voix de femme.

- De nombreuses personnes approches, a leurs tête se trouve le Jinchuriki d'Itachi, dévoila-t-il.

- Ils arrivent si tôt, c'est regrettable, occupez-vous en, tout les trois, transporter le deuxième Jinchuriki et capturez celui de Kyubi vivant. Les autres dispersion ! Ordonna l'ombre chef.

C'est ainsi que quatre ombres disparurent, derrière eux, le chef, toujours présent, fit disparaître à son tour la statue.

- J'attends de vos nouvelles.

Il disparut a son tour, laissant Itachi, Tsunade et l'ombre à la voix de femme.

- Je m'occupe du porteur de dehors, vous, Tsunade et Itachi, en avez déjà capturer un.

- Itachi, l' utilisation du sharingan et ces quatre jours ont du te fatiguer. Occupe toi de transporter mon Jinchuriki et ma disciple au point de rendez-vous, Zetsu t'y rejoindra, je reste en soutien. Va maintenant...

L'Uchiwa ne répondit pas, il prit le Jinchuriki, Gaara du désert, et la disciple de Tsunade, Sakura. Il jeta un dernier regarde sur son propre porteur. Mikoto semblait si paisibles, son corps sens vie reposait sur le sol, un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, « étrange », pensa l'homme, l'extraction est semble-t-il assez douloureux.

- Je vais briser la barrière, espérons que le travail de Kisame soit réussi, cela devrait suffisamment les surprendre pour que tu puisse partir sans encombre Itachi, Tsunade, cela ne vous dérangerez-t-il pas de prendre le corps du Jinchuriki d'Uchiwa, je souhaiterai m'amuse quelque peu avec... mais plus tard, plus tard! Murmura-t-il.

- C'est vraiment malsain ce que tu fais, tu sais bien ce que j'en pense ? dit Tsunade en souriant.

* * *

Sasuke avait arrêté de vouloir comprendre ce qu'il se passer. Courant et bondissant d'arbre en arbre avec la trentaine de jônin et chuunin de Kiri, commandés pas Natsume, l'une des membres du conseil de Kiri, qui suivait elle-même les instructions de Naruto. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers des sources chaude qui, selon Naruto, était le repaire de l'organisation Akatsuki.

- On approche, tout le monde en position, ordonna Naruto.

D'un signe de la main, Natsume approuva et les ninjas se dispersèrent. Sasuke resta près de son ami. Peu de temps après, leur objectif leur apparut.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? demanda timidement l'Uchiwa.

- Si ce que je sais est juste, alors … commença Naruto, mais soudain le sol se mit a trembler sous leurs pieds. Il savait alors que l'heure était venu !

A une dizaine de mètre plus loin, une gigantesque colonne d'eau transperça le sol avec fracas, en son sommet, se tenait plusieurs personnes.

- C'est … c'est Itachi, dit Sasuke.

- Prépare toi.

Quand Sasuke se retourna vers son ami, tout se qu'il vit fut les yeux écarlate et ce fabuleux chakra rouge sang. Deux queue de chakra apparurent. Un frisson parcourir Sasuke, son amis dégageait une telle violence, une telle soif de sang, « C'est ça le pouvoir de Kyubi ? » se demanda-t-il, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de poser de question, le signal de l'attaque résonna et avant même que l'ennemi n'atteigne le sol, des centaines, peut être des milliers de kunai fendirent le ciel.

- Je m'occupe de la plus proche, murmura Naruto en s'élançant.

Et la plus proche, c'était Tsunade. Elle portait Mikoto sur ses épaules, se qui semblait la gêner. Dès qu'elle mit le pied a terre Naruto fonça a une telle vitesse que, sans le sharingan, Sasuke aurait eu du mal a suivre.

- Sasuke, prend Mikoto et dégage, hurla Naruto avant de frapper.

Un nuage de poussière s'éleva du lieu de l'impacte. Tsunade bondit hors du nuage, suivi de très près par Naruto. Sans plus attendre Sasuke courut dans le nuage devenant moins opaque, il prit la jeune fille sur ses épaules et partit le plus vite possible, courant à en perdre halène dans les bois qui bordait les sources. Une fois a bonne distance, il s'arrêta et déposa la jeune femme contre un arbre, tout lui semblait calme, mais quel ne fut pas son horreur quand il se rendit compte que la Senou était inerte, aucun souffle de vie la parcourait... aucun! Il s'effondra, les yeux écarquillés, devant le corps, il approcha ses mains du visage souriant de Mikoto, elle semblait si calme, si apaisée, l'on aurait même pu penser qu'elle ne faisait que dormir.

- Mikoto ?

Sasuke se retourna.

- Ichigami ?

- Mikoto ? Répéta-t-il en s'approcha un corps sans vie de sa sœur.

Il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras, tout son corps tremblait, au loin deux explosions retentirent. Une grenouille géante et une Limace géante apparurent

- Ichigami … nous devrions partir.

Le garçon ne répondit pas.

- Enfin, j'ai retrouvée mon jouet, dit une femme qui apparut a travers les bois.

Elle semblait gravement blesser aux bras, son visage, déformait par une expression de folie, glaça le sang de l'Uchiwa. Elle se précipita sur Mikoto, l'arrachant a l'étreinte de son frère.

- C'est mon jouet, le mien, hurla-t-elle

De tout côté de la foret des ninjas apparurent.

- Rend moi ma sœur, murmura Ichigami.

- Non, c'est mon jouet, j'te le prête pas.

- REND LA MOI.

Il écarta ses bras et des fils d'eau apparurent, découpant tout le paysage environnant. Sasuke eu de la chance lorsqu'un jônin de Kiri, un homme au teint pâle et à l'allure de poison, le protégea des fils d'eau en le planquant contre le sol, puis très rapidement le bruit du combat s'éloignât.

- Vous m'avez sauvé.

Les paroles de Sasuke ne reçurent pas de réponse, l'homme étendu sur lui ne bougeait pas et un liquide chaud se rependait sur les jambes du garçon, il se redressa d'horreur, l'homme qui venait de le sauvé n'avait pas pu se sauver lui. Son corps était littéralement coupé en deux et c'était son sang qui recouvrait l'Uchiwa. Il se précipita pour s'éloigner du cadavre. Deux jônin apparurent près du corps.

- Ce con n'a jamais aimé Konoha et il meurt en sauvent cette merde, cracha le première jônin en regardant Sasuke avec mépris.

- On a pas le temps pour ça !

Les deux hommes disparurent, laissent seul le garçon, ses yeux continuait a fixer le cadavre, des milliers de chose lui traversaient l'esprit, les paroles de son frère lui revinrent « alors c'est vrai, tu es devenu faible … ».

- Je suis faible, je suis faible et méprisable, murmura-t-il. Je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux rien faire, rien du tout …

- « pourquoi es-tu faible » résonnèrent les paroles d'Itachi.

- Pourquoi suis-je si faible ? Hurla-t-il

- « je serai là, je resterai à tes côtés » résonna a son tour les paroles de Naruto.

- Mais tu n'es pas la maintenant ! Hurla-t-il encore.

- « Itachi était plus fort que moi au même age, Rei est plus forte que moi et tu es plus fort que moi » résonna ses propres paroles.

- Itachi est un psychopathe, Rei est une criminelle et Naruto est un démon ! Murmura-t-il. Je veux de la puissance … je veux de la force … peu importe le prix.

Il se releva; sur son corps des marques noir s'étaient rependu et ses yeux avaient changés, son sharingan possédait désormais trois virgules, et sans plus attendre il fonça avec tout la vitesse qu'il pouvait avoir. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva dans le champs de bataille, des corps en mille morceaux jonchaient le sol, le sang saturait la terre et non loin Ichigami et la folle combattaient, sans même se soucier de ce qui les entourait, " Ce sont tout les deux des monstres " pensa Sasuke, " qu'il en soit ainsi ". Il composa des signes divers, puis...

- CHIDORI, hurla-t-il

* * *

La nuit s'apprêtait a tomber et le brouillard commençait à tout recouvrir. Naruto, tranquillement assis sur les branche d'un arbre, contemplé Kiri de long et avec difficulté.

- Ta liberté a coûtée très cher, Rei.

Rei dissimulée dans l'ombre s'approcha.

- Tout cela était nécessaire, grâce a Serenity, tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi.

- Non, j'en sais plus que toi.

- Tu mens.

- J'ai vu se qui reste invisible à tes yeux, j'ai vu se qui allait t'arriver, c'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qui me retiens de t'arracher la tête.

- Bâtard …

- Bientôt, Amaterasu prendra ta place, tu n'es rien d'autre une erreur dans son plan.

- Tais toi.

- Tu aurais sans doute préférée que je l'ignore ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, préférant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Je vais retourner a Amano-Iwato, je préviendrai les autres, c'est la dernier fois que je te parle ...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, Naruto venait de l'embrasser.

- Un cadeau d'adieu, lui murmura-t-il a l'oreille, je t'aime pour ce que tu a étais et je te hais pour ce que tu a fais. Tu me manqueras.

Elle se releva et lui lança un petit sac avant de disparaître. Naruto l'ouvrit, il contenait une bille transparente, qui semblait contenir un liquide, et une bague, le jeune garçon leva de nouveau la tête en direction de Kiri, qui était, désormais, complètement recouvert de brume, à son tour, il disparut.

* * *

Assise sur le toit d'une maison, alors que le ciel sombrait dans l'obscurité, Tenten fredonnait une petite chanson donc elle ignorait la provenance.

- "La nuit, surtout je m'inquiète. Je sais que ça ira pour nous, c'est juste mon imagination. Jour après jour, ça recommence. Nuit après nuit, mon coeur dévoiles ses peurs, les fantômes apparaissent et disparaissent, les fantômes apparaissent et disparaissent" .

- C'est jolie, lui dit Sasuke.

- T'es là depuis quand ?

- Une petite minute, elle vient d'où cette chanson ?

- Je sais pas, elle me trotte dans la tête depuis que je suis sortis de l'hôpital.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu était un vrai miracle.

- Ouais, j'ai eu le bras presque complètement arraché, j'ai perdu trois litres de sang, je suis même cliniquement morte, et pourtant je m'en sors avec une légère cicatrice.

- T'as eu une chance de malade.

- Non, Mikoto m'a sauvée et maintenant j'entends sa voix dans ma tête.

- "Sa voix" dans ta tête ?

- Ouais et c'est pas la seule, des centaines de voix me murmure des choses. Je dois te sembler folle.

- Un peu, pas plus que d'autre.

- Tu as fais de grandes choses aujourd'hui.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu la tuée, cette femme, et lui aussi.

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Leurs victimes, elles te remercies, maintenant elles peuvent être en paix.

- Tu parles, répondit-il les larmes au yeux, j'ai étais faible, j'ai tué cette femme, mais je n'ai pas pu sauver Sakura, elle a disparut et je n'ai rien pu faire, Naruto lui a pu sauver Gaara. Je suis un mauvais coéquipier, je ne peux pas protégé ceux que j'aime, je suis nul.

- Ne dit pas ça.

- J'ai aussi tué ton ami Ichigami, je suis faible et lâche.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit, il est enfin heureux, enfin il est libre. Alors ne t'en fais pas, tu seras bientôt capable de sauver Sakura, je le sais.

Sasuke essuya ses yeux, les parles de la jeune fille lui avais littéralement transpercé le coeur.

- Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, j'ai une petite fille à aller voir.

Elle se releva, recommence à fredonner et parti, laissent seul son ami à ses tristes pensés.

* * *

Le ténèbres avait complètement tapis le ciel et seul les quelques torches a l'entrée du village éclairait les deux personnes qui en sortaient.

- Voulez-vous vraiment partir maintenant, Jiraya ? Avec les événements d'aujourd'hui votre expérience nous sera sans doute très utile.

- Ma chère Heide, je présume que c'est Soichiro qui vous a demandé de me dire cela. Je ne résiste jamais au charme d'une magnifique femme, mais oui, mon départ être prévu, plus rien ne me retient.

- Même pas moi ? demanda la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

- Votre sourire me tue, mais non, désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, je suis sur que nous nous retrouverons un jour.

Elle s'approcha et embrassa le veille homme avant de faire demie tour et de partir.

- Vous avez vraiment la côte, l'ermite.

Jiraya se retourna, Naruto était assis sur les branches d'un arbre, il avait abandonné son gilet noir pour retrouver son gilet orange et bleu.

- Que fais tu là ?

- Et vous ? Vous partez déjà ?

- Comme tu le vois.

- Et bien dans ce cas …

Il bondit de son perchoir, sur son dos se trouvait un sac a dos.

- Tu ne compte tout de même pas venir avec moi ? demande le vieil homme, je t'ai proposé de m'accompagner il y a six mois, tu as refusé pour rester à Konoha avec Sarutobi.

- Sarutobi est mort.

- Cela ne semble pas t'émouvoir plus que ça.

- Sandaïme était un grand homme, se qu'il était restera à jamais dans ma mémoire, il a eut une belle vie et je l'aimais comme s'il était mon grand père, mais le pleurer ne changera rien.

- Tu a probablement raison.

- Maintenant j'ai besoin d'un nouveau prof, et vous êtes la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, personne ne sera meilleur que vous.

- Tu ne me convaincras pas avec des flatteries.

- Dans tout les cas, je ne retournerais pas à Konoha.

- Tu seras rechercher par les divisions spéciales.

- Pas tout de suite, d'abord, le conseil devra nommer un nouvel Hokage, et à par vous, personne n'est assez digne de confiance pour tenir se poste.

- Tu pourrais tenir se poste.

- Non, je suis bien trop jeune, trop peu expérimenté.

- Le troisième était aussi jeune que toi lorsqu'il est devenu Hokage, et tu es aussi sage que lui à l'époque. Quand je t'est vue pour la premier fois, tu n'était qu'un gamin sans grand talent, maintenant tu est capable de diriger une véritable armée de jônin qui ne te connaissent presque pas, se que tu a fais aujourd'hui est digne d'un Hokage.

- Je n'ai que 13 ans, Hokage est mon rêve, mais je ne veux pas devenir un pion …

- Demande moi de te soutenir au près du conseil et tu seras nommer 5ème Hokage, tu es, comme tu la dit, peu expérimenté, mais avec des bonnes personnes à tes côtés tu peux devenir un grand Hokage, pas un pion.

- Si vous devenez l'une de ses personnes, j'y penserais sérieusement, mais si vous partez, alors je vous suivrai.

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent dans les yeux, l'heure des choix étaient venus.


	30. Civil War 1, partie 1

Civil War 1 : Un livre sans images ni dialogues ( partie 1 )

_Alice commençait à se sentir très lasse de rester assise à côté de sa sœur, sur le talus, et de n'avoir rien à faire ;_

_Une fois ou deux, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil sur le livre que lisait sa sœur ; mais il ne contenait ni images ni dialogues :_

_« Et, pensait Alice, à quoi peut bien servir un livre où il n'y a ni images ni dialogues ? »_

Calme. Sérénité. Juste le petit matin. Aucun bruit dans les environs. La zone d'entraînement 77 n'aspirait qu'à la quiétude. Une tranquillité que Sasuke aimait par-dessus tout. Depuis maintenant près d'un an, le jeune homme de quatorze ans venait tout les jours dans cette même zone, à cette même heure, ressentir cette même sensation enivrante. Le temps lui semblait ralenti, ses perceptions étaient terriblement accrues, il s'employait continuellement à les améliorer par la méditation.  
Et maintenant il était temps de faire le point.

« Commencez. » murmura-t-il sur un ton très calme.

La fraction de seconde qui suivit annonça la couleur. Le sol et l'air vibrèrent si imperceptiblement qu'un humain « normal » n'aurait jamais rien ressentit. Mais ce n'était pas un homme normal qui était concerné dès le départ. Il s'élança dans les airs en gardant les yeux fermés, sachant selon toute évidence qu'un épieu d'acier long d'un mètre trente venait de transpercer le sol.

« Léto… Toi aussi tu veux me tester ! » Pensa-t-il. Cela changeait un peu la donne. Il ouvrit les yeux, laissant apparaître un Sharingan à la fois déterminé et prêt à tout. Ses pupilles rougies aux trois petites taches noires lui permirent de détecter une silhouette orange et verte qui lui foncer dessus par derrière.  
Son instinct lui souffla d'abord de bloquer le coup de poing de son adversaire, mais changea au dernier moment ses plans pour esquiver une boule de chakra tourbillonnante. En même temps qu'il se scindait sur le coté, l'Uchiwa saisit le poignet de l'attaquant pour s'en servir comme pivot pour projeter ce premier adversaire un peu plus loin en contre bas. Ainsi, en ayant déplacé son centre de gravité, il fit une pierre deux coups pour faire face à l'autre assaillant qui encore deux secondes auparavant croyait attaquer son angle mort.

« Au moins lui, je le vois parfaitement » se grommela t'il pour lui-même ce qui n'augurait pour autant rien de meilleur.

Son nouvel adversaire tout de blanc vêtu, portait une large tunique dissimulant ses formes et une cagoule avec un masque. Egalement blanc et dénué de creux pour les yeux, Il était impossible de prédire grâce aux traits se déformants sous l'effort, la prochaine attaque. Ce détail aurait constitué un handicap de premier ordre même pour un ninja expérimenté. Mais juste un léger détail dérangeant, voir peut être le cadet des soucis face au don héréditaire et à l'expérience d'Uchiwa Sasuke. Il évita de nouveau l'attaque avec habilité et patience avant d'esquiver avec une fluidité déconcertante la rafale de coups de pieds adverse. Au moment qu'il vit une ouverture, il décida de saisir sa chance pour lancer sa première contre-attaque.  
L'instant d'après, un véritable orage de Kunaï combiné avec un Taïjutsu à couper le souffle s'abattirent sur le ninja au masque qui ne pus que se remettre en position de défense. Contre toute attente, le ninja blanc réussit à parer toutes les attaques déchaînées de l'Uchiwa, qui ne lui offrit aucune ouverture.

Après un moment ou aucun des deux n'avaient apparemment le dessus et une feinte dans une autre feinte, Sasuke réussit à tromper sa garde. Le kunaï raya le masque sur la joue. Son porteur se figea tout à coup, presque comme paralysé.  
Trop curieux pour continuer son offensive, Sasuke essaya de comprendre cette soudaine « faiblesse » chez lui et aussi, pour retrouver l' « autre » rodant sans doute dans le coin. De ses doigts gantés tremblotants, il les passa sur la fêlure du masque. Sur son « visage ».  
Une sorte de frisson lui parcourut tout le corps et dans un geste rapide, l'homme dégaina deux rapières, apparues d'on ne sait où provenant dessous ses vêtements. Les armes, deux épées longues et fines, à la garde en forme de coupe étaient ornées du symbole de Konoha. Les lames flexibles, fendirent l'air à très grande vitesse.

L'Uchiwa ayant entre temps effectué plusieurs petits sauts en arrières au moment des premiers symptômes de colère mais n'avait pu pour autant complètement enrailler la charge. Sur sa joue droite coulait par une petite entaille, un filet de sang étrangement au même endroit où il venait de toucher l'adversaire. Il jura intérieurement quand il se rendit compte que Léto, complètement ivre de rage accélérait le rythme outrageusement les rendant toujours plus violente.  
Quand la pointe d'une rapière trompa une nouvelle fois sa garde quelque peu débordée, Sasuke bondit de nouveau en arrière pour utiliser une autre stratégie, un peu comme avant le dernier recours.  
Fermant les yeux, il concentra toutes ses forces dans son regard pour effectuer une technique globale. Cela n'avait jamais vraiment marché mais au point où l'on en était…

L'instant d'après, Uchiwa Sasuke rouvrit ses yeux, déchargeant d'un coup toute l'incroyable énergie rassemblée grâce à son don. L'extrémité pointue légèrement recourbée de la rapière s'était figée à un pouce entre ses deux yeux. Le bras tueur aussi, ainsi que Léto et en fait même la nature et le ciel. Plus un souffle de vent. Plus de bruit.

Le monde était figé.

Bien qu'il simulait en partie la fatigue, Sasuke s'avança d'un pas lent vers Léto. Cette technique l'avait en vérité complètement vidé mais pour une fois avait remplit son office. Enfin, le vainqueur allait mettre le doigt sur le mystère et savoir qui il était. Depuis toujours, ce mystère le taraudait. Sans hésitation, Il porta la main au masque blanc pour connaître son visage.

« Stop ! » Criaillât une voix. C'était celle du premier adversaire de l'Uchiwa qui sortait justement de l'ombre d'un tronc d'arbre, en hauteur derrière lui.  
« Et merde ! Tu n'as pas été prit dans la distorsion ? Comment as-tu fais ? Naruto !  
- Je suis Hokage. Rappelles-t'en par moment. »  
Sasuke ignora le rappel à l'ordre et caressa d'une main songeuse le « visage » blanc avant de se retourner pour faire face à son ami Uzumaki Naruto entre temps devenu le 5eme Hokage de Konoha et élève du légendaire Ermite aux Grenouilles. Chose inhabituelle, Le blondinet porteur de Kyubi arborait aujourd'hui un uniforme de juunin sur un pull col roulé orange vif sans le manteau blanc et rouge officiel des Hokage.  
« Ca va ! Je voulais juste voire son visage, grommela de nouveau Sasuke.  
- C'est un crime et tu le sais! Léto a le masque Anbu.  
- Et pourtant il n'en est pas un à ce que je sache ! Il n'est personne et personne ne sait qui il est ! »  
A cette réplique, Naruto sourit en voyant un Sasuke sortir de ses gonds, encore une chose assez inhabituelle chez lui.  
« Moi je le sais, et c'est amplement suffisant.  
- Avant tu n'avais pas de secret pour moi.  
- Tu me fais encore ta crise de jalousie ? » Demanda Naruto l'air inquiet.

Sasuke ne répondit pas tandis le temps se remettait d'abord au ralentit à avancer pour finalement laisser le monde se mouvoir normalement.

« Tu as encore perdu ? demanda un voix féminine derrière lui.  
- Ouais, rétorqua-t-il. J'ai été surpris. »

Il se retourna pour faire face avec Honori Tashiya, sa coéquipière depuis maintenant un an et demi. A quinze ans elle avait toujours les mêmes cheveux roux coupés courts et des yeux plus noirs que la nuit. Elle portait, à l'instar de Sasuke, l'uniforme réglementaire des Chunin de Konoha.

« Tu parles, t'es juste complètement nul, affirma Naruto.  
- Ta gueule, jura-t-il, énervé. »

L'Hokage darda un regard noir sur Sasuke. Pendant quelques seconde l'atmosphère s'alourdit, puis le 5eme se retourna et parti, suivie de près par Léto.

« Les choses ne s'améliorent pas entre vous, se défendit Tashiya.  
- C'est toi qui lui as dit de venir ? demanda Sasuke sur un ton peu enclin à accepter les excuses.  
- J'ai crus que ça te ferait plaisir, je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait avec l'autre.  
- Ils sont toujours ensemble ! Depuis maintenant 6 mois que se Léto est apparut a Konoha, il n'a toujours était vu qu'en présence de Naruto.  
- Arrête de te prendre la tête !  
- Non ! Ce mec n'est pas clair, je découvrirais son identité, ça je peux te le juré.  
- Bon … l'entraînement s'arrête là ? Obito nous attend sûrement à la caserne.  
- Une nouvelle enquête ? demanda Sasuke.  
- Oui. Hier trois personnes ont disparut dans un village perdu, Obito va nous confier cette enquête. »

Et une heure plus tard, les deux Chunin se retrouvèrent au bureau d'Obito, au cœur du quartier général de la police de Konoha, autrefois composé pour la plupart de membres du clan Uchiwa. Cela faisait maintenant six mois que le département était rouvert au lendemain de la nomination de Naruto au poste d'Hokage.  
Sasuke n'aimait pas vraiment la nomination d'Obito à ce poste. C'était son père qui en avait la charge avant le massacre d'Itachi. Les missions du département furent transférées par décret du 3ème Hokage vers d'autres divisions comme l'ANBU. Inutile de dire qu'elles furent un peu voir totalement mises de cotés. L'équipe 7 n'existait plus depuis l'enlèvement de Sakura l'an dernier et cette nomination l'enterrait définitivement. De ce fait, les recherches de la jeune fille avaient été abandonnées, faute d'indices, ce qui était en partie la raison du froid entre Naruto et Sasuke.

Sans préambule, Obito leur présenta les grandes lignes de l'affaire.

« Hier soir près de la frontière, une équipe de Genin de retour à Konoha après une petite mission de routine de rang C, passa par un patelin perdu. Plusieurs villageois leurs apprirent la disparition de trois des leurs. Ne pouvant rien y faire, ils allèrent faire leur rapport à leur professeur qui, à son tour, nous prévint. Conclusion : ce n'est pas une mission très excitante, mais bon… termina t'il en leurs tendant le rapport.  
- Nous partons immédiatement ! Clama Tashiya en arrachant le rapport des mains de son professeur.  
- 'T'excite pas trop non plus. »

Ils sortirent et les deux coéquipiers se donnèrent rendez-vous à la sortie du village une heure plus tard. Sasuke secoua la tête. Encore une mission inutile et ennuyeuse.  
Tashiya avait une chose à faire avant comme de bien entendu, cette chose était une petite visite chez Neji. Ca arrangeait Sasuke qui avait lui aussi quelqu'un à voir. Dix minutes à peine après être sortie de la caserne, SharinganBoy pulvérisa tous les records de vitesse pour se rendre à destination.  
Il y fut accueillit par Ibiki Morino. L'homme n'appréciait pas Sasuke, ni ses visites quotidienne à « l'invité spécial » de la prison de Konoha. Comme chaque fois, sous les regards méprisant des surveillants, l' « hôte et son invité » se rendirent à l' « appartement » du prisonnier sous l'œil terrifié des détenus. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant une porte au métal rouillé, au fond d'un couloir complètement isolée des autres. Ibiki ouvrit, fit entré Sasuke, puis referma aussitôt.  
La cellule baignait dans l'obscurité. Elle dégageait une horrible une odeur de moisie et d'excrément. Le visiteur en faisant un pas en avant fit émettre un petit rire de la part de l'ombre. L'ombre s'avança encore plus près, titubant telle un pantin désarticulé pour apparaître sous la petite lampe, dévoilant ainsi son allure miteuse. Elle portait des vêtements en charpie et ses longs cheveux noirs, gras et sale, lui recouvrait complètement le visage. Visiblement épuisée, elle s'effondra. Sasuke se précipita pour l'aider à se relever et à l'asseoir sur la planche de bois qui lui servait de lit.

« Vous êtes toujours dans un piètre état … Orochimaru. »

Au même instant à plusieurs kilomètre de la, Naruto et Léto arrivèrent dans les bureaux administratif des ninjas de Konoha. Ils avaient fait un détour chez le vendeur de ramen préféré de Naruto. Ils avaient aussi rendu une petite visite à Iruka sur le chemin de chez lui pour se changer.  
Maintenant il portait la tunique, le manteau et le chapeau des Hokage. Tout le monde à Konoha savait à quel point le 5eme aimait les porter. Dans les bureaux, les activités n'étaient pas énormes, en partie grâce au système développé par Naruto. Ce système révolutionnaire qui consistait à avoir en permanence quarante clones dans les locos 24heures sur 24, pour réaliser tout le travail. Ce système un peu trop performant faillit faire licencier 80 du personnel. Pour calmer la fureur des syndicaux, il dû revoir les chiffre à la baisse. Seule une petite dizaine de clone restèrent pour s'occuper des rapports de mission de rang B, A et S, et une autre dizaine repartie dans certains services du village.

Le Naruto original n'avait donc rien à faire. Il entra dans son bureau, vide et parfaitement ranger et s'assit confortablement sur son fauteuil. Il consulta son carnet de rendez-vous un peu déçu que l'ermite pervers ait disparut depuis plus de deux jours dans les sources chaudes pour l'écriture de son nouveau livre.  
Le Godaime serait donc seul les deux semaines à suivre, temps habituel de disparition du pervers, pour s'occuper de diplomatie. Il loucha sur la page du jour, « 11heure, rendez-vous avec Kabuto pour discuter du budget de la recherche de l'année. 12heure 30, déjeuner avec Yugito l'ambassadrice de Kumo. 14heure, " discussion " avec les vieux du village. 16heure, rendez-vous avec Hyuuga Hiashi, pour parler d'Hanabi. 22heure, dîner avec Yugito l'ambassadrice de Kumo », Naruto s'arrêta de lire.  
Il y en avait encore pour jusqu'à plus de quatre heure du matin, il se massa la nuque pour réfléchir au pour et au contre d'envoyer un ou deux clone à sa place. Mais ou ? Kabuto ne le gênait pas et Hiashi, Yugito ou les vieux se rendraient peut être compte de la supercherie.

Fatigué par la journée à venir, le 5eme bailla largement. A ce moment là, Léto se plaça entre Naruto et un mur, pour formait un rempart impénétrable et inébranlable.

« Tu ne perd pas tes réflexes Léto, dit d'un ton roque une flaque d'eau sortant du mur. J'ai un requête a te soumettre Samaël »

La flaque prit une forme humaine de taille assez grande. Muni d'une gigantesque épée accrochée à son dos, l'Anbu portait exactement les mêmes vêtements que Léto.

« Que veux-tu Haku ? Tu ne te déplaces jamais pour tester les réflexes de mes gardes du corps ! Déclara Naruto.  
- Je suis venu te rapportait l'évasion du numéro 22 du laboratoire 3 !  
- Tu te fous de moi ? Comment a t'elle fait ? Depuis quand s'est elle enfuit ?  
- On en sait rien. Deux jours, peut être trois.  
- Bordel … T'as envoyer qui pour la retrouvé ?  
- Moi-même, mais sans succès, je voudrais l'aide de Sibylle.  
- Impossible, elle part en mission pour Suna avec son équipe dans deux heures, je te confie Léto.  
- Bien. »

La forme humaine d'Haku éclata pour disparaître en une flaque d'eau. Naruto soupira et retira son manteau et sa tunique pour faire apparaître son buste. Couvert de tatouage de forme divers, on distinguait quand même deux cercles de la taille d'une main. L'un au centre de son torse et l'autre au centre de son dos.  
Il s'entailla légèrement le pouce et mit du sang sur le cercle de son torse. Léto fit de même à travers son gant sur le cercle dans le bas du dos de Naruto. Le tatouage scintilla et disparu. Du chakra orange et rouge apparut tout autour de l'Hokage. Naruto posa une main sur le ventre de son garde du corps. Après lui en avoir « transférer » une petite partie, le sceau de Naruto réapparut.

« Tu pourras tenir trois jours sans ressentir d'effet de manque, c'est la limite que ton corps peut supporter, alors vas y doucement ! »

Léto disparut et Naruto se rhabilla. Kabuto n'allait pas tarder.

Sasuke repartie de la prison. Sa conversation avec le serpent fut écourtée mais renseigna amplement Sasuke sur les douleurs qu'il ressentait à cause de la marque maudite. Orochimaru lui donna le titre d'un ouvrage dans lequel il trouverait des décoctions qui calmerait les symptômes pendant un moment. Mais il lui fit sous entendre aussi qu'une seule autre thérapie le guérirait vraiment, une méthode dangereuse et interdite. Sasuke décida donc de suivre les indications du livre, puis si vraiment rien n'y changeait, il commencerait à penser à l'autre méthode.  
La première impulsion du ténébreux avait été de se rendre de suite à la bibliothèque avant de se rendre compte que Tashiya l'attendait sûrement, vu l'heure. Le livre pouvait attendre. Il changea de direction et arriva très vite aux portes du village où Tashiya l'attendait.

« Je suis en retard ? demanda t'il.  
- Non, je viens juste d'arriver.  
- Comment va Neji ?  
- Il va bien, il va partir bientôt pour Suna avec son équipe. »

Tashiya semblait légèrement contrariée mais Sasuke ne tenait pas à commencer une conversation de cinq heures sur ses problèmes de couple (environ le temps du trajet jusqu'au village). Pour une équipe normale, sans pause, il fallait calculer une journée entière pour s'y rendre.

Bondissant de branches en branches, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour se reposer et se restaurer. Ces petites poses, toute les heures, calmaient aussi légèrement la douleur au cou de Sasuke, cette douleur n'était pas encor très forte, mais gênante, insidieuse et constante. Il buvait fréquemment une décoction de plantes faite par Kabuto. Cette dernière, bien qu'aillent quelques effets secondaire, le calmait suffisamment pour resté concentré sur sa mission.

Ce fut après cinq heures de route et un rapide détour d'une bonne vingtaine de kilomètres pour aider des forains qui passaient par là que les deux Chuunin arrivèrent aux abords d'une petite bourgade. Tashiya sortis le rapport et lu.

« Le village de Verloren, approximativement 250 habitants. Le maître des lieux est un petit seigneur local vivant, selon le rapport à une petite quinzaine de kilomètres de là ne se souciant pas vraiment de cet endroit. Nous devons rejoindre le commissaire, un certain Derverlo Renemann. C'est lui qui a demandé l'assistance de Konoha. Le poste de garde ne doit pas être très loin. »

Pendant ce temps, à Konoha, Naruto arriva dans la demeure principale du clan Hyuuga. Il ne s'attendait pas a grand-chose comme par exemple un soutien politique gratuit de la part du chef de cette famille qui avait été l'un des plus virulent opposent a sa nomination au poste d'Hokage. Le jeune garçon avait dû prouver un nombre incroyable de fois quand à ses aptitudes de leader à ce moment là.   
L'accueil fut à la fois courtois et froid. A la porte, un domestique le conduisit en silence dans un salon vidé de toute décoration en dehors d'une table base en bois avec un service à thé. Naruto s'assit après avoir remercié le domestique. L'Hokage attendit dix minutes patiemment avant qu'une personne entra.

« Excusez mon retard. Dit Hyuuga Hiashi en s'asseyant face a Naruto. Du thé ? »

Le 5eme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Hiashi fit un signe de la main et une autre domestique entra, servit du thé et repartie aussitôt sans oser croiser le regard de l'Hokage. Ce dernier pris sa tasse, la porta a sa bouche et bu. Très mauvais.

« Est il a votre goût ?  
- Délicieux, mentit Naruto avec un large sourire un peu forcé.   
- J'en suis heureux, mais entrons dans le vif du sujet, vous n'étiez pas vraiment ici pour parler de ma fille Hanabi, n'es-ce pas ? Pressa Hiashi.  
- Effectivement, je suis ici pour vous demander un peu d'aide.  
- De l'aide ?  
- Oui, vous n'êtes pas stupide et vous avez sans doute remarqué les changements qui commencent à apparaître dans le village.  
- Vous parlez de l'augmentation des effectifs ?  
- Entre autre. L'augmentation des effectifs, la réhabilitation d'un certain nombre d'anciennes divisions, la réaffectation de personnes à des postes sensibles, les créations de nouvelles brigades …  
- Excusez moi de vous coupez, mais pourriez-vous en venir au fait.  
- Bientôt, je présenterais quelques autres réformes au Conseil et il me faudrait votre soutien auprès de quelques autres membres si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du Hyuuga, il prit sa tasse de thé et bu lentement.

« Mon soutien ? Bien sûr. Vous êtes le maître Hokage et je ne suis que l'un de vos subordonnés. Le soutien de mon clan vous est déjà acquis. Cependant j'aurais moi-même une petite requête. »

Naruto, un sourire légèrement crispé sur le visage se massa la nuque. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de situation.

Du cote de Sasuke, les choses étaient nettement moins crispées. Lui et Tashiya avaient trouver Derverlo Renemann. Homme d'une trentaine d'années avec un sérieux embonpoint, il souffrait d'une calvitie assez développée et portait une magnifique barbe en pointe. Il avait aussi la blague facile et n'arrêtait pas de parler de sa chère et tendre fille Abscheu. Tashiya avait commencée doucement, mais sûrement à en avoir marre après la première heure de « discutions » autour d'une tasse d'un liquide infecte, ou Derverlo leurs avait narré le récit de son titanesque combat contre un voleur de poulet. Sasuke, qui était passé en mode passoire n'était même plus connecté avec le monde extérieur. Sa coéquipière avait du lui donner un coup de pied à cinq reprisses pour lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas ici pour ses broutilles.  
Enfin après cinq autres histoires de « jeunesse stupéfiante », Derverlo leur demanda de nouveau ce qu'ils faisaient là et accepta enfin de parler de la mission et de les conduire sur les lieux des disparitions.

Ils marchèrent cote à cote pendant une vingtaine de minutes. La forêt disparut progressivement pour laisser place à une petite clairière couleur émeraude. Sasuke ressentit alors une faible douleur sur son cou. Rien de bien grave. Il aurait juste voulut boire un peu de sa décoction miracle mais il se rappela l'avoir oublié dans un sac chez leur hôte. Cela pouvait attendre après tout car le commissaire leur assura qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Un soleil radieux réchauffa et caressa légèrement le visage des deux ninja. Tashiya posa son regard vers le centre de l'étendue verdoyante où trônée une statue de jade. Elle représentait un petit dragon allongé sur le ventre. Assise à coté, une petite fille était en train de chanter.

« Cette statue est la représentation du dragon Yuhuang Dadi, le protecteur de la famille régnante de la région. Et cette charmante fillette est ma fille Abscheu. Elle aime beaucoup venir ici. Je l'avais pourtant bien mise en garde sur les disparitions…  
- C'est donc ici ? Questionna Tashiya.  
- Oui, ils étaient tous les trois de passage au village pour chercher des provisions. Après leur disparition. J'en ai référé à notre seigneur qui avait l'air de s'en foutre comme de sa première culotte. J'ai donc pris avec quelques amis l'initiative de demander de l'aide à Konoha.  
- C'était il y a combien de temps ?  
- Deux jours. »

Derverlo s'excusa et laissa seul les deux Chuunin quelques minutes pour se rendre au coté de sa fille.

« Toi aussi, Sasuke, tu penses à ce que je pense…  
- Ouais, on se fout de notre gueule ! Cette histoire est bidon.  
- Je me demande comment des genin qui sont venue ici n'ont pu ne pas sentir l'arnaque.  
- Et il n'y a pas que ça : regarde le ciel, le soleil est positionné comme s'il était 16heure mais normalement, il devrait être dans les 18heure 30.   
- Tu penses à une illusion ?  
- Probablement. Mais à un niveau très élevé. Obito m'as entraîné a résisté a des illusions relativement forte, mais là. C'est … différent.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Ce n'est pas une technique de ninja classique, c'est comme si quelque chose essayé de prendre un contrôle total de la réalité et de nos cerveaux. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai l'impression que l'individu ou la chose arrive à masque la manifestation de son chakra. Je n'en suis même pas sûr de ce que je dis ! »

Le monde autour du jeune Uchiwa s'effondra dans les ténèbres, seul, il demeurait face à face avec Tashiya.

« Tu es plus doué que ta copine, elle est complètement prise dans mon illusion.  
- Qui es-tu ? »

Le visage de Tashiya muta pour prendre des traits plus doux, plus jeune. Ses vêtements aussi changèrent. Sasuke n'était plus face à sa coéquipière mais devant une petite fille d'environ 8ans, la même fillette précédemment assise aux cotés du dragon de jade.

« Tu est la fille de Derverlo Renemann! Exclama Sasuke.  
- Non, mais il l'a cru pendant quelques temps ! Maintenant il probablement mort, comme tout les habitants de Verloren d'ailleurs.  
- Je te repose une dernière fois la question. Qui es – tu ?  
- Numéro 22 du laboratoire de détention des aberrations du Dream aussi surnommé « l'Abomination ». Mais tu peux m'appelait Abscheu aussi.  
- Que me veux-tu ?  
- A toi, rien ! J'avais besoin de personnes suffisamment fortes pour me protéger des XIV. J'espérais l'arrivée d'un Juunin au moins mais on dirait que je vais devoir me contenter que de toi.  
- Je ne comprends rien à ton histoire.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te monter Alice. »

Le sol sous les pieds de l'Uchiwa s'effondra, entraînant le jeune homme dans une chute sans fin dans les ténèbres encore plus noires que la nuit.

« Bienvenue au Pays des Merveilles »

Le soleil était désormais très bas dans le ciel de Konoha.  
La dernière fois que Naruto avait consulté l'heure, il était 22heure 10. Il était donc en retard pour son dîné avec l'ambassadrice de Kumo. Naruto n'aimait pas ces rendez-vous avec cette fille, cette Chuunin. Elle avait été envoyée par son Kage en prévision des tensions grandissantes entre les deux villages et par extension, entre les deux pays. Son rôle était d'assurer une liaison rapide entre les deux leaders. Envoyer une Chuunin d'une vingtaine d'années sans expérience était une véritable insulte -voir peut être une provocation- et un avertissement. Si un conflit démarrait, Konoha ne tirerai rien de cette « ambassadrice » fantoche. Et les risques allaient de pair à la future nomination du prochain Mizukage.

Et oui ! Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, la nomination de cette personne entraînerait de sérieux trouble. Deux candidats étaient donnés vainqueur. Le dirigeant de la famille Senou, soutenu par la noblesse avec à sa tête son propre frère, le seigneur du pays de l'eau, qui par extension était aussi, par un mariage arrangé le beau fils du seigneur du pays de la Foudre. L'autre concurrente était, Mai Natsume, Junin du village de la brume, chef par intérim de se même village. Membre principal du conseil et connue pour avoir été l'héroïne de la fameuse « guerre d'un jour » où l'on vu la destruction d'un tiers du village de la brume. Il est notable aussi que cette dernière avait combattu presque en suivant les ordres d'Uzumaki Naruto...

Naruto pressa le pas. Il avait eu le temps de se changer de nouveau pour remettre son uniforme de juunin tout en gardant son manteau d'Hokage. Jiraiya lui avais déclaré qu'il ressemblait au 4eme de cette façon et cela plaisait beaucoup au 5eme.  
Il arrivât enfin, avec un peu plus de vingt cinq minutes de retard au « cher NiiNii », un petit restaurant spécialisé dans la cuisine « épicé ». Yugito ne l'attendait pas avec le sourire, peut être dû au retard mais la cause véritable remontait plutôt à leur dernier déjeuner durant lequel Naruto l'avait traité de « Minable pion insignifiant » et de « Rebut rejeté de son propre village ». Il regrettait évidement, beaucoup ses paroles, mais la Chuunin n'y était pas aller de main morte non plus en proférant des insultes toutes aussi déplacées sur Konoha et lui même.

« Bien le bonsoir. Dit Naruto l'air joyeux en prenant place a table.   
- Vous êtes encore en retard !  
- Désolé. J'avais quelques petites affaires a réglé.  
- J'ai pris l'initiative de commander pour nous deux.  
- Fantastique, murmura l'Hokage. Avez-vous reçus des nouvelles de votre Maître ?  
- Oui.  
- Et !?  
- Il accède à votre demande d'organiser un sommet pour la rédaction du « traité » vis à vis de Kiri. Cependant il émet un doute quant au lieu de cette « rencontre ».  
- Dans ce cas, dites que je le laisse choisir le lieu. »

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête. Le 5eme ne voulait pas rouvrir la bouche bien que les débuts pacifiques de ce repas étaient enfin une parfaite occasion pour s'excuser de son comportement du midi. Finalement, il se tue jusqu'à l'arrive du premier plat. Il s'agissait de Boeuf à l'indienne accompagnée de légumes et de riz, Naruto pris beaucoup de riz, il tempérait la force du curry, qui le fit prendre une couleur de peau rouge vif.

« C'est vachement fort, toussa t'il en vidant son verre d'eau.  
- C'est un peu le but, dévoila Yugito, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. »

Apres un échange de sourire complice, ils poursuivirent leurs dînée dans la bonne humeur. Une heures de demi plus tard, les deux jeunes sortirent du restaurant. La voûte céleste arborait ses plus somptueux bijoux et une lune gigantesque offrait un éclairage magnifique au rue, bien fraîche, du village de la feuille.

« Je vous raccompagne ? Proposa gentiment Naruto.  
- Pourquoi pas. Lui répondit-elle avec un large sourire.  
- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée … » intervint une voix

L'Hokage et l'ambassadrice levèrent les yeux vers le toit du restaurant. Assise sur se toit, Tenten scrutait tranquillement le ciel étoilé.

« Que veux-tu Tenten ? Tu devrais être en chemin pour Suna avec ton équipe ! demanda Naruto.  
- Et toi, tu ne devrais pas être si familier avec cette fille ! L'interpella t'elle a son tour.  
- Je dois me répéter ?  
- Non, un certain Derverlo Renemann est « venu » me confier qu'il était mort ! Et devine donc qui l'a tuer ?  
- J'ai compris ! Yugito, je suis désolé mais il semblerait que je sois demandée autre part.  
- Ce n'est rien, je vais transmettre votre message au Raikage, dit elle.  
- Bien, si vous voulez je dois donner un cours à la benjamine du clan Hyuuga dans deux jours, votre assistance me serait précieuse.  
- Kumo n'a pas de bon souvenir du clan Hyuuga, mais je me ferais un plaisir de venir. »

Sur ses paroles, elle s'en alla en direction de la volière. Tenten descendit de son perchoir.

« Ce n'était pas très bien de dire en sa présence qu'un mort t'avait fait une confidence. Dit le 5eme.  
- Elle pense que c'est un code !  
- Tant mieux. Alors ? C'est qui ce Derverfo-truc-bidule ?  
- Derverlo Renemann ! Un garde dans un trou perdu a une journée de marche de Konoha ! C'est le n°22 qui l'a tuée.  
- Haku est à sa poursuite et j'ai envoyé Léto en renfort.  
- Et bien sûr le fais que n°22 hait Léto ne te pose aucun soucis ?  
- Non, cette sale gamine pose trop de problème. Son cas est réglé, on ne peu plus rien fais pour elle à par la tuer.  
- Bien, mais le vrai problème, c'est son garde du corps. Léto et Haku ne pourront pas la tuer.  
- « Un garde du corps » ?  
- Sasuke ! »

Naruto se figea quelques secondes le regarde perdu dans le ciel.

« Je te veux prête dans deux minutes a l'entrée du village, nous y allons tout les deux, annonça t'il d'un ton inquiet.  
- A vos ordres.  
- Au fait, que ce serait-il passé si j'aurais raccompagner l'ambassadrice ?  
- Tu aurais passé une nuit agitée ! Lui dévoila t'elle, un sourire moqueur sur le visage avant de disparaître. »


	31. Civil War 1, partie 2

Civil War 1: Un livre sans images ni dialogues ( partie 2 )

« _Le terrier était d'abord creusé horizontalement comme un tunnel, puis il présentait une pente si brusque et si raide qu'Alice n'eut même pas le temps de songer à s'arrêter avant de se sentir tomber dans un puits apparemment très profond._ »

Grand et chiant, voilà la définition des ténèbres pour Sasuke après des heures à tomber dans le noir. Rien d'intéressant dans tout cela si ce n'est que le garçon aurait tout donné pour s'écraser sur du sol, même s'il devait s'y briser bras et jambes. Au moins ça l'aurait changé de cette inlassable chute. Il avait déjà pensé plus d'une fois à faire une sieste, mais le doute l'avait pris : et si le sol arrivait ? Peu importait. Au final, ce serait plus divertissant.  
Il se força à fermer les yeux, mais ne put s'y résigner longtemps.

« - Ça me saoule ! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons.  
- Ouais, c'est pas faux, Alice ! »

Le cœur de Sasuke fit un triple salto dans sa poitrine. En face de lui venait d'apparaître un homme d'une trentaine d'années, portant des vêtements sombres et sales. Son visage était à moitié caché par des cheveux mi-longs, miteux, et gras. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'Uchiwa reconnaisse son visiteur.

« -Violence ? balbutia le jeune homme.  
- Non ! Tu vois bien que je suis le facteur ! Pigeon !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu n'es pas mort ?  
- Evidemment, tu m'as bien vu disparaître ?  
- Mais … mais … mais …. fit Sasuke en bégayant.  
- Mais … mais … mais quoi ? Je suis une représentation créée par Abscheu. Je serai ton guide petite fille.  
- Petite fille ?! Mon guide pour quoi ?  
- Ce n'est pas évident andouille ? Ton guide pour »  
Le dernier mot fit comme un bip, comme une censure.

Brutalement le voile de ténèbres se déchira pour faire passer les deux hommes de l'autre coté.

L'autre coté était un magnifique ciel sans nuage, et c'est dans ce ciel, à plus de 2000 mètres du sol, que l'Uchiwa chutait à une vitesse extrême. La température avait baissé de plus de vingt degrés si rapidement que le pauvre crût mourir. Ses oreilles lui faisaient un mal de chien et il avait des difficultés à voir quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, il vit parfaitement Violence changer d'apparence pour ressembler à Rock Lee. Ce dernier, des flammes dans le regard, hurla de toutes ses forces à Sasuke ce qui semblait être « _Le premier qui s'écrase a gagné !_ » avant de prendre de la vitesse.

Le pauvre Sasuke commençait à se demander s'il ne perdait pas la tête. Il en fut même presque certain en voyant choir à coté de lui un pot vide sur lequel était inscrit _Marmelade d'oranges_, mais cette étrangeté lui sortit de l'esprit quand il vit ce qu'il y avait sous lui. A près de 1200 mètres plus bas se dessinait une gigantesque métropole comme l'Uchiwa n'en avait jamais vue de semblable. On aurait facilement pu la comparer à une toile d'araignée, avec en son centre un point étincelant comme un diamant. Le jeune homme se perdit en contemplation. Si bien, qu'il oublia même qu'il tombait très vite en direction d'un destin funeste. Soudain, sans préavis, il se crasha sur un arbre mort, et sa chute prit fin.

Sasuke se dressa sur ses pieds sans le moindre dommage, sa stupeur en fut totale. Il scruta tout autour de lui, il s'était_posé_ dans la cour de ce qui semblait être une école en ruines. Il examina autour de lui, à quelques mètres près de la porte d'entrée se trouvait Lee, dansant et chantant, fou de joie de sa victoire.

Le parachutiste sans parachute s'avança, un peu à coté de la porte.

« Lee ? bégaya-t-il légèrement.  
- Non ! lui répondit l'autre. »

L'intéressé changea d'apparence de nouveau. Cette fois il ressemblait à Shino. Vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds et coiffé d'une capuche, il avait l'air d'un seigneur ténébreux, et une aura désabusée flottait autour de lui.

« Ton esprit est un véritable château de cartes, je n'arrive pas à me stabiliser à l'intérieur ! annonça l'ami des insectes. »

Sasuke, décontenancé, regarda son camarade entomologiste. Il ne comprenait plus rien à cette histoire. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas compris le début… ça allait de pire en pire. Il hésita un instant, l'imperceptible regard de Shino le rendait nerveux. Il inspira profondément, quand le sol s'effondra sous ses pieds.

L'Uchiwa passa brutalement du jour à la nuit. Il n'était plus dans la cour d'une école en ruines mais sur la place centrale du village de Verloren. Dans ses bras, l'adolescent portait le corps sans vie d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, à moitié décomposé. Il lâcha le cadavre et porta la main à son visage, tant l'odeur de putréfaction lui donnait envie de vomir. Rapidement il reprit ses esprits, mais ce ne fut que pour avoir une vision d'horreur bien pire : au centre de la place, une colline de dépouilles trônait, et en son sommet, Tashiya déposait le corps d'un gamin.

Un flash aveugla Sharingan boy. Il se trouvait désormais dans une rue marchande bondée de monde dans la ville qu'il avait quittée précédemment. Personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Au loin il distingua se qui semblait être une vingtaine de tours de verre d'au moins 800 mètres de hauteur et une encore plus haute au centre. Jamais auparavant Sasuke n'avait vu de telles constructions. Au pays des neiges, il avait bien vu des bâtiments très hauts, mais comme cela, jamais.

De nouveau il y eut un flash. Sasuke n'avait pas bougé, du moins pas d'endroit. Autour de lui tous les bâtiments avaient disparu, il n'en restait plus que des ruines encore fumantes.

« Tu me donnes du mal ! »

La représentation créée par Abscheu réapparut, elle ne ressemblait plus tellement à Shino mais à un mixe de Shikamaru, Tashiya et Neji, une sorte de monstre à trois bras, quatre jambes et un visage avec trois bouches et un œil blanc. La représentation ne semblait pas se plaire dans cette nouvelle apparence difforme à en voir son visage blême.

« Où somme nous ? demanda Sasuke.  
- A , juste après sa destruction, dévoila le monstre en suffocant.  
- Qui a fait ça ?  
- Les quatorze, tu connais l'un d'eux, dit-il en prenant, pour deux secondes, l'apparence de Léto. Ce sont des ninjas abominables. Abscheu a été leur sourie de laboratoire pendant 9 mois avant de pouvoir s'enfuir.  
- Naruto ne se serait jamais associé avec Léto s'il était si_abominable_.  
-Ces êtres sont plus manipulateurs que tu ne sembles le croire. J'ai beau n'être qu'une création d'Abscheu, je ne suis pas un robot. Je connais ses souvenirs et les tiens aussi, et je sais que ton ami Naruto a changé depuis l'apparition de ce Léto.  
- Tu veux me faire croire qu'il se ferait manipuler ?  
- Non, je ne veux rien, je ne fais que dire ce que tu sais. Maintenant vois, ton ami est aussi dans les souvenirs d'Abscheu. »

Les ruines disparurent pour laisser place à un long couloir blanc uniforme. De chaque côte de ce corridor, des dizaines de portes espacées de quatre mètres les unes des autres se suivaient. Sasuke, désormais seul et face à la porte numéro 22, put en compter exactement 112 ; il tenta d'ouvrir la porte la plus proche, mais elle resta close. Le résultat fut le même avec les autres portes.

A l'extrémité du couloir le plus proche, une double-porte battante s'ouvrit et cinq personnes entrèrent. En tête de groupe avançait, semblait-il, Léto. Une enfant habillée d'une camisole de force et les yeux bandés suivait._ « Abscheu »_, murmura Sasuke. A droite de la fillette se tenait une personne habillée comme Léto, mais un peu plus grande, qui guidait l'enfant ; et encore derrière, une autre personne, portant comme les deux précédentes une large tunique et un masque blanc, et marchant d'un pas saccadé. La personne qui fermait la marche, c'était Naruto, mais quelque chose dans son regard était différent, comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée aux yeux vitreux. Sasuke, à moins d'un mètre, n'était probablement pas visible. Il tenta de toucher son ami, mais sa main le traversa tout bonnement. Un frisson d'effroi le parcourut. Léto s'arrêta face à la porte 22.

« Voila ton palace, Abomination, dit Léto en ouvrant la porte. »

C'était la toute première fois que Sasuke endentait sa voix. Elle était plaisante, et d'un timbre de baryton. Il n'avait jamais réussi à déterminer de quel sexe était Léto. Sa façon de marcher, de se battre et d'esquiver l'avait toujours laissé perplexe, mais maintenant il savait.

« Je sais qui tu es, je t'ai déjà parlé. Mais tu es mort ! Obito t'a tué. »

Le monde disparut de nouveau tel un château de cubes se dispersant dans le vent. La vision de Sasuke se scinda en trois. Le premier de ses _regards_ observait Naruto à l'âge de 7 ans, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux plein de malice, son ombre prenant la forme d'un démon à neuf queues. Le deuxième regardait Naruto à l'âge de 13 ans, riant bruyamment, mais avec un ton mature, son ombre prenant la forme d'une silhouette de petite fille. Le troisième et dernier regard contemplait le Naruto actuel, digne et droit, avec une ombre qui le représentait lui-même mais attaché par des chaînes.

« Naruto a toujours été l'esclave de quelqu'un, murmura l'ombre du Naruto de 13 ans. Aujourd'hui encore. Sasuke, sauve-le, je ne peux pas le faire mais toi si, alors je t'en prie sauve-le … »

De nouveau, un flash aveuglant.

La petite clairière couleur émeraude apparut de nulle part. Il faisait nuit, mais la lune pleine éclairait comme en journée. L'Uchiwa, adossé au dragon de jade, reprit le contrôle de son esprit, son crâne le faisant souffrir comme jamais. A coté de lui, Tashiya se relevait avec difficulté.

« Ils sont là, résonna la voix paniquée d'Abscheu dans leurs têtes. Je vous ai dévoilé quelques secrets de votre village. S'ils me trouvent ils me tueront, puis ce sera votre tour. »

Deux silhouettes apparurent au loin. Chacune d'elles portait le même accoutrement blanc. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Sasuke pour voir l'épée géante que portait la plus grande des silhouettes.

« Alors c'est vrai, il n'est pas mort ! murmura-t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Tashiya décontenancée.  
- Il y a presque deux ans lors de la première vraie mission de l'équipe 7, nous avons été confrontés à deux mercenaires, ils avaient été engagés pour tuer un architecte qui construisait un pont. Il y a eu confrontation entre nous et le plus jeune des deux est mort transpercé par le Chidori d'Obito. Il s'appelait Haku et avait le pouvoir de contrôler l'eau et la glace.  
- Tu ne veux pas dire que …  
- Si, ces deux gars sont les mêmes.  
- On fait quoi ?  
- Le mieux serait de fuir, mais si ce que m'a montré cette gamine est vrai, alors je ne pardonnerais pas à ces gars ce qu'ils ont fait à Naruto ! jura le jeune, les dents crispées de fureur. »

La grande silhouette leva son bras gauche en l'air et forma un signe. Une brume épaisse se leva.

« On n'y voit rien ! murmura Tashiya.  
- Je m'occupe de cela, tu distrais Léto/Haku à distance. »

Sharingan boy sortit un parchemin d'une poche, le lança, s'entailla l'index et enduisit de sang le papier sur toute sa longueur.

« Obito t'a épargné, il n'aurait pas dû ! Je ne ferais pas cette erreur. Tu vas mourir Zabuza ! »

Il format deux sceaux et plaqua le parchemin sur le sol qui trembla sous l'impact.

La terre craqua. Sasuke, un katana à lame blanche à la main, apparut dans le dos du ninja à l'épée géante. La brume se dissipa en même temps que le coup s'abattit. Le choc fut rude et prit Zabuza complètement au dépourvu. La lame courte et droite à double tranchant s'enfonça de part en part dans le corps de l'homme, lui transperçant le cœur. Puis d'un geste violent, il le trancha horizontalement sur tout le coté droit.

« Tu es mort Zabuza ! assura l'Uchiwa.  
- N'en sois pas si sûr, dit l'homme. »  
Il s'effondra. Son masque blanc tomba à terre : c'était bien Zabuza. Son corps trembla et la large plaie se ferma comme par magie.  
« -T'as vraiment de la chance gamin. Samaël ne me le pardonnerait pas si je te tuais. »

Le corps du ninja explosa en une bombe d'eau, inondant les alentours. Sasuke fut pris dans le liquide qui l'emprisonna.

« Trop faible ! ricana Zabuza en reprenant forme humain face à Sasuke prisonnier. »

A une dizaine de mètres plus à droite, une explosion retentit. Tashiya s'effondra.

« T'as fini de jouer Léto ? questionna l'épéiste sans recevoir de réponse. « Tu sais où est l'Abomination ? »

Sans répondre Léto pointa sont doigt vers le dragon de jade et un pique d'acier le transperça, faisant apparaître Abscheu dissimulée dans son ombre. La petite fille, tremblante de peur, ne bougeait pas. Léto s'approcha lentement, puis, une fois à sa hauteur, l'arracha du sol en empoignant ses cheveux. Sasuke comprenant que la fin était proche concentra son chakra et l'éjecta de toutes ses forces, perturbant ainsi l'équilibre de la prison aqueuse qui le libéra. Sans réfléchir il fondit à toute allure sur Léto/Haku, le frappant de toutes ses forces dans le dos. Cela le fit relâcher la petite fille. Il s'effondra, son maque se craquela, découvrant son visage à Abscheu.

« Tu es à moi maintenant ! clama-t-elle en éclatant de rire. »

Léto poussa un terrible cri. Sa voix n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'Haku, elle était plus féminine. A l'arrière le sol craqua encore, l'Uchiwa détourna le regard et vit Zabuza transpercé de vingtaines de piques d'acier. Son corps ne sembla pas se changer en eau. Il était mort …

« Qu'est-ce que … commença Sasuke. »  
Mais le monde autour de lui disparut.

Il se retrouva dans le corridor aux 112 portes, l'Abomination se trouvait en face de lui.

« Grâce à toi me voilà débarrassée de ces deux-là. Je crois savoir que tu voulais connaître l'identité de cette chère Léto, désolée de t'avoir menti à son propos, mais sans cela tu ne m'aurais pas aidé à les vaincre. J'aurais, bien sûr, pu contrôler ton corps comme pour ton amie Tashiya, mais je n'aurais pas pu te faire combattre au mieux. Voila ta récompense, derrière la porte 22 se trouve la vérité vue par mes yeux, les siens et ceux de personnes dont j'ai pris le contrôle autrefois. Savoure ces instants. »

Abscheu disparut. L'Uchiwa, hésitant, posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte 22 et l'abaissa. Une lumière rouge sang l'aspira à l'intérieur, et la chanson commença.

« La nuit, surtout je m'inquiète. Je sais que ça ira pour nous, c'est juste mon imagination. Jour après jour, ça recommence. Nuit après nuit, mon cœur dévoile ses peurs, les fantômes apparaissent et disparaissent, les fantômes apparaissent et disparaissent. »

**Un an plus tard.**

« Il est maintenant l'heure de choisir jeune homme ! » susurra le vieil homme à l'oreille de Sasuke.

En face de lui un splendide cerisier, accompagné d'une feuille lévitant à la droite d'un renard, l'appelait par son nom.

« -Parmi ces trois êtres, lequel ne subira pas tes flammes ? » lui demanda Mikoto.  
- Qui deviendra ton maître ? Celle qui t'aime plus qu'elle ne le doit mais qui t'a oublié? Ce village qui t'a donné sa confiance que tu ne peux supporter? Ou bien le seul ami qui te comprenne mais qui détruira le monde tel que tu le connais ? questionna Tenten. »

Sasuke sentit la nausée le prendre. Son choix était fait.

« Pardonne-moi Sakura, pardonne-moi Obito, pardonne-moi Konoha … »

Le cerisier et la feuille s'enflammèrent.


	32. Civil War 2

Civil War 2: Le monde brûle-t-il ?

_« Et j'ai vu sur un cheval blanc un cavalier qui tenait un arc. Une couronne venait de lui être accordée et il partit pour conquérir »_

« Il est maintenant l'heure de choisir jeune homme ! » susurra le vieil homme à l'oreille de Sasuke.

En face de lui un splendide cerisier, accompagné d'une feuille lévitant à la droite d'un renard, l'appelait par son nom.

« Parmi ces trois êtres, lequel ne subira pas tes flammes ? » lui demanda Mikoto.

- Qui deviendra ton maître ? Celle qui t'aime plus qu'elle ne le doit mais qui t'a oublié ? Ce village qui t'a donné sa confiance que tu ne peux supporter ? Ou bien le seul ami qui te comprenne mais qui détruira le monde tel que tu le connais ? » questionna Tenten.

Sasuke sentit la nausée le prendre. Son choix était fait.

« Pardonne-moi Sakura, pardonne-moi Obito, pardonne-moi Konoha … »

Le cerisier et la feuille s'enflammèrent.

Sasuke marchait en titubant dans les bois qui bordaient Konoha. Son esprit, au bord de la folie, hurlait dans son crane. Une odeur de brûlé, de corps brûlés, emplit ses narines. Il entendait encore les cris des hommes et des femmes qui, malgré la situation, essayaient d'éteindre les personne qui s'était trop approchée de ses flammes. Car il s'agissait bien de ses flammes, et c'était lui qui les avait lancé sur son village, sur son peuple. La nausée le prit au ventre, il vomit du néant, car son estomac était vide. Il posa les yeux sur le chemin qu'il avait parcouru. Il vit les grandes portes de Konoha et derrière, il vit Konoha. Du moins ce qu'il restait de ce village désormais réduit à l'état de cendres.

« Je suis la destruction, dit-il.

- Détrompe-toi, murmura Mikoto à son oreille.

- Ne me parle pas, putain de fantôme.

- N'oublie pas que tu as choisi. Tu as choisi d'être l'instrument de cette destruction. Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu tout empêcher. Tu aurais pu sauver Konoha, Kiri, Kimo, Iwa, Suna et tous les autres villages. Tu serais devenu un sauveur. Ils t'auraient acclamé comme un dieu.

- Mais ils auraient fini par se refaire la guerre, un jour ou l'autre…

- Exact, maintenant les survivants des cinq villages se regroupent autour de leur unique espoir. Ils vont s'unir, alors qu'ils se haissaient tous, autour du messie. Autour de Naruto. Et sous son commandement, cette armée, qu'aucune autre n'égale, écrasera Amaterasu et l'Akatsuki. Puis, de cette ultime bataille, et sur le sol où le sang de milliers de ninja aura coulé, naîtra une cité. Elle sera le phare de ce nouveau monde. Un monde en paix.

- Un monde de paix » répéta-t-il, puis il se redressa.

Une bataille allait bientôt avoir lieu et il devait y être, aux côtés du messie. Et dire que l'année précédente,il pensait que Naruto était manipulé par ses propres serviteurs...

**Un an plus tôt :**

« Voila ta récompense, derrière la porte 22 se trouve la vérité vue par mes yeux, les siens et ceux de personnes dont j'ai pris le contrôle autrefois. Savoure ces instants. »

Abscheu disparut. L'Uchiwa, hésitant, posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte 22 et l'abaissa. Une lumière rouge sang l'aspira à l'intérieur, et la chanson commença.

Le monde qui apparut à ses yeux lui fut familier. Il se trouvait dans la ville de ses précédentes visions, elle était pleine de vie, des commerçants aux coins des rues, des passants qui marchent comme dans une fourmilière et au loin ces tours de cristal, si hautes qu'elles pourraient toucher le ciel. Tout semblait si beau. Il marcha alors, sans but réel, en direction d'une rue moins peuplée, une de ces rues que l'on voit dans toutes les villes, sombre, étroite, menant sans doute vers les quartiers pauvres de la ville. Il suivait une personne toute encapuchonnée dans des draps sales, et son visage était inpossible à discerner. Cette personne marcha d'un pas rapide, puis tourna dans une rue encore plus lugubre, pleine d'immondices en tout genre et s'arrêta devant une personne aux allures de clochard, sale et mal rasée.

« Tien, voilà ma cliente préférée, déclara le clochard d'un ton joyeux.

- Ne me parle pas, dit l'encapuchonnée, sa voix était celle d'une femme. T'en as ?

- Ca se fait de plus en plus rare tu sais, ça va te coûter un max, plus un extra, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

La femme le saisit par la gorge et le souleva du sol d'une main.

« Non, je ne vois pas, tu peux me l'expliquer ? »

Elle le lâcha.

« Pétasse, tu risque gros, menaça-t-il en se relevant, je suis le seul à te fournir. N'importe qui t'aurait balancée. Les criminels de rang S, ca rapporte un max.

- La came avant tout !

-Ok, tiens. »

Il sortit une ampoule contenant une substance vert fluo. La femme la lui arracha des mains et lui lança une liasse de billets avant de partir rapidement, Sasuke la suivit. Elle marchait vite, passant dans des rues où les mendiants étaient si nombreux qu'on ne les comptait plus. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux, cette ville semblait avoir deux visages, l'un d'une beauté sans égale et l'autre laid. Son chemin le mena dans un petit bâtiment délabré, peut-être une ancienne usine. A l'intérieur tout était moisi, les rares « habitants » de ce lieu semblaient tous drogués à quelque chose de puissant. La femme se faufila parmi les saletés et bondit telle un ninja à l'étage du dessus.

Il n'y avait personne à cet étage, et bien que tout semblait plus propre, c'était tout de même un dépotoir. La femme se vautra sur une sorte de canapé. Le visage toujours caché, elle souleva sa manche, prit une seringue qui avait déjà bien vécu et s'injecta la substance verte dans le sang. Elle poussa une petit soupir de plaisir et ne bougea plus.

« Te rends-tu compte que cette saloperie te tuera ? », dit une voix familière.

Il s'agissait de Naruto. Il portait des vêtements de civil. Sasuke put replacer l'évènement dans le temps, car son ami arborait une légère blessure au visage, blessure dont Sasuke était l'instigateur. Il lui avait fait accidentellement lors d'un entraînement un peu avant que Naruto ne devienne Hokage.

« Toi ! », balbutia la femme. Il y avait de la haine dans sa voix.

Elle se leva, un kunai à la main, mais toute la force qu'elle semblait avoir avait disparu. Elle s'effondra en larmes sur le sol.

« Tue-moi, dit elle doucement.

- Ca te ferait plaisir ? Fini la souffrance, tu pourrais enfin te reposer ? Mais j'ai d'autres projets pour toi.

- Va te faire foutre. Tu m'as tout pris. Toi et tous les monstres de ton espèce.

- Je connais ton histoire, j'ai eu la même. Tes parents ont été tués par le démon renard, tu as vécu seule, mais tu as fini par avoir des amis, et c'est là que nos chemins divergent. Un de tes amis est mort, tu l'aimais, cela t'as transformée en assassin. »

La femme se redressa et fit tomber le voile. Il s'agissait de Yukino. Sasuke resta dubitatif : Yukino, la meurtrière, ancienne genin de Konoha, avait participé, comme lui, à l'examen des chunin, et avait vu un de ses camarades mourir, tué par Mikoto. Après, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'elle avait tué Kiba et Choji.

« Ton passé est tragique, reprit Naruto. Mais il te reste une chance. En premier lieu, sache que je ne suis pas le Démon renard, je fais même tout mon possible pour le garder loin de moi. Ensuite, malgré ta haine des démons, que je comprends, tu te piques avec cette saloperie. Tu ne le sais probablement pas, mais elle est fabriquée grâce à l'essence d'un démon, un modèle inférieur au mien, mais c'est quand même un démon. Je finirai sur une petite info secrète, juste entre toi et moi. Celle qui la première t'as donné de cette drogue, cette chère Rei, je devrais dire Amateratsu maintenant...c'est elle, l'instigatrice de la prochaine libération de démon sur cette terre, et c'est en partie grâce a toi. »

Yukino semblait ailleurs, incapable d'assimiler l'information.

« Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer une chose, Rei sera bientôt en mesure de dominer le monde. Elle a joué avec pendant longtemps. Elle l'a même déjà dominé il y a des siècles de cela, et elle veut recommencer. D'abord, je vais te narrer l'histoire que tu connais.

Rei est une jeune fille comme toi, elle a plus ou moins le même âge que nous. Elle est née à Kiri dans une famille de ninja spécialisée dans la conception d'armes, des armes aux capacités incroyables. Elle aurait pu vivre normalement, mais en elle, Amateratsu sommeille.

L'histoire d'Amateratsu est plus surprenante, à tel point qu'elle deviendra une légende, et Amaterasu une déesse. Tout commence bien avant la fondation des villages ninja. A cette époque, le monde était divisé en clans plus ou moins puissants, et parmi ces clans, il en existait un dont le but était d'atteindre l'immortalité. Ca n'est pas nouveau, beaucoup de personnes ont tenté de l'atteindre, mais seules deux personnes y sont arrivées : Amateratsu et Susano. Ils étaient frère et sœur, et, d'une façon malsaine, amants. A eux deux, ils ont atteint l'immortalité de l'âme.

Pour faire simple, à chaque mort charnelle, leurs âmes choisissent un hôte bébé et se réincarnent. Ils ont vécu comme cela pendant longtemps, et selon leur humeur, ils pouvaient être ange ou démon. Mais un jour, la routine les lassa, et leur immonde amour disparut. Ils ont décidé de dominer le monde et d'y parvenir, et se firent ensuite la guerre pour s'amuser. Mais jamais la guerre n'était totale. Après de nombreux conflits, ils s'ennuyèrent de nouveau et mirent en place un plan pour un ultime jeu. Ensemble, ils parvinrent à créer une gigantesque armada pour déclencher une bataille qui, au bout du compte, détruiraot le monde, eux y compris. Leur ultime partie.

Mais alors que cette partie était sur le point de commencer, Amateratsu fit deux erreurs. Elle choisit un avatar puissant, un être qui pouvait devenir l'être le plus puissant du monde, Rei. Car la famille de Rei possède un pouvoir particulier, la peau de cristal, qui les rend pratiquement invincibles. Mais la chasse aux sorcières de Kiri les a contraints à sceller ce pouvoir. Bien sûr, cela ne fut pas un problème, et Amateratsu libéra le pouvoir de son corps. C'est alors qu'un événement malheureux survint. Le grand-père de Rei, Saga, parvint à sceller à nouveau le pouvoir, mais aussi, sans le savoir, une partie de l'âme d'Amateratsu.

La suite tu la connais, Rei rassembla les trois katana grâce à la ruse et parvint à les détruire. Cela entraîna la seconde erreur. Serenity, l'âme de mon katana, a acquis ses connaissances grâce au fragment d'âme scellé en elle et me les confia avant de disparaître. Je n'ai eu qu'à attendre le réveil d'Amateratsu, lui prêter allégeance et lui obéir. Mais en secret, je constitue les bases d'une révolte, j'ai choisi quatorze personnes parmi les exilés et les marginaux de ce monde, et avec leur aide, je parviendrai à empêcher Amateratsu et Susanon d'orchestrer la fin du monde. »

Sasuke n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Visiblement, Yukino aussi.

« Tu es dingue, c'est impossible.

- Et pourtant …

- Pourquoi me le dire à moi ?

- Parce que tu es une recluse de ce monde, et qu'après avoir entendu mon histoire, tu dois haïr Rei plus que moi. Tu n'as été qu'un instrument, et pendant ton année d'exil, tu as exécuté des missions pour elle. Ces missions et bien d'autres choses vont entraîner la fin du monde. Je sais que tu n'es pas totalement mauvaise. En toi, il y a une voix qui pleure pour les crimes que tu ascommis. Je veux que tu deviennes mon quatorzième masque. Devien mes oreilles et mes yeux là où je suis aveugle. Deviens le mur qui me liera à Amateratsu, lui cachera mes actions, lui fera croire que je suis son esclave et non le déclencheur de sa perte. Deviens le quatorzième, devient Leto … »

Le monde dans lequel était Sasuke disparut. Il se réveilla dans la clairière. C'était le matin, son crâne le faisait souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Seuls ses yeux lui permirent de voir Abscheu, le corps coupé en deux devant lui. Naruto aussi était là, entouré de deux personnes en habits blancs. Dans ses bras se trouvait Leto/Yukino, inconsciente. L'une des personnes s'approcha.

« Il est vivant, il pisse le sang par les oreilles et les yeux !, cria cette personne. Elle avait la voix de Tenten.

- Bien, Sibylle, tu me suis avec Sasuke, on va au second labo. Bishop, tu fais disparaître le corps de l'abomination et tu ramènes Tashiya à Konoha, après, tu préviendras Fünf, Sechs et Sieben que je ne serai pas de retour avant quelques jours. Qu'elles prennent ma place aux yeux du monde. »

Sibylle prit Sasuke dans ses bras, mais il ne le sut jamais. Il s'évanouit.

Pendant le temps que Sasuke passa dans les vapes, son esprit lui joua mille et un tours. Ainsi, son cerveau lui fit voir ses pires craintes et ses désirs les plus secrets aussi réellement que s'il les avait vraiment vécu : un mélange de peur et d'excitation qui collait parfaitement avec les évènements qu'il venait de vivre, et qu'il continuerait à vivre.

Il fini par s'éveiller et, bien que désirant replonger dans les bras de Morphée, il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une salle de réveil, sans doute dans un hôpital, mais il n'y avait aucun bruit, comme s'il n'y avait que lui. Du moins presque, car avec un peu d'attention, il perçut les faibles battements de cœur d'une personne cachée par un rideau au milieu de la pièce. Il se leva et avec difficulté tira le voile.

Endormie sur un lit semblable au sien, Yukino semblait en paix, le visage calme. Cette fille avait tué tellement de personnes qui lui était chères. Sasuke ne put le supporter et, dans un geste lent, posa ses mains autour du cou de la criminelle. En lui, une excitation apparut, un sentiment fort, enivrant presque. La vengeance allait être accomplie. Il serra les doigts, bloquant l'air dont elle avait besoin pour respirer. Elle commença à remuer de plus en plus violemment, ses yeux s'étaient ouverts et, pourtant, regardaient son assassin sans haine. Sasuke ressentit alors une douleur derrière son crâne et replongea dans le sommeil.

Son second réveil fut moins doux à cause de son crâne endolori. Il ne parvint pas à se relever : des liens le maintenaient au lit et une transfusion, sans doute de sédatif, le rendait plus mou qu'une guimauve.

« Te voilà de retour ? » dit doucement une femme non loin de lui.

Elle était grande et belle, vêtue d'une blouse blanche. Elle est sûrement médecin, pensa l'Uchiwa.

« Effectivement, dit-elle, comme si elle avait lu ses pensées . Je suis Madness, enchantée. Tu as été admis ici avec de graves blessures à la tête, mais ne t'en fais pas, tu est désormais hors de danger.

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du garçon.

- Désole. J'ai dû te prescrire un puissant calmant, mais je sais ce que tu te demandes. Je ne suis malheureusement pas habilitée a te répondre. Samael devrait bientôt être de retour, il répondra sûrement à tes questions. En attendant, tu vas te rendormir, et attendre. »

Comme si cela avait été un ordre, Sasuke replongea dans une profonde léthargie.


End file.
